Embellie
by Haman0-chan
Summary: "Des suites de la pluie et de l'apparition du soleil naît l'embellie. Je serai ton soleil et tu seras ma pluie."
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

La première fois qu'il aperçut Naruto Uzumaki, ce fut sur la couverture d'un magazine people, au cours du printemps 2012. Il ne lisait pratiquement jamais la presse à scandales mais pour une raison totalement inconnue, le dernier _Stars News_ gisait dans le fond de son sac de sport, avec en couverture la pimpante Eva Longoria vêtue d'un maillot de bain provoquant et la manchette « Dix conseils pour le faire craquer en moins d'une semaine » inscrite en bas de page. Certainement un coup de sa fantasque meilleure amie. Ce jour-là, tranquillement installé à la terrasse d'un café, sirotant un jus de tomate glacé, il avait regardé ce nouveau riche avec les yeux d'un homme de vingt six ans dont la vie se résumait à l'enchaînement de petits boulots pour arrondir ses fins de mois. Des cheveux dans lesquels de l'or semblait briller, des yeux où reposaient de multiples océans d'un bleu limpide, un grain de peau lisse et bronzé, une carrure proéminente et d'aspect protecteur davantage élargie par le veston Armani qu'il avait revêtu… tel était apparu Naruto Uzumaki le jour où il déclara publiquement reprendre l'entreprise de son défunt père. Se trouver à la tête d'une entreprise prospère à vingt huit ans à peine constituait une lourde responsabilité aux yeux de Sasuke Uchiha qui se surprit à songer qu'il n'échangerait jamais ses CDD ridicules pour un poste de PDG. Gérer d'autres personnes, il n'était pas fait pour ça.

Bras croisés sur la poitrine et sourire en coin, le nouveau directeur de l'entreprise d'appareils électroménagers fixait l'objectif d'un œil rogue. Le type sûr de lui qui n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour voir ses moindres désirs se concrétiser. Un type auquel la vie souriait à pleines dents. En soupirant, Sasuke attrapa son verre pour y tremper les lèvres. Un léger frisson remonta le long de son échine lorsque le liquide glacé dégringola dans sa gorge. La brise tiède d'avril souffla doucement, embrassant son visage au teint de porcelaine, ébouriffant ses cheveux d'ébène dans lesquels de discrets reflets bleutés luisaient au soleil. Il leva les yeux vers un ciel d'un bleu presque parfait. Seuls quelques nuages avançaient lentement, au rythme de l'alizé, traçant dans l'étendue bleutée des figures insensées et remplies de quiétude. Deux ou trois oiseaux défiaient la gravité, tournoyant gaiement, piaillant sans fin. Les branches des cerisiers et des pruniers exhibaient leurs fleurs roses et blanches. De temps à autre, portés par la brise, quelques pétales s'envolaient vers des contrées inconnues ou s'égaraient sur le bitume du centre-ville. Provenant de l'autre côté de la rue, du parc municipal, les rires des enfants s'élevaient des les airs, parfois ébréchés par le bruit de la circulation. Aucun doute : Osaka goûtait de nouveau à la douceur du printemps.

D'un geste vif, Sasuke referma le magazine people et vida son verre d'une traite avant d'esquisser un fantôme de sourire. La couleur rougeâtre du breuvage lui rappelait celle des cheveux de son amie d'enfance. C'était certainement pour cette raison qu'il aimait tant cette boisson au goût amer. Il plongea une main dans la poche de son Levi's, en extirpa quelques pièces qu'il jeta négligemment sur la table, puis se leva. D'un œil absent, il toisa une dernière fois l'héritier Uzumaki dont la photo se trouvait dans un coin de la couverture, avant de fourrer le magazine dans son sac de sport où gisait son uniforme de travail. Machinalement, il passa la bandoulière autour de son cou et quitta le café d'une démarche tranquille et gracieuse. Il s'arrêta face au passage piétons et une fois que le feu vira au rouge pour les voitures, il traversa la route afin de rejoindre sa moto garée de l'autre côté. Une splendide Yamaha d'un noir étincelant à la lueur du soleil. Sans un regard pour la jeune femme occupée à le dévisager depuis une bonne demi-heure, il enfourcha sa moto. En sifflotant l'air de _L'amour est un oiseau rebelle,_ il plongea une main dans la poche de sa veste en cuir sombre pour attraper son Ipod dernier cri. Le dernier cadeau de son frère. Il enfonça les écouteurs dans ses oreilles, mis le volume au maximum et se coiffa d'un casque aussi noir que sa moto. Le moteur de la Yamaha ronronna doucement. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, s'assurant qu'aucun véhicule n'arrivait dans sa direction, puis s'engagea dans la circulation.

Au rythme de _Cello*_, il disparut dans l'horizon.

* * *

**Hello, les quelques lecteurs courageux qui ont décidé d'entamer ce prologue (s'il y en a). **

**Après un long mois d'absence, je suis heureuse de me remettre à écrire (ça me manquait). Cette fiction est un peu particulière puisqu'en fait, il s'agit de ma toute première fiction totalement retravaillée. Autrement dit, j'ai repris la même trame que ma première fiction mais je la ré-écris complètement, avec des personnages différents et un scénario un peu différent. Si le fond reste le même, la surface sera différente. Donc il est possible que les lecteurs qui ont lu ma première fanfic retrouvent certaines similitudes mais comme je l'ai dis, cette histoire est complètement ré-écrite donc elle reste néanmoins très différente de l'originale. Avant qu'on me le demande, ce sera du SasuNaru cette fois, héhé j'adore le Sasuke seme que voulez-vous. Le mâle viril et ténébreux c'est mon idéal masculin x) Aussi, si vous avez bien lu les genres dans lesquels elle s'inscrit, cette fiction sera une romance et un drame. Eh oui, un bon petit drame, histoire de changer des fins digne du pays de Candy comme j'ai pu le faire dans mes précédentes fics =) donc autant dire tout de suite que ceux qui n'aiment pas les drames feraient mieux ne pas lire cette fiction car ce ne sera pas une fin super joyeuse, c'est un conseil d'amie =) Comme d'habitude, cette fic sera longue à démarrer, il faut que j'installe l'histoire avant de mettre plus d'action (si je peux dire ça comme ça). Que dire… j'espère que vous aimerez cette fic tout autant que les autres =) **

**Gros bisous. **

_*Cello, _Jean-Sébastien Bach (j'adore la musique classique).


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1.**

La ville d'Osaka s'éveillait lentement. Les piaillements timides des oiseaux s'élevaient dans les airs, ébréchant le silence qui régnait jusqu'alors. La pâleur du jour transcendait le ciel d'encre, éloignant sa noirceur. Quelques étoiles perduraient pourtant, téméraires et insensibles à l'éclat du soleil d'aurore, et une fraîche brise murmurait, faisait danser les feuilles des arbres et grincer les volets des maisons. Le ronronnement des voitures se fit entendre, discret et lointain, tandis que leurs phares déchiraient l'obscurité. Un nouveau jour se levait, un nouveau jour qui pourtant commençait comme les autres.

Confortablement allongé au milieu d'un lit qu'il estimait un peu trop grand pour une seule personne, Naruto Uzumaki contemplait les premières lumières illuminant le monde. Osaka était pimpante, fraîche, comme si elle venait tout juste d'être créée. Depuis son plus jeune âge, comme un automatisme, ses yeux s'ouvraient dès les premières lueurs de l'aube afin d'assister chaque jour à ce spectacle magnifique où les tons roses et orangés se mêlaient sans pudeur. Du haut de ses vingt huit ans, il restait admiratif face aux miracles de la nature. La nature était pure, la nature était superbe. À ses yeux, elle demeurait la plus belle de toutes les femmes. La plus capricieuse aussi, mais la plus belle tout de même.

Un soupir d'aise franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Les paupières à demi-fermées, il écoutait le silence régnant dans la luxueuse demeure qu'était la sienne. Une élégante maison en pierre grise qui était autrefois une vieille grange, entourée d'un mur protégeant des regards indiscrets. Cette maison était grande, trop grande même, mais il y tenait particulièrement car il l'avait rénovée de ses propres mains, sans l'aide de personne et surtout pas celle de son père. Au moins cette fois, personne ne pouvait dire qu'il avait été pistonné par son géniteur. Ses propres mains avaient donné naissance à cette maison et il n'en était pas peu fier. Il se plaisait à se remémorer ces matins d'hiver où, à peine le soleil levé, il s'acharnait à fixer les tuiles bleues sur le toit tout en écoutant le dernier album des Beatles. Parfois, lorsqu'un élan de courage le traversait, un ami d'enfance, Kiba Inuzuka, venait lui prêter main forte pendant que son labrador répondant au nom d'Akamaru creusait des trous dans le jardin, déracinant parterres de fleurs et bosquets, en ignorant les réprimandes de son maître.

Kiba Inuzuka fut et demeurait encore son seul ami malgré les nombreux kilomètres se trouvant entre eux. Quittant Osaka pour la capitale suite à son mariage avec Ino Yamanaka, une femme de la bourgeoisie japonaise, Kiba ne revenait dans sa ville natale qu'occasionnellement. Néanmoins, l'authentique amitié unissant les deux hommes ne s'éteignait pas au fil des années, elle se renforçait même jour après jour. L'affection profonde qu'ils se vouaient l'un à l'autre ressortait dans chacun de leur courrier, dans chacune des cartes postales ridicules qu'ils s'envoyaient pour Noël ou la nouvelle année, dans chacune de leur conversation téléphonique. Kiba Inuzuka, son seul et unique ami, un type qui se montrait réellement dangereux avec un marteau entre les mains, un type qui aimait le mélange du rhum et du coca, un type dont le sourire ne ternissait jamais en dépit des circonstances. Et c'était toujours avec un large sourire aux lèvres et des larmes de joie dans les yeux que Naruto se rappelait ces deux années où, dépourvus de toute connaissance des métiers manuels, ils retapèrent cette vieille grange délabrée en écoutant de vieux disques rock et les aboiements incessants d'Akamaru. La belle époque.

Naruto Uzumaki, le nouveau directeur de l'entreprise _Uzumaki & cie_, contemplait l'aube de cette nouvelle journée qui au fond n'était pas si nouvelle que ça_. _Uzumaki. Dans son nom résidaient son passé et son avenir. Nul n'ignorait que Naruto Uzumaki était le fils de Minato Uzumaki, décédé il y a peu. Naturellement, en bon père de famille, il légua la totalité de sa fortune ainsi que son entreprise d'appareils électroménagers à son fils unique. Sur son lit de mort, le regard vaseux et le visage creusé, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de conseiller son fils sur la façon dont il devait gérer cette entreprise, fruit de son dur labeur. Ses dernières paroles à l'égard de son unique enfant ne furent pas "_Je t'aime_ _mon fils"_ ou encore "_Prends soin de toi et sois heureux"_ mais plutôt du genre "_Le chiffre d'affaire n'a jamais été aussi bon que cette année, fais en sorte qu'il ne diminue pas de moitié"_ ou "_Pense à changer de secrétaire, cette vieille Miyoshi devient vraiment de plus en plus sénile et irresponsable."_ Puis Minato rendit son dernier soupir sans rien dire de plus. Sans rien dire de plus. Fidèle à lui-même, il resta entièrement dévoué à son travail. Jusqu'à son trépas.

Peu de temps après l'enterrement, Naruto fit la une des journaux, un sourire fissuré sur le visage. Eh oui, il avait de quoi sourire : il était désormais à la tête d'une des entreprises les plus prospères de la ville. Et pourtant, son sourire demeurait faux. Dès qu'il fut installé dans le large fauteuil en cuir qui autrefois supportait le poids de son père, il se débarrassa de Miyoshi et engagea Konan, respectant ainsi la dernière promesse faîte à son géniteur. Cette dernière promesse qui fut de changer de secrétaire. Parce qu'il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à lui demander comme ultime volonté à respecter. Changer de secrétaire, tout simplement. Merci papa.

_Uzumaki et Cie_… la plus grande fierté de Minato -eh oui, Naruto n'arrivait qu'en seconde position-. Comme il adorait le rappeler durant son vivant, Minato n' était parti de rien. Originaire d'un petit village situé dans l'arrondissement de Fukuoka et n'ayant aucun diplôme en poche, il avait connu le dur métier de pêcheur avant de venir tenter sa chance à Osaka où il enchaîna inlassablement les petits boulots avant de se faire embaucher par une entreprise. Il y rencontra celle qui deviendrait sa femme, Kushina, et l'épousa un an après leur rencontre. Poussé par cette chance inespérée qui semblait lui coller à la peau, Minato créa son entreprise. Tant bien que mal, la banque accepta de lui fournir un prêt et il débuta seul, sans l'aide de personne. Les journées furent longues et la concurrence rude. Astucieux, il battit ses adversaires sur le prix de ses ventes, les baissant au point que c'en devint presque risible. Les clients affluèrent et quatre ans après son ouverture, l'entreprise était florissante. Minato fit fortune. La même année, son fils unique vint au monde. Ce fut l'année du bonheur pour cet homme à l'ambition démesurée. Un bonheur qui finit par le tuer, mais un bonheur quand même. Comme il le répétait autrefois, mieux valait avoir des remords plutôt que des regrets.

Son père s'était tant battu pour mener à bien cette entreprise que Naruto ne pouvait se défiler et la laisser s'effondrer comme un château de cartes. D'un tempérament rêveur et créatif, il nourrissait secrètement le rêve de devenir peintre. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il se perdait dans des paysages aux mille couleurs et aux formes parfois incongrues. À dix ans déjà il se plantait face à un chevalet deux fois plus grand que lui et, des heures durant, donnait naissance à des contrées inexplorées. Les toiles blanches se succédaient sous son nez de petit garçon au visage barbouillé de peinture. À onze ans, il se limitait aux paysages, s'inspirant des Atlas qui gisaient dans la bibliothèque située dans le bureau de son père. Plages aux mers limpides, forêts tropicales, villes pleines de voitures et de piétons pressés, calottes glacières… la Terre entière défila sous son pinceau maladroit. Deux années plus tard, il se concentra sur les animaux. Du reptile aux mammifères, en passant par les amphibiens et quelques insectes, il peignait inlassablement en regardant le soleil tomber dans l'horizon. À l'adolescence, il coucha sur le papier les paysages imaginaires peuplant sa tête. Les doigts de Naruto Uzumaki semblaient imbibés d'or et son esprit était d'une créativité sans limite. Il se forgeait un avenir fait de peinture et de voyages, il se voyait déjà en France, sur la place de la Bastille, assis sur une chaise, un chevalet sous les yeux, peignant encore et encore, modelant à sa guise les expressions des passants. Enfant, il rêvassait inlassablement, insouciant. Adolescent, il présageait que ses rêves d'artiste resteraient de simples rêves. Adulte, le rêve n'occupait plus la moindre place dans sa vie bien rangée et cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus touché un pinceau.

Comment aurait-il pu tourner le dos à son père qui, à l'agonie, le supplia de devenir son successeur ? Pourtant ses épaules semblaient se voûter un peu plus chaque jour sous le poids de toutes les responsabilités dont il était affligé. Il se sentait comme un simple spectateur, regardant sa vie défiler sous ses yeux, sans agir sur elle. Parfois, il avait l'impression d'être vide, dépourvu de tout sentiment, de toute émotion, comme si plus rien n'importait. À vingt huit ans, à l'heure où d'autres fondaient une famille ou se mariaient, il cherchait encore sa place en ce monde et la raison de son existence. Et il avait beau retourner cette question existentielle dans tous les sens, il ne parvenait pas à trouver de réponse, terrible constat qui lui glaçait le cœur. En réalité, il n'apportait rien à ce monde. Il était tout bonnement inutile.

En poussant un discret soupir, il s'extirpa du lit. Machinalement, il prit la direction de la salle de bains, se glissa sous la douche, et s'habilla rapidement. Fidèle à ses habitudes, il opta pour un costume trois pièces sombre, une chemise rouge et une cravate de soie noire. À l'aide d'une noisette de gel, il dompta sa crinière blonde, lui donnant une allure à peu près convenable avant de s'asperger généreusement de parfum. Avec une pointe de dédain, il contempla son reflet dans le miroir. Mains en appui sur le lavabo et buste penché en avant, il cherchait sur son visage ce qui le rendait si exceptionnel aux yeux des autres mais ne trouva rien. Minato Uzumaki lui avait légué ses cheveux ambrés et ses yeux d'un bleu limpide. Les traits de son visage, harmonieux et composés, il les tenait de sa mère : des lèvres fines et souriantes, des pommettes saillantes, un teint étonnement hâlé contrastant parfaitement avec ses orbes cobalt. Ses épaules larges conféraient aux femmes qu'il étreignait un sentiment de sécurité incomparable. Il était agréable à regarder, il était riche, il était adulé… selon l'opinion publique, il était censé nager dans le bonheur.

En marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, il tourna le dos au miroir et quitta la salle de bains. Il attrapa les clés de son Audi R8 et sortit de la maison. Dehors, le soleil commençait à gagner de la hauteur, dardant la ville de ses rayons. Depuis le jardin exhalait une agréable odeur de fleurs et d'herbe humidifiée par la rosée du matin. Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'approchait du jardin. En cette matinée printanière, les rosiers blancs lui parurent plus somptueux qu'à l'accoutumée. Perdu dans ses pensées, il caressa du bout des doigts les pétales opalins, redécouvrant leur douceur singulière, tandis qu'il respirait à pleins poumons leur parfum unique. Il tourna la tête pour admirer la splendeur des orchidées vanda et des tulipes, sensible à la façon dont s'assemblaient leurs couleurs violette et rouge. Puis son regard brillant s'arrêta sur les cerisiers en fleurs, pièce maîtresse de ce havre de paix qu'était le sien. De nombreux pétales roses pâles tapissaient le sol, virevoltaient au gré du vent. Il clôt les paupières un instant et inspira profondément, ancrant en lui les odeurs de résine et d'herbe humide flottant dans l'air.

A contre-coeur, Naruto quitta le jardin pour l'Audi R8. Direction l'entreprise familiale. Il fit vrombir le moteur de son véhicule et démarra tranquillement, ébréchant le silence régnant jusqu'alors. Sillonner à travers les rues d'Osaka un lundi matin était comparable à un séjour en Enfer. Embouteillages, coups de klaxon impulsifs, injures en tout genre, piétons imprudents… il fallait disposer de nerfs solides pour s'aventurer dans le centre-ville avant midi. Pare-chocs contre pare-chocs, les voitures n'avançaient plus. Malgré la fraîcheur matinale, le front de Naruto était perlé de sueur. Les lombaires humides et le regard brillant, le blondinet ouvrit la fenêtre. L'air pollué de la ville pénétra à l'intérieur de son Audi R8 et infiltra ses poumons. En soupirant, il cala son crâne contre l'appui-tête en cuir noir de sa voiture et ferma les yeux. Sous ses paupières closes se dessina Okinawa, ses plages de sable blanc et sa mer d'un bleu limpide et dépourvu d'imperfections. Une ou deux semaines de vacances lui feraient un bien fou mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Les contrats avec d'importants clients, les alliances avec de grosses entreprises ne cessaient de croître ces derniers temps.

Sa vie entière gravitait autour de cette fichue entreprise d'appareils électroménagers. Il travaillait jour et nuit, oubliant de vivre. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas l'impression de vivre mais plutôt de survivre dans un monde peuplé de requins tous plus gourmands et avares les uns que les autres. Dans les instants de faiblesse, il se surprenait à regretter son adolescence, cette époque où il se croyait inatteignable, invulnérable. Sa jeunesse n'avait peut-être pas été des plus heureuses mais au moins il pouvait rêver et espérer un futur plus beau. Aujourd'hui, cela lui paraissait utopique. La chaussée se désengorgea légèrement et Naruto embraya et passa la première. L'Audi R8 parcourut quelques mètres à un rythme d'escargot avant de tourner à l'angle d'une rue. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Naruto stationnait son véhicule dans un grand parking, sur un emplacement qui lui était spécialement réservé. Solidement planté devant les bandes blanches, un panneau indiquait « Uzumaki Naruto. PDG. » Naruto sortit de la voiture, verrouilla les portes, et s'approcha du bâtiment. Face à lui se dressait un gigantesque building dont les façades étaient entièrement recouvertes de verre. Au sommet, des lettres lumineuses et géantes s'alignaient pour former le nom de la célèbre entreprise « _Uzumaki et Cie. »_ Le bâtiment se dressait devant lui, tel un défi, un défi qu'il s'efforçait de relever jour après jour. Il s'y engouffra et l'air climatisé du hall d'entrée le fit frissonner. La réceptionniste le salua poliment, un sourire sur les lèvres, salut auquel répondit mais sans le sourire. De justesse, il attrapa l'ascenseur et fut heureux de constater qu'il était désert. Une chance. Machinalement, il remit sa cravate en place et épousseta les quelques grains de poussière s'étant déposés sur ses épaules.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester cette maudite entreprise. A ses yeux, elle n'était qu'une immense prison. Une prison dorée, certes, mais une prison tout de même. Il s'était résigné depuis bien trop longtemps pour tenter de grignoter ses barreaux. Que ce soit par crainte ou par respect, il n'avait jamais été capable de tenir tête à son père. Son père ordonnait et il exécutait, cela avait toujours été comme ça… ou presque. Une petite sonnerie indiqua à Naruto qu'il se trouvait au vingtième étage. Le blondinet quitta l'étroite cabine de métal et longea un long couloir, saluant de temps à autre les employés qui faisaient des allers-retours jusqu'au distributeur de boissons chaudes. Lorsqu'il passa devant le bureau de sa secrétaire personnelle, Konan Kotomi, celle-ci le salua d'un ton chaleureux. De longs cheveux bleus cascadaient dans son dos et contrastaient parfaitement avec ses yeux noisette. Au temps de Minato, Konan n'aurait jamais été embauchée à cause de la couleur particulière de ses cheveux –Naruto se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait d'une coloration- et de ses nombreux piercings. Elle en avait un à la lèvre inférieure et plusieurs aux deux oreilles. Mais contrairement à son défunt père, Naruto n'était pas du genre à juger les autres sur leur apparence. Konan était responsable et très professionnelle, il n'avait rien à lui reprocher et cela lui suffisait amplement. Alors qu'il allait pénétrer dans son bureau, la secrétaire l'apostropha. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule.

-Mademoiselle Haruno a téléphoné, confia-t-elle dans un souffle.

Avec une lenteur frisant l'apathie, il se retourna pour la détailler avec intérêt, comme s'il analysait le sens de ses paroles. Son regard, habituellement bienveillant, devint froid, glacial. Instinctivement, Konan baissa les yeux. C'était toujours pareil. Dès qu'elle mentionnait le prénom de cette femme, le visage de Naruto Uzumaki se métamorphosait littéralement. Ses traits devenaient plus durs, plus sévères et ses yeux… mon Dieu ses yeux étaient subitement traversés par une lueur mêlant à la fois colère et mépris. Un jour, d'humeur à se confesser, Naruto confia à sa secrétaire qu'il n'appréciait pas que sa jeune fiancée l'appelle au travail. Konan pouvait aisément comprendre l'opinion de son patron mais tout de même lorsqu'elle se mettait à la place de cette pauvre Sakura Haruno, elle pouvait également deviner l'ampleur de sa déception. En téléphonant au bureau, elle ne voulait pas causer du tort à Naruto. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, point final. Inquiète, quelle femme ne le serait pas avec un compagnon bourreau de travail ? Konan ne connaissait pas cette mademoiselle Haruno mais elle croyait deviner qu'elle se faisait du souci pour la santé de son fiancé. Quoi de plus normal ? Mais après tout, elle n'avait pas son mot à dire, son avis ne comptait pas et elle n'était pas payée pour ça. Seulement pour répondre au téléphone et organiser le planning de Naruto Uzumaki.

-Bien, lâcha finalement Naruto, merci d'avoir transmis le message, Konan.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il tourna les talons et disparut derrière la porte de son bureau. Epuisé avant même d'avoir commencé à travailler, il se laissa tomber sur son large fauteuil en cuir. Depuis les fenêtres de son bureau, il avait une vue incomparable sur le centre-ville. Le visage pâle encadré de mèches roses de Sakura Haruno apparut sous ses yeux avec la qualité d'une photo HD. Sakura Haruno, la jeune femme avec laquelle ses parents avaient décidés de le marier. Sakura Haruno, sa fiancée et la seule femme qu'il n'eut jamais connue. Depuis quand la fréquentait-il ? Cela devait sans doute remonter au jardin d'enfants. A l'époque, Sakura nouait souvent ses longs cheveux roses –auxquels elle devait son prénom- en deux nattes sur lesquelles Naruto adorait tirer. Pour une raison inconnue, entre cinq et huit ans, faire pleurer Sakura fut l'un des passe-temps favoris du blondinet.

Il aimait lui voler ses poupées préférées pour découper dans leurs robes à fleurs ou leur arracher la tête mais il adorait carrément lui tirer les cheveux, vraiment il adorait ça étant enfant. Aujourd'hui, il continuait de la faire pleurer mais cette fois, c'était totalement involontaire et cela n'avait plus rien de drôle. Durant son enfance, à cause de ses cheveux roses, Sakura collectionna les surnoms allant du plus mignon au plus cruel. Malabar, Bisounours, Bubble-gum, Pétasse-aux-cheveux-écarlates… Les enfants peuvent être réellement méchants quand ils le veulent. Ensuite, aux alentours de dix ans, Naruto avait aimé regarder sous ses jupes d'écolière avec Kiba, ce qui avait pour effet de la mettre dans une rage folle et c'était justement ce qui était hilarant. Malgré ses nombreuses taquineries, Naruto ne la détestait pas. Cependant, leurs fiançailles ne possédaient pas une once d'amour selon Naruto. Lorsqu'ils eurent treize ans, leurs parents organisèrent un dîner mondain dont ils furent les principales stars. De but en blanc, on leur annonça leurs fiançailles. Naruto se souvenait encore de l'inconfortable costume blanc Giorgio Armani que son père l'avait forcé à porter pour l'occasion. Sakura, elle, était vêtue d'une élégante robe noire et avaient réunis ses cheveux en un élégant chignon. Quand ils apprirent la nouvelle, les deux adolescents s'étaient fixés durant des heures, chacun fouillant les yeux de l'autre à la recherche d'un quelconque sentiment.

Sakura fut heureuse. Sincèrement heureuse. Naruto se rappelait encore de l'éclat de ces yeux ce soir-là. Ses prunelles de jade semblaient briller de mille feux. La petite princesse allait enfin réaliser son rêve de gamine : se marier. Naruto, lui, eut l'impression d'étouffer au beau milieu des petits-fours et des coupes de champagne. Pour l'occasion, ses parents avaient loué une salle de banquet luxueuse aux rideaux bordeaux et fauteuils Louis XV. Misère, comme cette salle puait l'argent ! Naruto n'aimait pas l'alcool à cette époque mais il ingurgita tout de même plusieurs verres de champagne. Pour l'image. Sakura quant à elle regardait les amuse-gueules avec envie mais se retenait d'en avaler un, régime oblige. Leur union garantirait la prospérité de l'entreprise des Uzumaki. Le père de Sakura, président d'une grosse multinationale, s'apprêtait à signer un contrat avec Minato Uzumaki. Sakura Haruno était en réalité le passeport pour un niveau de vie plus élevé, rien de plus. Ils se fiancèrent mais ne finirent pas heureux avec beaucoup d'enfants. Dieu merci.

Depuis toujours, Naruto était prisonnier d'une vie dont il ne voulait pas et dont il n'avait jamais voulu. Même dix pieds sous terre, son père continuait de l'influencer. Il devait respecter sa promesse et faire de cette entreprise l'une des plus grosses du Japon. Peut-être alors son père serait fier de lui, pour une fois.

Il inspira une bonne fois, alluma son ordinateur et s'immergea dans le travail. Le travail, seule façon pour lui d'oublier à quel point il détestait sa vie. Etait-ce pour ça qu'il cumulait les heures ?

* * *

**Un premier chapitre très introductif je pense. Je parle beaucoup de Naruto dedans, j'introduis l'histoire donc il ne s'y passe rien de bien passionnant. Dans le chapitre suivant, Sasuke fera son apparition :). Au fait, j'ai appelé Minato « Minato Uzumaki » pour avoir plus facile pour le nom de l'entreprise.**

**Gros bisous à tous ceux qui ont lu ce début :) j'espère sincèrement que vous apprécierez cette histoire :)**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2.**

Une douce brise soufflait sur Osaka, rafraîchissant la ville victime d'un été caniculaire. Debout au milieu des rosiers de son jardin, Naruto Uzumaki remplissait ses poumons du parfum des fleurs. Dans l'air flottaient les odeurs de résine et d'herbe sèche. Yeux levés vers le ciel, il se perdait dans la contemplation du coucher de soleil. L'astre chaud tombait dans l'horizon, dardant le ciel de multiples couleurs pâles. Le rose pâle se mêlait parfois à l'orange, parfois au rouge. Comme à chaque fois qu'il assistait à ce spectacle, Naruto se mettait à sourire sans même le remarquer. Machinalement, sa main alla caresser les roses blanches se balançant au rythme du vent. Ses doigts retrouvèrent la douceur singulière de leurs pétales et la texture délicate de leur tige. Le sourire béat scotché sur son visage s'effaça dès que son doigt effleura une épine. Sa bouche se déforma en une grimace de douleur et son regard quitta le ciel pour se poser sur sa phalange ensanglantée. En marmonnant un juron, il porta le doigt à sa bouche et décocha un regard assassin à la rose blanche dont l'un des pétales était taché de rouge.

Malgré la douleur qui se propageait dans sa main, il ne pouvait en vouloir à cette fleur, symbole de pureté. Pourquoi aimait-il autant les roses blanches ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment. Ces fleurs étaient autrefois les favorites de sa mère et son défunt père ne manquait jamais une occasion de lui en offrir un bouquet. Alors pour qu'elle le remarque, pour qu'elle le considère enfin, Naruto avait entreprit, dès l'âge de sept ans, d'entretenir les précieux rosiers de sa mère. Aujourd'hui, cette vieille histoire lui semblait lointaine, irréelle, dépourvue de sens. Sa mère ne l'aima pas davantage parce qu'il prit soin de ses fleurs préférées. Non, elle ne l'aima pas davantage et aujourd'hui encore, il ne ressentait pas la chaleur de son amour.

Des pas souples froissèrent l'herbe verte. Naruto n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner à qui ils appartenaient.

-Ah... tu étais là, souffla une voix féminine.

Il se surprit à esquisser un sourire avant de regarder par-dessus son épaule. Un sourire sur les lèvres, Sakura Haruno combla les derniers mètres la séparant de son fiancé. Elle portait une robe de satin rose pâle qui s'harmonisait parfaitement avec ses cheveux de même couleur et qui mettait en évidence sa taille svelte et ses yeux d'un vert émeraude. Les escarpins chics qu'elle portait aux pieds donnaient à ses jambes une longueur interminable et une finesse à se damner. Sakura était belle. Elle était réellement belle, nul ne pouvait dire le contraire, pas même lui. Il pouvait lui reprocher mille et unes choses mais jamais son physique avantageux. Elle se planta à ses côtés et, curieuse, suivit son regard.

-Il me faut un jardinier, souffla-t-il d'une voix évasive.

-Un jardinier ? s'étonna Sakura, pour quoi faire ?

-Déboucher les canalisations. Sérieusement Sakura, réfléchis un peu.

Offusquée, la jeune femme serra les poings et une mine boudeuse se peignit sur son visage. La prenait-il pour une idiote ? Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester lorsqu'elle remarqua les quelques lignes de mélancolie inscrites dans les prunelles de Naruto.

-Les fleurs se fanent, soupira-t-il, je n'arrive pas à prendre soin d'elles.

Sakura baissa les yeux, soudainement envahie par une tristesse sans nom. Cette phrase, à laquelle elle attribuait un double sens, glaça son coeur d'horreur. En japonais, _sakura _signifiait "fleur de cerisier". Discrètement, elle leva les yeux vers lui et encore une fois, elle fut saisie par son mystère. Elle le fréquentait depuis l'enfance mais elle ne savait pourtant rien de lui mis à part ce qu'en disait la presse. Naruto resterait pour elle une éternelle énigme qu'elle ne se lasserait jamais d'essayer de résoudre. Elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait sincèrement, à tel point qu'elle se sentait prête à tous les sacrifices mais elle n'était pas naïve. S'il représentait le monde à ses yeux, elle n'était qu'un passeport pour la prospérité de son entreprise et elle en avait parfaitement conscience. Malgré la froideur dont il faisait preuve, elle ne pouvait se prétendre malheureuse. Tant qu'il demeurerait à ses côtés, elle ne fanerait pas.

Dans un élan de détresse, elle attrapa le bras de Naruto et posa la tête sur son épaule.

-Les fleurs ne fanent pas si facilement tu sais, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle. Elles sont capables de rester debout face à n'importe quelle tempête. Elles sont fortes, bien plus fortes que tu ne le crois.

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris par son audace. Sans piper mot, il se contenta de l'étreindre tendrement, sans quitter du regard les rosiers blancs. Il était aimé, adulé, choyé, mais n'en éprouvait aucune satisfaction. Sa vie n'était rien de plus qu'un énorme mensonge dans lequel il se sentait en sécurité. Sakura plaqua son visage contre le torse de Naruto et huma son parfum à pleins poumons. L'oreille collée contre sa poitrine, elle pouvait entendre les battements tranquilles de son cœur. La tristesse déferla en elle comme une vague.

À son contact, elle aurait aimé que le cœur de Naruto s'emballe.

XxXx

Assis sur un siège inconfortable de la salle d'attente du CHU d'Osaka, casé entre une grand-mère parlant toute seule et de jeunes parents excessivement inquiets pour leur progéniture, Sasuke lisait le journal. Il passa en revue les faits divers, ne s'étonnant même plus à la lecture des articles concernant des jeunes morts par overdose ou un mari fou qui soudainement se transforme en meurtrier sanguinaire. Il tournait les pages du quotidien, indifférent aux pleurs des enfants capricieux qui s'agitaient trois sièges plus loin, lut rapidement la rubrique sportive et fut heureux d'apprendre la victoire inattendue de Manchester United face au Real de Madrid. Au coin opposé de la salle, un vieillard rendit son quatre heures et la bouche de Sasuke se déforma en une grimace de dégoût. Une infirmière se précipita pour nettoyer le liquide jaunâtre gisant sur le linoléum et Sasuke s'empressa de détourner les yeux, sentant la nausée le gagner. Il survola rapidement la rubrique nécrologique, parcourut quelques lignes de la rubrique société, puis s'attarda sur les petites annonces. Son CDD chez McDonald allait bientôt prendre fin et il était temps pour lui de trouver un nouvel emploi.

Il fronça les sourcils, concentré, et ne prit pas le temps de lire les propositions de baby-sitting ou d'aide ménagère. Aucun boulot ne correspondait vraiment à ce qu'il recherchait. Certes, lorsqu'il fallait gagner sa vie pour se nourrir, mieux valait ne pas faire la fine bouche mais il se voyait mal changer les couches-culottes de gamins pleurnichards et cuisiner pour de vieilles grands-mères séniles. Il commençait à désespérer lorsqu'une petite annonce attira son attention. Buste penché en avant et lèvres pincées, il la lut avec intérêt. Un riche entrepreneur cherchait un jardinier pour entretenir ses fleurs et ses arbustes. Il y avait une adresse et un numéro de téléphone portable sous l'annonce. Sasuke s'empressa de les noter sur un bout de papier qu'il fourra dans la poche de son jeans et se promit de téléphoner dès la fin de sa consultation. Sasuke faisait partie de ces gens qui adoraient la nature, militaient pour la protection de la forêt amazonienne et offraient des dons à l'association _GreenPeace_. Il adorait les fleurs, la douceur de leurs pétales et la singularité de leurs parfums. Autrefois, lorsqu'il vivait encore chez ses parents, il passait de longues heures à les bichonner et à leur parler. Son frère Itachi se moquait souvent de lui et l'insultait de « cinglé » mais Sasuke s'en fichait éperdument. Il adorait les fleurs, les arbres, l'herbe, les buissons… ce poste de jardinier était une véritable aubaine et il espérait du fond du cœur qu'il soit toujours vacant.

D'un geste vif, il referma le journal et le déposa sur la table basse située au centre de la petite pièce. Alors qu'il commençait à s'impatienter, une infirmière vint à sa rencontre et lui intima de la suivre. Sasuke obtempéra. Ils traversèrent un long couloir aux murs blancs cassés empestant la maladie et les médicaments. Sur leur chemin, ils rencontrèrent quelques patients qui déambulaient sans réellement savoir où aller. Certains étaient en chaise roulante, d'autres traînaient une perfusion derrière eux. Il y avait des vieillards, des jeunes gens, et même des enfants. Le crâne chauve de ces derniers trahissaient le stade avancé de leur cancer. Sasuke serra les dents et contempla de ses yeux impuissants la misère que l'hôpital exhibait sans pudeur. Il détestait rendre visite au docteur Orochimaru. Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de cinq ans que cet expert en cardiologie le suivait régulièrement. Sasuke le consultait environ une fois par mois. Par la force de l'expérience, il devinait aisément que le pronostic serait encore et toujours le même : aucun espoir de guérison, durée de vie limitée, risque d'infarctus du myocarde à n'importe quel moment, nécessité d'une greffe de cœur. Il entendait ce joli refrain depuis huit ans. Car ce fut à dix huit ans qu'il découvrit sa maladie.

Il se rappelait parfaitement cette chaude matinée d'août où il s'était levé aux aurores pour aller courir ses dix kilomètres quotidiens. À l'époque, il habitait encore chez ses parents, à une dizaine de kilomètres de Tokyo, ignorant encore qu'il quitterait cette splendide région pour celle d'Osaka, deux ans plus tard. Ce matin-là, il fit exactement la même chose que tous les autres matins. La douce mélodie du radioréveil le réveilla aux alentours de six heures. D'excellente humeur, il prit un copieux petit-déjeuner –trois tartines dégoulinantes de confiture à la fraise, une banane et un café noir- puis revêtit son jogging Adidas noir et un vieux t-shirt taché de peinture qui appartenait à son frère. Il attrapa ensuite un chronomètre et son lecteur MP3, qu'il passa autour de son cou, puis s'aventura à l'extérieur, ne craignant pas les vingt cinq degrés étouffant Tokyo dès sept heures du matin. Fidèle à ses habitudes, il s'échauffa par de petits étirements avant de commencer à courir. Il descendit la rue où vivaient ses parents, toujours profondément endormis, et prit la direction du parc municipal. _Les quatre saisons_ de Vivaldi dans les oreilles, il se sentait pousser des ailes. Ses jambes frôlaient le sol avec une souplesse et une grâce naturelles, parcourant des kilomètres et des kilomètres sans se dérober une seule fois. Les muscles de ses mollets palpitaient légèrement et sa bouche inspirait et expirait l'air à rythme régulier. Sur son chemin, il ne rencontra que quelques personnes, principalement des vieilles dames en train de promener leur chien. Il fit le tour du lac, saluant les deux ou trois pêcheurs courageux qui espéraient silencieusement qu'un poisson pointe le bout de son nez.

Sasuke était un excellent coureur capable de parcourir une dizaine de kilomètres en moins d'une heure. Sa cadence rapide et régulière témoignait de ses longues années de pratique. La course à pied et la musique classique constituaient ses principaux exutoires. Ces deux heures matinales où il courait sans relâche tout en s'oubliant dans les symphonies de Beethoven ou de Mozart constituaient une véritable bouffée d'oxygène. Durant ces deux heures matinales, il ne pensait plus à rien. Il refoulait, le temps de quelques kilomètres, les remontrances de son père perpétuellement insatisfait, le visage faussement angélique de cette pimbêche de Karui qui lui courait vainement aux fesses depuis maintenant plus d'un an, les études de droit qu'il avait entamées pour satisfaire ses parents et qu'il détestait au plus haut point. Egaré dans un monde de musique et de paysages, il redevenait simplement lui-même. Ce matin-là ressemblait à ses prédécesseurs mais marquerait la fin de son unique plaisir. Comme d'habitude, il avait effectué le tour du lac puis avait traversé le petit bois situé à une dizaine de mètres du parc avant de faire demi-tour. Ses jambes, vaillantes et musclées, s'étaient alors mises à trembler, d'abord légèrement puis de plus en plus fort, à tel point qu'il fut obligé de ralentir le rythme avant de s'arrêter net, résigné et étrangement fatigué.

Une douleur lancinante lui transperça le cœur et, en poussant un gémissement de douleur, porta une main sur le côté gauche de sa poitrine. Il fit quelques pas en titubant dangereusement. Un voile lui couvrit les yeux et la Terre se mit à tourner beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'effondra, face contre terre. Des cris résonnèrent autour de lui, bourdonnèrent dans ses oreilles. Il aperçut deux des pêcheurs accourir dans sa direction, affolés. Puis le monde devint noir. Il fut transporté d'urgence à l'hôpital le plus proche où on lui annonça qu'il venait de faire une crise cardiaque. Afin de déterminer la cause de cette crise cardiaque inattendue, Sasuke subit toute une panoplie de tests : un électrocardiogramme d'effort, afin d'obtenir un enregistrement de l'activité électrique du cœur, une scintigraphie myocardique de perfusion, qui est une radiographie renseignant sur l'irrigation en oxygène du muscle cardiaque au repos, puis enfin une échocardiographie du stress. Le verdict tomba quelques jours plus tard. On annonça à Sasuke qu'il souffrait d'une maladie nommée coronaropathie. Avec des mots simples, le docteur lui expliqua que la coronaropathie se traduisait par une insuffisance au niveau des artères coronaires du cœur. En d'autres termes, ses artères rétrécissaient petit à petit.

Mikoto Uchiha, sa mère, porta une main à sa bouche, étouffant un sanglot, tandis que Fugaku Uchiha passait une main sur son visage inquiet. Itachi, quant à lui, tapota gentiment l'épaule de son frère cadet, un triste sourire aux lèvres. Mais ce ne fut pas l'annonce de la maladie qui fit le plus de peine à Sasuke. Non, ce qui lui tordit l'estomac et assécha sa gorge arriva plus tard. Pour le bien-être de son cœur, le médecin lui interdit de pratiquer un sport. Sasuke devait réduire ses efforts au maximum car il risquait de faire un infarctus du myocarde à n'importe quel moment. Et comme si tout cela n'était pas suffisant, le médecin à la mine contrite lui annonça qu'il disposait d'une durée de vie limitée et que sa maladie était incurable. Il pouvait prendre des médicaments pour réduire le risque d'infarctus et stabiliser son cœur mais il ne guérirait jamais et mourrait sans doute très jeune. Le docteur Orochimaru pensait qu'il ne fêterait jamais ses trente ans et même s'il n'en parlait pas, Sasuke devinait que le médecin le pensait encore à l'heure actuelle. S'il souhaitait prolonger sa misérable vie, il devrait subir une greffe du cœur. Cependant, il n'en voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas du cœur d'un autre et acceptait son destin.

Il mourra jeune… et alors ? Le monde ne cesserait pas de tourner pour autant.

Ils s'arrêtèrent face à une porte blanche sur laquelle était fixée une plaque où « Orochimaru M.D. » se trouvait inscrit. Aux yeux de Sasuke, « M.D. » ne signifiait pas « Medical Doctor » mais plutôt « Médecin Détestable » ou encore « Mec Débauché » à cause de la réputation volage du concerné. L'infirmière toqua et la voix rauque du cardiologue lui permis d'entrer. Elle dégagea le passage et Sasuke pénétra dans le petit cabinet. Un homme vêtu d'une blouse blanche se trouvait assis derrière un large bureau désordonné. De longs cheveux ébène lui retombaient souplement sur les épaules, telle une cascade d'encre noire, et contrastaient parfaitement avec son grain de peau laiteux. Un stéthoscope pendouillait autour de son cou et ses yeux perçants étaient constamment traversés par la tristesse et le désespoir. La mort, la maladie et la misère peuplaient son quotidien. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, le docteur Orochimaru se leva de son fauteuil en cuir pour venir saluer son patient. Les deux hommes échangèrent une franche poignée de main et l'infirmière quitta la pièce sans un bruit. Après l'échange de quelques politesses, le médecin demanda à Sasuke de retirer sa chemise. Ce dernier obéit en silence et prit place sur la chaise longue située dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'y allongea et contempla le plafond, patient. En sifflotant, le docteur Orochimaru plaça des électrodes sur la poitrine de Sasuke. Ces électrodes étaient reliées à un écran qui exhibait le nombre de battements du cœur ainsi qu'un tas d'autres données auxquelles Sasuke ne comprenait strictement rien. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le médecin ne lui avoue, pour la millième fois au moins, à quel point son cas était désespéré. Malgré le traitement, l'état de Sasuke ne s'était absolument pas amélioré, il s'était même aggravé. Indifférent, Sasuke se contenta de soupirer. Il se redressa, se couvrit de sa chemise, et s'assit sur une chaise, en face du cardiologue.

-Votre cœur ne va pas mieux, monsieur Uchiha, commenta le médecin. Je pense même qu'il va de moins en moins bien. Il faut que l'on augmente le traitement.

-Augmenter le traitement ? Cela veut dire que je vais devoir prendre encore plus de cachets ?

-J'en suis désolé.

-Mais j'en suis déjà à presque dix cachets par jour !

-J'en suis sincèrement désolé, répéta le médecin.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais aucun son n'en sorti. Les mots semblaient se bousculer dans sa gorge mais le courage lui faisait défaut et il ne trouva pas la force de les prononcer. Il baissa les yeux pour étudier le sol et serra les dents. La tristesse et la colère créaient un mélange bien dangereux. Son traitement actuel coûtait déjà très cher alors si les doses augmentaient, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le suivre correctement. Depuis sept ans déjà il vivait au rythme des petites pilules prescrites par les cardiologues. Anticoagulants afin d'empêcher les artères de se boucher, béta-bloquants pour protéger le cœur d'un infarctus du myocarde, inhibiteurs de l'enzyme de conversion servant à protéger davantage le cœur des patients ayant déjà subi un infarctus dangereux, et enfin, inhibiteurs calciques contre l'hypertension artérielle. Cela faisait déjà beaucoup à son goût, beaucoup trop même. D'un œil absent, il regardait le médecin rédiger une ordonnance bien fournie. Sa main osseuse allait et venait sur le bout de papier, griffonnant inlassablement des noms compliqués que son écriture minuscule rendaient illisibles. En poussant un discret soupir, le docteur Orochimaru arracha l'ordonnance de sa planche et la tendit à Sasuke avant de joindre les mains devant son visage. Ses traits se déformèrent en cette expression grave annonciatrice d'une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Nous en avons déjà parlé plusieurs fois monsieur Uchiha mais vous devriez sérieusement envisager une greffe cardiaque.

Les paupières de Sasuke se plissèrent légèrement tandis que ses muscles se contractaient les uns après les autres.

-Je refuse, répondit-il d'un ton sec et catégorique, je ne veux pas subir cette opération.

-Cela pourrait allonger votre durée de vie.

Un sourire mesquin s'arqua sur ses lèvres.

-Allonger ma durée de vie ? Vous rigolez ? Rien ne prouve que mon organisme acceptera cette greffe sans protester et de toute façon, je finirais quand même par crever d'un infarctus à un moment ou à un autre, cette opération est simplement une manière de reculer pour mieux sauter.

Il baissa les yeux et serra les poings.

-Il y a certainement des pères et des mères de famille qui sont sur la liste d'attente, murmura-t-il, ce sont eux qui doivent bénéficier d'une greffe. Certainement pas moi.

Le médecin fronça les sourcils et, défensivement, recula dans le fond de son fauteuil en cuir.

-Je comprends votre point de vue, répondit-il, mais quoi que vous puissiez en dire, je refuse de baisser les bras, monsieur Uchiha. Avec ou sans votre accord, je vous inscrirais sur la liste d'attente.

Sasuke ne trouva pas le courage de répondre, résigné. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air désinvolte. Satisfait, le docteur Orochimaru lui détailla les nouveaux dosages qu'il venait de prescrire. Sasuke écouta d'une oreille attentive, pressé d'en finir avec ce médecin qui semblait tout ignorer du principe de respect de la volonté des patients. Une demi-heure plus tard, Sasuke se leva, salua courtoisement le cardiologue, puis quitta l'hôpital d'une démarche languissante. Le soleil planait haut dans le ciel, dardant le monde de ses rayons. Sasuke frissonna au contact de cette chaleur si douce et rassurante. Il retrouva sa Yamaha sur le parking dont la carosserie sombre luisait au soleil. Sasuke combla les quelques mètres le séparant du véhicule. Il attrapa le casque fixé au guidon, le mit sur son crâne, et enfourcha sa moto. Le moteur ronronna doucement entre ses jambes et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, se délectant de ce sentiment de puissance qu'il l'envahissait dès qu'il grimpait sur la Yamaha. Il quitta le parking de l'hôpital pour s'insérer dans la circulation, zigzagant entre les voitures. Une poignée de minutes plus tard, il se retrouva sur l'autoroute, filant à cent quarante kilomètres heures, telle une bille de lumière sillonnant entre les automobiles et les poids lourds.

Le vent se faufilait sous ses vêtements et hérissait toute la surface de sa peau. L'adrénaline véhiculait dans ses veines et lui faisait tourner la tête alors qu'il accélérait encore et toujours, jouant avec sa sécurité, mettant la vie au défi. Dans ces moments-là, où l'univers flou défilait sous ses yeux comme un film de mauvaise qualité, il se sentait revivre. La moto lui donnait une impression de pouvoir, une sensation d'omnipotence. Il provoquait sa santé fragile, son cœur mal en point qui faisait de son existence un véritable enfer. Alors il devait ménager son cœur et éviter les sensations fortes ? Foutaises ! Que le Mec Débauché aille au diable ! Sasuke accéléra davantage, doublant à toute vitesse une BMW grise. Le compteur de la Yamaha avoisinait désormais les cent soixante dix kilomètres heures. À travers la visière de son casque, le paysage n'était plus qu'une image floue et détériorée, un amas de couleurs indissociables. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et il ne percevait plus le moindre son. Transporté dans une bulle d'adrénaline et de vitesse, il s'amusait avec la vie. Et il adorait ça. Il adorait réellement ça. Il adorait sentir le moteur puissant ronronner entre ses jambes, il adorait sentir les battements de son cœur s'accélérer au rythme de l'euphorie, il adorait sentir cette sensation de puissance qui le submergeait tout entier.

Il quitta l'autoroute quinze minutes plus tard. De cent quatre vingt kilomètres heures, le compteur descendit à cinquante kilomètres heures. Sasuke se retrouva à Chuo, une petite bourgade de la région d'Osaka, un village tranquille composé d'environ soixante mille habitants. Il traversa le centre du village, passa devant le petit parc où des enfants riaient aux éclats et où des vieilles dames prenaient un bain de soleil, puis tourna à l'angle d'une rue. Il s'arrêta devant une coquette maison entièrement faite de bois et coupa le moteur de sa Yamaha. Machinalement, il retira son casque et ne put réprimer un long soupir de soulagement. D'un geste de la main, il repoussa les quelques mèches de cheveux noires collées à son front. Karin et Suigetsu Hozuki s'étaient installés à Chuo peu de temps avant la naissance de leur fille, Kaya. Quatre ans auparavant, ils vivaient au cœur de la capitale, au beau milieu des embouteillages, inhalant quotidiennement l'air pollué de Tokyo. Suigetsu, cadre dans une entreprise, fut muté à Osaka. Karin n'hésita pas une seconde avant de plier bagages et de l'accompagner jusqu'à Chuo. À cette époque, elle était enceinte de trois mois et un an plus tard Sasuke, renié par son propre père, vint habiter à quelques kilomètres seulement de sa meilleure amie.

Sasuke et Karin se connaissaient depuis plus de dix ans. Ils se rencontrèrent au lycée _Seika_. Belle adolescente de seize ans, Karin faisait tourner la tête à de nombreux garçons. Ses longs cheveux roux dégringolant le long de son dos s'harmonisaient parfaitement avec son grain de peau laiteux et dans ses prunelles noisette fulgurait continuellement une lueur malicieuse. Lorsqu'elle souriait, elle arborait une dentition parfaitement blanche et deux adorables fossettes se creusaient sur ses joues. Son sourire constituait sa principale arme de séduction. Souvent, Suigetsu disait qu'il était sans aucun doute tombé amoureux de ce sourire lumineux et authentique. La première fois qu'il vit Karin, Sasuke fut surpris par son accoutrement rocambolesque. Avec ses larges t-shirt aux couleurs vives et ses slims en cuir noir, elle semblait tout droit sortie d'une série télévisée américaine. Et, histoire d'en rajouter un peu, elle portait des chaussures de couleurs différentes, souvent une Converse jaune au pied droit et une Converse rouge au pied gauche. Coquette, elle ne manquait jamais d'assortir ses lunettes au t-shirt qu'elle avait revêtu. En dépit de son look étrange, Karin était indéniablement belle. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, fraîche et insouciante, Sasuke sut tout de suite qu'ils deviendraient amis. Au lycée, lors de la pause déjeuner, elle s'installait toujours au pied d'un cerisier et lorsque le printemps revenait, ses splendides cheveux roux étaient recouverts de pétales roses pâles. Parfois, Sasuke se surprenait à penser que si ses préférences sexuelles n'étaient pas tournées vers les hommes, il serait amoureux d'elle. Cependant, leurs rapports ne possédaient pas une once d'ambigüité : seule une profonde amitié les liait et cela leur convenait très bien.

Son casque sous le bras, Sasuke béquilla la Yamaha et poussa le petit portail en fer forgé. Il grimpa le perron quatre à quatre et toqua à la porte lambrissée de pin. Il ne fallut pas plus de dix secondes à Karin pour apparaître devant lui, un large sourire scotché sur ses lèvres colorées de rouge. Une élégante robe de coton blanche à motifs fleuris couvrait son corps svelte et ses longs cheveux roux étaient maintenus en un chignon grâce à un crayon vigoureusement mordillé. C'était Karin et son tempérament bohème, c'était Karin et son sourire malicieux. Comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, Sasuke fut envahi par une quiétude sans nom. Le simple fait de plonger dans les yeux noisette de Karin et sentir les effluves sucrés de son parfum pourrait apaiser le plus anxieux des hommes. Non sans cesser de sourire, elle déposa un baiser bruyant sur la joue de son ami d'enfance avant de l'inviter à entrer. Sasuke obtempéra et abandonna ses chaussures dans le hall d'entrée, les troquant contre des pantoufles en forme de lapin rose que Karin avait achetées spécialement pour lui. Un honneur. Une douce odeur d'encens flottait dans l'air et il s'en emplit les poumons. En sifflotant un air de musique maladroit, Karin l'entraîna jusqu'au jardin où, assise autour d'une table en fer forgé blanc, une fillette gribouillait sur une feuille de papier. Avec un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres, Sasuke s'approcha d'elle à pas de loup avant d'agripper ses épaules en hurlant un « Bouh ! » ridicule. L'enfant poussa un cri strident et se retourna à la volée, les traits tendus. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour reconnaître son parrain mais une fois que cela fut fait, l'expression de son visage s'adoucit instantanément. En pouffant, Sasuke prit place sur une chaise et l'installa sur ses genoux tandis qu'elle lui frappait l'épaule à l'aide de ses petits poings barbouillés de couleurs.

-Tu m'as fait peur ! se plaignit-elle.

Les traits de Sasuke donnèrent naissance à une expression faussement outrée.

-J'en suis désolé, répondit-il. Tu me pardonnes ?

La fillette haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte avant d'opiner énergiquement de la tête. Confortablement installée sur les genoux de Sasuke, elle retourna à son dessin. Karin, qui s'était éclipsée dans la cuisine, réapparut avec une bouteille de thé glacé et trois verres. Machinalement, elle déposa le tout sur la table et remplit les verres avant de s'asseoir en face de Sasuke, là où un bloc de feuilles vierges reposait sagement. Entre la mère et la fille, nulle confusion possible. Les longs cheveux roux de Kaya rappelait le lien de filiation qui l'unissait à Karin tandis que ses grands yeux céruléens appartenaient à son père. Kaya n'avait que quatre ans mais Sasuke devinait déjà qu'elle serait une ravissante jeune femme, exactement comme sa mère. Sasuke fronça les sourcils lorsqu'un bout de texte couché sur le papier attira son attention. Sans crier gare, il arracha la feuille des mains de Karin, ignorant superbement ses râles de protestation, et en parcourut les lignes, sourcils en circonflexe.

-_Des suites de la pluie et de l'apparition du soleil naît l'embellie. Je serai ton soleil et tu seras ma pluie._ Non mais c'est quoi cette connerie ?

-Un poème qui s'appelle _Embellie,_ répondit Karin en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, et c'est tout sauf une connerie, Suke-chan. Je vais le soumettre à mon éditeur dès qu'il sera terminé.

Il ne releva pas et se contenta simplement de lever les yeux au ciel. Il s'esclaffa stupidement et, faussement vexée, Karin lui donna un coup de pied sous la table.

-Je désespère que tu puisses trouver ton soleil un jour, soupira-t-elle.

Indifférent, il jeta négligemment le poème sur la table.

-Moi, c'est ta bêtise qui me désespère, rétorqua-t-il, j'ai pas besoin de soleil pour être heureux.

Une mine boudeuse se peignit sur ses traits.

-Et d'abord, pourquoi c'est moi qui devrais être la pluie ?

-Parce que tu as un sale caractère, Suke-chan, pareil à un ciel de novembre.

Karin fronça les sourcils, soudainement plongée dans une profonde réflexion.

-Est-ce que tu crois que Neji pourrait être ton soleil ? finit-elle par demander après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Les deux amis se fixèrent durant une salve de secondes, incrédules, avant d'éclater de rire. L'idée que Neji Hyûga puisse être le soleil de Sasuke était tout bonnement ridicule, ridicule à en pleurer. Au contraire, le ténébreux le considérait plutôt comme un épais nuage gris susceptible de barrer la route à un soleil éclatant. Si Neji Hyûga partageait les nuits de Sasuke depuis bientôt six mois, ce dernier n'éprouvait pas une once d'amour à son égard. Juste une authentique affection. La simple idée de les imaginer vieillir côte à côte suffisait à lui arracher un éclat de rire. À l'aide de son pouce, Karin essuya les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux avant de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Sasuke but une longue gorgée de thé glacé avant de soupirer d'aise. Ses perles onyx se posèrent sur le dessin -ou plutôt le gribouillis informe- de Kaya. Un bonhomme disproportionné aux cheveux noirs gisait sur le papier blanc et lorsqu'il lui demanda de qui il s'agissait, la fillette bomba fièrement le torse avant de lui répondre qu'elle venait de terminer de le dessiner. Karin gloussa devant la mine déconfite de son ami puis attrapa un stylo pour recommencer à écrire.

-Au fait, comment va ton cœur ?

Sasuke releva brutalement la tête et se raidit sur sa chaise. Si les muscles de son corps se tendaient les uns après les autres, son visage pâle ne composait aucune expression et son regard restait vide, dépourvu d'émotions. Au fil du temps, il était passé maître dans l'art de dissimuler ses sentiments, de feindre une indifférence totale. Les épreuves de la vie lui avaient enseigné moult choses, dont la valeur du silence. Karin s'inquièterait immédiatement s'il lui rapportait le diagnostic du Mec Débauché -également surnommé le Médecin Détestable- et dès lors, elle se comporterait comme une véritable maman poule. Or, il n'avait pas besoin d'une mère, juste d'une amie un peu fantasque. Il n'avait pas non plus besoin de la pitié ou de la compassion des autres, juste de leur sincérité.

Devant son mutisme, Karin fronça les sourcils.

-Ne nie pas, reprit-elle sans lever les yeux de son texte, Suigetsu t'a grillé. Je sais que tu avais rendez-vous avec le cardiologue aujourd'hui. Alors ?

Sasuke soupira, blasé.

-Tu veux vraiment discuter de ça devant Kaya ? demanda-t-il en glissant une main dans les longs cheveux roux de la fillette.

La rouquine le toisa par-dessus ses lunettes noires. Son regard sévère et inquisiteur jongla durant un court instant entre sa fille et Sasuke. Comme à chaque fois, elle fut la première à baisser les yeux.

-Le médecin a dit que tout allait bien, baratina Sasuke. Je suis en pleine forme et mon cœur va mieux.

-Tu mens.

-Je ne mens jamais. Je vais bien, Karin.

Et il ne mentait pas, il déformait légèrement la réalité, voilà tout. Il allait parfaitement bien et il était hors de question qu'il augmente son traitement, le docteur Orochimaru pouvait bien aller se faire voir avec ses greffes cardiaques et ses dosages plus forts. Sa vie défilait déjà au rythme des petites pilules prescrites par le médecin et la moitié de son salaire annuel passait dans ce fichu traitement. Il n'avait ni l'envie, ni les moyens financiers nécessaires pour augmenter la dose. Les médecins étaient tous des menteurs après tout. Il finirait inévitablement par mourir alors en attendant, il préférait vivre à cent à l'heure, mettant son coeur au défi à chaque seconde de son existence. Vivre au ralenti en attendant sagement le trépas ne l'intéressait pas. Il souffrait d'une maladie incurable. Incurable. Les greffes cardiaques et les variations de dosage se contentaient de retarder l'échéance mais ne le guérissaient pas vraiment. Il avait accepté la mort depuis longtemps et mourir ne l'effrayait pas. Parfois, vivre devenait tellement ennuyeux qu'il souhaiterait presque que son coeur s'arrête de battre. Le soir, lorsqu'il allait se coucher, il ne craignait pas de fermer les yeux car contrairement à d'autres malades, ne pas se réveiller le matin l'enchantait presque.

Prendre ce risque le galvanisait littéralement.

Sasuke plongea une main dans la poche de son jeans et en extirpa un morceau de papier froissé. Avec un sourire insolent sur les lèvres, il attrapa son téléphone portable et composa le numéro du fameux entrepreneur en quête d'un jardinier compétent. Deux sonneries plus tard, une voix rauque se fit entendre à travers le combiné.

-Bonjour monsieur, je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha et je vous téléphone au sujet de la petite annonce que vous avez publiée dans le journal.

Sous le regard interrogateur de Karin, il discuta longuement avec son patron potentiel et obtint un rendez-vous pour le lendemain. Il le salua courtoisement avant de raccrocher, les yeux brillants et le cœur battant.

En cette fin d'après-midi de juin, il se sentait prêt à relever tous les défis. Ce job, il l'obtiendrait coûte que coûte.

* * *

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Voici le chapitre 2, toujours aussi riche en pavés x) mais bon il faut bien installer l'histoire. J'imagine bien Sasu-chou bosser chez McDo moi, pas vous ? J'irais manger des Big Mac tous les jours si c'était le cas, tant pis pour le régime x) J'avoue que je n'aime pas trop la fin du chapitre mais je ne savais pas vraiment comment le terminer. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire en fait x) dans le chapitre suivant, Naruto et Sasuke vont se rencontrer pour la première fois. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre :) **

Réponse à Dj : Coucou, Naruto ne déteste pas Sakura, pas du tout. Il n'est simplement pas amoureux d'elle mais il ne la déteste pas pour autant =).

Réponse à Ciaa: Hello ^^ merci, je suis contente que ce début te plaise ^^

Réponse à Sarah-xxx: Coucou ^^ oui oui je réponds toujours aux lecteurs donc je te réponds aussi x) je ne peux pas vraiment dire quand la suite arrive, le chapitre 2 arrive assez vite car il était déjà écrit mais bon je poste seulement quand les chapitres sont écrits x) je n'ai pas encore fini de parler du passé de Naruto... mais il n'aime pas sa vie actuelle, ça c'est certain x)

**Bisous à bientôt :) et merci pour vos reviews !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3.**

Lorsque Sasuke béquilla sa moto devant cette immense bâtisse de pierre grise, il crut tout d'abord s'être trompé d'adresse mais quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la plaque dorée fixée à un petit muret pour lire « Naruto Uzumaki. Chef d'entreprise. », ses doutes se dissipèrent. Il prit alors son courage à deux mains et sonna à l'interphone. Ce dernier grésilla un peu puis une voix féminine se fit entendre. D'une voix enrouée, Sasuke se présenta et une fraction de seconde plus tard, le portail s'ouvrit face à lui. D'un pas hésitant, il s'engagea à l'intérieur de la propriété où régnait un parfait silence. Ses prunelles pétillantes de curiosité embrassèrent les moindres recoins du jardin, qui deviendrait peut-être son nouveau lieu de travail. Il aperçut les rosiers blancs, les orchidées sauvages, les primevères acaules, et quelques tulipes d'un rouge éblouissant.

Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années apparut sur le perron pour l'accueillir avec un sourire aimable. Vêtue d'un tailleur noir impeccablement coupé et ses cheveux gris ramenés en un élégant chignon, elle l'invita à pénétrer à l'intérieur de la demeure. Sasuke devina immédiatement qu'elle était la gouvernante du célébrissime Uzumaki Naruto, le PDG de _Uzumaki & Cie_. En dépit de son âge avancé, elle restait très bien conservée. De sa voix doucereuse, elle lui intima de patienter dans le hall d'entrée. Sasuke lui répondit par un sourire puis elle disparut derrière une porte en bois de chêne. Ce fut de nouveau le silence complet. Un silence qui, étrangement, rendait Sasuke nerveux. En poussant un soupir, il desserra légèrement la cravate de soie noire qu'il avait empruntée à Neji pour l'occasion. Inutile de dire que pour lui, qui devait parfois cumuler les petits boulots pour arrondir ses fins de mois, être habillé d'un complet chic –également emprunté à Neji- relevait de l'exploit. Dans cette endroit puant l'argent à cent kilomètres, il se sentait comme un cheveu dans la soupe. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Mais s'était-il déjà senti à sa place quelque part ? Si cela était le cas, il ne s'en souvenait pas le moins du monde.

Curieux, son regard balaya la pièce et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'au moins cinq millimètres lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était en train de marcher sur du marbre blanc. Du marbre blanc, cela devait avoisiner les huit mille yens le mètre carré. Soudainement, la nouvelle moquette premier prix dont il avait habillé son séjour lui parut ridicule. Ses prunelles onyx quittèrent le sol pour jauger les murs recouverts de tableaux anciens. Tous signés par des peintres réputés, ils exhibaient les couleurs et les interrogations de différentes époques, de différentes cultures. Monet, Dali, Picasso pour la plupart. A côté de ces ancêtres artistiques se trouvaient exposées les peintures d'un jeune artiste japonais, Yukio Mamiya, dont le nom commençait à être reconnu dans les milieux aisés. Le regard brillant de Sasuke accrochèrent ensuite des photos de famille protégées par un cadre de marbre. Pour lui qui accrochait ses propres photos au mur à l'aide de Patafixe, le fait de posséder un cadre en or plaqué lui semblait impossible, presque absurde. Lorsqu'on connait la précarité à vingt deux ans, la faim à vingt trois et les privations nécessaires à vingt cinq, la différence entre l'insignifiant et l'essentiel apparaît comme évidente. Plutôt aisés, Karin et Suigetsu lui proposèrent plusieurs fois leur aide mais par honte ou par fierté, Sasuke refusa tout autant de fois. Voilà pourquoi glisser des photographies dans un cadre en or massif équivalant certainement deux ou trois ans de salaire lui semblait complètement ridicule.

L'énorme fossé en train de se creuser entre son monde et celui de son employeur potentiel lui donna envie de détaler comme un lapin. Alors qu'il était en train de se demander comment s'enfuir en toute discrétion, la porte en bois de chêne s'ouvrit de nouveau. Toujours avec ce large sourire sur le visage, la gouvernante s'approcha et lui demanda de la suivre. Sasuke ne broncha pas, se contentant d'obtempérer. Ils longèrent un petit couloir avant de s'arrêter face à une autre porte. La vieille dame toqua puis une voix rauque, celle d'un homme, l'autorisa à entrer. Ce qu'elle fit, Sasuke sur les talons. Et en cette matinée de juin, Sasuke se retrouva face au plus bel homme qu'il n'ait encore jamais vu au cours de sa carrière de séducteur. En l'apercevant ainsi, assis derrière un large bureau en pin blanc, vêtu d'une simple chemise rouge et d'un élégant pantalon noir, ses cheveux blonds luisant à la lueur du soleil, Sasuke comprit mieux pourquoi plusieurs agences de mannequinat l'avait contacté auparavant. Néanmoins, malgré son physique avantageux, Naruto Uzumaki refusa ces offres les unes après les autres. Il était chef d'entreprise, pas mannequin. Se trouver à quelques pas seulement de Naruto Uzumaki et contempler une photo de lui dans un magazine de mode restaient deux choses très différentes.

Sasuke se surprit à penser que le jeune entrepreneur était bien plus beau dans la réalité que couché sur le papier. Avec un tel visage et un tel corps, Photoshop n'était d'aucune utilité. Naruto se leva pour lui serrer la main, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, et l'invita à s'asseoir. Sasuke le remercia avant d'obtempérer. Tandis que Naruto reprenait place au fond de son large fauteuil en cuir, sa jambe commença à se mouvoir nerveusement. Remarquant son angoisse –qu'il croyait pourtant masquer à merveille- Naruto énonça quelques lieux communs, histoire de le mettre à l'aise. Naïvement peut-être, Sasuke apprécia cette délicate attention, même si le sourire arqué sur les lèvres de Naruto s'avérait factice et quelque peu mesquin. Les deux hommes discutèrent météo pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que Naruto ne demande à consulter le curriculum vitae de Sasuke. La gorge nouée, ce dernier le lui tendit d'une main tremblante. Les orbes céruléens de l'entrepreneur survolèrent rapidement les trois pages entièrement noircies d'encre avant de se poser à nouveau sur Sasuke.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous ce travail ? demanda le blond.

-Parce que j'aime les fleurs.

Naruto haussa un sourcil dubitatif devant la suffisance de sa réponse. Confus, Sasuke dut faire montre d'un courage exceptionnel pour soutenir ce regard froid et hautain. Intérieurement, il s'insulta de tous les noms. Cet entretien d'embauche n'était pas le premier, loin de là, mais il ne se souvenait pas s'être senti si mal à l'aise. De par sa prestance et ses manières élégantes, Naruto lui faisait prendre conscience de l'énorme fossé qui se trouvait entre eux. De par son regard froid et ses sourires artificiels, Naruto lui faisait réaliser à quel point il lui était supérieur. Sasuke aurait presque souhaité que l'entrepreneur le congédie immédiatement.

-Et aussi… parce que je pense être capable d'embellir votre jardin à un tel point que vous ne le reconnaîtriez pas, reprit-il.

_Imbécile,_ s'injuria-t-il mentalement. Décidément, il accumulait les idioties ce matin. Pourtant, un éclat nouveau fulgura dans les prunelles azur de Naruto Uzumaki.

-Ah oui ? questionna le blondinet, et qu'est-ce qui vous rend si différent des autres jardiniers ? Pourquoi devrais-je vous embaucher vous et pas un autre ?

C'était sa dernière chance. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur s'il désirait passer pour un homme sain d'esprit et au tempérament sérieux parce que pour l'instant, il donnait l'impression d'être un parfait crétin.

-Parce que je crois que toute fleur a une âme, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle. Je pense que leur véritable beauté se dévoile lorsqu'elles se savent aimées. Chaque fleur est unique et transmet un message particulier. Le blanc incarne la pureté, la perfection, l'élégance. Le violet évoque la délicatesse, la tendresse ou la douleur. Le rouge exprime l'ardeur, la chaleur des sentiments, la passion. Le jaune représente la lumière, le soleil, le talent artistique mais il peut également être le symbole d'une trahison ou d'une infidélité. Le rose, lui, symbolise la douceur et la maternité, tandis que l'orange représente la gaieté, la joie. Le bleu est synonyme de tendresse et enfin, le vert évoque l'espoir et l'optimisme.

Un silence inconfortable suivit ces paroles débordant de sincérité. Son malaise atteignant son apogée, Sasuke se perdit dans la contemplation de ses pieds. Il avait débité ces mots sans réellement s'en rendre compte, comme si sa langue s'était soudainement déliée sans qu'il ne puisse la contrôler. Désormais, son patron potentiel savait qu'il connaissait par cœur le langage des fleurs, quelle prouesse. Si Sasuke avait l'impression d'être le plus grand nigaud de la planète, Naruto ne semblait éprouver aucune gêne. Le menton en appui sur la paume de sa main, confortablement avachi dans son fauteuil de cuir, il avait littéralement bu les mots de Sasuke Uchiha. _Au sein de chaque fleur, il y a un cœur qui bat,_ répétait souvent sa mère lorsque, de ses doigts graciles, elle titillait les frêles pétales des œillets sauvages. Il s'attarda sur le visage légèrement crispé de Sasuke et l'observa réellement pour la première fois. Il découvrit son grain de peau lisse, laiteux, ses lèvres pleines et fines, ses pupilles envoûtantes, pareilles à deux puits sans fond. S'il devait l'associer à une fleur, il choisirait sans nul doute la rose blanche, par analogie à son teint pâle. Ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de Sasuke, profonds et terriblement expressifs. Si les traits de Sasuke Uchiha ne composaient aucune expression, son regard le trahissait cruellement. Dans ses yeux véhiculaient ses moindres pensées, ses plus grandes craintes, ses plus intimes secrets. Une faiblesse dont il ignorait l'existence. Le cœur de Naruto accéléra ses battements sans crier gare, surprenant son propriétaire qui fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

Comment un simple regard parvenait-il à affoler son cœur ?

Nerveux face au silence de l'entrepreneur, Sasuke se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Un silence trop long n'annonçait rien de bon en général. Naruto Uzumaki était-il en train de chercher les mots adéquats pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas retenu ? Pourtant, il ne semblait pas du genre diplomate, bien au contraire. Malgré l'imposant bureau érigé entre eux, Sasuke pouvait aisément percevoir toute la froideur et l'animosité émanant de cet homme au regard magnétique. Sa beauté, bien que naturelle, était austère, glaciale. Sasuke essaya d'imaginer un sourire sur ce visage aux traits harmonieux. Seul un sourire factice et moqueur naquit dans son esprit, le genre de sourire qu'il ne supportait pas. Puis il s'efforça d'imaginer la mélodie de son rire. Le néant.

-Eh bien, s'exclama Naruto, je suppose que pour être jardinier, il ne faut pas de compétences particulières. Vous êtes engagé. Soyez là demain à huit heures précises, j'ai horreur du retard.

Même s'il aurait dû sauter de joie, Sasuke ne retint que la première partie de la phrase. « Pas de compétences particulières » ?! Cet abruti ignorait sans doute qu'il fallait traiter les fleurs avec amour et respect, que chacune d'entre elle était différente et signifiait quelque chose. Et encore, l'abruti blond pouvait s'estimer heureux qu'il ne lui parle pas de la douleur que procuraient les épines des rosiers ! Proche de l'homicide, Sasuke se mordit nerveusement l'intérieur des lèvres.

-Chiwa va faire le tour du jardin avec vous, continua-t-il, elle va également vous montrer les vestiaires et les douches du personnel, et vous fournir votre tenue de travail. À demain.

Quelle impolitesse ! Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais la referma aussitôt. Si trouver un travail rapidement n'était pas à ce point nécessaire, il aurait volontiers craché ses quatre vérités au visage de cet abruti blond plein aux as avant de claquer sauvagement la porte de ce fichu bureau. D'un ton sec, il le salua avant de se lever pour rejoindre la gouvernante, prostrée à côté de la porte. En moins d'une demi-heure, ils firent le tour du jardin aux multiples couleurs. En dépit de son amertume, Sasuke s'émerveilla à la vue de la magnificence de son nouveau lieu de travail. Différents arômes de fleurs se mélangeaient sans pudeur, donnant naissance à un parfum singulier, tandis que le vent faisait chanter les feuilles des cerisiers. La magie et la magnificence du jardin exorcisa sa colère et lui donna du baume au cœur. Si son patron ne se montrait pas si mesquin, Sasuke serait galvanisé. Complètement galvanisé. Il préférait un million de fois bichonner les plantes vertes et les parterres de fleurs que servir quelque client antipathique chez McDonald. Enfin, la gouvernante lui indiqua les vestiaires avant de le congédier. Avec un sourire forcé, Sasuke minauda quelques politesses puis s'enfuit presqu'en courant de cette maison luxueuse gouvernée par cet hypocrite mal luné.

Hâtivement, il se hissa sur sa Yamaha, se coiffa de son casque, et démarra en trombe. Les pneus crissèrent sur les graviers blancs. Sasuke s'éloigna sans remarquer que, depuis la fenêtre de son bureau, Naruto le regardait disparaître.

oOoOo

Les paupières à demi-closes, Sasuke s'égarait au beau milieu de rêveries variées tandis que les doigts de Neji redessinaient inlassablement les traits fins de ses abdominaux. Le vent qui se faufilait à travers la fenêtre ouverte embrassait docilement son visage, lui arrachait d'agréables frissons. Neji le contemplait, l'œil brillant et le cœur en vrac. Une fois de plus, il fut subjugué par la beauté naturelle et innocente de celui qu'il aimait en secret depuis bientôt six mois. La lueur argentée de la lune glissait des reflets argentés dans ses cheveux noirs et retraçait à la perfection les courbes de son corps. Ses yeux, perdus à travers la fenêtre, semblaient contenir toutes les étoiles du ciel et son parfum, un mélange d'Axe et d'agrumes, titillait les narines de Neji. Dans un élan de tendresse, ce dernier se pressa contre Sasuke qui, à son grand étonnement, ne broncha pas. Après l'amour, il y avait toujours ce calme particulier, cette tendresse unique qui s'installait entre eux, instant qu'aucun des deux ne voulait souiller avec des mots inutiles.

Demeurer allongé aux côtés de cet homme était pour Neji la chose la plus merveilleuse de la Terre, un privilège qu'il n'échangerait pour rien au monde. Parce que Sasuke était un homme effrayant, effrayant de par sa beauté naturelle, effrayant de par sa grâce innée, rares étaient ceux qui partageaient son lit. Neji avait beau avoir l'exclusivité, Sasuke semblait lui rester inaccessible. Même là, alors qu'il n'existait plus le moindre centimètre entre leurs deux corps, Sasuke lui restait inaccessible. Neji le connaissait depuis deux ans, couchait avec lui depuis six mois, et pourtant, il avait l'impression de ne rien savoir de lui. Il ignorait tout de son passé, de son histoire, de ses craintes, de ses espoirs. Il ignorait ce qui faisait battre son cœur et briller ses yeux. La seule et unique chose dont il pouvait se vanter être un expert restait le corps de Sasuke. Ce corps à la peau lisse et aux muscles fins, il le connaissait par cœur. Il avait marqué chaque parcelle de chair de ses lèvres, comme s'il en faisait son propre territoire.

Avouer son amour à Sasuke était la meilleure façon de le perdre, Neji le savait parfaitement. Les mots tendres ne faisaient pas partie de son vocabulaire et son cœur semblait tout ignorer de l'amour et des espoirs qui l'accompagnent. Si leurs deux corps s'entendaient à merveille, leurs cœurs demeuraient des étrangers, au grand dam de Neji. Depuis leur rencontre, deux ans plus tôt, Neji cultivait l'espoir de devenir un jour plus qu'un simple ami ou un simple flirt. Dès la seconde où il aperçut Sasuke, occupé à étiqueter les produits du rayon « Animalerie » de la grande surface du coin, Neji fut persuadé qu'il deviendrait _sa_ rencontre, la rencontre qui bouleverserait son quotidien. Pendant un an et demi, Neji lui fit la cour, inépuisable, avant de devenir son amant. Son amant, pas son compagnon. Sasuke avait toujours été très clair sur cette nuance. Prendre du bon temps ensemble et combler leur commune solitude ne faisait pas d'eux un couple. La distance que le ténébreux s'évertuait à ériger entre eux le blessait chaque jour un peu plus. S'il considérait Sasuke comme celui auprès duquel il voulait traverser le chemin de la vie, il n'était pour lui qu'une histoire parmi tant d' autres, une conquête de plus à son palmarès, un banale aventure dont il finirait par se lasser. Malgré la douleur qui lui gangrénait le cœur, Neji avait accepté cette réalité depuis longtemps. Il préférait souffrir et avoir Sasuke dans sa vie plutôt que de ne pas l'avoir du tout, il préférait vivre l'instant présent aux côtés de Sasuke plutôt que se projeter dans un futur impossible. En se basant sur cette logique discutable, il avait alors décidé de taire son amour, de tout subir, de partager ses nuits avec le ténébreux jusqu'à ce que ce dernier mette définitivement fin à leur relation. Un jour, Sasuke s'en irait. Il y était préparé. Depuis le début, il s'était préparé à ce que Sasuke le quitte.

Néanmoins, en dépit de leur relation purement physique, une fois satisfait, Sasuke ne s'enfuyait pas comme un malpropre. Au contraire, il partageait le lit de Neji jusqu'au lever du soleil et prenait même le petit-déjeuner en sa compagnie. Parfois, lorsqu'il était d'humeur enjôleuse, Sasuke l'invitait au restaurant ou au cinéma mais bien sûr, ils ne se tenaient pas la main ou ne s'embrassaient pas. Dans ces moments-là, où le ténébreux autorisait sa tendresse à se dévoiler, Neji goûtait véritablement au bonheur. Ces instants magiques ne duraient jamais longtemps, quelques heures ou une journée tout au plus, mais ils restaient incroyablement intenses. Ces instants-là, Neji les gravait dans son cœur et se les repassait en boucle les soirs de déprime, comme un vieux film dont on ne se lasse jamais. Il aimait tout de Sasuke, de la plus petite qualité au plus grand défaut. Il aimait sa franchise, il adulait son sourire, il adorait la suavité de sa voix, il admirait la douceur de son regard. Il savourait chaque minute, chaque seconde, passée en compagnie de son amour, comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière.

En soupirant, Sasuke se redressa péniblement sous le regard interrogatif de Neji. Le lit craqua légèrement sous son poids et, le regard vide, il se tourna vers son amant.

-Je peux te piquer un truc à boire ? demanda-t-il.

-Fais comme chez toi, répondit Neji en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

Sasuke sourit et s'extirpa du lit.

-Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ?

-Non, ça va, merci.

Sasuke haussa les épaules et disparut de l'autre côté de la porte. Bientôt, Neji put l'entendre descendre les escaliers de bois. Sasuke n'était parti que pour une dizaine de minutes mais il lui manquait déjà atrocement. En ronronnant, Neji s'enroula dans les draps et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller de Sasuke pour y humer son odeur singulière. Malgré leur fréquentation régulière, Neji n'avait encore jamais mis un pied chez Sasuke. C'était toujours Sasuke qui se rendait chez lui, jamais l'inverse. C'était comme ça depuis le début et jamais cela ne changerait, ça aussi, Neji le savait. Là-dessus aussi, Sasuke s'était montré très clair. Sans doute souhaitait-il garder son intimité pour la bonne personne, celle aux côtés de laquelle il n'aurait pas peur de vieillir. Neji devinait aussi que tout le mystère dont faisait preuve Sasuke –sur son passé, sur sa vie actuelle, sur son appartement- était une façon de se protéger. Si aimer les autres pouvait être une source de bien-être, l'amour et les sentiments pouvaient également être perçus comme un affreux danger. Barricader son cœur, blinder son âme jusqu'à ne plus rien ressentir… Sasuke cultivait cette pratique quotidiennement, espérant la rendre infaillible. Neji se souvint qu'un jour, Sasuke lui murmura « _Je préfère rester seul et mourir seul car si je meurs seul, au moins, je ne ferais pleurer personne. _»A cet instant, il prit pleinement conscience des véritables sentiments de celui qu'il aimait follement depuis des mois. Après avoir prononcé ces mots, Sasuke s'était replié dans un mutisme accablant, se mordillant les lèvres comme s'il les rendait responsables de cet aveu. Parfois, lorsque Sasuke laissait entrevoir ses faiblesses, les émotions qui rongeaient continuellement sa poitrine, Neji se rendait compte de sa grande vulnérabilité. Et dans ces moments-là, Neji l'aimait davantage.

Sasuke réapparut dans la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres et deux cannettes de soda dans les mains. Il s'assit au bord du lit et tandis une boisson à Neji qui le remercia d'un sourire charmeur. Sasuke étancha sa soif tandis que Neji le contemplait d'un œil amoureux.

Sasuke regarda par-dessus son épaule, intrigué.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? demanda-t-il.

-Pour rien.

« _Je te trouve juste extrêmement beau_ » aurait-il voulu rétorquer, chose qu'il aurait pu se permettre de faire s'ils formaient un couple. Mais, comme tout bon flirt de passage, Neji scella ses lèvres et garda ses sentiments enfouis au fin fond de son cœur. S'il avait osé prononcer cette phrase ô combien romantique, Sasuke aurait sans aucun doute éclaté de rire ou, pire encore, il aurait bondi hors du lit, se serait rhabillé et Neji ne l'aurait plus jamais revu. Sans le lâcher des yeux, Neji promena les lèvres sur son dos, redessinant le contour de ses omoplates. Lentement, il remonta jusqu'à la nuque pour la couvrir de baisers humides tandis que ses mains exploraient sans relâche le torse lisse de Sasuke. Ce dernier sourit et ne put retenir un soupir d'aise. Sur les lèvres gourmandes de Neji résidaient une multitude de « je t'aime » informulés. Dans chacun des baisers qu'il déposait sur cette peau opaline et douce comme du satin se trouvait un véritable kaléidoscope de sentiments qu'il s'efforçait de taire afin de préserver leur union déjà bancale, instable. Leur relation était semblable à un fragile château de cartes et Neji savait pertinemment qu'il suffisait d'une parole de travers, d'un excès de romantisme ou d'une familiarité indésirable pour que tout s'effondre du jour au lendemain, sans prévenir. Et Neji Hyûga tenait bien trop à son précieux château de cartes pour prendre le risque de souffler dessus. Alors les émotions que sa bouche s'évertuait à taire, il tentait de les transmettre à travers la douceur de ses gestes, la chaleur particulière de ses étreintes, espérant naïvement qu'un jour, Sasuke finirait par l'aimer au moins un peu.

« _Aime-moi_ » semblaient murmurer ses lèvres mais les oreilles de Sasuke demeuraient sourdes.

Furtivement, Sasuke abandonna la canette de soda sur la table de chevet et fit volte-face. Avec un mélange de douceur et de fermeté, il captura les lèvres de Neji tout en le faisant basculer sur le lit. Contre la bouche de Sasuke, Neji esquissa un sourire. Ses bras entourèrent la taille du ténébreux et bientôt, leurs cœurs battirent l'un contre l'autre. Ils battaient tous les deux à un rythme effréné mais pour des raisons différentes : le cœur de Sasuke s'affolait, submergé par l'excitation, réaction purement physique celui de Neji s'emballait car il se savait si proche de son homologue, réaction purement sentimentale.

Neji s'abandonna entre ses bras, savourant une fois de plus la chaleur de leurs étreintes, seul instant où Sasuke lui appartenait au moins un peu.

* * *

**Coucou tout le monde =)**

**Voici le troisième chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand-chose, avouons-le. Les trois premiers chapitres sont, selon moi, les plus barbants car il ne s'y passe rien de bien intéressant, j'installe l'histoire. Après ça deviendra plus fun (selon moi toujours xD). Au fait, on m'a demandé si l'histoire serait plutôt décrite du point de vue de Sasuke ou du point de vue de Naruto. En fait, ce sera du point de vue de ces deux personnages, ils sont principaux tous les deux. Cela changera selon les besoins de l'histoire. Dans le chapitre suivant, je reviendrai sur le passé de Naruto (hey oui vous ne savez pas tout héhé). Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le corriger avant de le poster donc désolée si y'a des fautes.**

**Gros bisous et merci d'avoir lu =)**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4.**

Ce matin-là, Sasuke s'était levé de bonne heure. Le radioréveil le tira d'un sommeil de plomb aux alentours de six heures. Machinalement, il s'extirpa du lit et ouvrit les rideaux. La lumière blanche du soleil inonda la chambre et l'éblouit durant plusieurs minutes. Il prit ensuite la direction du salon, engloutit un petit-déjeuner léger, et se glissa sous la douche. A sept heures trente, il enfourcha sa Yamaha, écouteurs dans les oreilles, et au rythme de _Moonlight Sonata*, _sillonna dans les rues d'Osaka. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il se retrouva face à l'imposante demeure en pierre grise de Naruto Uzumaki, son nouvel employeur. Fidèle au poste, Chiwa l'accueillit avec un aimable sourire et lui permit de stationner sa moto à l'intérieur de la propriété, dans le garage, aux côtés d'une splendide Audi R8 grise. En apercevant la carrosserie luisante de la voiture ainsi que son élégance, il ne put réprimer un sifflement admiratif. En une vie, il n'aurait jamais assez d'argent pour se payer un bijou pareil mais qu'importe, il préférait de loin sa petite Yamaha sur laquelle il jouait quotidiennement avec sa sécurité. C'était tellement plus amusant. Tout en déblatérant une quantité phénoménale de conseils et d'indications que Sasuke n'écoutait pas, Chiwa le guida jusqu'aux vestiaires et le laissa s'habiller. A contre cœur, Sasuke quitta son jean et son t-shirt sombre pour une hideuse salopette verte deux fois trop grande pour lui. En sifflotant, il prit la direction du jardin et s'attela à sa besogne. Il commença par tailler les haies à l'aide d'une cisaille, puis s'attaqua aux branchages disharmonieux des cerisiers et des pruniers pour enfin s'occuper des rosiers blancs et du potager où poussaient radis, tomates, salades et carottes.

Il n'était que onze heures mais la chaleur du soleil mordait sa nuque et, le corps trempé de sueur, Sasuke retroussa ses manches. Un sourire discret flottait au coin de ses lèvres tandis qu'il soignait les plants de légume. Les odeurs de résine, les pétales roses des cerisiers en fleurs, le parfum humide et singulier de la terre fraîche, la caresse du vent sur son visage... autant de sensations qui le replongeaient le passé. Son crâne était martelé par des souvenirs d'enfance dont il se rappelait avec le sourire aux lèvres. Une coccinelle vint se poser sur son épaule mais il ne la remarqua pas, trop absorbé par sa tâche. Quelques moustiques sournois tournoyaient autour de son visage, tandis que le chant des oiseaux ébréchait le silence qui régnait. Les mains bidouillant la terre, les joues cramoisies, et le dos courbaturé, il se sentait étrangement heureux.

Depuis la fenêtre de son bureau, celle qui donnait une vue imprenable sur le jardin, Naruto Uzumaki observait d'un œil perplexe son nouvel employé. Le blondinet jaugeait ses moindres faits et gestes depuis huit heures du matin, insatiable. Sasuke Uchiha mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage, nul doute là-dessus, et l'entrepreneur ne regrettait absolument pas son choix. Il se montrait si doux avec les fleurs que le blondinet les envierait presque. Consciencieux, Sasuke les manipulait avec douceur et délicatesse, prenant soin de ne pas froisser leurs fragiles pétales. Parfois, Naruto le surprenait en train de murmurer quelques mots incompréhensibles aux rosiers blancs.

Autrefois, sa mère aussi parlait aux fleurs en croyant bêtement qu'elles les écoutaient attentivement. Jusque-là, il avait cru qu'entretenir une conversation –qui était en fait un monologue- avec une fleur était l'apanage des femmes mais aujourd'hui Sasuke lui prouvait le contraire. En soupirant, le blondinet se décolla de la fenêtre, jugeant que le moment était venu de se mettre au travail. D'un œil hagard, il détailla son bureau en désordre et partit à la recherche du dossier Motomi. Akito Motomi, l'un de ses plus gros clients, souhaitait monter un projet avec sa société. Naturellement, Naruto n'avait pu refuser : cette alliance lui rapporterait gros. Après avoir mis son bureau sans dessus-dessous et s'être assuré que l'important dossier ne s'y trouvait pas, il marmonna une flopée de jurons et s'attaqua à la bibliothèque. Bientôt, une dizaine de livres d'économie et de gestion recouvrirent le sol. Naruto n'avait jamais été quelqu'un d'ordonné, bien au contraire. Si Chiwa ne passait pas son temps à faire le ménage, la maison serait un véritable capharnaüm.

-Où ai-je bien pu ranger ce foutu dossier, pesta-t-il.

Hasardement, il retira de la bibliothèque une épaisse farde en plastique et se mit à la fouiller, fébrile. Soudain, il se figea, immobile, les yeux écarquillés. Calée entre deux contrats reposait une photo jaunie par les années. Sur le papier luisant se trouvaient deux adolescents au sourire chargé de lumière. L'un avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus, l'autre était pourvu d'une crinière rousse et de deux orbes émeraudes. La farde en plastique s'écroula sur le sol. Les papiers s'éparpillèrent sur le parquet mais Naruto ne s'en formalisa pas. Il ne parvenait plus à quitter des yeux cette vieille photographie gisant entre ses mains tremblantes… un cliché qui lui rappelait l'adolescent amoureux et rêveur qu'il n'était plus aujourd'hui, un cliché qui lui rappelait à la fois les meilleurs et les pires instants de son existence.

-Oh… alors tu étais là toi, murmura-t-il.

Pendant des années, il s'était demandé où il avait bien pu la cacher. La cacher, oui, car à l'époque, il n'en avait pas eu le choix. Gaara Sabaku, le jeune rouquin qui avait un bras autour de ses épaules, était le seul garçon qu'il n'eut jamais fréquenté. Le seul garçon qu'il eut aimé aussi. Agés de seize ans à l'époque, ils imaginaient l'avenir ensemble, insouciants, persuadés que l'amour durait toujours. Pendant plus d'un an, ils filèrent le parfait amour. Pendant plus d'un an, ils s'aimèrent à l'abri des regards indiscrets, en cachette, là où personne ne pourrait les surprendre. Tous deux fils de bonne famille, ils avaient une réputation à entretenir et une image à conserver. L'honneur de leurs familles était continuellement en jeu et ces dernières ne toléraient aucune erreur. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas prendre le risque d'être vus. Un jour, alors qu'ils rentraient du cinéma, main dans la main, ils se firent surprendre. Naruto n'aimait pas prendre la main de Gaara dans la rue, craignant de se faire remarquer. Mais ce soir-là, les rues étaient désertes. Ils firent une exception. Et ils en payèrent le prix. Un prix exorbitant.

Derrière le volant d'une Mercedes sombre, Minato Uzumaki les aperçut. Habituellement d'un calme et d'une patience d'ange, Minato entra dans une colère noire. Naruto le voyait encore, habillé d'un complet chic marron, ses cheveux blonds plaqués en arrière avec du gel. Sans crier gare, il s'arrêta au beau milieu de la route, manqua de provoquer un gigantesque carambolage, et hurla le nom de son fils. Ce dernier s'arrêta net sur le trottoir, les yeux écarquillés et le cœur soudainement affolé. Au fond de son crâne, une petite voix murmura. _Tu savais que ça finirait par arriver._ Il aurait peut-être mieux fait d'écouter Gaara. Combien de fois Gaara l'avait-il supplié ? Combien de fois lui avait-il avoué à quel point il pouvait en avoir marre de toujours se cacher ? Gaara voulait vivre son amour au grand jour, quitte à tout perdre. Contrairement à son petit-ami, le rouquin vomissait les soirées mondaines et se moquait bien de l'image de son clan. Il ne désirait qu'une chose : être heureux tout en restant lui-même. Mais Naruto ne possédait ni son courage, ni sa témérité. Naruto était un lâche. Un lâche de qualité premium. Naruto n'était pas prêt et sans doute ne le serait-il jamais. Par amour ou par humilité, ou peut-être un peu les deux, Gaara respecta le choix de Naruto. Ils continueraient de se cacher.

Jusqu'à ce jour.

Immédiatement, Naruto lâcha la main de Gaara en priant tous les Dieux pour que son père n'ait rien vu. Trop tard. En pestant grossièrement, Minato le saisit par le col de son pull et le flanqua sans ménagement dans la voiture avant d'insulter Gaara de « pervers détraqué ». Il menaça le jeune homme et lui fit promettre de ne plus tenter de revoir Naruto, chose à laquelle ce dernier répliqua qu'il aimait sincèrement le blondinet et qu'il ne comptait pas en rester là. Gaara avait du cran. Gaara n'était pas lâche. Gaara l'aimait sincèrement, peut-être même plus que lui-même ne l'aimait. Mais Naruto le savait déjà : leur histoire venait de se terminer. Définitivement. Si un passant n'était pas intervenu à temps, Minato aurait très certainement cassé la figure au rouquin en dépit de son jeune âge. Pas de pitié envers celui qui, soi-disant, avait perverti son fils ! Furieux, Minato reprit place derrière le volant et, en insultant les chauffeurs pressés qui l'assénaient de coups de klaxons, démarra sur les chapeaux de roues. Les yeux de Naruto rencontrèrent ceux de Gaara durant une fraction de seconde. Il eut tout juste le temps de déposer un baiser dans la paume de sa main et de le souffler au jeune rouquin. Ensuite, le visage de Gaara disparut de son champ de vision.

En un quart d'heure, Minato battit le record du nombre d'infractions au code de la route. Il grilla deux feux rouges, faillit renverser trois ou quatre piétons innocents, et multiplia les excès de vitesse. Une chance qu'aucun policier ne se trouvât dans les parages. Lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent à la demeure Uzumaki –vendue depuis lors- Minato traîna son fils dans le salon en hurlant comme un possédé qu'il était temps pour eux d'avoir une petite discussion, chose à laquelle Naruto rétorqua qu'il n'avait rien à dire. Alertée par ces éclats de voix, Kushina fit irruption dans le séjour, affolée. Elle n'eut pas besoin de poser la moindre question. En moins d'une seconde, son mari lui exposa la catastrophe, la malédiction en train de s'abattre sur leur noble famille : leur fils était une pédale.

Dans un premier temps, Kushina s'efforça de garder son calme et de dédramatiser la situation. Nerveusement, elle tortillait inlassablement ses longs cheveux roux. Elle prit la défense de Naruto en plaidant que l'homosexualité n'était pas une maladie et que tout ce qui importait était le bonheur de leur fils unique. Cette réaction passive et insouciante agaça davantage Minato dont les joues avaient viré au rouge. Ivre de rage, son buste se soulevait et se creusait au rythme saccadé de sa respiration et de l'écume blanche perlait aux coins de ses lèvres. Au final, Kushina céda elle aussi à la colère et s'époumona autant que son mari. « _Mieux vaut qu'il soit gay que cancéreux, non ?_ », avait-elle alors crié. Si cette remarque était censée réconforter Naruto, Kushina échouait superbement. A bout de nerfs, Minato asséna un violent coup de poing à un mur innocent –geste qui lui valut une belle entorse au poignet, bien fait pour lui- avant de hurler « _Je préfère encore que Naruto m'annonce son cancer plutôt que son homosexualité !_ » Aucun mot ne pourrait décrire ce que Naruto ressentit à cet instant. Il ne ressentit aucune colère, aucune tristesse. Juste un immense vide. Un peu comme si tous ses muscles se vidaient de leur énergie, pareille à de l'eau qui fuite par un petit trou.

A quoi s'attendait-il ? Son père était un homme intelligent, brillant, mais possédait un esprit conformiste. Sans cesse obsédé par le « qu'en dira-t-on », il s'évertuait à sauver les apparences. Pour sauver l'image des Uzumaki, image qu'il avait mis tant d'années à construire, il était prêt à cracher sans hésitation sur le bonheur de son fils. Bien évidement, Kushina en prit pour son grade. Après tout, si Naruto était une « sale pédale », c'était de sa faute à elle, la mère poule sans cesse en train de le couver comme si elle élevait une petite fille. Naruto était un homme –du moins en apparence-, il fallait donc l'élever comme un homme. Kushina, ne supportant pas que l'on remette en question son éducation qu'elle qualifiait de « parfaite », sombra à son tour dans une colère froide. Une violente querelle éclata entre les deux adultes. Ils en oublièrent même l'origine de leur dispute et chacun reprocha à l'autre les erreurs du passé. Insultes, humiliations verbales et moqueries percèrent les murs de la luxueuse bâtisse. Assis sur une chaise, les yeux baissés et le menton tremblant, Naruto ne pipait mot. Il assistait, impuissant, à la destruction de sa famille et ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une once de culpabilité.

Deux semaines plus tard, Naruto fut envoyé de force dans un pensionnat situé à trois cents kilomètres d'Osaka, là où il commit sa première tentative de suicide. Un soir, il essaya de mettre fin à ses jours par pendaison, dans le gymnase, mais le nœud ne fut pas assez solide. Au final, il ne réussit qu'à se briser une jambe, rien de plus. La seconde tentative eut lieu quatre ans plus tard, un matin de décembre, lorsqu'il ingurgita une boîte entière de Valium à l'aide d'une bouteille de vodka. Cette fois-ci, il dut la vie à sa pauvre mère qui le retrouva inconscient, étendu sur le carrelage de la salle de bains. Il fut sauvé in extremis. Au cours de ces longs mois d'internement, son amour pour Gaara finit par disparaître. Ou plutôt par se transformer. Ce rouquin aux yeux verts qu'il avait tant aimé, tant choyé, il se surprit à le détester ardemment. Ce jeune homme qui lui avait tant apporté, il le rendit responsable de son malheur et de l'éclatement de sa famille.

Désormais, une colère froide lui glaçait le cœur dès qu'il se remémorait le visage aux traits harmonieux de Gaara. Durant ces longs mois d'enfermement, il refoula ses envies et ses désirs, enfouit ses rêves dans un coin de sa mémoire, oublia tout de son bonheur d'antan. Il apprit à apprécier Sakura Haruno, celle destinée à être sa fiancée depuis le jardin d'enfants. Pourtant, malgré ses efforts colossaux, il ne parvenait pas à éprouver la moindre satisfaction. Les baisers et les étreintes de la jeune femme le laissaient de marbre, tout comme les sentiments qu'elle lui livrait continuellement. Face à ses « je t'aime » débordant de sincérité, il gardait le silence. Déterminée, Sakura multiplia les tentatives de séduction. Elle changeait de coiffure et de tenue, essayant sans relâche de plaire à son fiancé, elle se montrait douce et patiente, encaissant sans broncher les mesquineries et les moqueries du blondinet. Elle supportait sans ciller sa froideur et son mutisme. Jamais elle ne perdait son sourire. Pas une seconde. Naruto l'admirait pour ça.

Le destin de Naruto était scellé. Il en prit pleinement conscience une fois interné au pensionnat. Son père avait tracé son avenir. Son futur était une parfaite ligne droite dépourvue d'intersections. Il épouserait Sakura Haruno et dirigerait l'entreprise familiale. Au diable ses rêves colorés et son désir de devenir peintre ! Son géniteur en avait décidé ainsi et ce dès sa venue au monde. Il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Lorsqu'il revint à Osaka, quatre ans plus tard, Gaara ne s'y trouvait plus. Selon les rumeurs, il avait déménagé à Fukuoka avec sa famille. Naruto ne le revit jamais. Où se trouvait-il ? Qu'était-il devenu ? Naruto n'en savait strictement rien. Gaara avait définitivement disparu de sa vie et appartenait désormais à un passé révolu. Pendant longtemps, Naruto songea à partir à sa recherche, à le recontacter, mais cette tâche lui parut si ardue qu'il abandonna avant même d'essayer. Tant pis.

Des pas souples et légers firent grincer l'escalier de bois. Une salve de secondes plus tard, la voix douce de Sakura résonna dans le couloir.

-Chéri ? Tu es là ?

Brusquement ramené à la réalité, Naruto sursauta. Expressément, il fourra la photographie dans la poche de sa veste. Sakura toqua à la porte et, d'une voix enrouée, Naruto lui permit d'entrer. Avec son éternel sourire aux lèvres, la jeune femme obtempéra. Elle avait revêtue son élégante robe de soie couleur pistache qui mettait parfaitement en valeur ses yeux de jade. Alors qu'elle s'approchait à grandes enjambées, Naruto s'efforça de lui rendre son sourire. Ses lèvres esquissèrent une courbe tremblante et fissurée, incertaine. Tendrement, Sakura passa les bras autour de sa taille et se lova contre lui, cherchant ses lèvres avec avidité. Sa bouche enduite de rouge à lèvres trouva celle de Naruto. Si le cœur de Sakura battait le record de vitesse au creux de sa poitrine, celui de Naruto gardait le même rythme, imperturbable. Il avait beau l'embrasser ou la serrer dans ses bras, il ne parvenait pas à tomber amoureux d'elle. Ses baisers lui semblaient fades, dénués de saveur, rien à voir avec ceux qu'il avait pu échanger avec Gaara dans le gymnase du lycée. Les lèvres de la jeune femme glissèrent jusqu'à son cou parfumé pour y déposer un chapelet de baisers tendres qui ne le firent absolument pas frissonner.

-Travailler lors d'un jour de congé, cela devrait être interdit, chuchota-t-elle.

-Je cherchais le dossier Motomi, expliqua-t-il, d'ailleurs je dois me remettre au travail.

Il profita de l'occasion pour se décoller d'elle, ignorant superbement la mine déconfite imprimée sur son visage pâle. Machinalement, il se baissa pour ramasser les quelques livres éparpillés sur le sol. Gentiment, Sakura lui prêta son aide. Le sourire arqué sur ses lèvres semblait avoir perdu de sa lumière. Une fois les livres rangés dans la bibliothèque, Naruto prit place derrière son bureau, l'imposant dossier entre les mains. Voyant que la jeune femme ne s'éclipsait pas, Naruto leva vers elle des yeux inquisiteurs.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite, Sakura ?

Le mot « plaisir » n'était que pure ironie mais Sakura ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle baissa les yeux, confuse.

-Je… je voulais te parler de quelque chose.

Sans cesser de feuilleter les pages du dossier Motomi –composé d'environ deux cents pages- il l'invita à poursuivre. Timidement, Sakura s'approcha du bureau et chercha ses mots. Les paroles, les questions, les doutes que ses lèvres s'évertuaient à retenir martelaient son crâne. Ses doigts fins attrapèrent un pan de sa robe et commencèrent à le tortiller dans tous les sens.

-Naruto… toi et moi nous sommes fiancés depuis… des années, non ? Et pourtant, nous ne vivons toujours pas ensemble.

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase dans un murmure, comme pour amoindrir son côté douloureux. Les traits de Naruto se tendirent un peu, trahissant sa nervosité intérieure. Ses phalanges se crispèrent à tel point que les feuilles de papier se froissèrent légèrement.

-J'aimerais vraiment que nous achetions une maison ensemble et que nous nous y installions, continua-t-elle. J'aimerais aussi que l'on se marie mais surtout je voudrais que l'on fonde une famille toi et moi, que l'on ait des enfants. Je te considère comme le père de mes enfants, Naruto, et je veux être avec toi pour toujours.

Un silence inconfortable suivit ces paroles. Les joues marbrées de pourpre et les yeux baissés, Sakura se mordillait incessamment les lèvres tandis que, surpris par cet élan de franchise, Naruto réfléchissait à sa réponse. A cet instant, il songea que s'il aimait réellement Sakura, il n'aurait même pas besoin de réfléchir : la réponse serait évidente, presque automatique. En réalité, il ne s'éternisait pas sur sa réponse, car il la connaissait déjà et elle demeurait irréversible, mais plutôt sur la manière dont il allait répondre. Sous ses airs forts et durs, Sakura masquait une grande sensibilité. Mieux valait la ménager. Elle avait beau sourire inlassablement, plaisanter sans relâche, clamer haut et fort à quel point elle adorait sa vie, Naruto n'ignorait rien des sanglots qu'elle versait silencieusement, seule, chaque nuit au fond de son lit. Les sourires qu'elle affichait exhibaient une fissure, une blessure. Ils étaient tremblotants, incertains, factices. Ses blagues idiotes et ses fous rires incontrôlés restaient une manière de masquer l'immense tristesse qui l'accablait un peu plus chaque jour. Quant à ses illusions sur la vie, elles n'étaient qu'une façon de tenir le coup car se voiler la face reste toujours plus facile qu'affronter une réalité insupportable.

Mais Naruto n'était pas dupe : il la rendait malheureuse, il le savait. Sur ses joues, il pouvait deviner de nombreuses larmes, désormais sèches, dissimulées sous une légère couche de fond de teint. Combien de fois l'avait-il fait pleurer ? Il avait cessé de compter, au fil des années. Et le pire dans cette histoire, c'était que les larmes de Sakura ne l'atteignaient aucunement. Sa douleur, sa détresse, ses sanglots feutrés le laissaient indifférent, exactement comme ses mains aux ongles vernis de rouge. Les enfants, la vie commune, le mariage… ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils en parlaient. L'idée d'une vie à deux, l'envie de fonder une famille avec lui, telles étaient les buts principaux de la jeune fille dont le cœur était gouverné par ce blondinet aux yeux bleus. Cependant, leur vision de l'avenir différait en tous points.

Naruto ne put réprimer un soupir lourd de sens. Il allait encore la blesser et comme à chaque fois, elle s'enfuirait, les yeux inondés de larmes et le menton tremblant. En une fraction de seconde, il allait briser les espoirs qui faisaient battre son cœur de jeune femme à la tête remplie de rêves. Seigneur, comme il pouvait se détester dans ces moments-là. Lentement, Naruto se redressa et planta son regard dans celui d'une Sakura au bord de la crise d'hystérie.

-Sakura, tu sais, je ne suis pas prêt.

-Encore ? A chaque fois tu me dis ça, Naruto !

-Oui mais… nous sommes jeunes. J'ai vingt huit ans et tu en as vingt cinq. Pourquoi se presser ?

Sakura garda le silence, peinée. Au fond d'elle-même, une petite voix souffla « _Jeunes ? Mais tu fêteras bientôt tes trente ans, abruti !_ » Triste réalité.

-En plus, le chiffre d'affaire de mon entreprise n'a jamais été si élevé, continua Naruto. Je ne peux pas me relâcher.

Cette maudite entreprise familiale avait bon dos. Les réunions, les rendez-vous avec de gros clients, les horaires surchargés… autant d'excuses pour ne pas la voir. Les mensonges de Naruto la rendaient d'autant plus malheureuse. Avait-il déjà été sincère avec elle ? Elle en doutait fortement. Naruto pratiquait l'art du mensonge avec une aisance à couper le souffle. Néanmoins, il restait une chose sur laquelle l'entrepreneur demeurait franc : ses sentiments. Jamais encore il lui avait avoué son amour. En dix ans de fiançailles, jamais elle ne l'avait entendu prononcer le mot « je t'aime. » Il ne l'aimait pas. Ca aussi, Sakura le savait. Elle lui ouvrait son cœur et il fuyait comme un malpropre. Dans ces instants-là, une part d'elle-même –certainement pas la meilleure- le haïssait ardemment.

-Je dois filer, Sakura. J'ai promis à ma mère de passer la voir, décréta-t-il.

Excuse inventée à l'instant pour détaler loin de ce bureau morose, et surtout loin de Sakura. La fuite était sa principale méthode de défense. Après tout, il n'avait jamais nié être un lâche. Il rassembla toutes ses forces, esquissa un sourire désolé et déposa un doux baiser sur le front de Sakura avant de quitter la pièce, laissant à contre cœur le dossier Motomi sur son bureau. Il s'en occuperait plus tard, une fois Sakura partie. Si seulement sa jeune fiancée pouvait partir définitivement, sa vie serait bien plus facile. Parfois, il se surprenait à louer le courage et la détermination de Sakura. A sa place, bon nombre de femmes aurait claqué la porte depuis belle lurette. Pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à rester à ses côtés tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui offrir ce qu'elle désirait tant ? Les femmes ne savaient décidément pas abandonner.

Dehors, une brise tiède embrassa son visage, lui arrachant un agréable frisson. Comme un réflexe, ses pieds prirent la direction du jardin. En sifflotant un air hasardeux, il effleura du bout des doigts les haies fraîchement taillées, satisfait. Son regard se posa alors sur le jardinier. Même vêtu d'une salopette couverte de boue, le visage souillé de terre et les cheveux humides, Sasuke Uchiha ne perdait rien de sa beauté. Ses mains caressaient les pétales des fleurs, délicatement, tendrement. Ses mains étaient merveilleuses, élégantes, le genre de mains parfaitement conçues pour se glisser entre des cheveux… des cheveux blonds, de préférence. Inconsciemment, Naruto secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Sasuke Uchiha faisait naître en lui des sentiments qu'il croyait définitivement perdus. Etait-ce la beauté angélique du ténébreux qui accélérait tant les battements de son cœur ou bien les yeux verts de Gaara qu'il croyait avoir oubliés ? Le passé et le présent se confondaient dans son esprit. Qu'est-ce qui le troublait tant chez Sasuke ? Son expression froide et fermée ou sa peau opaline qui lui rappelait celle de Gaara ? La peau de Gaara, épiderme chaud et incroyablement doux que ses mains avaient fini par connaître par cœur. Il frémit sans s'en rendre compte.

Fantasmer sur son nouvel employé et faire pleurer sa fiancée… quel homme pitoyable il pouvait être. Le genre d'homme qu'il ne supportait pas. Il ne se supportait pas. Depuis des années, croiser son reflet dans un miroir se révélait être une véritable épreuve, une épreuve de plus en plus difficile à surmonter.

Troublé, il tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans son Audi R8. Ce fut sans se retourner qu'il quitta son enfer quotidien pour un autre : la maison de repos d'Abeno-ku.

* * *

*_Moonlight sonata_, Beethoven.

**Coucou !**

**J'espère que la scène où je raconte le passé de Naruto est assez claire, j'ai essayé de pas faire un immense flash-back et de continuer le récit mais bon du coup j'ai peur que ce soit pas très clair. Je rappelle aussi que dans cette histoire ce ne sera pas du NaruSasu mais bien du ****SasuNaru****. Donc Sasuke sera seme et Naruto uke (dans les lemons uniquement, je ne sculpte pas leurs caractères en fonction du seme ou du uke). Le chapitre suivant parlera plus de Sasuke. **

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

**Réponse à Iwillalwaysbehere : Hello =) merci, je suis ravie si cette fiction te plait. Je ne sais pas si je me suis améliorée ou pas mais j'aime vraiment écrire cette histoire =) elle me tient beaucoup à coeur. Waouh je dois dire que je suis surprise de voir que tu as cerné les personnages si rapidement (deviendrais-je prévisible ?), surtout Sasuke je dois dire car c'est un sac de nœuds émotionnel ce type. Mais je pense qu'il sera plus facile à cerner à partir du chapitre suivant... ce type est tout sauf égoïste. Héhé oui Sasuke ne peut pas fumer avec sa maladie mais sinon j'l'imaginais bien avec une clope au bec aussi. On dirait que j'ai un peu inversé les rôles, pour une fois c'est Naruto le bourge un peu hautain mais il a ses raisons d'être comme ça. D'ailleurs il n'aime pas être comme ça, il est comme son père l'a sculpté. Lol je vois que ton imagination a tourné à plein régime x) mais cette scène que tu imagines arriveras dans quelques chapitres, patience x) **

**Réponse à Jene: Coucou ! Merci, je suis contente si tu aimes =) c'est du SasuNaru, je ne tiens pas compte du seme ou du uke, je n'y accorde pas une grande importance car je trouve que NaruSasu et SasuNaru, c'est du pareil au même sauf au lit. Je ne façonne pas les caractères des perso en fonction de ça =) **

**Réponse à Hikari-chan: Hey hello =) ça fait plaisir de retrouver une ancienne lectrice héhé =) me revoilà si vite ? x) bah si tu veux je supprime cette fic et je m'en vais hein lol non je plaisante x) ah tu as lu la première version ? Si oui tu me diras laquelle est la mieux x) oui Sasuke aime les fleurs... mon OOC est splendide je trouve x) c'est un drame donc ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire... =) j'aime Neji en amoureux transit, Sakura aussi d'ailleurs. Je pense que ce chapitre répond aux questions que tu te posais sur Naruto. Sinon non je ne connais pas cette musique x) c'est quoi ? x) beuh je sais pas, j'essaie de faire gaffe à l'orthographe mais j'ai pas mal de soucis au niveau de la conjugaison alors x) ben pas de chance c'est du SasuNaru, et là tu m'aimes toujours ? x) tu veux connaître mon secret pour tenir mes délais : une grosse dose d'inspiration et quelques chapitres d'avance =) j'ai tout écrit jusqu'au chapitre 12... je suis sur cette fic depuis le mois d'avril (oui je l'écrivais en même temps que Sur un air de musique) x) **

**Gros bisous et merci d'avoir lu!**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5.**

Il y a des matins où à peine tiré du sommeil, on sent que quelque chose de particulier va se passer. Ce matin mercredi matin-là, Sasuke s'éveilla avec l'étrange impression qu'une mauvaise nouvelle lui tomberait sur la figure comme une épée de Damoclès. Son petit-déjeuner –un bol de céréales avec 0% de matières grasses, coronaropathie oblige- se passa plutôt bien. Il ne s'étouffa pas avec ces pétales de blé mous et baignant dans un lait demi-écrémé, ni avec ses six comprimés du matin. Le demi-pamplemousse qu'il engloutit ensuite ne resta pas coincé dans sa gorge et glissa docilement le long de sa trachée jusqu'à son estomac, rapidement imité par une tasse de café noir. Ensuite, il constata avec une certaine joie qu'on ne lui avait pas coupé l'eau chaude. On avait beau se trouver en juin, prendre une douche glacée à sept heures du matin n'était pas vraiment agréable. C'était le genre de chose capable de le mettre de mauvais poil pour le restant de la journée et, malgré elle, Karin en avait fait a douloureuse expérience à maintes reprises. Méfiant et légèrement paranoïaque, il descendit les escaliers de son immeuble et se retrouva au rez-de-chaussée. En saluant l'un de ses voisins, il investigua soigneusement sa boîte aux lettres, s'attendant à mettre la main sur une facture comportant un nombre impressionnant de zéros ou sur une mauvaise nouvelle quelconque. Bingo. Le piège se trouvait dans cette fichue boîte aux lettres.

Comme un réflexe, ses sourcils se froncèrent instantanément lorsque ses doigts se posèrent sur une enveloppe. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture fine et à la limite de l'illisible –une écriture d'homme- couchée sur le papier blanc. Il n'eut aucunement besoin de retourner l'enveloppe pour en connaître l'expéditeur. En poussant un soupir lourd de sens, il ferma la boîte aux lettres d'un geste vif et grimpa quatre à quatre les trois étages le menant à son appartement. Le cœur battant au rythme de l'appréhension, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé du salon et contempla l'enveloppe d'un œil dur. Itachi Uchiha venait certainement de se souvenir, après plus de six mois de silence, de l'existence de son frère cadet. Un miracle de ce bon vieux Dieu perpétuellement absent. Au bout de longues minutes d'hésitation, il se décida à ouvrir l'enveloppe. Ses doigts tremblants déchirèrent le papier sans ménagement. Papier vert pâle, écriture fine et quasiment illisible, un arôme sucré. En se mordillant les lèvres, Sasuke déplia la lettre et se résigna à la parcourir de ses yeux assassins. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, ses sourcils se fronçaient de plus en plus et bientôt, ils formèrent une ligne horizontale au-dessus de ses paupières. Ses maxillaires vibrèrent sous ses joues, pareilles à deux cœurs battant à l'unisson. Il laissa échapper une quantité phénoménale de jurons, tous plus grossiers les uns que les autres, et jeta négligemment le courrier vert pâle –une couleur qu'il avait toujours trouvé hideuse- sur la table basse.

Alors comme ça, Itachi allait se marier. Il allait épouser cette bécasse de Kin Yamamoto, cette chirurgienne qui lui avait arrangé son canal carpien trois ans plus tôt. La bonne blague ! Et dans six mois, il lui annoncerait joyeusement sa parentalité ! Sasuke l'imaginait parfaitement avec son fichu sourire sur les lèvres, un sourire chargé de lumière, venant lui clamer d'une voix fluette « Hey frérot ! Tu es tonton ! » Youpi. Était-il censé se montrer heureux, heureux pour son frère et cette garce pleine aux as ? Itachi s'attendait-il à ce qu'il se jette sur le téléphone et l'appelle, tout guilleret, pour le féliciter ? Si c'était le cas, Itachi se trompait lourdement. Dans un élan de rage, Sasuke déchira la lettre en mille. Des petits morceaux de papier vert jonchèrent la moquette mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Coudes sur les genoux et visage enfouit entre ses mains, il tentait de garder le contrôle de ses émotions. Un entrelacs de colère et de tristesse bouillonnait au creux de sa poitrine. Son cœur lui faisait un mal de chien, un peu comme si mille poignards le transperçaient de part en part et sectionnaient ses myocardes les uns après les autres, mais pour une fois la coronaropathie n'y était pour rien.

Deux frères. Deux frères d'une ressemblance inouïe mais pourtant tellement différents. Celui à qui tout réussi, auquel la vie ne cesse de sourire, et l'autre qui cumule les échecs, flirte continuellement avec la douleur cuisante de la déception. Itachi Uchiha avait toujours eu ce quelque chose de spécial, cette particularité que les autres ne possédaient pas. Il était le soleil derrière les nuages, celui qui éclairait le quotidien de ceux traversant la vie à ses côtés. Itachi Uchiha ou la réussite, le chef-d'œuvre de Fugaku Uchiha. Dans la demeure familiale, à Tokyo, Itachi était perçu comme le fils prodige et Fugaku n'en était pas peu fier. Dans le bureau de son père, dans la salle à manger, sur le comptoir de la cuisine et au-dessus de la cheminée, partout, il y avait des photos du fils prodige. Et dans le lot, il y avait peut-être un ou deux clichés de Sasuke, un garçon banal, un simple nuage balayé par les rayons d'un soleil lumineux. Aujourd'hui, les rares photographies exhibant le sourire meurtri de Sasuke devaient avoir disparues. Bien sûr.

Parce qu'après tout, Sasuke avait abandonné ses prestigieuses études de droit à la fin de sa première année. Parce qu'après tout, Sasuke n'était pas friand des courbes généreuses et des sourires charmeurs qui faisaient la fierté des femmes. Parce qu'après tout, Sasuke aimait les hommes et que pour son père, Fugaku Uchiha, il n'existait rien de plus dégoûtant, de plus immoral sur cette fichue planète bleue. Deux hommes fricotant ensemble, quelle horreur ! Les hommes étaient conçus pour s'unir aux femmes ! Et puisque Sasuke s'avérait « incapable de changer », puisqu'il semblait « perverti jusqu'à la moelle », Fugaku s'en lava les mains. Un beau matin, il lui ordonna de quitter la demeure familiale et de ne jamais revenir. Désormais, ce père exigeant à l'esprit conservateur n'avait plus qu'un seul fils. Parce qu'après tout, les dernières paroles de Fugaku Uchiha pour Sasuke furent celles-ci : « _Je n'ai plus qu'un fils. Pour moi, tu es mort, vas et que le SIDA t'emporte. » _Charmant. Malheureusement pour Fugaku, le SIDA n'emporterait pas Sasuke au Royaume de Dieu. Son cœur malade s'en chargerait tout seul.

Sasuke se redressa, les traits tendus et les lèvres pincées, le crâne martelé de souvenirs et le cœur débordant de regrets. Les relations qu'il entretenait avec son frère aîné avaient toujours été compliquées. Le dialogue n'existait plus depuis bien longtemps entre eux et le peu de paroles qu'ils échangeaient encore, via les mails et les SMS, ne transportaient que des messages de sympathie ou de politesse. Ni plus ni moins. Cette distance, Sasuke en était le seul responsable et il le savait bien. Pendant des années, Itachi n'avait eu de cesse d'essayer de se rapprocher de son cadet. Par tous les moyens. Après des centaines et des milliers de rejets, il finit par abandonner. Quoi de plus humain ? Itachi n'était pas masochiste après tout et Sasuke n'éprouvait aucun plaisir à le voir souffrir. Malgré leurs efforts, ils ne se comprenaient pas, tout simplement.

En fin de compte, comment un raté et une merveille de la nature pourraient se comprendre ? Itachi occupait perpétuellement la première place, Sasuke avait toujours vécu dans son ombre ô combien gigantesque. Ses parents ne voyaient que par lui, encore et toujours, oubliant parfois l'existence de leur second fils. Comme cette fois où, lors du dîner, son père s'était mis à parler de lui, d'une voix brisée par l'émotion. « Cette Emy, quelle belle femme il avait séduite là ! Je reconnais bien mon fils », disait-il avec un sourire presque imperceptible arqué sur ses lèvres fines. Sasuke répondit « Passe-moi le sel s'il te plaît, papa ». Fugaku ne l'entendit même pas. Il se contenta de fixer sa femme, assise à l'autre bout de la table de verre, dont les yeux se remplissaient de larmes tièdes. « Une très belle femme, très noble », avait-elle répondu. Sasuke réitéra sa demande, sans grand espoir. « Le sel, s'il te plaît ». En vain. Sasuke s'était finalement levé pour attraper la salière. Un épisode aussi risible que douloureux. Aujourd'hui, au moins, Sasuke n'était plus là pour souiller leur image de la famille idéale. Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiha devaient être au comble du bonheur. Le mauvais fils était définitivement parti.

Comme un automate, Sasuke se leva du canapé et prit la direction de la cuisine jouxtant le salon. Il attrapa une balayette et ramassa les petits morceaux de papier éparpillés sur le sol. Sans remords, il les balança à la poubelle avant de quitter l'appartement d'un pas lourd.

Dans ses oreilles bourdonnait le _Requiem_ de Mozart.

XxXX

Rendre visite à sa mère était devenu une véritable épreuve pour Naruto Uzumaki, surtout après une dure journée de travail. A chaque fois qu'il passait la porte de la chambre 412 de la maison de repos d'Abeno-ku, service de neurologie, la mélancolie gangrénait son cœur. Kushina Uzumaki n'incarnait plus cette femme forte et invulnérable. Celle qu'elle était autrefois n'existait plus aujourd'hui. Cela devait faire cinq ans qu'elle partageait son corps avec la maladie de Parkinson. Lorsqu'elle se sut atteinte par cette maladie neurodégénérative, à l'âge de cinquante cinq ans, elle entreprit de longs voyages aux quatre coins de la planète. Elle posa le pied sur les autres continents de la Terre : l'Europe, l'Océanie, l'Afrique et l'Amérique. Au départ, elle suivit le traitement chez elle, dans cette grande bâtisse froide et silencieuse, où Minato ne rentrait que le soir. Le traitement à base de Dopamine fonctionna à merveille, à tel point qu'elle ne ressentait pratiquement pas les symptômes de sa maladie. Les médecins, tout comme Naruto, avaient un pronostic assez optimiste quant à son évolution. Mais, hélas, Minato mourut soudainement, du jour au lendemain. Kushina s'effondra en même temps que son époux. Les tremblements dont elle était victime redoublèrent d'intensité et leur fréquence devint de plus en plus élevée. Chacune de ses nuits se soldait par une insomnie et elle passait son temps à pleurer, les yeux continuellement inondés de larmes et les traits tirés par la fatigue. Au fil des mois, son cerveau dégénéra de plus en plus. Sa lucidité s'effritait et bientôt, la frontière entre le réel et l'imaginaire n'exista plus. Epuisé et à bout de forces, Naruto prit la décision de la faire interner.

Ce choix fut sans aucun doute le plus rude de toute sa vie. Flanquer sa propre mère dans un hôpital, existait-il quelque chose de plus difficile au monde ? Cette décision, il l'avait prise pour elle, pour lui, pour eux. Avant de rendre l'âme, son père lui légua de lourdes responsabilités, peut-être même un peu trop lourdes pour un homme comme lui, lâche et candide. Assurer le succès de l'entreprise, éviter de faire la une de la presse à scandales, permettre à la lignée Uzumaki de perdurer dans le temps –ce qui était, à vrai dire, plutôt mal parti-, mais surtout entretenir la noble et irréprochable image du clan Uzumaki, image que Minato avait mis des décennies à construire et à faire respecter. Enfermer sa mère dans un home, la _cacher_ dans un espèce d'hospice pour vieillards séniles, n'était pas réellement un choix, ni la conséquence d'un ras-le-bol émotionnel, en fin de compte. C'était plutôt une obligation déguisée en un choix mûrement réfléchi. La presse à scandales, friande de ce genre d'histoire un peu dramatique, n'hésiterait pas à afficher la photo de Kushina Uzumaki sur la couverture de leur magazine bourré de potins ridicules.

Naruto voyait ça d'ici : la couverture exhibant une Kushina Uzumaki aux traits tendus, vieillis, fatigués, avec un regard éteint et dépourvu de lucidité. Le gros titre serait certainement du genre « Kushina Uzumaki : folle à lier ? » ou encore « Coup du sort pour la famille Uzumaki ». Néanmoins, si ce fait divers était susceptible de ternir l'image du clan, il pouvait également servir de moteur pour la carrière de Naruto. Sincèrement attristé ou conformément compassionnel, le public le prendrait en pitié. Du jour au lendemain, des gens qu'il ne connaissait même pas lui proposeraient leur aide ou lui offriraient leur soutien. Du jour au lendemain, des clients qui, depuis toujours, refusaient de conclure des affaires avec lui se montreraient enclin à signer de gros contrats, histoire d'avoir bonne conscience. Tout le monde voudrait subitement venir en aide à ce pauvre garçon presque orphelin. Un père dix pieds sous terre et une mère complètement cinglée… comme ce pauvre garçon était à plaindre. Pourtant, si Naruto pouvait être un véritable caméléon lorsque les circonstances l'exigeaient, il détestait se mettre dans la peau du « pauvre garçon qui était à plaindre ». Déjà qu'on lui reprochait souvent d'avoir réussi uniquement grâce à son père et à son nom de famille, inutile d'en rajouter. Son succès, il ne le devait qu'à lui-même et à personne d'autre.

Rongé par la culpabilité et le remord, il rendait visite à Kushina environ deux fois par semaine. Leurs discussions ne duraient jamais bien longtemps car Kushina finissait toujours par se déconnecter du monde réel. Aux mines renfrognées des médecins, Naruto devinait que sa mère n'en avait plus pour des années. Elle ne tarderait pas à rejoindre son défunt mari et peut-être que ce n'était pas plus mal. En ce monde, elle était malheureuse comme les pierres. Naruto ne se souvenait même plus de son sourire d'antan.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il rendait visite à sa mère, ce fut dans un état d'épuisement physique et psychique qu'il regagna son foyer. Le soir tombait déjà sur Osaka lorsque l'Audi R8 tourna à l'angle du quartier résidentiel de Naruto Uzumaki. Les doigts crispés sur le volant, il freina brusquement quand ses yeux se posèrent sur un véhicule inconnu stationné devant sa maison. Une Alpha-Roméo rouge. Le genre de voiture tape-à-l'œil qu'il ne supportait pas. Certes, sa propre voiture ne passait pas inaperçue mais au moins elle avait de la classe. Le gris se faufilait partout, discret et élégant tandis que le rouge… Naruto fronça les sourcils, perplexe, et s'arrêta à quelques mètres seulement de l'Alpha-Roméo non-identifiée. Tout d'abord, il soupçonna des paparazzis ou des journalistes avides d'informations croustillantes puis il se demanda quel journaliste ou paparazzi serait assez stupide pour se balader avec une Alpha-Roméo _rouge_ et se garer juste devant sa maison. En général, la presse people s'efforçait de rester discrète, histoire de prendre les célébrités en « flagrant délit » pour le plus grand plaisir des lecteurs. Gigantesque fut sa surprise lorsqu'il aperçut Sasuke Uchiha, son nouveau jardinier, s'engouffrer dans le véhicule avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. De là où il se trouvait, Naruto crut d'abord que le conducteur de la voiture à la carrosserie éblouissante était une femme, à cause des longs cheveux noirs cascadant dans son dos. Il prit conscience de son erreur en voyant le visage pâle du chauffeur, un visage d'homme. Mâchoires carrées, sourire en coin, joues grignotées par une légère barbe de deux jours et buste totalement plat, dépourvu d'obus. Le blondinet ne put retenir un hoquet de stupéfaction quand Sasuke se pencha vers le conducteur pour capturer ses lèvres avec avidité.

Les neurones complètement court-circuités, Naruto fut incapable de détourner les yeux et assista au spectacle, incrédule. Il se penchait tellement en avant que son nez allait bientôt rencontrer le pare-brise. Sasuke souriait, il souriait d'un sourire lumineux, débordant de tendresse, comparable à celui qu'il affichait parfois lorsqu'il s'occupait du jardin. Le type aux longs cheveux noirs aussi souriait mais Naruto peinait à percevoir son sourire tant ses lèvres picoraient le cou de Sasuke. Que faire ? L'envie de jaillir de sa voiture et d'aller leur coller un pin en plein visage en les insultant de tous les noms le titilla dangereusement mais il était tout bonnement incapable de bouger, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Son cœur dansait la rumba dans sa cage thoracique et un sentiment étrange et quelque peu effrayant déferla en lui comme une vague. Les douleurs cuisantes du passé se ravivèrent soudainement, rallumant le feu éteint depuis des années, ressuscitant les regrets d'antan dont il croyait s'être définitivement débarrassé. Le sourire discret et bienveillant de Gaara se dessina sous ses yeux, et son rire aux notes cristallines envahit ses oreilles. S'il fermait les yeux et faisait un effort d'imagination, il était sûr de ressentir la pression de ses lèvres contre les siennes et d'humer son parfum. Les « je t'aime » murmurés au creux de l'oreille, les baisers débordant de sentiments parcourant chaque parcelle de son corps, la peau chaude et humide vibrant contre la sienne, les mains habiles et exploratrices égarées dans ses cheveux blonds… Des larmes silencieuses glissèrent sur ses joues. Ses doigts serraient tellement le volant qu'ils en devinrent blancs. A l'âge de seize ans, son père lui fourra dans le crâne qu'être heureux avec un autre homme était chose impossible. Une chose répugnante et sale.

Mais s'il s'était trompé ? S'il était possible de trouver le bonheur auprès d'un autre homme et d'aimer plus que de raison ? Attendre vingt huit ans pour prendre conscience qu'aimer un homme n'était peut-être pas si terrible que ça… quel idiot il pouvait être. Une dévastatrice chair de poule hérissa toute la surface de sa peau. Il éclata d'un rire nerveux et secoua la tête, espérant ainsi chasser les images du passé.

Une fois qu'il eut recouvré ses esprits, l'Alpha-Roméo rouge avait disparue.

Les deux amants quittèrent la luxueuse demeure pour le village de Chuo, sans se douter une seule seconde qu'ils venaient de provoquer le trouble dans l'esprit d'un homme qui s'évertuait à vivre une vie _normale_, à mille lieues des passions charnelles et amoureuses. Karin les avait invités à dîner pour fêter la promotion de Suigetsu. Il venait de passer cadre supérieur et leur niveau de vie, déjà aisé, grimpait d'un cran. Pas de doute, cela se fêtait. Le thermostat avoisinant les vingt cinq degrés, ils décidèrent de dîner à l'extérieur, sur la table en fer forgé blanc que Karin chérissait tant. Au beau milieu des pruniers en fleurs, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, rirent souvent, blaguèrent parfois. Pour l'occasion, Karin avait préparé des takoyaki. Piètre cuisinière, elle avait l'habitude d'acheter des plats préparés en ville mais elle redoublait d'efforts depuis que Suigetsu, certainement lassé de manger du riz blanc tous les jours, lui avait offert un livre de recettes signé par un chef réputé. L'ambiance était à l'image du climat : chaude et sans nuages. Il était à peine vingt et une heures et dans le ciel se mêlaient de multiples nuances orangées. Après le repas, Neji et Suigetsu firent descendre le tout en se partageant la bouteille de saké, un alcool que Karin détestait et que Sasuke n'avait plus le droit de boire à cause de sa maladie. Injuste, songea-t-il. Semblant lire dans ses pensées, Karin lui décocha un sourire amusé tandis que sa main allait et venait doucement sur le dos de Kaya, profondément endormie contre sa poitrine.

Quelques moustiques tournoyaient sournoisement autour d'eux, attendant le moment propice pour se jeter sur une parcelle de peau et en aspirer quelques millilitres de sang. De temps à autre, quelques mouches se déposaient sur les assiettes vides, partageant la table avec les papillons de nuit qui, attirés par la lumière, voltigeaient joyeusement.

-Alors Sasuke ? Il paraît que tu bosses pour un bourge ? demanda Suigetsu après avoir ingurgité son troisième verre de saké.

Sasuke laissa échapper un long soupir.

-Ouais, répondit-il, un type mal luné qui se prénomme…

Comme un enfant, il adopta une voix fluette.

-… Naruto Uzumaki, compléta-t-il.

Neji et Karin pouffèrent à l'unisson tandis que Suigetsu ouvrit des yeux ronds, surpris.

-Naruto Uzumaki ? Comme le monde est petit !

-Comment ça ?

Suigetsu attrapa la bouteille de saké dans l'intention de se remplir un nouveau verre mais Karin la lui arracha des mains, une mine mécontente peinte sur le visage. Insensible aux yeux de chien battu de son mari, elle cacha la bouteille derrière sa chaise, là où il ne pourrait pas l'atteindre. Indifférent, Suigetsu se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air désinvolte et de se tourner vers Sasuke.

-C'est mon patron, expliqua-t-il, je viens de passer cadre supérieur dans son entreprise.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Sasuke d'écarquiller les yeux.

-Sérieusement ? Je savais que tu travaillais dans une entreprise mais je ne savais pas que c'était celle de mon employeur. Effectivement, le monde est petit.

-_Uzumaki et Cie _? interrogea Neji, tu bosses dans cette boîte ?

Suigetsu opina de la tête et but une gorgée du jus de fruits que Karin lui avait servi.

-Un mec hautain et antipathique, le portrait craché de son crétin de père. Paix à son âme.

Neji ravala un petit rire cependant que Karin assénait une petite tape sur la nuque de Suigetsu. Selon la rouquine, casser du sucre sur le dos des morts était une chose inacceptable. Cela portait malheur selon elle. Sasuke lui, à cause de son caractère franc et entier, partait du principe que ce n'était pas parce que quelqu'un mourrait qu'il était subitement lavé de tous ses péchés. Suigetsu semblait partager son point de vue puisque, à ses yeux, la mort ne faisait pas de Minato Uzumaki un homme bien. En ignorant les râles de Karin, Sasuke intima son ami à lui en apprendre plus sur leur patron commun. Exaspérée, la rouquine leva les yeux au ciel et s'éclipsa, Kaya toujours endormie contre son cœur, pour déposer la fillette dans son lit. Baver sur le dos des autres, elle n'avait jamais aimé ça. Sasuke non plus d'ailleurs mais une fois n'est pas coutume, disait-on. Profitant de l'absence de sa femme, Suigetsu reprit possession de la bouteille de saké pour le plus grand bonheur de Neji qui tendit son verre comme un assoiffé ayant erré dans le désert du Sahara pendant des jours. Sasuke lui jeta un regard froid mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, heureux de savourer une fois de plus ce délicieux breuvage.

-Pour faire court, commença Suigetsu, Minato Uzumaki n'a jamais été apprécié par ses collègues. Tous ceux qui ont bossé avec lui ces dernières années le disent : c'était un homme froid et méprisant, le genre de type pourri par l'argent qui a oublié d'où il vient. Naruto Uzumaki n'est pas vraiment différent de son père professionnellement parlant mais il est beaucoup plus chaleureux et souriant.

Sasuke manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive et partit dans une violente quinte de toux. Inquiet, Neji lui tapota le dos sous le regard consterné de Suigetsu. Naruto Uzumaki ? Souriant et chaleureux ? Hum quelque chose clochait dans cette phrase. Cela faisait déjà presque un mois que Sasuke passait ses journées au fond du jardin et il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà aperçu le sourire de son patron, sinon un sourire factice et frisant le mesquin. Suigetsu n'en tint pas compte et, après s'être assuré de l'absence de Karin, jeta son jus de fruit dans l'herbe. Un arôme d'agrumes parfuma l'air. En ignorant superbement le regard accusateur de Sasuke, il remplit son verre de saké, une boisson mille fois meilleure que le jus de fruits. Que Diable, ils n'avaient plus dix ans !

-Bref, reprit Suigetsu, je ne pense pas que Uzumaki Junior soit quelqu'un de mauvais, je crois simplement qu'il suit les traces de son père du mieux qu'il peut.

-Ouais ben si tu savais comment il traite ses employés de maison tu changerais de discours, marmonna Sasuke.

Suigetsu gloussa, s'attirant ainsi les foudres de Sasuke.

-Quoi il te maltraite ? Ca veut dire qu'au lit, c'est toi le soumis alors, Suke-chan ?

Karin réapparut, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. D'abord surpris par la pique de la rouquine, Sasuke sembla perdre sa langue. Gêné, Neji baissa les yeux en sentant le feu lui grimper aux joues. Hilare, Suigetsu fouillait ses poches à la recherche d'un mouchoir pour essuyer les larmes perlant au coin de ses paupières. Imaginer Sasuke attaché au lit avec un bâillon dans la bouche le rendait euphorique. Il fallut moins d'une seconde à Sasuke pour hurler toutes les grossièretés de ce monde.

-Moi ? Soumis ? Tu m'as bien regardé espèce de poète du dimanche ? C'est plutôt Neji qui…

Au comble de la gêne, Neji plaqua une main sur la bouche de Sasuke, s'attirant le regard assassin de son amant. Il n'avait aucune envie que Sasuke décrive leurs ébats à Karin et Suigetsu, aussi proches soient-ils. Sasuke posa une main sur la sienne pour l'éloigner de sa bouche. Les deux hommes échangèrent un bref regard puis Sasuke pria de l'excuser un instant. Sous les yeux inquisiteurs de Karin, il quitta la table, traversa le jardin et pénétra à l'intérieur de la maison. Sourcils froncés et lèvres pincées, Karin l'imita en ne prêtant pas attention aux messes-basses de Neji et Suigetsu, inquiets d'avoir vexé Sasuke. La rouquine le retrouva dans la cuisine et le surprit en train d'avaler ses cinq comprimés du soir avec un verre d'eau. En soupirant, elle s'appuya contre la gazinière et croisa les bras. Elle avait deviné, comme d'habitude.

-Tu ne lui as rien dit hein ?

Sasuke vida son verre d'une traite avant de le déposer dans l'évier en inox.

-Pourquoi devrais-je lui dire ? Entre Neji et moi, ce n'est pas sérieux.

-C'est pas sérieux parce que tu veux pas que ça le soit, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Sasuke garda le silence, ne trouvant pas le courage de lui répondre. Qu'aurait-il pu répondre, au fond ? Après tout, elle avait entièrement raison. Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, mourir seul lui semblait bien plus facile. Au moins, rien ne le retenait sur cette Terre et, le moment venu, il ne ferait couler aucune larme ou presque. La mort ne l'effrayait pas, il y était préparé depuis des années et avait presque hâte de découvrir s'il existait un « après la vie. » Si tel était le cas, il espérait seulement que son séjour dans les nuages serait plus joyeux que son passage sur Terre. Il fallait dire que la vie ne l'avait pas beaucoup gâté : des petits boulots minables, une maladie incurable qui le faisait souffrir, être renié par sa famille… cela faisait quand même beaucoup de malchance alors il estimait disposer du droit de casser du sucre sur les morts si l'envie le prenait. Inconsciemment, il sourit. Aucun doute, son « après la vie » ne pourrait jamais être pire.

Dans un élan de tendresse, Karin le prit dans ses bras. Il ne broncha pas et s'abandonna un instant dans la chaleur de son étreinte, respirant à pleins poumons son parfum aux arômes fleuris. Quelques mèches rousses lui chatouillaient la joue et il y glissa une main, soudainement en proie à un bien-être innommable. Karin le serrait fortement, comme si elle craignait de le voir disparaître subitement. Sasuke était peut-être prêt mais elle n'était absolument pas prête à le laisser partir. Dans ces moments-là, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir ridicule. C'était Sasuke qui partait mais c'était elle qui tremblait, ridicule n'est-ce pas ? Cependant, si cela devait arriver demain, elle voudrait tant qu'il goûte au bonheur ne serait-ce qu'une minute.

-Tu devrais t'autoriser à être heureux Suke-chan, chuchota-t-elle, tu devrais te l'autoriser au moins une fois.

-J'y penserais, répondit-il simplement.

Elle clôt les paupières et un fantôme de sourire flotta au coin de ses lèvres. Combien de fois avait-elle souhaité prendre la place de Sasuke ? Combien de fois avait-elle désiré sonder son cœur pour y absorber toutes ses souffrances et n'y laisser que les meilleures choses ? Elle avait cessé de compter. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, des minutes au cours desquelles ils gardèrent les lèvres scellées. Amis de longue date, les mots ne leur étaient souvent d'aucune utilité pour se comprendre.

Karin le libéra de son étreinte, toujours avec ce sourire aux lèvres. Elle ouvrit le congélateur et en sortit deux boîtes de crème glacée. Une au chocolat et une à la vanille. D'une voix enjouée, elle conseilla à Sasuke de se dépêcher : à cause de la chaleur, le dessert mettrait peu de temps à fondre. Le concerné opina de la tête et la regarda s'éloigner, les bras chargés d'assiettes et de crème glacée. Puis son esprit se déconnecta un instant de la réalité. Neji n'était pas celui auprès duquel il souhaitait être heureux. Aux côtés de Neji, il contrôlait la situation, il contrôlait ses émotions et ses sentiments. Il maîtrisait tout, absolument tout et cela le rassurait énormément. Auprès de Neji, il était certain de ne pas souffrir puisque son cœur demeurait imperméable. Mais quelque part, l'amour n'était-ce pas justement la perte totale de contrôle ? L'amour, n'était-ce pas perdre complètement les pédales ? Alors il n'était pas amoureux. Tant pis ou tant mieux, qui sait ?

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et contempla les étoiles. Bientôt, il ferait partie de cette constellation lumineuse. Une fois là-haut, serait-il encore une étoile au milieu des autres ou parviendrait-il à éblouir le monde de sa lumière ?

* * *

**Hoy Hoy chers lecteurs ! **

**Un chapitre où Sasuke est vraiment mis en avant. Je ne sais pas vous mais j'adore vraiment le Sasuke de cette fiction, je pense qu'il me ressemble sur bien des points… ça fait un peu narcissique de dire ça mais tant pis x) j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Je pars en vacances du 26 août au 6 septembre donc je ne répondrai pas tout de suite à vos reviews si vous en laissez. **

**Bisouilles ! **

**PS : je n'ai rien contre les voitures rouges ou le rouge en général x)**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes:

Réponse à Miss Miserly Pop: Coucou. Merci c'est gentil, je suis contente si elle te plait =) moi aussi je l'aime bien, je prends pas mal de plaisir en l'écrivant. Ca m'étonne un peu car à vrai dire, je trouve mes descriptions vraiment pauvres. Chacun ses goûts comme on dit mais je t'avoue que je ne suis pas fan du Sasuke en mode salaud sans sentiment et du Naruto en mode Hinata Hyuga super timide =) après j'ai déjà lu ce genre de fic, je les ai appréciées, mais je n'aime pas en écrire =) je ne construit jamais mes personnages en fonction du uke ou du seme car je trouve que ce n'est pas vraiment important, au final =) héhé j'aime Neji et Sakura en amoureux transit mais comme tu dis, c'est perdu d'avance. Merci beaucoup de suivre cette fic et merci infiniment pour te review =)

Réponse à Jojo: Bonjour bonjour, merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewé, je suis contente si cette fic te plait et j'espère que ça continuera =)


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6.**

Sasuke n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Une douleur aigue sur le côté gauche de sa poitrine l'avait empêché de s'endormir. Son cœur lui avait fait un mal de chien et il passa les trois quarts de la nuit à se tourner et à se retourner dans tous les sens. Aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, il attrapa son Ipod et écouta les symphonies de Beethoven en espérant qu'elles l'aideraient à trouver le sommeil. Sans succès. Le docteur Orochimaru l'avait pourtant prévenu : s'il ne suivait pas son nouveau traitement, il en ressentirait les effets rapidement. Force était de constater que ce Mec Débauché avait vu juste. Têtu comme une mule, Sasuke ne céda pas pour autant et au petit matin, la douleur commençait à s'estomper lentement mais son cœur continuait de battre un peu trop vite, à tel point qu'il ressentait des pulsations au niveau de la gorge et des tempes. Bref, sa nuit se solda par de larges cernes violets sur les joues et une humeur massacrante. Le premier qui oserait lui chercher des noises en cette maussade journée de juin en prendrait pour son grade.

En se rendant chez Naruto Uzumaki, il battit son propre record de vitesse. Le compteur de la Yamaha avoisinait les deux cents kilomètres à l'heure sur l'autoroute. Heureusement, la circulation était fluide et il ne rencontra que très peu de voitures sur son chemin. Une fois arrivé à destination, il béquilla la Yamaha dans le garage, juste à côté de l'imposante Audi R8, salua la gouvernante et se changea dans les vestiaires. Les mains gainées d'affreux gants en cuir jaunes, il s'attaqua aux rosiers blancs. A l'aide d'un sécateur, il décapita les fleurs fanées et les jeta négligemment dans un seau en plastique qui gisait à ses pieds. Puis, en fredonnant le refrain d'une chanson, il arrosa généreusement chacune des plantes du jardin. Le jardin étant situé derrière la maison, à l'écart de la route, le bruit de la circulation ne parvenait pas aux oreilles de Sasuke. Il régnait un calme religieux et bienfaisant, à tel point qu'on pourrait oublier que le centre-ville ne se trouvait qu'à deux kilomètres. Seul le chant des oiseaux et la mélodie du vent se faisaient entendre. Aucun moteur de voiture, aucune pétarade, aucun klaxon. Le bonheur lorsqu'on vivait en ville.

S'il n'était pas condamné à mourir avant l'âge de trente ans, Sasuke aurait certainement déménagé loin d'Osaka, dans une campagne tranquille ou au beau milieu d'un champ isolé où il aurait pu écouter les symphonies de Mozart et de Beethoven du matin au soir. Dans l'appartement où il habitait actuellement, il ne pouvait pas pousser le volume de la chaîne-hifi au maximum sans se faire réprimander par ses abrutis de voisins. Pourtant, ses voisins aussi faisaient un boucan d'enfer mais pour d'autres raisons et surtout la nuit, à tel point que Sasuke avait dû acheter des boules quiès pour dormir. Toute une histoire. Quand les gens se savent gravement malades, ils ont souvent le choix entre deux options. Soit ils décident de profiter un maximum de la vie, soit ils passent la plupart de leur temps dans les hôpitaux à essayer de se soigner. Certains tombent dans une grave dépression, d'autres refusent de se soigner, préférant garder leur argent pour voyager à travers le monde. Sasuke avait choisi de continuer à vivre normalement. En accordant peu d'importance à la coronaropathie, il finissait parfois par en oublier l'existence.

Alors qu'il allait s'attaquer au potager, Chiwa s'approcha de lui à grandes enjambées. Comme à l'accoutumée, elle était vêtue d'un élégant tailleur et ses cheveux gris étaient noués en un chignon que le vent s'amusait à détruire avec ses rafales relativement violentes. Sasuke ne disposait d'aucun talent de voyance mais aux traits tendus de son visage, il devina immédiatement que la vieille femme était contrariée. Poings serrés sur les hanches, elle avançait prudemment au milieu du potager, prenant soin de ne pas écraser les légumes de son patron. Essoufflée, elle épongea ses joues humides de sueur à l'aide d'un mouchoir.

-Monsieur veut vous voir dans son bureau, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix cassée par l'effort. Tout de suite.

Les traits de Sasuke composèrent une mine stupéfaite, pratiquement identique à celle de la gouvernante.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

L'air désolé, Chiwa haussa les épaules et secoua la tête.

-Je n'en sais strictement rien mais vous devriez vous dépêcher d'autant plus que…

Mal à l'aise, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que Sakura Haruno ne traînait pas dans les parages, puis se pencha vers Sasuke et murmura :

-Le patron est éméché.

Elle se redressa immédiatement, droite comme un piquet. On aurait dit qu'elle venait d'avouer un secret terrifiant. Amusé, Sasuke gloussa discrètement et Chiwa ne sembla pas comprendre pourquoi. Elle ne parvenait pas à percevoir le côté comique de la situation et pour parler franchement, si elle se trouvait à la place de Sasuke, elle ne rirait certainement pas, bien au contraire. Naruto Uzumaki était un patron exigeant et ne tolérait pas le moindre écart. S'il appelait Sasuke dans son bureau, c'était certainement parce que ce dernier avait commis une erreur plus ou moins grave. Mais dans le fond, ce n'était pas tellement ce rappel à l'ordre qui inquiétait la vieille dame. Non, ce qui inquiétait tant Chiwa était l'état d'ébriété dans lequel se trouvait son patron alors que sa montre n'affichait même pas midi. D'autant plus que pour un bourreau de travail comme Naruto Uzumaki, ne pas se rendre au boulot relevait du sacrilège. Elle se rappelait de cette fois où, malgré ses quarante de fièvre et ses intestins capricieux, Naruto avait enchaîné les réunions et les rendez-vous en ignorant superbement les recommandations de son médecin. Cependant aujourd'hui, il ne semblait pas vraiment décidé à se rendre au travail. Boire ne faisait pas partie de ses habitudes et Chiwa ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu saoul au point de ne plus savoir se tenir debout sans vaciller. Une première.

En soupirant, Sasuke se débarrassa de ses horribles gants qu'il détestait tout autant que sa fichue salopette verte.

-Il est ivre ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Chiwa opina énergiquement de la tête, les joues marbrées de pourpre.

-Bon… puisqu'il m'appelle…

Sasuke déposa les gants et le sécateur sur le sol terreux avant de se relever. Il ne put retenir un long bâillement et s'étira comme un chat avant de quitter le potager d'un pas leste, Chiwa sur les talons. La gouvernante le fixait avec une pointe d'admiration au fond des yeux. Elle admirait réellement son calme et sa mesure. A sa place, elle serait certainement morte de trouille et retournerait mille questions dans sa tête, à la recherche d'une quelconque erreur qu'elle aurait pu commettre. Si Sasuke ne s'inquiétait pas, c'était simplement parce qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il ne bâclait jamais son travail et ne causait d'ennuis à personne. Il arrivait à l'heure, partait souvent plus tard, et ne rechignait pas à la tâche. La raison de sa convocation était un véritable mystère. En silence, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison et Chiwa le conduisit jusqu'au bureau de Naruto. Pourvu d'un sens de l'orientation désastreux, Sasuke se perdait facilement dans cette grande demeure. Chiwa toqua à la porte et tapota l'épaule de Sasuke en lui soufflant un « Bon courage » peu convainquant. La voix rauque de Naruto lui permis d'entrer et Sasuke obtempéra.

Dans la pièce flottait une désagréable odeur alcoolisée. Certainement de la vodka. Il aurait pu reconnaître cette odeur entre mille puisqu'avant l'apparition de sa maladie, il avait été un fervent habitué des soirées estudiantines où l'alcool coulait à flot. Affalé dans son fauteuil en cuir, la chemise boutonnée n'importe comment et le regard vaseux, Naruto le dévisageait d'un air sombre. Plusieurs bouteilles vides traînaient sur le parquet impeccablement ciré et, en voulant s'approcher du bureau, Sasuke trébucha sur l'une d'entre elles et faillit se rétamer comme un parfait abruti. Naruto ricana, une main devant la bouche, mais le ténébreux ne s'en formalisa pas. A en juger par le nombre de cadavres éparpillés sur le sol et ses joues cramoisies, Naruto devait avoir une sacrée dose d'alcool dans les veines. Dans d'autres circonstances, Sasuke l'aurait certainement trouvé craquant. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, il lui donnait plutôt l'impression d'être un homme faible et blessé, naïf au point de croire que l'alcool pouvait aider à oublier les mésaventures du quotidien.

Naruto non plus n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Son cœur l'avait également fait souffrir mais pour une raison tout à fait différente de celle de Sasuke. L'image de Sasuke embrassant un autre homme n'avait pas quitté son esprit une seconde. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il réalisait l'ampleur de son erreur. L'erreur qu'il avait commise à l'âge de seize ans et qu'il ne pourrait jamais réparer. Parce que Gaara était loin, parce qu'il avait certainement refait sa vie de son côté, et que lui allait bientôt épouser Sakura Haruno. Pour des tas de raisons, il ne pourrait jamais réparer son erreur. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il ratait sa vie mais alors là… quelle claque. S'il avait eu assez de cran ce jour-là pour tenir tête à son père, est-ce que tout aurait été différent ? Est-ce qu'il aurait eu le privilège de goûter au bonheur ? Sa vie n'était rien de plus qu'un énorme mensonge et une accumulation d'échecs. Depuis des années, il s'efforçait de refouler ses désirs pour perpétuer ceux de son père. Il avait tellement honte de ce qu'il était vraiment, de ces envies qui l'assénaient parfois lorsqu'il jetait un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et qu'il apercevait Sasuke en train de bichonner les fleurs. Il détestait tellement cette part de sa personnalité, alors voir cet homme s'assumer pleinement et embrasser ardemment un autre gars devant sa propre maison le mettait en rogne. Un peu comme si la vie le narguait encore douze ans après, finalement. Il trouvait cela vraiment injuste. C'était injuste que d'autres aient le droit de croquer la vie à pleines dents pendant qu'il se voyait forcé de passer la sienne aux côtés de Sakura Haruno. Oui, c'était cruellement injuste.

Une colère froide gangrénait son cœur depuis le soir où il avait aperçu les deux amants dans l'Alpha-Roméo rouge hideuse. Oui, Naruto était en colère. Mais ce n'était pas seulement la colère de l'instant, c'était plutôt ce douloureux mélange de haine et de frustration qui, alimenté par un sentiment d'impuissance, n'avait cessé de croître durant toutes ces années. Il avait la haine. La haine envers son père qui lui avait volé sa jeunesse, la haine envers sa mère qui l'avait laissé faire, la haine envers Sakura qui continuait de l'aimer malgré les larmes qu'il faisait couler, et bon sang la haine envers ce foutu jardinier. Franchement, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si beau ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si beau et en plus amoureux des hommes ? Car c'était précisément ce dernier détail qui ennuyait tant Naruto et provoquait son désarroi.

Pourquoi fallait-il que Sasuke Uchiha aime les hommes ?

D'une traite, Naruto vida la bouteille de gin qu'il tenait entre les mains avant de l'envoyer rejoindre ses copines gisant sur le parquet. Péniblement, il se redressa et contourna le bureau pour s'approcher de son employé.

-Alors comme ça, tu préfères les mecs ? Bizarrement ça ne m'étonne pas.

Habituellement maître dans l'art de masquer ses émotions, Sasuke fut incapable de dissimuler son étonnement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement. Comment Naruto Uzumaki était-il au courant de sa vie sentimentale ? Plus important encore, quel lien existait-il entre ses préférences sexuelles et son métier de jardinier ? Aucun d'après lui. Si Naruto Uzumaki ne lui reprochait rien dans son travail alors cela voulait dire qu'il l'avait appelé pour lui parler de son goût prononcé pour les hommes. Sasuke fronça les sourcils et la mine ébahie imprimée sur son visage laissa la place à une expression coléreuse. L'entrepreneur était peut-être l'un de ces patrons homophobes qui n'hésitaient pas à virer leurs employés gays. Et en toute franchise, Sasuke préférait encore se faire virer plutôt que de travailler pour un homophobe écervelé et intolérant.

-T'aimes les mecs et tu t'en caches même pas, reprit le blondinet, ça te dégoûte pas d'être comme ça ?

Nullement impressionné par le ton employé, Sasuke soutint son regard sans ciller. _Me cherche pas connard,_ disaient ses yeux. _Reste à ta place, espèce de raclure,_ rétorquaient ceux de Naruto.

-Ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas, lâcha finalement Sasuke.

Les yeux de Sasuke, embrasés de haine, étaient de véritables poignards. Son regard tuait littéralement Naruto.

-Je t'ai vu avec ce type… ce type aux longs cheveux noirs qui roule dans une Alpha-Roméo tape-à-l'œil. Il passe souvent te chercher après le travail hein ?

-Comme je viens de vous le dire, ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas.

De toute façon, Sasuke n'avait pas besoin d'avouer quoi que ce soit : Naruto les avait vus de ses propres yeux. Il les avait vus s'embrasser, se toucher sans pudeur, se sourire comme deux gamins découvrant l'amour pour la première fois. Enfermé dans son bureau, une bouteille de vodka dans la main gauche et une bouteille de whisky dans la main droite, il s'était remémoré les baisers, les caresses et les sourires de Gaara. Cette façon qu'il avait de le toucher, de couvrir son corps de baisers humides, les mots tendres et débordants de sincérité au bord de ses lèvres, les embrassades furtives dans les bois et dans le gymnase du lycée… Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi maintenant alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer la bague au doigt à Sakura et que le succès de son entreprise atteignait son apogée ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si seul, si malheureux, alors que tout semblait lui réussir ? Les gens l'enviaient, les gens le jalousaient, les gens l'admiraient… certains seraient même prêts à se prosterner à ses pieds s'il le leur demandait. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à être heureux ou du moins satisfait ? De quoi manquait-il ? D'argent ? Mon Dieu non, son compte en banque allait bientôt exploser tant il était rempli. D'affection ? Absurde, Sakura Haruno l'aimait à n'en plus finir et ne cessait de le lui répéter, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne soit victime d'amnésie. Sur le plan matériel et affectif, tout lui réussissait. Alors pourquoi ?

Peut-être parce qu'à l'âge de seize ans il avait laissé passer son unique chance d'être heureux. Savourer le bonheur est une chose aisée mais conserver le bonheur, le blottir contre soi pour le protéger est une chose bien plus difficile. Son bonheur, qui autrefois arborait des cheveux roux et des yeux verts, il n'avait pas été capable de le protéger. La peur fut plus forte que les sentiments et aujourd'hui, il le regrettait amèrement. Pris d'un vertige, il tituba dangereusement. Comme un réflexe, les bras de Sasuke se tendirent vers l'avant pour le rattraper, juste au cas où, mais Naruto retrouva l'équilibre. En poussant un soupir mêlant agacement et lassitude, Sasuke laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps.

-Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire, je peux retourner travailler ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

-Non. Je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi.

Quoi ? Il comptait le frapper peut-être ? Qu'il essaie seulement et Sasuke lui prouverait qu'un gay savait se montrer très viril et très brutal contrairement aux préjugés. Sasuke haussa un sourcil dubitatif et ne bougea pas d'un poil lorsque Naruto combla la courte distance les séparant encore. Le blondinet le toisait de toute sa hauteur, le regard noir, mais cela n'impressionnait absolument pas Sasuke. A côté des insultes de son père, les paroles de Naruto étaient du menu-fretin et ne l'atteignaient absolument pas. Homo dégueulasse, erreur de la nature, pédale, tapette, anormal… il en avait entendu des pires et des meilleures depuis la révélation de son homosexualité. Et alors ? Il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Être homosexuel n'était ni un crime ni une maladie et ceux qui demeuraient incapables de le comprendre feraient mieux d'aller s'acheter un nouveau cerveau pour remplacer le leur, défectueux. Debout au milieu de la pièce, les deux hommes se défiaient du regard, chacun attendant que l'autre baisse les yeux. Si Naruto Uzumaki espérait voir Sasuke baisser la tête comme un petit chien apeuré, il pouvait encore patienter longtemps. Sasuke était le genre d'homme qui préférait de loin la mort à l'humiliation. Jamais il ne baisserait les yeux en premier. D'un autre côté, Naruto ne rendait pas les armes si facilement, encore moins lors d'une querelle avec un subordonné. L'image avant tout, ne l'oublions pas.

Pourtant Sasuke n'était pas un subordonné comme les autres. Lui résister s'avérait difficile, dans tous les sens du terme. Il incarnait son idéal masculin. Franc, éblouissant, caractériel. Il aimait ça. Il adorait même. En Sasuke, il retrouvait certaines particularités de Gaara. Si leurs yeux possédaient une couleur très différente, ils exprimaient la même détermination, la même combativité. Naruto l'avait déjà remarqué lors de sa première rencontre avec Sasuke mais le regard de ce dernier dévoilait énormément de choses. Ce qui se passait à l'intérieur du cœur de Sasuke se lisait dans ses yeux. Le grain de peau pâle de Sasuke lui rappelait également celui de Gaara qu'il savait extrêmement doux au toucher. Il se demanda si la peau de Sasuke aussi était douce et durant un court instant, il eut envie de lui caresser la joue. Juste pour voir. Des lèvres fines et ourlées, pratiquement semblables à celles de son amour d'antan. Là aussi, histoire de comparer, il eut envie d'y poser les siennes. L'image de Sasuke embrassant le type aux cheveux noirs dans l'Alpha-Roméo rouge –décidément, il haïssait cette couleur- revint peupler sa tête, lui arrachant un agréable frisson. Si Sasuke l'embrassait comme il avait pu embrasser ce type, Naruto en perdrait littéralement les pédales. Au bout de presque dix années de fiançailles avec Sakura –ils officialisèrent leur union à l'âge de vingt et dix sept ans- jamais encore il n'avait éprouvé un tel désir. La pauvre, si elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées, elle se tirerait une balle dans la tête.

La voix rauque de Sasuke le ramena à la réalité.

-Qu'avez-vous à me d…

Le ténébreux n'eut pas le luxe de terminer sa phrase. Deux lèvres à la saveur alcoolisée venaient de se plaquer brusquement sur les siennes. Deux mains tremblantes d'hésitation se posèrent sur ses hanches pour presser son corps contre un autre, brûlant. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, au comble de la stupéfaction. Ses connexions synaptiques cessèrent brusquement de fonctionner. De toute sa vie, il ne se souvenait pas s'être déjà fait embrassé avec autant de passion. Il n'existait plus le moindre millimètres entre leurs bustes et Sasuke pouvait sentir le cœur de Naruto tambouriner contre le sien. Les bras du blondinet entourèrent sa taille tandis qu'une langue gourmande tentait de se faufiler à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Sasuke nageait en plein délire. Deux minutes plus tôt, Naruto lui reprochait presque son homosexualité et voilà que maintenant il l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce type aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus était un véritable casse-tête chinois. Un peu naïvement, Sasuke rendit l'excès d'alcool responsable de ce comportement impudique et grossier. Brusquement, il mis fin à leur échange et tourna la tête sur le côté pour reprendre son souffle.

-Lâchez-moi, ordonna-t-il froidement.

L'étreinte de Naruto se resserra davantage.

-Arrête de te plaindre et laisse-toi faire, de toute façon c'est pas comme si t'aimais pas ça.

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester que la bouche de Naruto glissait déjà sur son cou, insatiable.

-Je vous ai dit de me lâcher, hurla-t-il.

Puis il plaqua deux mains sur le torse de Naruto et le repoussa sauvagement. Ivre, Naruto perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa de justesse au coin du bureau, renversant au passage deux ou trois babioles. Poings serrés et sourcils froncés, Sasuke paraissait hors de lui. Une teinte pourpre colorait ses joues mais Naruto fut incapable de déterminer si c'était son baiser ou la colère qui en était la cause. En pestant une quantité phénoménale d'injures, Sasuke s'approcha, fulminant de rage. Sa main trouva aisément le chemin menant au visage de son abruti de patron. Sasuke regretta immédiatement son geste : tout bien réfléchi, il aurait dû lui flanquer un bon coup de poing dans le nez. Une gifle, c'était bien trop doux.

-Non mais vous vous prenez pour qui ?! s'écria-t-il, énervé, vous pensez que vous avez tous les droits parce que vous êtes plein aux as ?!

-Je…

-Je ne suis pas du genre à m'envoyer en l'air avec mes employeurs, je préfère encore me faire virer ! Vous me dégoûtez ! Quelqu'un comme vous ne peut qu'être seul alors ne soyez pas sur le cul si cela finit par vous tomber dessus sans prévenir, pauvre con !

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il lui jeta un regard dédaigneux et tourna les talons. Il quitta le bureau sans oublier de claquer fortement la porte. Deux minutes plus tard, le moteur de la Yamaha déchira le silence. Sasuke était parti. A moitié allongé sur son bureau en désordre, Naruto voyait des étoiles. Le monde semblait tacheté de petits points lumineux. Sur sa joue gauche commençait à se dessiner l'empreinte d'une main. Naruto cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, tentant de reprendre contenance, et se redressa péniblement en prenant appui sur son bureau. Le livret de compte dégringola sur le parquet et plusieurs relevés bancaires s'éparpillèrent, rejoignant les cadavres de bouteilles.

Kushina Uzumaki avait l'habitude de dire que « les mots ne provoquaient pas de maux. » Quelle idiotie. En une fraction de seconde, grâce à une trentaine de mots environ, Sasuke venait de le mettre au tapis. Il avait mal mais la malheureuse claque qu'il avait reçue en pleine poire n'y était pour rien bien qu'elle lui faisait voir trente six chandelles. Si les mots de Sasuke l'atteignaient en plein cœur, c'était uniquement parce qu'il les savait vrais. Cruellement vrais. Un homme comme Naruto Uzumaki finirait inévitablement seul et méprisé de tous. Sakura, bien qu'amoureuse, ne supporterait pas indéfiniment son caractère froid et négligeant. Les femmes avaient besoin de se sentir aimées, rassurées, et on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que Naruto incarnait le rôle du fiancé exemplaire. Les gens pouvaient endurer mille et une choses lorsqu'ils aimaient sincèrement. Effrayant. Certainement par miracle, Naruto parvint à atteindre son fauteuil de cuir, non sans efforts. Il s'y laissa tomber en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Une main sur le front, il clôt les paupières, en proie à un mal de tête soudain.

Il avait foiré. Complètement foiré. Lui qui était persuadé d'en avoir terminé avec ce sentiment que son père considérait comme _anormal_ , réalisait qu'il s'était lourdement trompé. A quoi bon ? A quoi bon toutes ses souffrances d'antan si c'était pour retomber dans le panneau douze ans plus tard ? N'avait-il donc rien appris ? Pendant des années, il s'était efforcé de dénier ses sentiments avec véhémence, il avait essayé d'apprécier Sakura, à défaut de l'aimer, de ne regarder que le bon côté de la vie en en ignorant les plus sombres facettes. Oui, il finirait seul, sans aucun doute. Pourtant, la solitude ne l'avait pas toujours effrayé, bien au contraire. Longtemps, il s'y enferma, barricadant son cœur. A l'internat où il fut envoyé au cours de son adolescence, les autres élèves le surnommèrent « Le muet » ou « L'handicapé des émotions » car il ne daignait adresser la parole à personne. A cette époque, il se complaisait dans la solitude, songeant que s'il demeurait seul et détaché de tout, il ne souffrirait plus. Car c'était bien l'amour qui était à l'origine de toutes ses blessures. C'était bien à cause de Gaara, à cause de l'amour, à cause de ses désirs qu'il se retrouva enfermé à des kilomètres de chez lui et qu'il fut, pendant plusieurs mois, détesté par son père. Aujourd'hui, il était pris de l'envie de reprendre sa vie en main. Peut-être était-il trop vieux ou beaucoup trop irresponsable pour vivre ses rêves à vingt huit ans alors que le chiffre d'affaire de l'entreprise battait des records mais qu'importe ?

Malgré tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, penser à Sakura ne l'apaisait pas. La vérité, c'était qu'il n'avait aucune envie de fonder une famille, qu'importe que ce soit avec elle ou avec une autre greluche du même genre. Il ne s'imaginait pas père. Hors de question de devenir père. Qu'aurait-il à offrir à sa progéniture ? Une vie aussi pourrie que la sienne ? Non merci. En plus, il n'aimait pas assez sa fiancée pour concevoir un enfant avec elle. Oh bien sûr, ils avaient souvent expérimenté le plaisir charnel ensemble mais depuis plusieurs mois, Naruto ne la touchait plus. Dès lors, Sakura s'en inquiéta et entama un régime tout en croyant que Naruto ne s'en apercevrait pas. Ensuite, elle dévalisa les magasins de lingerie et tria sa garde-robe, essayant de se montrer féminine et séduisante. En dépit de tous ses efforts admirables, Naruto ne le regardait toujours pas. Ou du moins, il ne la regardait pas comme un homme devrait regarder une femme. Dans le fond, Naruto se lamentait beaucoup mais la personne qui souffrait le plus dans cette histoire restait Sakura. Bien sûr, le blondinet possédait une renommée internationale grâce à son entreprise et énormément de personnes rêvaient sa vie et bavaient sur son passage. Bien sûr il rayonnait enfin sous les projecteurs et alimentait les songes de maintes jeunes filles. Mais la considération qu'il recherchait lui manquait toujours : toute cette adoration illusionnée paraissait extrêmement fausse, comme une sorte de jeu qui se terminerait un jour. Il finirait par sombrer dans l'oubli un jour ou l'autre et cette idée lui faisait horreur : ce qu'il voulait par-dessus tout, c'était marquer le cœur de quelqu'un. Mais pas n'importe quel cœur, bien entendu. Il désirait marquer le cœur de quelqu'un que lui aussi aimerait ardemment. Quelqu'un qui ne penserait pas à lui avec les larmes aux yeux comme Sakura mais qui penserait à lui en arborant un large sourire.

Mais comment aller vers les autres lorsqu'on ne s'aime pas soi-même ?

* * *

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Oui oui c'est bien Sasuke le seme dans cette histoire pourquoi ? xD Une chose est sûre, Naruto ne sait vraiment pas s'y prendre. Le chapitre suivant sera un peu plus fun à mon humble avis mais il y a encore un petit bout de chemin avant que Naruto et Sasuke soient véritablement ensemble. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu =)**

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes:_

Réponse à Hikari-chan: Coucou fidèle lectrice =) Oui, c'est dur d'imaginer Minato aussi... con. Mais c'est pour les besoins de la fic =) niark lemon il y aura bien évidemment mais pas tout de suite héhé. Je ressemble à Sasuke pour les 3/4 de sa personnalité mais je ne suis atteinte d'aucune maladie rassure-toi, je pète le feu =) et je ne suis pas fan des aventures passagères, contrairement à lui. Lol j'en ai vu une en vrai (une Ferrarri) quand je suis allée en Italie x) perso, je préfère les Audi et les Porsche mais chacun son truc x) je suis heureuse alors, merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir =) j'espère que ça continuera commeça et merci de me suivre encore =)

Réponse à MustNaruto: Hello =) merci beaucoup, c'est super gentil de me faire de la pub, ça fait plaisir =) je suis contente si mes écrits te plaisent et si tu prends plaisir à les lire. Naruto et Sasuke ont tous les deux un caractère bien trempé mais c'est ce qui fait leur charme =)

Réponse à Hinata1999: Coucou =) héhé ok dans ce cas je compte sur toi pour me dire quelle version est la meilleure. Merci au fait pour tes reviews sur Sur un air de musique, j'y répondrai bientot sur ton blog =) Embellie est un drame donc quelqu'un mourra à la fin, aucun doute là-dessus =) donc si tu n'aimes pas ce genre d'histoire, mieux vaut que tu ne la lises pas =)

Réponse à Iwillalwaysbehere: Hello =) héhé j'aime bien les gens complexes, en meme temps je suis une future psy. Ben je n'ai pas grand chose à rajouter, tu as parfaitement cerné Naruto. Ila toujours voulu se conformer à l'image de son père parce qu'il voulait lui plaire et, comme tu le dis, l'erreur n'était pas permise. Mais en faisant ça, il a perdu ce qui comptait le plus pour lui et il s'est menti à lui-même. Alors voir Sasuke et Neji a été une véritable claque pour lui. Sasuke, lui, a vécu le meme rejet de la part de son père mais il a préféré se battre, quitte à tout perdre, plutot que de se mentir pour plaire aux autres. Encore une fois, tu as raison avec Itachi. Sasuke ne veut pas e sa gentillesse car cela lui rappelle à quel point il lui est inférieur. Sasuke est avec Neji pour combler ses besoins d'homme, c'est tout. Il n'attend plus rien de la vie, comme tu dis, il se sait condamné et il ne veut pas rendre davantage de gens malheureux. Aimer lui fait peur car il n'aurait plus envie de quitter ce monde, alors que là, rien ne le retient vraiment. D'accord je note l'adresse de ton blog mais je sais pas quand je passerai car je reprend bientot les cours hélas...

**Gros bisous et merci de me suivre et de laisser votre avis =)**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7.**

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'altercation de Sasuke avec son patron, récemment surnommé l'abruti blond. La querelle avait eu lieu un vendredi matin et Sasuke ne travaillant pas le samedi et le dimanche, il lui était tout bonnement impossible de savoir si oui ou non il était viré, bien qu'il avait son avis sur la question. Quel patron sain d'esprit voudrait d'un employé impoli et rebelle ? Certes, Naruto avait mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve mais il comprenait parfaitement les raisons de son éventuel renvoi. Allongé au beau milieu du lit, Neji entre les bras, Sasuke regardait d'un œil morne le radioréveil. Il affichait neuf heures et quart. Normalement, il devrait être en train de bichonner le jardin de Naruto Uzumaki à cette heure-là. Il soupira, blasé. Vendredi dernier, suite à sa querelle avec l'abruti blond, il avait filé chez Neji sans réfléchir une seconde et depuis, il ne parvenait pas à s'en aller. Etrangement, il n'avait pas envie d'être seul. La solitude, il n'en pouvait plus.

Inquiet par son mutisme, Neji leva les yeux vers lui, scrutant son visage à la recherche d'une explication. Sasuke n'était jamais très bavard mais il n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis la veille, juste avant qu'ils ne s'abandonnent l'un à l'autre. Il fréquentait Sasuke depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'un tel mutisme ne présageait rien de bon. Sasuke venait de perdre son emploi, sa mauvaise humeur était donc compréhensible mais tout de même… Neji le sentait. Il sentait que quelque chose clochait.

-À quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-il.

-À rien.

Connaissant le tempérament renfermé de son amant, Neji n'insista pas. Après un an et demi d'amour déguisé en amitié et de six mois de relation, Sasuke ne se confiait toujours pas. Que ce soit par crainte d'ennuyer les autres ou par simple réserve, Sasuke gardait tout au fond de son cœur. Peut-être aussi que Sasuke ne lui faisait pas confiance. Connaissant sa nature réservée, cette dernière option s'avérait fort probable. Ils se fréquentaient depuis plus de six mois mais dans le fond, Neji ne savait rien de Sasuke. Juste le minimum. Il connaissait par cœur les moindres recoins de son corps, il en connaissait les zones sensibles et savait comment le faire grimper aux rideaux… mais à côté de ça, il ignorait tout de cet homme qu'il aimait plus que de raison. Garder le silence sur ses sentiments, feindre l'indifférence, paraître invulnérable et satisfait de la situation… tant de choses qui devenaient de plus en plus difficile à supporter pour Neji Hyûga. Il avait commis l'erreur de se croire assez fort, assez coriace, suffisamment maître de lui-même pour accepter cette situation mais souvent, elle lui pesait réellement. Avouer son amour à Sasuke revenait à le perdre pour de bon, il le savait. Or, perdre Sasuke était bien la dernière chose dont il avait envie. Pourtant, leurs petites coucheries totalement dépourvues d'amour ne lui suffisaient plus. Il rêvait de vie commune, de projets communs, de vacances en amoureux et même de mariage aux Etats-Unis… cela faisait-il de lui un homme naïf ou immature ? Il l'ignorait. La seule chose dont il était complètement sûr restait son amour envers Sasuke. Perdre Sasuke le ferait souffrir, rester aux côtés de Sasuke le faisait souffrir. Mais souffrir aux côtés de Sasuke lui semblait moins atroce que souffrir seul, perdu au beau milieu de souvenirs amers.

Le réveil indiquait désormais neuf heures trente. Le temps continuait de s'écouler, insatiable. Quelques rayons de soleil se faufilèrent à travers les stores pour venir caresser le torse imberbe de Sasuke. Ce qui le tourmentait tant, ce n'était pas de se retrouver sans emploi ou d'avoir violemment giflé l'abruti blond. Non, ce qui le tourmentait tant était que, dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait été tout bonnement incapable de refuser ce baiser, le baiser de l'abruti blond. Car l'abruti blond lui plaisait, il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Malgré son tempérament froid et hautain, Naruto Uzumaki disposait d'un charme indéniable. Un charme glacial, austère, impénétrable. Ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention de Sasuke, lors de leur première rencontre, fut sans aucun doute ses yeux bleus.

Une couleur à la fois sublime et mystérieuse, des yeux durs et sévères qui pourtant semblaient avoir versé de nombreuses larmes. Un regard ayant le don de le faire frissonner, un regard en face duquel il avait l'impression d'être totalement nu, vulnérable, exposé. Un peu comme si ses yeux étaient pareils aux lasers infrarouges et qu'ils étaient capables de déchiffrer son âme avec une aisance déconcertante. Outre ces perles cobalt, il y avait les traits de son visage. Harmonieux, composés, parfaits. Les rares instants où Sasuke avait eu le privilège d'apercevoir le sourire de Naruto Uzumaki resteraient gravés dans son cœur. Son sourire, bien que factice, l'envoûtait littéralement… à tel point qu'il aurait aimé le voir sourire plus souvent. A tel point qu'il aurait aimé le faire sourire plus souvent.

Et puis il y avait eu ce baiser. Ce baiser insensé, ridicule, impulsif. Sasuke avait beau se repasser la scène en boucle pour tenter d'y trouver un sens, il ne parvenait pas à la comprendre. Naruto Uzumaki ne s'éprendrait jamais d'un homme comme lui. Naruto Uzumaki était beau, aimé de tous, fortuné, célèbre. Et lui… un sentiment désagréable l'envahit subitement. Et lui, qu'était-il ? Un misérable au cœur malade dont la vie se résumait à… à quoi, finalement ? A enchaîner les petits boulots mal payés et à flirter quotidiennement avec le danger ? Était-ce vraiment une vie ? Comment un homme ayant tout pour être heureux pouvait poser les lèvres sur un autre homme qui n'avait absolument rien pour plaire ? Et puis il y avait Sakura Haruno… la belle et riche Sakura Haruno. Dépité, il soupira. Ce scénario ressemblait vaguement à un navet américain totalement inintéressant. Or, Sasuke ne se trouvait pas dans un film et le corps alangui à ses côtés était celui de Neji Hyûga. Pas celui de Naruto Uzumaki.

Malheureusement.

Sasuke fut ramené à la réalité lorsque quelque chose de chaud et humide glissa sur son ventre. Son regard croisa celui de Neji, mille fois plus brillant. Machinalement, les phalanges de Sasuke s'égarèrent dans la longue chevelure noire de son amant. Ce dernier clôt les paupières, savourant ce contact familier, rassurant, un contact qui lui donnait l'illusion que Sasuke lui appartenait. Lentement, très lentement, les lèvres de Neji parcoururent les pectoraux du ténébreux avant de déposer un chapelet de baisers tendre au creux de son cou. Les bras de Sasuke se refermèrent autour de sa taille pour l'étreindre avec douceur et fermeté. Comme il se sentait bien dans ces bras, la bouche collée à son épaule et l'oreille attentive au souffle de sa respiration. Peau contre peau, cœur contre cœur, ils s'abandonnèrent dans la chaleur de l'autre. Les lèvres de Sasuke trouvèrent celles de Neji, avides. Son étreinte devint plus brûlante, plus sauvage. Bientôt, leurs souffles n'en formèrent plus qu'un et leurs cœurs battirent à l'unisson. Tendrement, Sasuke fit basculer Neji sur le dos et se retrouva sur lui, couvrant son corps de baisers brûlants. Bouche entrouverte, torse perlé de sueur et âme bouleversée, Neji se cambrait sous le poids de Sasuke, se délectant de ses moindres baisers, de ses moindres caresses. Dans ces moments-là, l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Sasuke se décuplait. Combien de fois, au comble de l'extase, avait-il failli hurler un « Je t'aime » plein de sincérité ? Lors de leurs échanges charnels, Neji demeurait le seul à occuper l'esprit de Sasuke. Cette simple pensée lui donnait la force de continuer l'aventure, l'énergie nécessaire pour supporter cette situation difficile. Pour quelques heures dans ses bras, il pouvait tout endurer. Tout.

Les mains de Sasuke parcoururent les flancs de Neji, lentement, sensuellement, délicatement, tandis que sa langue traçait des sillons humides sur son torse. Quelques gémissements de plaisir franchirent les lèvres de Neji, ébréchant le silence régnant jusqu'alors. Sasuke le serra plus fort, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure et l'esprit chamboulé. Enfin, il ne pensait plus à Naruto Uzumaki. Il ne pensait plus à ses insultes et à son mépris, enfin il oubliait ses sourires fissurés et sa beauté impénétrable, il déniait sa tristesse et son baiser fade, dépourvu de sens. Dans la lumière limpide de cette matinée de juin, le corps pressé contre celui de Neji, Sasuke l'oubliait. Il l'oubliait enfin après presque trois jours de tortures psychologiques et de remise en question.

Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé, bon sang ? La seule réponse acceptable et sensée restait l'abus d'alcool. L'abus d'alcool. Comme cela faisait mal. Sasuke captura les lèvres de Neji avec gourmandise alors que ses mains se perdaient une fois de plus dans sa chevelure d'ébène. Etrangement, glisser les doigts dans les cheveux de Neji faisait naître en lui un sentiment de sécurité innommable. Cela le faisait se sentir moins seul. Coucher avec Neji chassait la solitude, la banalité du quotidien, tout comme jongler avec la vie sur sa Yamaha l'exorcisait de ses peurs, lui rappelait qu'il était bel et bien vivant, que la mort n'était pas encore arrivée. Il n'était pas aussi fort qu'il le laissait croire et ce n'était pas d'un trop plein d'amour dont il souffrait. Il n'aimait pas Neji mais Neji l'aimait. Il le savait. Se sentir aimé sans prendre le risque d'aimer en retour le sécurisait énormément. Au moins, il avait un endroit où aller, un refuge où s'abriter lors d'une quelconque tempête émotionnelle ou affective. Faute de mieux, Neji constituait un refuge solide. Légèrement bancal, mais solide.

Le soulagement de Sasuke fut de courte durée. Son téléphone portable, posé sur la table de chevet, se mis à vibrer férocement, secouant légèrement le meuble en bois d'acajou. Sasuke se décolla de Neji pour se redresser en soupirant. Une mine mécontente sur le visage, Neji enroula les bras autour de sa nuque et le supplia du regard.

-Décroche pas, protesta-t-il.

Mais, fidèle à lui-même, Sasuke demeura imperméable à sa détresse.

-Attends, c'est peut-être important.

_C'est peut-être lui,_ songea Sasuke à contrecœur. En ignorant superbement les râles plaintifs de son amant, il attrapa son téléphone, sourcils froncés. Son cœur manqua de suspendre ses battements lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'écran clignotant du Motorola. Appel entrant : Abruti Blond. Sasuke déglutit avec difficulté, stupéfait. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sentait à peine les lèvres de Neji effleurer son dos. D'une main tremblante d'hésitation, il décrocha et porta le Motorola à son oreille.

-Allô ?

-_Tu es en retard._

À l'autre bout du fil, Sasuke fit des yeux ronds. Naruto ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et raccrocha. Lorsque Sasuke recouvra ses esprits, seul des _bip bip bip_ incessants se faisaient entendre. Alors il n'était pas viré ? Naruto Uzumaki ne comptait pas se débarrasser de lui malgré leur violente dispute ? Cela relevait certainement du miracle, bien que, contrairement à ses parents, Sasuke ne croyait en aucune divinité. Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiha, bouddhistes, répétaient sans cesse que _la nature de tout phénomène, de toute apparence, est semblable au reflet de la lune sur l'eau._ Le crétin blond soupçonné d'être homophobe n'était peut-être en fin de compte ni crétin ni homophobe. Sasuke n'aurait pu décrire parfaitement le sentiment qui l'envahit à ce moment-là. Ce n'était pas tout à fait de la joie, c'était plutôt un entrelacs de joie et de méfiance. De méfiance, oui. Car la vie avait été un bon professeur et lui avait dévoilé de nombreuses fois les côtés sombres de l'être humain. De joie, oui. Car il gardait son emploi et aussi, il fallait bien l'avouer, car il allait revoir l'abruti blond aux yeux magnétiques. Au sein de ce mélange singulier, la joie demeurait plus forte que la méfiance. A tort ou à raison, qui sait ?

Les bras de Neji entourèrent sa taille tandis qu'un menton se posait sur son épaule.

-C'était qui ? demanda Neji d'un ton qu'il espérait neutre.

-Mon abruti de patron, répondit Sasuke. Il veut que je vienne bosser.

Neji se redressa vivement sur son séant, droit comme un piquet.

-Hein ? Mais je croyais que tu ne travaillais plus pour lui, s'étonna-t-il

-Moi aussi.

Sasuke lui décocha un sourire tendre, le genre de sourire auquel Neji ne parvenait pas à résister. Sa meilleure arme.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? Au moins, je ne me retrouve pas sans emploi.

-Ouais…

C'était peut-être une bonne nouvelle mais cela signifiait que Sasuke allait partir. Dans moins d'une minute, il se lèverait du lit, attraperait ses vêtements et s'en irait pour réapparaître lorsque ses envies masculines se manifesteraient. Le cœur de Neji se serra au creux de sa poitrine. Pourquoi ne trouvait-il jamais les bons mots pour le retenir ? Pourquoi, malgré ses efforts, Sasuke continuait d'ignorer ses sentiments ? Pourquoi diable ne parvenait-il pas à se faire aimer de Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui manquait, bon sang ? Egaré dans ses songes, il n'avait pas remarqué que son amant s'était déjà échappé du lit. Occupé à enfiler son jeans, Sasuke ignora tout de la tristesse de Neji. Ou peut-être feignit-il de l'ignorer ? En pestant, il courut jusqu'à la salle de bains, se débarbouilla rapidement le visage, vola la brosse à dents appartenant à Neji –oubliant ses bonnes manières et les règles élémentaires d'hygiène- et fit un brin de toilette avant de dompter sa crinière d'ébène avec une noisette de gel. Il ouvrit un placard, s'empara du Paco Rabbane de Neji et s'aspergea généreusement avant de boutonner sa chemise. Lorsqu'il ressurgit dans la chambre, Neji se mouchait discrètement. Ses yeux étaient rouges et légèrement gonflés.

Pour une raison inconnue, Sasuke fut pris de l'envie de détaler.

-Ecoute Neji je dois y aller alors on se voit… je sais pas quand. A plus.

Il tourna les talons, ne désirant pas apercevoir le visage meurtri de Neji. Blesser les autres ne faisait pas partie de ses passe-temps favoris mais il était bien forcé d'admettre qu'il excellait dans ce domaine. La voix enrouée de Neji le retint cependant.

-Je t'appellerai parce que je suppose que toi tu ne m'appelleras pas, Sasuke.

Il y avait de nombreuses larmes dans ces mots. Un véritable torrent de larmes qui cascaderait sur les joues de Neji une fois qu'il serait parti. Une main sur la poignée de la porte, les traits tendus, Sasuke ne bougeait plus. Neji voyait juste. La probabilité qu'il l'appelle en premier tournait autour de deux pourcents. Les trois quarts du temps, c'était Neji qui le contactait ou lui proposait de sortir. Il manquait à Neji mais Neji ne lui manquait pas. Un amour à sens unique. Maintes fois, pour le bien-être de Neji, il avait songé à mettre fin à leur relation étrange, aux sentiments complexes et douloureux. Mais il abandonnait au dernier moment. Était-il lâche ou était-il trop égoïste, privilégiant son propre bonheur au détriment de celui des autres ? Certainement un peu des deux.

Sans se retourner, il décréta :

-J'ai vraiment pas le temps là, on en reparle une autre fois. Salut.

Et la porte de la chambre claqua, rapidement imitée par la porte d'entrée. Le silence. La solitude. L'abandon. Neji plia les jambes, les ramenant contre son torse et posa le menton sur ses genoux. Ses yeux nacre se remplirent de larmes qui dégringolèrent bientôt sur ses joues déjà humides.

-Comme d'habitude, murmura-t-il.

Comme d'habitude, oui. Comme d'habitude il venait après tout le reste. Il était là pour distraire Sasuke, lui apporter un peu de plaisir, exorciser sa solitude. Pour Sasuke, il ne constituait qu'un lot de consolation, à défaut de trouver mieux. Il n'était qu'un amant. Un amant. D'un amant, il souhaitait passer à un amour. Seules quelques lettres devaient changer et pourtant… Comme un réflexe, sa main caressa le côté droit du lit, là où Sasuke dormait toujours. Les draps étaient encore tièdes. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il attrapa l'oreiller de Sasuke pour y enfouir son visage. Il s'égara dans une odeur familière, un mélange d'Axe et d'agrumes, et sanglota de plus belle. Trois jours aux côtés de Sasuke… il n'en ressortait pas indemne. Malgré sa souffrance continuelle, il ne parvenait pas à en vouloir à l'élu de son cœur. Même avec toute la volonté du monde, il était simplement incapable de ressentir autre chose que de l'amour à son égard. Aucune colère. Aucune haine. Aucune rancœur. Aucun regret. Juste une peur immuable, une peur sans nom. La peur la plus redoutée par tous les êtres humains pourvus d'un cœur et d'un minimum de sentimentalité –exactement le contraire de son amant, en somme-. La peur de le perdre. Il avait beau y être préparé, il avait beau s'attendre tous les jours à recevoir un coup de fil porteur d'une mauvaise nouvelle, il avait beau savoir qu'un jour Sasuke le quitterait définitivement, cette crainte lui collait à la peau, telle une sangsue.

Jour après jour, minute après minute, seconde après seconde, il sentait Sasuke s'éloigner de lui. Sasuke s'échappait lentement mais sûrement. Il était pareil à un mince filet d'eau froide. Neji avait beau serrer le poing de toutes ses forces, l'eau réussissait à se faufiler entre ses doigts pour disparaître. Neji l'oublierait-il ? Cette idée lui faisait horreur. Il frémit et étreignit l'oreiller avec plus de force, tel un enfant qui cherche à se rassurer après un affreux cauchemar. Oublierait-il la chaleur singulière de sa peau ou le goût unique de ses baisers ? Oublierait-il ses sourires saturés de lumières et ses éclats de rire aux notes cristallines ? Oublierait-il son fichu caractère et son franc parler ? Et mon Dieu, oublierait-il l'intensité de leurs étreintes, leur jouissance commune, les geignements discrets lui tombant dans l'oreille lors de leurs échanges ? Est-ce qu'un jour le visage de Sasuke ne se réduirait qu'à une image floue, comme une photo de mauvaise qualité ? Est-ce que la voix de Sasuke, chaude et suave, cesserait un jour de faire vibrer ses tympans ? Il n'y avait aucune explication logique, rationnelle. Certaines personnes mettent notre cœur en lambeaux, malmènent nos sentiments, piétinent nos rêves, mais les oublier s'avère tout aussi impossible que vivre sans respirer. Des gens pour lesquels on pourrait tout supporter, juste pour les voir sourire encore. Oublier Sasuke ? Ridicule.

En revanche, Sasuke l'oublierait. Il n'en doutait pas une seconde, c'était une certitude, un fait immuable. Un jour, Sasuke s'en irait, habiterait les bras d'un autre. Peut-être lui ferait-il une petite place dans un coin de sa mémoire. Neji y élirait refuge pendant une semaine ou deux, un mois ou deux, peut-être même une année et puis… le néant. Neji Hyûga était le genre de personne que l'on oubliait vite. Tétanisé, il ne bougea plus d'un poil. Il inspira longuement, retint l'air durant une salve de secondes avant de le rejeter avec lenteur. Sa respiration se ralentit, jusqu'à ne plus se faire entendre.

Il souhaita s'effacer.

Debout au beau milieu du salon aux murs lambrissés de pin, Naruto Uzumaki faisait les cents pas, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, en direction du portail grisâtre faisant office d'entrée. Sa main gauche serrait toujours son téléphone portable. Elle le serrait tellement que ses doigts en devenaient blancs. Pourquoi Diable avait-il appelé Sasuke Uchiha ? Certes, il avait eu honte de son comportement mais ce n'était pas son genre de se rabaisser ainsi, encore moins avec l'un de ses subordonnés. Soyons francs : au départ, il avait voulu lui téléphoner pour s'excuser tout en précisant qu'il était bien évidemment viré. Un patron digne de ce nom ne pouvait se permettre de garder un employé aussi indiscipliné. Naruto n'était peut-être pas un modèle de politesse mais c'était lui le chef et il se trouvait sous son toit. Il estimait donc disposer du droit de se comporter comme un crétin fini si l'envie lui prenait. Parfaitement.

Il possédait l'argent donc le pouvoir, logique indiscutable que Minato avait pris soin de lui enseigner. Pourtant, dès que la voix de Sasuke avait résonné dans le combiné, son cerveau avait comme disjoncté. Court-circuité. Au fond de lui, il savait que son attitude ambigüe à l'égard de Sasuke, ce vendredi-là, n'avait strictement rien à voir avec l'excès d'alcool. Son passé, qu'il croyait définitivement enterré dans un coin de sa mémoire, avait subitement refait surface. Son cerveau était alors devenu comme une coquille vide, un sol fertile duquel jaillissaient des idées parfois folles. Comme celle d'embrasser Sasuke à pleine bouche. Et encore, il devait s'estimer heureux de ne pas avoir cédé à une tentation encore plus folle : allonger Sasuke Uchiha, le petit jardinier faiseur de miracles, sur le bureau et le conduire au septième ciel. Hum… sans doute serait-il plus juste de dire qu'il devait remercier Sasuke de l'avoir arrêté à temps. Mais Naruto Uzumaki était comme ça, toujours en train de tourner la situation à son avantage. Un défaut parmi tant d'autres.

Finalement, Sasuke gardait son poste puisque, comme tout lâche qui se respecte, il avait été incapable de répéter le discours grossier et sévère qu'il avait soigneusement préparé la veille. La lâcheté faisait partie de ses défauts mais cette fois, peut-être, elle n'y était pour rien. Virer Sasuke, il ne le voulait pas. Ne plus voir Sasuke, il ne supportait pas cette idée. S'il avait posté une nouvelle annonce dans le journal local, les postulants se seraient bousculés devant sa porte. Mais Naruto Uzumaki était un homme sûr de lui-même, le genre de type qui sait ce qu'il veut et fait tout pour l'obtenir. Et Naruto Uzumaki ne voulait pas de n'importe quel jardinier. Il voulait, il _désirait_, Sasuke Uchiha. Lui et seulement lui.

Naruto fut arraché à ses pensées par une série de pétarades familières. Comme un forcené, il se précipita à la fenêtre, l'œil aux aguets. De l'autre côté du muret, une Yamaha noire attendait sagement. Le cœur battant au rythme de l'angoisse, le blondinet s'empressa d'ouvrir le portail, permettant à la moto de franchir le seuil de son immense demeure. Dans la précipitation, il avait laissé tomber son téléphone portable mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. La joie –ou plutôt l'excitation- qui déferlait dans son corps entier lui fit oublier l'existence du BlackBerry noir offert par Sakura trois ans plus tôt, à l'occasion de son anniversaire. Soudainement préoccupé par son apparence physique pour d'autres raisons que les flashs de photographes, il fit un détour par la salle de bains pour se recoiffer en deux temps trois mouvements. Ensuite, sous le regard incrédule de Chiwa, occupée à préparer le thé, il dévala les escaliers comme un gamin hâtif de découvrir ses cadeaux au pied du sapin le matin du vingt cinq décembre. Il inspira une bonne fois, prit son courage à deux mains, et quitta la bâtisse. Machinalement, ses pieds prirent la direction du jardin, là où devait se trouver Sasuke, vêtu de son hideuse salopette verte. En chemin, une multitude de questions se pressèrent dans sa tête et menacèrent de lui filer la migraine. Que dire à Sasuke ? Comment Sasuke allait-il réagir ? Plus important encore, Sasuke le détestait-il ? Un pincement aigu lui serra le cœur mais il jugea préférable de l'ignorer.

Sasuke se trouvait bel et bien au milieu du jardin. D'un œil dubitatif, il examinait les nouvelles pousses de tulipe, caressant sans même le remarquer les pétales opalins des roses. Et là, dans la lumière limpide de ce lundi matin, Naruto le trouva plus beau que jamais. L'alcool ne voyageait pas dans ses veines aujourd'hui mais pourtant il fut pris de l'irrésistible envie de l'embrasser. Le plaquer contre le prunier en fleurs et l'embrasser avec la même ardeur, la même sauvagerie, que ce vendredi fatidique. Ensuite, il pourrait peut-être lui retirer sa salopette et puis… il secoua énergiquement la tête de gauche à droite, désireux d'éjecter ces pensées perverses de son esprit. Naruto sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine alors qu'il comblait les derniers mètres le séparant de Sasuke. En l'entendant approcher, ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui et le salua courtoisement. Naruto lui répondit avec un léger sourire que Sasuke fut incapable de lui rendre. Sasuke possédait bien des défauts mais l'hypocrisie n'en faisait pas partie. Pendant combien de temps restèrent-ils là, plantés au milieu du parfum des fleurs, écoutant silencieusement l'alizée se faufiler entre les branches des arbres ? Des secondes, des minutes qui semblèrent durer une éternité.

Ne pouvant en tolérer davantage, Naruto fut le premier à briser le silence. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de s'abstenir.

-Tu ne t'excuse pas pour m'avoir insulté ? Tu ne ressens même pas une once de remord ?

Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour débuter la conversation. Sa voix avait adopté un timbre amusé, à la limite du moqueur. Le jardinier le foudroya du regard et le blondinet songea que sa capacité à nouer des relations humaines se situait largement en-dessous de la norme.

-Si vous m'avez fait venir dans l'espoir de recevoir ne serait-ce qu'un mot d'excuse, alors là vous vous êtes bien planté, cracha dédaigneusement Sasuke. Ces excuses, vous pouvez encore les attendre longtemps, croyez-moi.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Son sourire s'effaça et une expression froide se peignit sur son visage.

-Dans ce cas, tu es viré.

Sasuke haussa les épaules, l'air indifférent.

-Alors je suis viré. Ciao.

Et il joignit le geste à la parole. Il lâcha la rose blanche qu'il était occupé à malmener depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes et s'apprêtait à tourner les talons. Alors là c'était le bouquet ! En marmonnant des insultes entre ses dents, Naruto le saisit par le poignet. Sasuke s'arrêta net mais le blondinet ne le lâcha pas. Il n'avait aucune envie de le lâcher.

-Je suis un abruti, murmura-t-il. Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me dise non alors… ça m'énerve. Tu es un excellent jardinier, Sasuke, je n'ai rien à dire sur ton travail. Tu peux rester… si tu veux.

Naruto avait prononcé ses mots dans un souffle, sur le ton de la confession. En livrant ces paroles, il avait baissé les yeux pour contempler le sol, les joues marbrées de pourpre. Sa main étreignait toujours le poignet de Sasuke. Cela le surprenait beaucoup mais ne lui déplaisait pas. La peau de Naruto était chaude, rassurante. Ce simple contact, chaste et sans ambigüité, suffisait à affoler son cœur malade, un cœur qui ne battait pas pour n'importe qui, un cœur que Neji ne parvenait pas à conquérir malgré les années mais que Naruto Uzumaki s'appropriait en un sourire. Les traits de Sasuke s'adoucirent un peu. Mal à l'aise, Naruto se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas. L'homme fragile et blessé que Sasuke avait cru apercevoir de temps en temps venait de réapparaître. Il se trouvait face à un autre homme, un homme seul perpétuellement caché derrière une attitude froide et hautaine. Une autre facette que Naruto ne laissait entrevoir que très rarement… voire jamais. Sasuke savait qu'il devait saisir cette occasion pour mieux cerner le casse-tête chinois qu'était Naruto Uzumaki. Car le Naruto Uzumaki qui lui faisait face, le Naruto vulnérable, un peu timide, aux yeux innocents et candides ne se remontrerait pas de si tôt. Une tendresse sans nom prit possession de lui et il eut envie de serrer Naruto dans ses bras. Malgré lui, il se remémora leur baiser et il eut l'impression que ses lèvres portaient encore l'empreinte de celles de l'entrepreneur.

Sans dire un mot, il reporta son attention sur les roses blanches et les tulipes. Naruto sourit, sincèrement heureux.

-Est-ce que je peux te regarder pendant que tu t'occupes des fleurs ? demanda-t-il.

Il avait relevé les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Sasuke, les scrutant à la recherche d'un quelconque réconfort. Les battements de son cœur se faisaient de plus en plus rapides mais Naruto ne savait pas si cette réaction physique était provoquée par l'angoisse d'un refus ou par la peau de Sasuke contre la sienne. Une boule nouait sa gorge et il déglutit avec difficulté, espérant l'éloigner. Il la sentit dégringoler le long de sa trachée jusqu'à son estomac, où elle lui fit l'effet d'une lourde enclume. Lèvres scellées et regard imperturbable, Sasuke le détaillait avec intérêt. Le ténébreux semblait partagé entre l'envie de l'envoyer promener et celle de lui laisser une chance de se racheter. Naruto n'en pouvait plus : que Sasuke accepte avec joie ou qu'il l'envoie sur les roses avec force, peu importe mais bon sang, qu'il dise quelque chose !

Comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de son interlocuteur, Sasuke lâcha dans un soupir :

-Vous êtes chez vous, c'est vous le patron. Faîtes comme vous voulez.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait un oui mais ce n'était pas un non pour autant. C'était le genre de réponse qui laissait croire que la personne concernée s'en fichait éperdument mais qui pourtant voulait dire « oui, en réalité je ne demande pas mieux. » Donc Sasuke Uchiha était de ce genre-là. Un homme fier, franc et doué pour masquer ses véritables émotions. Un homme à l'aspect je-m'en-foutiste factice, pourvu d'un véritable talent pour dissimuler ses véritables désirs. Cela plaisait à Naruto. Sa façon de résister malgré lui et se rendre compte qu'au final, il n'en était pas capable.

Naruto peina à dissimuler sa joie. Une joie authentique, vraie, celle qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontrée. En s'asseyant sur un tronc d'arbre abandonné, aux côtés de Sasuke, il eut l'impression que des milliers de papillons voltigeaient dans son estomac et qu'une énergie nouvelle faisait battre son cœur. Face au sourire qu'il arborait, Sasuke sentit un agréable frisson remonter son échine. Alors il songea qu'il aimerait voir ce sourire plus souvent. Il y a certaines personnes face auxquelles on se moque de paraître indécent ou impoli. Mais il y en a d'autres face auxquelles on dissimule nos moindres vices, nos moindres défauts. Simplement parce qu'on veut leur plaire. Plaire à Sasuke n'était cependant pas chose facile. Sasuke Uchiha était le genre d'homme qui n'appartenait à personne, Naruto l'avait bien compris. Pour gagner son cœur, il faudrait se battre. Se battre ardemment. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Naruto n'eut plus envie de fuir. Il n'eut plus envie d'être lâche. Au contraire, il désira prendre les armes et combattre avec toute sa force. Il se surprit à préférer l'original au banal, la difficulté à la facilité, le risque à la tranquillité. Il ne voulait pas être détesté par Sasuke. Il voulait être apprécié par Sasuke… non… il voulait être _aimé_ par Sasuke.

Ils restèrent ensemble jusqu'au coucher du soleil.

* * *

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Voici le chapitre 7, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le relire donc je m'excuse si y'a des fautes d'orthographe ou des phrases mal tournées. **

Réponse à Justme: Coucou =) Naruto n'est pas bien dans sa peau, il assume pas son homosexualité et le fait de voir Sasuke embrasser Neji lui a rappelé ce qu'il détestait tant en lui. Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que cette fic est appréciée par quelques personnes car j'y met beaucoup de coeur =) c'est une death fic oui mais la fin n'est pas ignoble.

**Bisous et merci pour votre soutien**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8.**

La journée de Sasuke avait plutôt bien commencée. Contrairement à ses habitudes de lève-tôt, il était sorti du sommeil aux alentours de neuf heures trente ce dimanche matin. Juste pour le plaisir de paresser, il avait traîné au lit jusqu'à midi, puis avait pris son petit-déjeuner –qui était en fait son dîner- devant un jeu télévisé ridicule. Ayant laissé son téléphone portable dans la chambre, il ne vit pas les trois appels en absence de Neji. Il décida ensuite de prendre un bain. Il remplit la baignoire d'eau chaude et y ajouta du savon. Une tonne de savon. Un drap de bulles recouvrit bientôt toute la surface de l'eau et une odeur fruitée plana dans la salle de bains. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'y glisser, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Sasuke fronça les sourcils, irrité. Quel que soit l'imbécile osant venir le déranger dans ce moment crucial se verrait dans l'obligation de repartir. Il n'ouvrirait pas. Il avait déjà plongé un pied dans la baignoire lorsque la sonnette laissa la place à des coups sauvages contre la porte. Sasuke poussa un long soupir avant de se résigner. Il se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse et fit une croix sur son « moment détente ».

Sasuke hurla un « ça va j'arrive, crétin » agacé avant de se précipiter vers la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée, sourcils froncés. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au beau milieu d'un visage pâle, totalement dépourvu de couleurs. Son bras retomba lentement le long de son corps, ballant, comme dépouillé de toute force. Ces longs cheveux noirs encadrant un visage opalin aux traits fins, ces lèvres fines et quelque peu charnues, ce nez parfaitement droit, ce parfum familier… Itachi Uchiha. Le brillantissime Itachi Uchiha, comme aimait le surnommer Sasuke lorsqu'il parlait de lui avec Karin et Suigetsu. Itachi lui décocha un sourire chargé de lumière, un sourire auquel il fut incapable de répondre. Ignorant son trouble –soit volontairement, soit involontairement-, l'aîné lui asséna une tape amicale sur l'épaule tout en le complimentant sur son apparence physique. « _Oh, comme tu t'es embelli au fil des années, Sasuke_ », s'exclama-t-il d'un ton guilleret, à la limite du stupide. Eh ouais grand frère. Cela devait faire un peu plus de quatre ans qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus. Certes, en hommes courtois et bien élevés, ils ne manquaient pas de s'écrire et de se téléphoner pendant les fêtes de fin d'années ou à l'occasion des anniversaires. Sans plus. Sasuke avait presque oublié à quoi ressemblait le visage d'Itachi. Oublier le visage de son propre frère… cela n'avait-il pas quelque chose d'affreux ?

Sans attendre la permission de Sasuke, Itachi pénétra à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Ses pieds le conduisirent jusqu'au petit salon aux murs recouverts d'un papier peint gris clair. Quelques photos se trouvaient fixées à l'un d'eux, juste au-dessus de la télévision. Curieux, Itachi s'approcha pour les examiner de plus près, espérant naïvement y repérer sa tête au milieu de tout ce beau monde figé sur le papier brillant. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'y avait que des clichés de Karin, Suigetsu et Kaya. Pas une seule de leur famille. Un pincement aigu lui perfora le cœur. En quittant la demeure familiale cinq ans plus tôt, Sasuke n'avait rien emporté mis à part deux ou trois babioles et quelques vêtements. Il avait pas jugé bon de se trimbaler avec des albums photos réunissant les plus beaux instants de la famille Uchiha, ou les cadeaux offerts par ses parents à l'occasion de son anniversaire ou de Noël. Le jour où il claqua la porte, il fit une croix définitive sur les Uchiha et ne souhaita pas s'encombrer de souvenirs douloureux. Seules les paroles cruelles crachées par Fugaku restèrent dans son esprit. Il dénia toutes les autres. Itachi soupira, réalisant l'étendue de son impuissance.

La porte d'entrée claqua et une fraction de seconde plus tard, Sasuke apparut devant lui. Un silence lourd de sens planait entre les deux hommes. Leurs regards scrutaient celui de l'autre, le défiant, le mettant à l'épreuve. Le temps n'était visiblement pas parvenu à atténuer leur éternelle rivalité. A vingt six ans, Sasuke avait encore l'impression de n'être qu'un vulgaire gamin à côté de son frère dont la prestance intimait le respect et la droiture. Selon les dires de sa défunte grand-mère, il avait tout de Mikoto Uchiha. Son grain de peau laiteux, sa figure angélique, son regard puissant, intense. Itachi, lui, semblait être un clone –bien plus jeune- de Fugaku Uchiha. Des mâchoires carrées, des cheveux noirs cascadant élégamment dans son dos, deux fossettes creusées dans les joues dès qu'il souriait.

Afin de masquer son trouble, Itachi embrassa la pièce de son regard brillant. Une décoration sobre mais élégante, discrète mais raffinée, le strict nécessaire, pas de superflu… le parfait reflet de Sasuke. En sa présence, Itachi perdait tous ses moyens. Craignant de dire une parole de travers, il réfléchissait longuement aux mots qu'il allait prononcer et prenait le temps de tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler. Sasuke attendait, patient. Il savait, il devinait. Ses orbes onyx semblaient sonder l'âme d'Itachi avec une aisance déconcertante.

-Pourquoi t'es là ? demanda finalement Sasuke de but en blanc.

Un sourire forcé s'arqua sur les lèvres de l'aîné.

-Oh bonjour petit frère, comment vas-tu ? Bien sûr, moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir après tant d'années.

-Me fais pas perdre mon temps, Itachi.

Le sourire d'Itachi s'évapora. Désormais, ses lèvres se tournaient vers le bas, formant un sourire à l'envers. Tester l'autre, le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, titiller ses nerfs… tels étaient leurs rapports. Mais en cinq ans, Itachi avait eu le temps de grandir et de se remettre en question pour réaliser qu'au final, ce n'était pas ce genre de relation qu'il voulait entretenir avec son unique frère.

-Tu n'as pas donné suite à ma lettre, expliqua-t-il d'un ton détaché. Aucun coup de fil, aucun mail, aucun courrier. Donc je me suis déplacé.

-Trop aimable.

Il y avait une légère pointe d'ironie dans sa voix, une ironie qu'Itachi décela immédiatement. Il serra les poings, agacé par le comportement renfermé et immature de son cadet. Itachi Uchiha avait toujours été désireux de changer les choses entre eux. Maintes fois, il essaya de se rapprocher de son frère en se montrant disponible, compréhensif, ouvert. Mais chacune de ses tentatives se soldèrent par des échecs tous plus douloureux les uns que les autres. Sasuke lui en voulait. Il lui en voulait pour des tas de raisons, des plus absurdes aux plus légitimes. Son tempérament rancunier l'empêchait souvent de pardonner. Un seul faux pas et Sasuke vous tournait le dos. A tort ou à raison, il était comme ça. Mais Itachi savait aussi que sn frère était un homme franc, pas du genre à tourner autour du pot pendant cent sept ans. Il aimait l'explicite et la franchise, il détestait par-dessus tout les sous-entendus et les faux-semblants. En d'autres termes, Itachi devait aller droit au but, sans passer par quatre chemins inutiles. Ce qu'il fit.

-Sasuke, je vais être clair : je veux que tu sois présent à mon mariage.

Sasuke serra le poing. « Mariage ». Décidément, ce mot composé de sept lettres avait le don de l'énerver. Itachi était-il vraiment obligé de se pointer jusque chez lui pour exposer son bonheur ? Tout lui réussissait, OK, Sasuke le savait, inutile de le lui rappeler à la moindre occasion ! Une colère froide gangrénait son cœur, une colère que ses yeux transmettaient avec aisance. Une lueur menaçante clignotait au fond de ses pupilles.

-Avocat, hétérosexuel, une baraque quatre façades avec le portail automatique, et un mariage avec une chirurgienne… pas de doute, t'es le mec parfait, Tachi. Il ne te manque plus que le labrador et les deux gosses et tu auras réussi à créer une famille idéale. Bravo, le vieux doit être très fier de toi.

-Arrête.

Désormais, l'air neutre et détaché imprimé sur le visage d'Itachi avait laissé la place à une expression outragée. Il y avait une telle distance entre les deux frères qu'ils ne parvenaient même plus à se parler calmement. Cette distance, Itachi n'avait eu de cesse d'essayer de la combler par tous les moyens. Sasuke, en revanche, ne semblait pas prêt à vouloir traverser le large fossé qui les séparait. Peut-être ne serait-il jamais prêt. Peut-être même qu'il ne ressentait pas une once d'affection pour son aîné. Juste un profond dégoût.

-Je viendrais pas, décida le cadet d'un ton dur. J'ai définitivement coupé les ponts avec les imbéciles qui me servent de parents.

-Tu te comportes comme un gamin, Sasuke. T'es trop vieux pour faire ta crise d'adolescence, tu crois pas ?

Un gamin. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'on le traite comme tel ? Il avait vingt six ans, tout de même ! Comment pourrait-il retourner à Tokyo ? Comment pourrait-il de nouveau faire face à ses parents après s'être fait rabaissé plus bas que terre par son propre père ? Ah mais bien sûr, un homme comme Itachi Uchiha, choyé par ses parents et qualifié de « fils idéal », ne pouvait sûrement pas comprendre ce genre de choses. Sasuke lui en voulait pour ça. Il lui en voulait de ne pas avoir été là, d'avoir laissé faire sans même lever le petit doigt. Il lui en voudrait toujours pour ça.

-Ma décision est prise, insista-t-il, je changerai pas d'avis donc inutile de t'éterniser ici.

Itachi ne trouva pas la force de répliquer, épuisé et lassé par ces querelles enfantines. Naïvement, il avait espéré que son mariage serait une belle occasion pour réunir sa famille et tenter de colmater les brèches. Malheureusement, le cœur de Sasuke semblait déborder de rancune. Il devinait les raisons qui le poussait à agir de cette manière. Se barricader derrière une apparence froide et austère était le principal moyen de défense de Sasuke. Rester seul pour ne plus souffrir. Rester seul pour ne plus faire souffrir. Il fonctionnait comme ça.

Contrairement à son frère, Sasuke en bavait. Il en bavait vraiment, il suffisait de regarder les quelques fissures lézardant les murs ou les traces laissées par l'humidité. L'appartement, en plus d'être en piteux état, se révélait petit. Sasuke ne se contentait que du strict minimum et s'il lui posait la question, Itachi savait qu'il se dirait sincèrement heureux comme ça. Pourtant, la perte de poids de Sasuke ainsi que ses conditions de vie précaires serraient le cœur d'Itachi.

-Sasuke, tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre de cette manière. Ton appartement est vraiment petit et…

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires, répliqua Sasuke d'un ton froid, tout le monde n'a pas un diplôme en poche !

-Mais je pourrais t'aider moi ! Je peux te prêter de l'argent en attendant que…

-Ferme-la !

Sasuke avait littéralement hurlé.

-Ferme-la, répéta-t-il dans un souffle.

Lèvres pincées et traits crispés, Itachi le détaillait sans savoir quoi dire. Sasuke poussa un long soupir. Il abhorrait la gentillesse de son frère. Il la haïssait réellement. Car tout en Itachi lui rappelait combien son frère était exceptionnel et combien lui-même pouvait être imparfait. Un peu comme si les qualités de son ainé faisaient la lumière sur chacun de ses défauts. Sa gentillesse et sa douceur se révélaient tout simplement insupportables.

-Itachi… je préfère encore dormir sous un pont plutôt qu'accepter un centime de ta part. T'es bien la dernière personne au monde dont je solliciterais l'aide.

Un pincement aigu perfora le cœur d'Itachi. Encore une fois. Chaque mot de Sasuke était pareil à un poignard bien aiguisé. Il aurait tellement voulu que les choses soient différentes, que les choses changent enfin. Une colère sourde prit possession de son cœur. Soudainement, il n'eut plus envie de se montrer gentil et compréhensif. Soudainement, il eut envie de rendre à Sasuke la monnaie de sa pièce. De se montrer acerbe. De lui renvoyer à la puissance mille la souffrance qu'il² engendrait en lui.

-T'es un beau salaud quand tu t'y mets, Sasuke !

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres du concerné.

-Oui, je suis un salaud et je l'assume complètement, rétorqua-t-il froidement.

Itachi serra les poings, à deux doigts d'exploser. Son cœur battait à n'en plus finir et une teinte pourpre se rependait sur ses joues. Et ce sourire, ce foutu sourire, qu'il apercevait sur le visage de son cadet… comme il pouvait le détester.

-Très bien, conclut-il d'une voix tremblante de colère, puisque c'est comme ça je te dirai simplement d'aller te faire foutre, Sasuke.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, compte sur moi.

En marmonnant une injure entre ses dents, Itachi quitta l'appartement sans oublier de claquer férocement la porte. Sasuke ne fit rien pour le retenir. Dehors, le vent frôla docilement son visage, telle une pensée. Les jambes en coton, il se laissa tomber sur un banc public, à quelques mètres seulement de l'immeuble de son frère. D'une main tremblante, il composa un numéro sur son téléphone portable. Une sonnerie. Deux sonneries. Trois sonneries. Une voix rauque et familière au timbre un peu fatigué.

-Allô, papa ?

Un bref silence.

-J'ai échoué.

Itachi baissa les yeux.

-Il ne viendra pas, murmura-t-il.

XxXx

Naruto Uzumaki se rendait rarement dans le grenier de son immense demeure. Mettre les pieds dans la saleté et respirer l'odeur particulière de la poussière ne faisaient pas partie de ses préférences. De plus, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il n'aimait pas se retrouver dans le noir. Enfant, victime de terreurs nocturnes jusqu'à l'âge de cinq ans, il ne pouvait dormir dans une totale obscurité et, au grand dam de Minato, Kushina l'autorisait à laisser la lumière allumée pendant la nuit. Toute une histoire. Pourtant, en ce mercredi après-midi marquant le début du mois de juillet, il fouillait avec véhémence les moindres recoins de ce grenier plein à craquer. Cette large pièce perpétuellement baignée dans la pénombre, abritait une multitude de babioles inutiles et parfois oubliées. Il y avait une pile incroyablement haute de vieux livres aux pages jaunies par les années légués par sa défunte grand-mère une dizaine d'années plus tôt. Naruto n'en avait ouvert aucun.

À côté des bouquins recouverts de poussières se trouvaient les anciens vinyles de son père. Les Beatles, William Sheller, Michael Jackson, les Pink Floyd… autant de découvertes qui lui avaient fait prendre conscience que son père aussi avait été jeune un jour. Aux quatre coins du grenier reposaient de vieux meubles estropiés, mutilés, de grands cartons contenant des vêtements devenus trop petits, des jeux vidéo démodés, et même un service de vaisselle en porcelaine dont il ignorait l'existence jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et au milieu de tout ce fouillis, dissimulées sous un drap originellement blanc mais désormais barbouillé de poussière et de toiles d'araignée, devaient se trouver ses anciennes peintures. Naruto avait pris sa journée uniquement dans le but de les retrouver. L'envie de peindre étai venue le titiller au cours de la nuit, sans qu'il ne comprennent pourquoi. Des picotements désagréables s'étaient alors propagés dans ses phalanges, comme pour les pousser à se saisir d'un pinceau. Il avait vainement essayé de se rendormir. Sans succès. A peine le soleil levé, il s'était précipité au grenier et avait entrepris ses fouilles.

Un sourire illumina le visage de Naruto lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son chevalet en bois d'acajou. La mélancolie le submergea tout entier. Combien d'heures avait-il bien pu passer assis en face de ce chevalet, peignant jusqu'à s'en blesser les doigts et à s'en user le dos ? Cet objet lui rappelait les plus belles années de son enfance, celles pendant lesquelles il croyait encore aux rêves. Il retrouva ses vieilles œuvres dans le fond d'un carton. Certaines toiles étaient striées de balafres noires, d'autres arboraient de petits trous ci et là. Peut-être des mites, songea Naruto. Mais quand le véritable trésor, celui qu'il recherchait réellement depuis plus d'une heure, tomba enfin entre ses mains, il ne put réprimer un hoquet d'émotion. Une dizaine de toiles vierges, blanches, impeccables. Les battements de son cœur s'affolèrent un peu cependant que ses doigts caressaient délicatement l'étendue blanchâtre. Il clôt un instant les paupières, se rappelant de la sensation qui prenait possession de son âme dès que son pinceau donnait naissance à mille et un lieux. Un rire discret franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Il se retourna et attrapa la grande caisse vide prostrée près des escaliers usés. En fredonnant le refrain d'une chanson, il empila soigneusement les toiles vierges avant de les couvrir d'un drap. Puis il descendit prudemment les marches qui poussaient des grincements plaintifs sous chacun de ses pas, la caisse en plastique dans les bras. Il traversa le couloir en zigzaguant dangereusement. Jamais il n'aurait cru que des toiles vierges pèseraient si lourd. Chiwa l'aperçut depuis la salle de bains mais se passa de commentaires, se contentant simplement de le dévisager avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de curiosité. Ces temps-ci, elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour son patron.

D'un coup de pied, Naruto ouvrit la porte de son bureau et déposa son bardas sur le parquet, juste à côté de la bibliothèque. Il poussa un long soupir et fit craquer son dos douloureux. Il contempla son trésor durant plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre la direction du grenier, l'esprit chamboulé. Il devait encore récupérer son fidèle chevalet ainsi que ses tablettes de peintures. Etrangement, il n'avait jamais pu se débarrasser de ses pinceaux. Ces derniers gisaient dans le troisième tiroir de son bureau. Naruto gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre et manqua de se rétamer à cause d'une marche plus étroite que les autres. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, hâtif. Il s'empara du chevalet et d'un sac en plastique où reposaient sagement ses tubes de peinture et ses palettes. Il courut jusqu'à son bureau et s'y enferma à clé.

L'émotion qui jusque-là avait animé les battements de son cœur gagna en intensité. Subitement, il n'était plus le Naruto Uzumaki détestable et terre-à-terre. Au fil des minutes, il redevenait l'adolescent d'autrefois, le jeune homme à la tête pleine de rêves et rempli d'espoir. Il installa le chevalet en face de la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin. Des milliers de papillons se mirent à voltiger dans son bas ventre dès qu'il aperçut Sasuke, occupé à tailler les branches du cerisier. Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines et il se précipita vers les tubes de couleurs. Dans sa main gauche, une palette de bois. Vierge. Dans sa main droite, les tubes de couleur se succédaient. D'abord du noir. Oh oui, il en aurait besoin pour dessiner _ses_ cheveux et _ses_ yeux pénétrants. Ensuite, une touche de rose pâle, très pâle, presque couleur chair. Indispensable pour retracer les contours parfaits de _son_ visage. Et pour finir, une touche de jaune. Un jaune très clair, très discret, idéal pour représenter la fleur qu'_il _incarnait. La rose blanche.

Sans cesser de sourire, Naruto installa une des toiles sur le chevalet, attrapa son fauteuil en cuir et sa tablette recouverte de couleurs et commença à peindre. Au début, les poils de son pinceau effleurèrent seulement l'étendue blanchâtre, immobiles, ne sachant par où débuter. Sourcils froncés, Naruto avait alors jeté un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Coup du sort ou coup de chance, le ténébreux semblait désormais occupé à discuter avec les rosiers blancs. Impeccable. L'inspiration vint à lui, naturellement, comme heureuse de faire à nouveau partie de sa vie. Et fébriles, ses doigts parcoururent la toile. Un vieux réflexe. D'un coup de pinceau habile, il figea sur le lin beige le visage de Sasuke, lui ajoutant un sourire charmeur, léger. Des lèvres ourlées, rosâtres, désirables. Des lèvres que Naruto aimerait embrasser encore une fois, dans des circonstances plus agréables. Un nez fin, droit, discret. Deux narines qui se plissaient dès qu'il semblait contrarié ou agacé. Comme ce fameux vendredi où il l'avait insulté de « pauvre con ». Le sourire de Naruto s'emplit de tendresse. Des cheveux ébène, traversés par de discrets reflets bleutés. Une crinière sombre d'où émanait une agréable odeur fruitée. Des pommettes saillantes surmontées de deux perles d'un noir profond et envoûtant. Un noir impénétrable, mystérieux, un océan d'encre. Des yeux qui vous sondaient l'âme, qui vous perçaient à jour, des yeux qui véhiculaient les émotions du cœur. Magnifiques.

D'un revers de manche, Naruto essuya la sueur perlant sur son front. Ses joues étaient barbouillées de peinture mais il s'en fichait comme d'une guigne. Il ignorait superbement les engourdissements dont étaient victimes son index et son majeur. Cette douleur avait quelque chose de superbe, de galvanisant, de jouissif même. Son cœur tambourinait sauvagement contre sa poitrine et ses yeux picotaient légèrement. Concentré, il ne clignait même pas des paupières. Son regard jonglait entre le jardin et la toile désormais pleine de couleurs. Une main, paume ouverte vers le ciel. Une main aux doigts fins, élégants, de véritables phalanges de pianiste. Des doigts conçus pour glisser une main dans des cheveux blonds. Entre l'index et le pouce, à l'aide du jaune pâle, Naruto dessina une rose blanche. Les pétales élégants et singuliers de la fleur semblaient frémir au contact des doigts de Sasuke. Frémir de plaisir. Grâce au vert émeraude, Naruto donna une tige à la fleur, une tige qui termina son chemin entre les dents parfaitement blanches de Sasuke. Pour terminer, Naruto s'attaqua à son cou. Un cou ferme, droit, un endroit parfait pour accueillir ses baisers. Le bras endolori de Naruto retomba le long de son corps tandis que ses prunelles brillantes contemplaient son œuvre. Superbe. Sasuke était superbe, réellement superbe. Quelques gouttes de peinture –un mélange de vert et de rose- s'écrasèrent silencieusement sur le sol mais le blondinet ne s'en formalisa guère.

Délicatement, il souleva la toile pour la poser contre le mur, dans un coin de la pièce. Puis il en attrapa une nouvelle qu'il plaça sur le chevalet. Il recommença à peindre. A peindre Sasuke.

Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

Il n'était que dix heures du matin mais une chaleur étouffante écrasait déjà Osaka. La météo avait annoncé un été caniculaire et avait déconseillé aux personnes les plus sensibles de s'aventurer à l'extérieur entre midi et seize heures. Quelques gouttelettes de sueur glissaient lentement sur les joues de Sasuke pour s'égarer dans son cou. Le soleil marbrait ses joues de pourpre et donnait à ses bras nus une teinte plus foncée. Il venait de terminer d'égaliser les branches du cerisier et le haut de son crâne, ainsi que ses épaules, était recouvert de pétales roses. Il allait arroser les fleurs lorsque Chiwa l'interpella depuis l'entrée du jardin. Un large sourire aux lèvres et un plateau dans les mains, elle venait à sa rencontre avec un pichet rempli d'eau froide et deux verres. Sasuke l'accueillit en répondant à son sourire. Il laissa tomber sur le gazon le flexible qu'il tenait en main et s'approcha de la gouvernante. Elle le guida jusqu'à une balancelle installée à l'ombre d'un prunier et l'invita à prendre un verre en sa compagnie. Sasuke accepta avec une authentique joie. Savourer un verre d'eau glacée à l'ombre d'un arbre par une chaleur caniculaire faisait partie des plaisirs dont il ne se lasserait jamais. Comme disait le dicton, les choses les plus simples sont souvent les meilleures. Les glaçons cognèrent discrètement la paroi de verre lorsque Chiwa versa l'eau. Elle tendit un verre à Sasuke qui la remercia, la gratifiant d'un sourire. A l'aide d'un mouchoir, il épongea sa figure humide de sueur.

-Je me suis dit que vous auriez peut-être soif, expliqua-t-elle après avoir ingurgité une longue gorgée d'eau, il fait une chaleur d'enfer aujourd'hui.

-Vous avez vu juste. Je mourrais de soif.

Quelques oiseaux passèrent devant leurs visages en piaillant joyeusement. Une brise légère ébouriffa leurs cheveux et emporta le parfum des fleurs. Le ciel était d'un bleu parfait, dépourvu d'imperfections. Aucun nuage à l'horizon. Un bleu parfait oui… mais pas aussi parfait que celui des yeux de Naruto, se surprit à songer Sasuke.

-En réalité, je croyais que vous ne viendriez plus travailler ici, lâcha Chiwa soudainement d'une voix évasive.

Sasuke se tourna vers elle, étonné.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

Elle sourit, mal à l'aise.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès mais je vous ai entendu vous disputer avec monsieur la semaine dernière alors j'ai cru que vous étiez congédié. Mais quand je vous ai vu arriver le lundi suivant, j'ai vraiment été heureuse. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'étais l'unique employée de maison alors je me sentais un peu seule.

-Je comprends mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Chiwa. Je compte bien continuer à veiller sur ce jardin pendant quelques temps encore.

_Et sur l'abruti blond aussi,_ ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Chiwa baissa les yeux pour fixer l'herbe impeccablement tondue. Deux ou trois marguerites poussaient ci et là. Son regard perdit un peu de sa lumière et quelques lignes de mélancolie s'inscrivirent dans ses prunelles sombres.

-Vous savez, Monsieur n'a pas toujours été comme ça, souffla-t-elle.

Le ténébreux l'interrogea du regard. Elle poursuivit.

-Je suis au service des Uzumaki depuis bientôt trente ans. J'ai connu Monsieur alors qu'il venait à peine de naître. Il était un enfant souriant et plein de vie mais la mort de son père l'a vraiment chamboulé… d'autant plus que sa mère…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Les mots se perdirent dans sa souffrance. Troublée, elle but une longue gorgée d'eau. Sasuke ne la lâchait pas du regard, attendant la suite avec une impatience soigneusement dissimulée. Mais la suite ne vint pas.

-Ne le jugez pas trop vite, Sasuke, dit-elle simplement.

Sasuke soupira, cherchant ses mots. Au fond, il en avait toujours été certain. Naruto Uzumaki n'irradiait pas de bonheur, il suffisait de le regarder –de le regarder vraiment- pour s'en apercevoir. De temps à autre, dans le regard de Naruto, Sasuke ne décelait que fatigue et lassitude. A travers le bleu de ses yeux, Sasuke devinait qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Les sourires qu'il s'efforçait d'afficher restaient factices, conventionnels, fissurés. Ils paraissaient masquer une grande tristesse. Souvent, il donnait l'impression d'être un oiseau en cage trop résigné pour tenter de s'échapper. Sasuke avait aussi parfaitement saisi que le baiser qu'ils avaient échangés vendredi dernier avait un goût de désespoir, d'appel au secours. A travers cet acte insensé, Naruto Uzumaki tentait peut-être d'implorer son aide ? Un mystère.

-C'est pas mon genre de juger les autres, finit-il par répondre, et puis je serais mal placé pour le faire. Moi non plus, je ne suis pas parfait.

-Personne ne l'est, vous savez.

Sur ces mots, elle se pencha vers lui et murmura sur le ton de la confession :

-Tenez, dans mon jeune temps j'ai volé le petit copain d'une de mes amies. C'est mal hein ?

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, amusé.

-Très mal, acquiesça-t-il, mais vous savez ce qu'on dit : en amour comme à la guerre.

Chiwa pouffa, une main devant la bouche.

-Je ne suis pas mécontente de l'avoir gagnée, cette bataille. Même si cela m'a coûté ma réputation de gentille fille sans histoires.

Elle soupira, en proie à la nostalgie. Puis elle se leva, les joues striées de pourpre, et annonça qu'elle devait préparer le thé pour Naruto Uzumaki et Sakura Haruno qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Dès qu'elle eut prononcé le nom de la jeune fiancée de son patron, un voile noir passa sur le visage de Sasuke. A chaque fois qu'il apercevait un cerisier en fleurs, il pensait à elle. A Sakura Haruno et à ses cheveux roses lui arrivant au milieu du dos, à elle et à ses mains couvertes de bagues plaquées or avec lesquelles elle avait dû parcourir des milliers de fois le corps de Naruto Uzumaki, à Sakura Haruno et son sourire amical découvrant une dentition impeccable. A chaque fois qu'il apercevait un cerisier en fleurs, Sasuke réalisait que Naruto ne lui appartiendrait jamais. Ou en tout cas, jamais entièrement. Leur baiser, aussi désespéré fut-il, ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent et il se haïssait pour ça. Ses lèvres semblaient porter l'empreinte de celles de Naruto et dans sa bouche se trouvait encore un goût de vodka. Ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Naruto l'avait serré dans ses bras pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche était tout bonnement indescriptible. Un sentiment partagé entre le dégoût et le désir. Le dégoût d'avoir été considéré comme un gay débauché à la sexualité déréglée, le désir de prendre possession de son âme et de son cœur. Mais malheureusement pour Sasuke, ses fantasmes resteraient des fantasmes. Rien d'autre.

Sasuke vida son verre d'une traite avant de le déposer sur le plateau que Chiwa tenait en main. La vieille femme le remercia courtoisement avant de lui souhaiter bon courage et tourner les talons, prenant la direction de la maison. Sasuke resta assis encore de longues minutes, pensif, avant de vaquer à ses occupations. Il se munit du flexible et entreprit d'arroser les fleurs, le cœur étrangement douloureux. Si leurs rapports s'étaient arrêtés à cette fameuse –et pas si détestable- embrassade, Sasuke ne se tourmenterait pas autant. Seulement, le comportement ambigu de l'abruti blond l'amenait à se poser tout un tas de questions. Une véritable torture pour les neurones. Dès qu'il avait un instant de libre, entre deux réunions ou deux rendez-vous professionnels, Naruto venait discuter avec lui dans le jardin, pendant qu'il bichonnait les fleurs. Avec patience et passion, Sasuke lui enseigna le langage des fleurs. Naruto tendit l'oreille, fasciné. Un jour, dans un élan de bonté, il lui prêta même son aide pour tailler les haies.

Cette fin d'après-midi-là, alors qu'ils cisaillaient férocement les branches des arbustes sous le soleil couchant, Sasuke découvrit une nouvelle facette de l'abruti blond. Naruto arborait un sourire qui retourna littéralement le cœur de Sasuke. Les couleurs de la vie parurent se modifier sous l'éclat de son sourire. Le soleil sembla briller plus intensément, le vent sembla souffler plus fort, les oiseaux semblèrent piailler avec plus de gaieté, l'univers entier se voyait bouleversé par la lumière irradiant de ce sourire dont lui seul avait le secret. Et là, aux yeux de Sasuke, malgré ses épaules couvertes de feuilles et son visage humide de sueur, il apparut plus beau que jamais. Les rayons du soleil donnaient davantage de couleurs à sa peau déjà hâlée et mettaient de l'or dans ses cheveux. Puis une fraction de seconde plus tard, ce merveilleux sourire, sans doute capable d'illuminer la plus sombre des pièces, s'évapora sans raison apparente. Pensif, Naruto attrapa l'une des feuilles gisant sur ses épaules pour la caresser délicatement. Il s'était alors tourné vers Sasuke pour lui demander d'une voix évasive :

-Penses-tu que la nature peut souffrir ?

Ce fut au tour de Sasuke d'arrêter de taillader. Il le dévisagea, l'air incrédule, cherchant le sens de sa question. Ce fut certainement à ce moment-là qu'il prit pleinement conscience de la sensibilité soigneusement dissimulée de Naruto Uzumaki. De sa sensibilité et de sa grande tristesse. De sa solitude, aussi. Sa solitude qui était exactement identique à celle de Sasuke.

-Je pense que tout ce qui est vivant est susceptible de souffrir un jour, répondit Sasuke après plusieurs minutes de silence. Cependant…

Sous le regard interrogatif de son patron, il s'était accroupi. Sur l'herbe verte se dressait un coquelicot que le vent s'amusait à malmener. Sa frêle tige verte se pliait dans tous les sens, luttant avec force pour se maintenir droite, et ses pétales rouges menaçaient de se déchirer à chaque rafale. Sasuke caressa la fleur avec douceur.

-Prenez ce coquelicot, reprit-il. Il est fragile, vulnérable, petit. Et pourtant, il s'en fiche. Le coquelicot ignore qu'il est petit, il ignore qu'il est fragile. Alors il lutte, il lutte inlassablement contre un vent qui, un jour ou l'autre, finira par l'arracher du sol. Mais au moins, il se sera battu. C'est ça le véritable courage, non ? Lutter sans relâche alors qu'on se sait condamné.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Naruto crut un instant que Sasuke racontait sa propre histoire. Mais cette pensée incongrue déserta bien vite son esprit. Sasuke se redressa et décocha lui décocha un sourire tendre.

-La souffrance fait partie de la vie. Une de mes amies, qui est une piètre poète, assimilerait sans doute la souffrance à la pluie et le bonheur au soleil. Quant à la vie, elle la définirait comme étant un arc-en-ciel. Et pour qu'un arc-en-ciel fasse son apparition, il faut bien un peu de pluie, pas vrai ?

Naruto haussa un sourcil dubitatif avant de sourire à son tour. Il songea alors qu'il aimait à peu près tout chez son fidèle jardinier. En plus d'idolâtrer son physique avantageux, il aimait sa façon de voir la vie et sa manière de penser. Si légère, si subtile, si réaliste. On pouvait apercevoir la finesse d'esprit danser dans les pupilles de Sasuke. Son intelligence et sa sensibilité l'étonneraient toujours. Le soir tombait déjà sur la ville et le soleil glissait lentement dans l'horizon, tel un astre mort. S'ils désiraient terminer de tailler les haies avant la nuit, ils devaient s'y remettre tout de suite.

-Et si on se remettait au boulot ? proposa Naruto en ramassant sa cisaille.

Sasuke opina de la tête avant de faire de même. Le bruit des lames s'entrechoquant se fit de nouveau entendre et des petits tas de feuilles vertes jonchèrent la pelouse. Puis Naruto prononça ces mots :

-Ca te dirait de dîner en ma compagnie ce soir, lorsqu'on aura fini de tailler les haies ?

Sasuke resta décontenancé durant plusieurs minutes, pesant silencieusement le pour et le contre. Il ne put rien faire d'autre qu'accepter. Etrangement, il avait l'impression –agréable ou désagréable, il ne le savait pas vraiment- qu'il ne pourrait rien refuser à l'abruti blond.

Autour d'un dîner relativement sommaire –deux bols de nouilles ramen-, ils discutèrent jusqu'au petit matin.

* * *

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Voici avec un nouveau chapitre que je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire (pour changer héhé) mais je tâcherais de perdre cette mauvaise habitude à partir du chapitre suivant. Il parait qu'un auteur doit toujours faire une relecture x) bref j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit chapitre qui annonce tout doucement le rapprochement de nos deux héros favoris. Merci beaucoup à toutes les lectrices qui me soutiennent et m'encouragent pour cette fiction, sans vous elle ne serait pas publiée =) je fais toujours de mon mieux pour mes histoires et je suis heureuse si elles vous apportent un petit quelque chose =)**

Réponse aux reviews anonymes.

Réponse à Sa14: Coucou, merci beaucoup, je suis contente si cette fic te plais =)

Réponse à Linoa19: Salut =) merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise =) j'essaie vraiment de faire un effort sur mon style d'écriture pour cette fic, et si tu le remarques, j'en suis ravie. J'essaie de vraiment travailler mes descriptions car c'est l'un de mes gros points faibles =) moi je suis fan d'aucun couple yaoi qui met en scène Naruto et Sasuke si c'est pas du NaruSasu ou du SasuNaru x) mais pour le besoin de la fic... hem. Pas de surprise, cette fic est un drame mais rassure-toi, la fin n'est pas si tragique =) en tout cas, j'espère que ce ne sera pas un frein pour toi. Merci d'avoir lu Winter sleep, je suis heureuse qu'il t'ai plu car c'est un OS qui compte énormément pour moi. Merci beaucoup, ça me fait chaud au coeur =) j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapite =)

Réponse à SasuNaru-doujins: Hello =) j'espère que tu vas bin et que ça te dérange pas que je te répondes ici (c'est plus facile pour moi). Merci beaucoup, ce que tu dis me fait vraiment plaisir, je suis contente si cette fic te plait. Mais sincèrement, j'aurais jamais cru que cette fic serait capable de fasciner quelqu'un x) mais j'en suis ravie :) Naruto et Sasuke sont deux personnages compliqués qui vont évoluer au fil de l'histoire, en fonction des évènements (j'espère juste que ça se remarquera haha). On peut jamais en vouloir à Naruto et Sasuke x) j'essaie de poster +- toutes les deux semaines, pour l'instant ça va je tiens le rythme car j'ai plein de chapitres d'avance (que j'ai écris pendant les vacances d'été héhé) mais je sais pas si ça va durer x)

Réponse à Sarah: Coucou, merci beaucoup je suis contente si ça te plait =)

Réponse à XJustme: Hello =) non, merci à toi de lire et de donner ton avis voyons, c'est toujours un plaisir pour moi d'écrire et de partager mes histoires avec de chouettes lectrices héhé =) Neji est un amoureux transit et je trouve que ça lui va bien quelque part x) mais oui, Naruto s'approprie si facilement ce que Neji, en des années, n'a jamais pu obtenir. Pas de chance. Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu continueras d'apprécier cette fiction malgré ce que je réserve pour lasuite =)

Réponse à Hikari-chan: Hello ! Hey oui ça s'accélère, ils commencent à se rapprocher et ce pour notre plus grand plaisir, avouons-le =) merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise et que tu continues de me suivre depuis Sur un air de musique =) ça me fait chaud au coeur (oui je suis une ame sensible). Je fais toujours de mon mieux pour mes histoires, j'y consacre beaucoup de temps et d'énergie et j'y mets tout mon coeur. J'essaie de rendre mes personnages vivants et je suis contente si tu le ressens =) oh merci beaucoup, mais sache que moi j'adore les lectrices comme toi =)

**Bisous à toutes et merci pour vos reviews ! A bientôt pour le chapitre 9 =)**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9.**

-Autrement dit, si nous rachetons les parts de la société de monsieur Kotomi, nous risquons de voir notre chiffre d'affaire diminuer fortement. De ce fait, je propose…

Et Naruto perdit le fil de l'exposé. Il ravala un bâillement et jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre. Dix huit heures trente. Encore une demi-heure de bavardage inutile et il serait enfin libre. Assis au bout d'une table en verre de dix mètres de long, un verre d'eau et un bloc de feuilles devant lui, il assistait à sa troisième réunion de la journée. Au centre de la pièce, Suigetsu Hozuki expliquait pour la millième fois au moins que racheter les parts de la société d'appareils ménagers de Maki Kotomi mettait en péril l'entreprise _Uzumaki et Cie_. Economiste dans l'âme, Naruto n'avait pas besoin de ses explications sommaires pour s'en rendre compte. De l'autre côté de la fenêtre, le soleil de juillet déclinait lentement, colorant le ciel de pourpre. Un léger soupir franchit ses lèvres. Les chances pour que Sasuke se trouve encore dans le jardin lorsqu'il regagnerait sa demeure s'avéraient minces mais il ne désespérait pas. Entretenir les fleurs aux côtés du jardinier tout en discutant de la pluie et du beau temps le galvanisait au plus haut point. Et puis, il y avait ses peintures, prudemment dissimulées dans une armoire métallique située dans un coin de son bureau, une pièce dont il était le seul à posséder la clé. Même Chiwa n'y mettait pas un pied en son absence. Ses œuvres étaient en sûreté. Il avait hâte de les retrouver.

En l'absence de Sasuke, il aimait contempler ses peintures. Toutes représentaient le même visage opalin, les mêmes cheveux noirs, les même yeux abyssaux, le même sourire de Joconde. Une dizaine de tableaux pour une seule et unique personne. Un privilège. Dès que Suigetsu eut terminé son exposé, Naruto le remercia courtoisement, salua chacun de ses collègues, et bondit sur ses pieds. Dix neuf heures. Sous les regards décontenancés des jeunes cadres, le directeur quitta la salle réunion au pas de course. Konan ne se trouvait déjà plus derrière son bureau et il en fut soulagé. Dans le cas contraire, elle lui aurait certainement présenté son emploi du temps de la semaine prochaine et il n'avait aucune envie d'en discuter pour l'instant. Il ne désirait qu'une chose : retrouver Sasuke. Dehors, l'air était doux, rafraîchissant. Une véritable bénédiction après une journée caniculaire. Naruto traversa le parking à grandes enjambées et s'engouffra dans son Audi R8. Il démarra sur les chapeaux de roue et traversa le centre-ville en un clin d'œil. La chance semblait se trouver de son côté pour une fois : la circulation était fluide. Peu de voitures sillonnaient les routes à cette heure.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il stationnait sa voiture dans le garage jouxtant son immense demeure. Mille papillons voltigèrent dans son estomac lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur une Yamaha noire familière. Un sourire s'étala sur son visage. Chiwa était déjà partie depuis belle lurette et avait certainement laissé un délicieux repas dans le frigo. Un repas qu'il se ferait un plaisir de réchauffer et de partager avec Sasuke, s'il était d'accord. Le cœur battant, Naruto prit la direction du jardin d'où exhalait le parfum des fleurs. Sasuke était bel et bien là, au milieu du jardin. Il ne portait pas sa tenue de travail. Juste un simple jean et un t-shirt noir qui mettait parfaitement en valeur sa silhouette élancée. Buste légèrement penché vers l'avant, il contemplait les rosiers blancs. L'un de ses doigts frôla les pétales d'une des roses avant de glisser sur la tige. Une épine rencontra sa peau. Quelques gouttes de sang glissèrent le long de sa phalange. Sasuke poussa un juron et fusilla la fleur du regard avant de porter son doigt blessé à sa bouche. Naruto ravala le rire qui se bousculait dans sa gorge.

-Ce n'est pas très habile pour un jardinier de se faire avoir par les épines des roses, se moqua le blond.

Sasuke sursauta avant de se retourner pour lui adresser un regard assassin.

-Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, rétorqua-t-il.

Naruto pouffa, amusé, et combla les derniers mètres le séparant de Sasuke. Ses doigts effleurèrent délicatement les pétales des roses. L'air était doux en cette fin d'après-midi et quelques oiseaux piaillaient joyeusement sur les branches des cerisiers. Les phalanges de Naruto glissèrent lentement le long de la tige de la fleur, frôlant les épines. Un sourire aux lèvres, il leva les yeux vers Sasuke.

-Les roses ont des épines, dit-il. C'est une manière pour elles de se protéger mais…

Du bout des doigts, Naruto caressa les pétales d'un blanc pur.

-Si on se montre patient et délicat, si on les traite avec douceur et respect, les épines deviennent inexistantes et les roses dévoilent un cœur d'une tendresse incroyable. Le tout est de les apprivoiser. Je trouve que cette fleur te ressemble beaucoup. Quand je regarde les rosiers blancs, je pense à toi.

Sasuke garda le silence, surpris par cette révélation inattendue. Au creux de sa poitrine, son cœur sembla perdre les pédales. S'il avait pu, il lui aurait avoué que cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il avait terminé son travail. Deux heures qu'il attendait le retour de l'abruti blond avec une impatience insoupçonnable. Il avait attendu car il voulait le voir, même quelques minutes. Mais il garda ce secret pour lui. Naruto le contemplait avec une intensité troublante au fond des yeux. Désormais, il ne souriait plus. Le jeu d'ombres provoqué par les branches des cerisiers redessinait les traits de son visage, le rendait d'autant plus énigmatique, d'autant plus désirable. La gorge sèche et les mains tremblantes d'émotion, Sasuke attendait la suite. Car il y aurait une suite, il le savait. Naruto semblait décrypter ses moindres réactions. Ses perles cobalt sondaient son âme avec une facilité effrayante. Il se rapprocha. Un peu. Deux ou trois pas. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et Sasuke pouvait sentir le souffle tiède de Naruto heurter sa peau. Une haleine mentholée. Un parfum aux effluves épicés émanant de son cou. Une odeur d'Axe collée à sa poitrine. Sasuke avait envie de s'approcher davantage. Juste un peu plus, pour s'emplir les poumons de ces odeurs délicates.

-Et crois-moi Sasuke, je les regarde souvent, lâcha Naruto.

Phrase à double sens qui voulait dire : _Je pense souvent à toi._ Un fantôme de sourire flotta au coin des lèvres de Sasuke. Son cerveau cessa alors de fonctionner, sa raison disparut comme de la fumée. Lentement, très lentement, il posa une main contre la joue de Naruto, découvrant la douceur satineuse de sa peau. Le blondinet clôt les paupières sous ce contact chaud et délicat. Sasuke aurait souhaité répondre qu'il pensait aussi souvent à lui, très souvent même –environ vingt heures sur vingt quatre- mais sa gorge était tellement sèche que sa langue collait à son palais. Même avec toute la volonté du monde, il s'avérait simplement incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il voulait seulement le toucher, découvrir son corps, embrasser ses lèvres. Les mains de Naruto trouvèrent ses hanches tandis que la distance entre leurs deux visages se comblaient davantage au fil des secondes. Le cœur de Sasuke bondit dans sa poitrine. Il allait l'embrasser. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent timidement, chastement, hésitantes. Naruto tressaillit. Ce simple contact suffit à hérisser toute la surface de sa peau. Ses mains remontèrent lentement le long des flancs de Sasuke. Il recula de quelques pas, l'entraînant avec lui. Son dos heurta l'écorce solide d'un prunier en fleurs. Souriant contre la bouche de Sasuke, il se laissa glisser sur l'herbe douce et chauffée par le soleil. Sasuke l'imita, impuissant et ivre de désir. Puis leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent vraiment. Pour la deuxième fois. Leur échange devint plus prononcé. La langue de Sasuke alla chercher celle de Naruto pour l'entraîner dans un ballet endiablé. Cette fois, le baiser qu'ils échangeaient ne possédait plus une once de désespoir ou de tristesse. Il débordait de passion, de sincérité, et de désir. Bientôt, les souffles s'accélérèrent, les bouches murmurèrent, les mains explorèrent, les cheveux s'emmêlèrent. Désormais, il n'existait plus le moindre millimètre entre leurs corps en ébullition. Les lèvres de Sasuke s'égarèrent dans le cou de Naruto, y déposant un chapelet de baisers tendres, tandis que des phalanges habiles se faufilaient sous son t-shirt pour caresser son dos avec douceur et sensualité. Contre son ventre, Sasuke pouvait sentir le désir de Naruto grandir de plus en plus.

Haletant, il planta son regard dans celui du blondinet.

-Si vous ne m'arrêtez pas maintenant… ça va dégénérer.

Naruto lui répondit en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Que ça dégénère ? Il n'attendait que ça depuis des semaines ! Il le voulait, il le désirait. Il le désirait tout entier. Les bras de Naruto se refermèrent autour du cou de Sasuke et leur étreinte devint plus brûlante. Le ténébreux reprit ses lèvres avec gourmandise et le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait encore s'évapora subitement. A travers les baisers et les caresses qu'ils échangeaient, ils pénétrèrent dans un monde à part. Un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Un monde duquel Naruto aurait souhaité ne plus jamais sortir. Certes, il avait déjà aimé. A l'âge de seize ans, aux côtés de Gaara, il connut l'amour et les plaisirs qui l'accompagnaient souvent. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il était en train de ressentir sous les caresses de Sasuke. Métaphoriquement, les baisers de Gaara auraient pu être assimilés à un gigantesque feu d'artifice. Ceux de Sasuke en revanche lui faisaient voir toutes les étoiles de l'univers. Ses baisers étaient intenses, puissants, magiques. La peau de Naruto semblait revivre au contact des doigts fins et experts du ténébreux. Une foudroyante chair de poule couvrait son épiderme. Paupières closes et mains agrippées aux épaules de Sasuke, Naruto savourait pleinement la chaleur nouvelle déferlant dans son corps entier, telle une vague. Existait-il en ce monde quelque chose de plus puissant encore que l'amour ? Car _l'amour_ ne serait certainement pas un mot assez fort pour qualifier l'étendue des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Sasuke. Il ne l'avouerait jamais –fierté masculine oblige- mais il n'aurait jamais assez d'une vie pour lui dire combien il pouvait… il pouvait quoi d'ailleurs ? L'aimer ? Sans aucun doute. C'était évident.

Le souffle court, Sasuke ôta les vêtements de Naruto comme on enlève les pétales d'une fleur. Doucement, délicatement, tendrement. L'œil brillant, il contempla le torse finement musclé de son patron. Des abdominaux fins, discrets, mais bien présents, qu'un jeu d'ombres redessinait à la perfection. Des pectoraux saillants, aux mamelons durcis par le plaisir. En poussant un râle de frustration, Naruto plaqua une main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer de nouveau à lui. De ses doigts tremblants d'hésitation, le blondinet retira le t-shirt de Sasuke et l'envoya valser cent mètres plus loin. Désormais, la peau de Sasuke touchait la sienne. Elle était chaude, légèrement humide, et sentait bon la cannelle. Naruto pouvait sentir les muscles de Sasuke rouler sous ses phalanges et lorsqu'une langue audacieuse titilla le lobe de son oreille, il ne put réprimer un discret gémissement, mêlant bien-être et surprise. Il leva les yeux vers Sasuke, qui ne sembla pas le remarquer. Ses cheveux soyeux n'étaient plus que d'épaisses mèches noires collées à son front par la sueur et un voile humide couvrait son regard. Magnifique. Superbe. Extatique.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre, leurs corps agissaient d'eux-mêmes, ivres de désir, comme si toute la passion contenue en eux explosait soudainement. Naruto étreignait Sasuke avec une telle force que ses bras se mirent bientôt à trembler comme des cordes de guitare. De nombreuses marques rougeâtres couvraient le dos de Sasuke, vestiges de leur ébat. Si Neji les apercevait, il en serait certainement attristé mais à vrai dire, Neji Hyûga se trouvait à mille lieues de l'esprit de Sasuke. Neji Hyûga n'existait plus. Ses lèvres s'aventurèrent plus loin, désertant le cou de Naruto pour glisser sur sa clavicule, s'attardant ensuite sur ses pectoraux. Ses mains, sa langue, ses doigts, ses yeux… il ancrait en lui les moindres saveurs, les moindres arômes, de ce corps harmonieusement sculpté. Ses oreilles se délectaient des halètements de plaisir s'échappant des lèvres du blondinet. Jamais son cœur n'avait battu aussi vite. Chacun de ses gestes débordait de délicatesse et de douceur. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Soudainement, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, les mains de Naruto se plaquèrent sur son torse. Sasuke se redressa un peu, joues rougies par le désir et regard étincelant. Naruto le détaillait, l'œil brillant. Quelques mèches blondes voilait sa vue et ses lèvres, à force de baisers donnés et rendus, étaient gonflées. Superbe. La huitième merveille du monde, selon Sasuke.

-Tu es beau, Sasuke, chuchota Naruto d'une voix rauque. Tu es… magnifique et… et tu me fous la trouille.

Si Sasuke pouvait parler, il lui aurait répondu que c'était lui qui était magnifique et qui lui foutait la trouille. Qu'il lui foutait la trouille parce que le moindre de ses gestes chamboulait son âme, parce que chacune de ses paroles avait le pouvoir de détruire la paroi de glace entourant son cœur, parce qu'il ne lui suffisait que d'un claquement de doigt ou d'un clignement de paupière pour l'anéantir complètement. Mais il garda le silence, fidèle à lui-même, se contentant simplement de l'embrasser encore et encore, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Tout son être s'imprégnait de Naruto, du goût de sa peau hâlée, de l'arôme de son parfum aux effluves épicés, de la douceur de ses cheveux blonds, de la chaleur de son étreinte. Tout ce qui constituait Naruto Uzumaki marquait son âme au fer rouge. Jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier leur ébat, à la tombée de la nuit, au beau milieu des parfums des fleurs et du chant des oiseaux. Jamais.

Les doigts de Naruto qui malmenaient ses cheveux… ses ongles qui parfois s'enfonçaient dans sa nuque… sa bouche qui susurrait son prénom avec une sensualité à couper le souffle… son corps qui se cambrait sous son poids… son regard ancré dans le sien… les muscles de son ventre qui se contractaient, se décontractaient, puis se contractaient encore… ses bras qui l'étreignaient avec force… son parfum qui titillait ses narines… le goût de ses lèvres… la chaleur de sa peau… leurs corps qui ne faisaient plus qu'un…

Le bonheur à l'état pur.

XxXx

Grâce ou à cause, Sasuke ne savait pas vraiment le dire, de la chaleur caniculaire, les deux hommes passèrent la nuit dehors, étendus sur l'herbe, dans le plus simple appareil. Les parfums des fleurs flottaient autour d'eux, donnant une pointe de romantisme à l'atmosphère tandis qu'une constellation d'étoiles brillait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Dos appuyé contre le prunier, les épaules recouvertes de quelques pétales blancs, Sasuke garda Naruto dans ses bras jusqu'à l'aube. Ils contemplèrent le ciel d'encre durant des heures, sans dire un mot, écoutant le chant des grillons. Ils étaient eux-mêmes. Simplement eux-mêmes dans tout ce qu'ils avaient de mieux. Ils firent l'amour une seconde fois sous l'éclat des étoiles. Cette fois-là, ce fut Naruto qui dirigea les opérations. Naruto s'était assis sur lui, s'empalant sur sa virilité gonflée de désir, et ses habiles mouvements de hanche lui firent atteindre le septième ciel en un clin d'œil. En se remémorant la chaleur de leurs ébats, Sasuke frémit. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier cette nuit particulière. Chaque seconde passée aux côtés de Naruto Uzumaki demeurerait gravée de sa mémoire. Il n'oublierait jamais les lentes caresses de ses paumes, la chaleur de sa peau, le timbre suave qu'adoptait sa voix dès qu'il murmurait « _Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, tu es beau Sasuke_ », le goût salé de ses lèvres et les murmures désarticulés qu'elles laissaient échapper, la douceur de sa crinière blonde, la tendresse de son étreinte… Non, jamais il ne les oublierait. Il les conserverait au fond de son cœur et se les remémorerait lors de ces soirs difficiles où la solitude faisait montre de sa présence. Il se les remémorait inlassablement, comme un bon film dont on ne se lasse jamais.

Au lever du soleil, Naruto brisa le silence en lui demandant s'il souhaitait prendre une douche et s'il désirait manger quelque chose. Sasuke répondit qu'il préférait rentrer chez lui pour se reposer quelques heures avant de s'occuper du jardin. Naruto accepta, compréhensif. Les deux hommes s'étaient alors relevés silencieusement pour se rhabiller. Alors que Sasuke s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, vraiment décidé à rentrer dans son misérable appartement pour y dormir comme un bienheureux, Naruto saisit son poignet. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il l'attira contre sa poitrine tiède et embrassa ses lèvres. Un mélange de douceur et de fermeté, voilà comment Sasuke décrirait ce baiser si on le lui demandait. Un baiser qui voulait dire _tu m'appartiens. _En six mois de relation, Sasuke n'avait jamais embrassé Neji pour lui dire au revoir. Pas une seule fois. A vrai dire, à l'exception des jours où Sasuke était d'humeur câline, ils ne s'embrassaient que pendant l'acte. Et lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient à d'autres occasions, c'était toujours Sasuke qui posait ses lèvres sur celles de Neji, jamais l'inverse. Mais pour une raison totalement inconnue, il fut tout simplement incapable de repousser Naruto. Au lieu de lutter, il se laissa tomber entre ses bras, répondant à son baiser ardeur et gourmandise. Il préférait se voiler la face car il n'avait pas envie de mettre fin à cette idylle naissante –ou du moins pas tout de suite- mais, au contact de Naruto Uzumaki, les barrières qu'il avait soigneusement pris le temps d'ériger durant toutes ces années étaient en train de s'effriter lentement. Sa vision de l'amour, tout comme celle de la vie en général, était en pleine métamorphose. Pour mille et unes raisons qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui, il s'était préparé à mourir seul. Il _avait voulu_ mourir seul. Mais là, alors que sa langue trouvait celle de Naruto, il souhaitait ne plus jamais rencontrer la solitude.

Naruto lui rendit sa liberté après un long baiser langoureux à la saveur d'éternité. Un sourire lumineux était scotché sur ses lèvres. En murmurant un « à tout à l'heure » débordant de tendresse, il déposa ses lèvres sur le front de Sasuke avant de disparaître à l'intérieur de la maison. Chiwa ne tarderait pas à débarquer et aussi gentille fut-elle, mieux valait qu'elle ne les surprenne pas en train de se tripoter dans le jardin. La réputation de Naruto restait la plus importante dans cette histoire. Troublé par cet amas de tendresse, Sasuke resta immobile durant une salve de minutes avant de reprendre contenance. L'idée de retourner chez lui pour se reposer déserta son esprit. Au lieu de ça, il enfourcha sa Yamaha et combla les dizaines de kilomètres le séparant de la demeure de Karin et Suigetsu. Raconter ses flirts d'un soir et ses parties de jambes en l'air nocturnes ne faisait pas partie de ses habitudes mais là, _exceptionnellement_, il avait besoin d'en parler et tant pis si sa montre n'affichait que huit heures trente du matin. Il devait en parler. Et pas uniquement parce qu'il venait de coucher avec son patron, un crétin blond écervelé qu'il avait d'abord pris pour un homophobe, mais aussi parce que le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti lors de leur ébat n'était pas seulement physique. Bien sûr, son organisme s'était montré très heureux de grimper au septième ciel, ses deux orgasmes ne laissaient aucun doute là-dessus. Seulement, c'était plus fort que ça. Ce n'était pas uniquement son corps qui avait tremblé sous les caresses de Naruto, mais carrément son cœur. Son âme entière avait vibré. Et il aurait voulu que cela ne s'arrête jamais.

Comme il s'y attendait, Karin vint lui ouvrir, les yeux soulignés par de larges cernes noirs et les cheveux en bataille. Sasuke devinait qu'elle portait encore, sous son peignoir de soie bleu, la chemise de nuit en dentelle noire tant appréciée de Suigetsu. En dissimulant un bâillement l'aide de sa main droite, elle dégagea le passage pour le laisser entrer. D'un pas traînant, elle le guida jusqu'à la cuisine où, assis autour de la table, Suigetsu trempait une tartine dégoulinante de confiture dans un bol de café noir. Il était vêtu d'un simple short de sport. A en juger par le calme inhabituel régnant dans la pièce, Kaya gambadait encore au pays des rêves. Karin remplit deux tasses –une de café au lait et une de chocolat chaud fumant- et tendit celle pleine de café à Sasuke. Prévenante, elle n'ajouta pas de sucre. Sasuke la remercia avant de s'installer aux côtés de Suigetsu. Appuyée contre la gazinière, les lèvres humides de cacao, Karin le détaillait avec curiosité.

-J'ai couché avec Naruto Uzumaki.

Il avait débité cette phrase d'une traite, sans respirer, sans aucun effort de diplomatie. Suigetsu manqua de s'étouffer avec un morceau de pain et Karin avala trop vite son chocolat, se brûlant la gorge au passage. Mal à l'aise, Sasuke baissa les yeux, se perdant dans la contemplation de son café au lait.

-Tu… pardon ? articula Suigetsu entre deux quintes de toux.

-J'ai couché avec Naruto Uzumaki, le boss de ta boîte, crétin.

Suigetsu le fixa durant des secondes interminables, incrédule, tandis que Karin ouvrait de grands yeux étonnés.

-Attends... tu as fait quoi ?! répéta-t-il.

-Tu es stupide ou quoi ?! s'énerva Sasuke, j'ai couché avec Naruto ! J'ai fait l'amour avec Naruto, je me suis envoyé en l'air avec Naruto, je me suis uni à Naruto, j'ai joui avec Naruto, j'ai pris Naruto, Naruto m'a…

-Ca va, ça va on a compris ! coupa Karin, épargne-nous les détails par pitié !

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux. Tant bien que mal, Karin et Suigetsu digéraient la nouvelle, stupéfaits. Sasuke n'était peut-être pas le gendre idéal mais l'infidélité ne faisait pas partie de ses habitudes lorsqu'il fréquentait quelqu'un. De plus, connaissant le caractère réservé et discret de Sasuke, cette histoire devait réellement le perturber pour qu'il vienne en parler. Ou plutôt se confier. Se confier serait un terme plus juste. Karin fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Elle connaissait suffisamment son meilleur ami pour savoir qu'il n'était pas du genre à parler pour ne rien dire ou à pleurnicher sur son sort. Non, le grand et fier Sasuke Uchiha était plutôt du genre à tout garder pour lui, à encaisser seul les coups portés par la vie, sans quémander l'aide de personne. Alors le voir assis sur l'une des chaises de sa cuisine à neuf heures du matin ne rassurait pas la jeune femme.

En geignant, Sasuke enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

-Bordel je ne sais pas quoi faire, coucher avec son patron… merde, je suis pas ce genre de personne.

Non, justement, il n'était pas ce genre de personne. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à tomber dans les bras du premier venu. Pour mettre Sasuke Uchiha dans son lit, il fallait ramer, il fallait suer, il fallait en baver. Neji en bavait depuis deux ans. Un an et demi lui avait été nécessaire pour obtenir le droit de partager quelques nuits par semaines avec Sasuke. Et encore, leur relation –côté Sasuke du moins- était purement physique, sexuelle, dépourvue de sentiments. Alors autant dire que Karin Hozuki peinait à croire que Naruto Uzumaki était un homme comme les autres. Pour chambouler ainsi Sasuke, au point qu'il vienne couiner chez elle à neuf heures du matin, Naruto Uzumaki devait être un homme exceptionnel. Exceptionnel sur tous les points. Sans quitter son ami des yeux, Suigetsu se leva lentement. Sasuke pouvait sentir son regard insistant lui vriller la joue.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il, irrité.

Suigetsu haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

-Rien… ça me fait juste bizarre de t'imaginer avec mon patron en train de…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Il se contenta simplement de se diriger vers une armoire et d'en sortir une bouteille de cognac pour s'en remplir un verre et le vider cul sec. Sasuke soupira, estimant que Suigetsu exagérait un chouia.

-Et pour Neji ? interrogea-t-il en se servant un second verre de cognac, tu comptes faire quoi ?

Sasuke haussa les sourcils, ne semblant pas comprendre. En parler à Neji ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. A vrai dire, il avait carrément oublié l'existence de l'Hyûga au regard nacre. Il l'avait déniée même.

-Quoi Neji ? C'est pas sérieux entre nous, j'ai pas de compte à lui rendre. Le connaissant, il va sûrement voir ailleurs aussi.

-J'en doute fort, chuchota Karin.

Puis elle se tourna vers son mari et, en poussant un petit cri outragé, lui arracha la bouteille des mains avant de lui asséner une petite tape sur la nuque.

-Boire à neuf heures et quart du matin ! râla-t-elle, Suigetsu, je t'en prie !

Le concerné ouvrit des yeux ronds et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-Neuf heures et quart ?! cria-t-il presque, zut je dois être au bureau à dix heures !

Karin leva les yeux au ciel, dépitée par tant d'idiotie. Suigetsu engloutit rapidement ce qui restait de sa tartine et gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Karin lui hurla de se calmer car il risquait de réveiller Kaya. Sasuke eut envie de répliquer qu'elle pourrait en faire autant car elle risquait également de tirer la fillette d'un sommeil de plomb si elle continuait à crier comme une possédée mais il s'en garda. Il n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter ou à titiller les nerfs de son amie d'enfance. Suigetsu enfila un complet sombre en quatrième vitesse, vola un baiser à Karin qui lui rajusta rapidement sa cravate, tapota gentiment l'épaule de Sasuke en lui souhaitant bon courage et quitta la maison d'un pas précipité. Une seconde plus tard, le moteur de la Toyota ébrécha le silence et les pneus crissèrent sur le gravier. Il était parti. Karin se servit une nouvelle tasse de chocolat chaud. Sasuke, lui, n'avait pas encore bu une seule goutte de son café au lait et désormais, le liquide brunâtre était froid. En soupirant, Karin se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

-Merde, du coup avec cette histoire je n'ai pas pris mes cachets pour le cœur, bougonna Sasuke. Ni ceux d'hier soir, ni ceux de ce matin.

Karin fronça les sourcils.

-Bon sang Sasuke, s'énerva-t-elle, déconne pas avec ça !

Sasuke se tourna vers elle, une mine mécontente sur le visage.

-Hey c'est bon, gueule pas comme ça ! rétorqua-t-il sèchement, au départ je n'avais pas prévu de m'envoyer en l'air sous un prunier avec Naruto Uzumaki !

Karin pinça les lèvres, ravalant un éclat de rire. Pour une raison inconnue, la partie _m'envoyer en l'air sous un prunier_ déclenchait en elle une envie de rire jusqu'à en pleurer. D'ailleurs, des larmes tièdes perlaient au coin de ses paupières et elle s'empressa de les balayer d'un revers de manche. Plongé dans ses pensées, Sasuke ne remarqua pas son euphorie soudaine. Le côté gauche de sa poitrine le faisait indéniablement souffrir. Pour plusieurs raisons. L'une d'entre elles était cette foutue coronaropathie. Un coup de canif dans le traitement et son organisme le lui faisait immédiatement regretter. Néanmoins, son cœur battait toujours. A rythme irrégulier, mais il battait toujours, ce qui n'était déjà pas si mal. Ensuite, songer à Naruto Uzumaki lui donnait l'impression que ses myocardes se sectionnaient les uns après les autres. Songer à Naruto Uzumaki, à ses yeux d'un bleu limpide et à son sourire chargé de lumière, lui faisait mal. Terriblement mal. Le matin était arrivé trop vite à son goût et une douce mélancolie avait pris possession de son âme lorsqu'Osaka s'était mise à briller sous les premiers rayons du soleil. Il aurait souhaité garder Naruto dans ses bras quelques heures encore.

Les prunelles noisette de Karin ne le quittaient pas une seconde. A travers ses mots, ses gestes, ses mimiques, elle tentait de décrypter ce qu'il gardait précieusement au fond de lui. Son meilleur ami resterait à ses yeux une indéchiffrable énigme et les années passées à ses côtés ne suffisaient pas à dissiper le mystère qui l'entourait continuellement. Néanmoins, Karin savait qu'il aimait se réfugier dans d'interminables silences lorsque quelque chose le troublait ou l'angoissait. Elle savait aussi que Sasuke ne serait jamais venu frapper à sa porte à une heure aussi matinale juste pour parler de banalités. Sasuke allait mal, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure mais le faire parler était un travail laborieux. Même pour elle.

-Tu ressens quoi pour lui ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Telle était la question que Sasuke tentait d'éviter depuis des semaines. Karin venait de la formuler. Maudite soit-elle. En marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, Sasuke glissa une main dans ses cheveux noirs mal coiffés. Que ressentait-il pour l'abruti blond ? Tout un tas de choses, en fait. Un véritable kaléidoscope de sentiments contradictoires. Naruto le fascinait autant qu'il le terrorisait. Naruto lui donnait envie de l'étreindre autant qu'il lui donnait envie de s'enfuir. Naruto possédait une arme redoutable: son sourire. Un sourire qu'il ne dévoilait jamais. Un sourire chargé de lumière que seul Sasuke avait le privilège d'apercevoir. Simplement parce que Naruto ne souriait de cette façon qu'en sa présence. S'occuper des fleurs ensemble, dîner ensemble en caquetant joyeusement, se sourire comme deux gamins en pleine découverte de l'amour, découvrir le corps de l'autre sous un prunier en fleurs, passer la nuit lové dans les bras de l'autre, le regard tourné vers les étoiles… ne ressemblaient-ils pas à un vieux couple ? Oh mon Dieu, si Sasuke pouvait arrêter de penser au moins une minute ou deux, il en serait gré. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime depuis des semaines et une seule image peuplait perpétuellement son esprit : des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus.

-J'en sais rien, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres de Karin.

-Oh… comme c'est intéressant.

-Lâche-moi Karin, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas drôle. Ce que je ressens pour lui ne m'amuse pas.

Elle faillit répliquer que le ciel de novembre avait peut-être trouvé le soleil capable d'écarter chacun de ses nuages gris pour laisser place à un bleu limpide mais elle se rétracta au dernier moment. Sasuke ne semblait pas d'humeur à écouter ses métaphores de poète méconnue et il n'hésiterait pas à l'envoyer sur les roses si elle commençait à titiller ses nerfs fragiles avec ses blagues ridicules. Kaya choisit cet instant pour apparaître dans la cuisine, les cheveux emmêlés et les paupières encore lourdes de sommeil. Sous son coude se trouvait la dernière Bratz offerte par Sasuke, une poupée aux cheveux noirs avec une tête beaucoup trop grosse pour son corps de plastique. Machinalement, elle déposa deux bécots bruyants sur les joues de sa mère. Puis quand elle prit enfin conscience de la présence de son parrain, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Elle abandonna sa poupée –en réalité nommée Princesse-Aoki-Du-Royaume-des-Poneys- dans un coin de la cuisine et s'installa sur les genoux de Sasuke. Karin lui remplit un bol de chocolat désormais tiède. Un bol à l'effigie de Doraemon, un manga pour enfants qu'elle idolâtrait littéralement. Elle ne manquait jamais l'épisode du samedi matin et regardait même la rediffusion du mercredi après-midi. Une vraie fan. Tout en l'écoutant raconter son rêve, Sasuke étala de la pâte à tartiner au chocolat sur une tranche de pain et la lui tendit. Imitant son père, Kaya trempa la tartine dans son bol de chocolat avant de l'engouffrer en deux temps trois mouvements. L'apparence distinguée de sa mère, le comportement rustre de son père. Un bijou, cette gamine.

En réalité, Sasuke n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de voir sa jeune filleule. Au moins, Karin lui ficherait la paix le temps que Kaya s'enfile son petit-déjeuner, autrement dit elle lui ficherait la paix durant une bonne demi-heure. Trois quarts d'heure même si la chance se trouvait de son côté. Comme si elle lisait dans les pensées de son meilleur ami, Karin lui décocha un sourire provoquant qui voulait dire _J'ai perdu une bataille mais pas la guerre, Suke-chan. _

D'épais nuages gris opacifiaient encore le ciel de novembre mais, Karin le devinait, quelques minces rai de soleil commençaient à briller.

* * *

**Bien le bonjour tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre =) Naruto et Sasuke se sont bien rapprochés, c'est le cas de le dire x) ça va peut-être un peu vite, je ne sais pas, mais bon il faut bien avancer un peu dans la fiction. Je n'ai pas voulu faire de lemon détaillé, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi x) j'ai préféré faire un truc plus condensé, d'ailleurs je n'ai pas mis de rating M pour Embellie donc je ne pense pas faire de lemon détaillé et cru dans cette fiction. Dans le chapitre suivant, vous serez heureuses de l'apprendre, Sakura sera de retour, les sentiments de Naruto envers Sasuke seront un peu plus clairs, et il y aura une grosse partie centrée sur Sasuke et sa maladie. Voili voilou =)**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes:

Réponse à XJustmeD: Hello =) héhé pas de problème, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des reviews et des lectrices régulières x) merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil, je suis contente si cette fic te plait, j'espère que ça continuera. La fin sera un drame mais bon je pense qu'on peut relativiser... elle n'est pas si cruelle que ça je trouve x) de rien, merci à toi de lire et de donner ton avis, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre =)

Réponse à SasuNaru-doujins: Coucou =) je vais bien aussi, merci. Ben voilà y'avait qu'à demander haha leur relation évolue encore x) dans le bon sens cette fois mais est-ce que cela va durer ? Mystère. Fugaku a envie de reprendre contact avec Sasuke, oui, et Itachi a essayé de euh l'aider mais ça n'a pas marché, pas de bol. Sasuke n'est pas influençable x)

Réponse à Dark angel: Coucou =) merci pour la review héhé je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise =) j'espère que tu aimeras la suite tout autant.

Bisous et merci pour vos reviews =)


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10.**

Sakura Haruno avait toujours aimé les fleurs. C'était l'un des rares points communs qu'elle partageait avec son fiancé. Enfant, elle s'amusait à confectionner des bouquets aux couleurs vives et harmonieuses pour les offrir à sa mère ou au personnel de maison. En dépit de son jeune âge, ses nourrices lui disaient souvent qu'elle possédait un talent indéniable pour les compositions florales. Ses petites mains de fée étaient capables d'assembler des teintes que l'on aurait pu croire incompatibles. Combien d'heures avait-elle pu passer dans son jardin, jadis ? Des heures et des heures, des après-midis entiers. Parfois, lorsque la chance lui souriait un peu, Naruto lui tenait compagnie. Ensemble, ils tentaient d'attraper des papillons et des coccinelles mais rares étaient les fois où ils y parvenaient. D'ailleurs, dès qu'ils réussissaient à capturer un insecte, ils s'empressaient d'aller le montrer à leurs parents, fiers d'eux, avant de lui rendre sa liberté. Ils étaient enfants, innocents. A cette époque, peut-être, Naruto l'appréciait sincèrement.

Elle se souvenait encore de cette matinée printanière où elle avait recueilli un oisillon blessé. Tombé de son nid, le petit oiseau faisait peine à voir. Sakura, alors âgée de dix ans, l'avait ramassé précautionneusement, veillant à ne pas le blesser davantage, pour l'installer dans le petit panier fixé à sa bicyclette rose à l'effigie de _Hello Kitty_. Elle avait pédalé comme une forcenée jusqu'à la demeure familiale, jetant de temps à autre un bref coup d'œil à l'oisillon pour s'assurer qu'il respirait toujours. Aujourd'hui encore, elle souriait en se remémorant les yeux scandalisés qu'avaient ouverts sa mère en apercevant l'animal blessé. Essoufflée et les joues rougies par l'effort, Sakura s'était précipitée dans la cuisine, là où sa mère préparait un délicieux gâteau au chocolat, pour lui demander conseil. Mais comme toujours, elle ne put compter sur son aide. En ignorant les plaintes de sa mère, la fillette plaça l'oiseau dans une boîte en carton qu'elle avait préalablement remplie de coton. Ensuite, comme un automatisme, ses doigts s'emparèrent du téléphone et composèrent le numéro des Uzumaki. Naruto rappliqua une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, hystérique à l'idée de soigner un volatile agonisant. Leurs parents n'y crurent pas une seconde. Ils passèrent la plupart de leur temps à se moquer d'eux, à dédaigner leur inquiétude. _Un oiseau n'est rien de plus qu'un stupide animal_, s'entêtait à répéter le père de Sakura. Pourtant, contre toute attente, à force d'amour et de patience, l'oisillon retrouva la santé. Son duvet sombre de petit oisillon laissa bientôt place à de jolies plumes colorées. Sous le regard émerveillé des deux enfants, il apprit à voler. Puis il s'en alla vers d'autres contrées, en piaillant joyeusement.

Aujourd'hui, du haut de ses vingt cinq ans, Sakura ne cessait de croire que ces quelques mois passés à soigner l'oisillon –à l'époque nommé Kotori*- l'avait, d'une certaine manière, rapprochée de Naruto. Elle revoyait encore ses grands yeux bleus traversés par une candeur attendrissante et ses sourires innocents, purs, sincères. La joie de vivre dont il faisait preuve peuplait encore les souvenirs de la jeune femme et parfois, lorsqu'elle se concentrait, elle arrivait même à entendre l'éclat de son rire. Un rire puissant, communicatif, lumineux. Un rire sur lequel s'élevait quelques notes cristallines. Un rire qu'elle n'entendait plus, aujourd'hui. Assise sur la balancelle installée au fond du jardin, elle soupira. Il n'était que dix sept heures mais Naruto ne tarderait pas à rentrer du travail. Le mercredi, il rentrait toujours un peu plus tôt car il n'avait aucune réunion. Elle le savait. Alors elle attendait sagement, assise sur la balancelle, à l'ombre d'un prunier en fleurs. Elle attendait, comme toujours. Elle passait sa vie à attendre, à _l'_attendre. A attendre cette fichue demande en mariage qu'il ne formulait jamais, à attendre qu'il la prenne dans ses bras pour lui murmurer quelques mots tendres au creux de l'oreille, à attendre qu'il lui fasse un enfant, à attendre qu'il accepte l'idée de la vie en commun. A attendre qu'il l'aime enfin.

Ses yeux de jade se posèrent sur le jardinier occuper à arroser les fleurs et les arbustes. Naruto ne cessait de le couvrir d'éloges. Selon lui, Sasuke Uchiha était le meilleur jardinier du monde. Il traitait les fleurs avec amour et respect, leur parlait souvent, taillait les haies comme personne et entretenait merveilleusement le potager. Un exploit pour un homme habituellement avare de compliments. Sakura avait beau le détailler avec une pointe de curiosité, Sasuke ne semblait pas la remarquer. Pas une seule fois il ne s'était tourné vers elle. Il s'était simplement contenté de la saluer courtoisement, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres, lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui pour aller s'asseoir sur la balancelle. Elle le dévisageait depuis plus d'une demi-heure à présent mais malgré tout, elle ne lui trouvait rien de bien exceptionnel. Etrangement, dès qu'elle posait son regard sur lui, sur sa silhouette svelte, sur son visage angélique, un désagréable frisson hérissait toute la surface de sa peau. Elle ressentait alors le besoin de protéger son territoire de femme amoureuse.

Des pneus froissèrent le gravier. Sakura sentit son cœur bondir au creux de sa poitrine. Sasuke aussi sentit son cœur bondir au creux de sa poitrine mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Un large sourire aux lèvres, Sakura sauta sur ses jambes. Juchées sur ses escarpins chics aux talons fins et d'une hauteur impressionnante, elle se déplaçait avec une grâce naturelle, les pans de sa robe en satin rouge cognant contre ses cuisses décharnées. Les regards de Sakura et Sasuke s'orientèrent dans la même direction : l'entrée du jardin. Car tous deux le devinaient : Naruto Uzumaki viendrait rendre visite à ses fleurs. Le soir, après le travail, il aimait passer du temps au milieu du jardin, oubliant la ville et le stress qui l'accompagnait. Pourtant, lorsque Naruto arriva à la hauteur du jardin, vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise sombre sur laquelle pendouillait une cravate rouge, il se figea comme une statue et le sourire béat qu'il arborait jusqu'alors s'évapora comme de la fumée. A l'intérieur de son crâne, une petite voix mesquine bougonna : _Oh flûte, Sakura est là._ Ses plans romantiques venaient de tomber à l'eau en une fraction de seconde. Il n'y aurait pas de repas en tête-à-tête avec Sasuke ce soir et encore moins de séance de bécotage sous le prunier. Dommage.

Sakura combla les derniers mètres la séparant de son fiancé. Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans sa façon de marcher. Son pas était rogue, déterminé, et dans son regard pétillait une lueur d'audace. Naruto n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Elle enroula les deux bras autour de sa nuque et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Pour une raison inconnue, elle avait besoin de montrer, de prouver, que cet homme, ce Naruto Uzumaki, lui appartenait. De son côté, Sasuke détourna les yeux en serrant les dents. Abasourdi, Naruto n'eut d'autre choix que de répondre à son baiser. L'embrasser ainsi en public –même devant un public très restreint- ne ressemblait pas à Sakura. D'un tempérament pudique et réservé, elle ne se montrait tendre et câline qu'en privé, loin des regards indiscrets. Par torture ou par idiotie –ou peut-être les deux à le fois-, Sasuke jeta un bref coup d'œil au couple occupé à se bécoter. Naruto était habillé en noir. Sakura portait une robe rouge. Le rouge et le noir, deux couleurs dominantes. Un peu malgré lui, Sasuke songea que Naruto et Sakura s'assemblaient parfaitement. Esthétiquement parlant, ils incarnaient l'image du couple parfait. Diable comme leurs enfants seraient beaux. Cet idée suffit à lui briser le cœur.

Naruto entrouvrit les paupières. Ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de Sasuke. Ce qu'il y décela, un mélange de tristesse et de dégoût, le ramena à la raison. Naruto posa les mains sur les épaules frêles de Sakura et mis fin à leur échange. Un sourire crispé sur les lèvres, il la repoussa gentiment mais fermement. Sasuke ne put retenir un rictus amer avant de leur tourner le dos. Il ne voulait plus les voir. Cette vision lui brûlait les yeux. Qu'ils aillent au Diable.

Gêné, Naruto se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

-Euh… Sakura, tu… bafouilla-t-il.

-Je t'attendais, répondit-elle d'un ton joyeux. Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

_Tu viens tout juste de la foutre en l'air, pauvre imbécile,_ pensa-t-il un peu malgré lui.

-Oui…

Ses orbes cobalt ne pouvaient se détacher de Sasuke. Ce dernier lui tournait le dos et continuait d'arroser les fleurs, indifférent. Naruto sentit le feu envahir ses joues et s'y décupler. Le sourire de Sakura s'élargit. Une courbe qui rejoignait ses deux oreilles. Sans doute devait-elle croire que son baiser ô combien torride était à l'origine du malaise de Naruto. Dans un sens, elle n'avait pas tort. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle imaginait, Naruto ne rougissait pas parce que cette embrassade bouleversait ses hormones mais plutôt parce qu'elle le mettait mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de Sasuke. Pourtant, une douleur aigue lacérait son cœur : Sasuke demeurait insensible.

-Je me disais qu'on pourrait dîner ensemble, reprit Sakura, puis ensuite…

Elle se pencha et déposa quelques baisers tendres au creux de son cou, avant de remonter jusqu'à son oreille pour en mordiller le lobe.

-Sakura, j'aurais voulu passer la soirée en ta compagnie mais j'ai prévu de bosser ce soir, répliqua Naruto avec plus de froideur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle se décolla de lui pour le fixer d'un air inquisiteur.

-Bosser ? répéta-t-elle.

-Bosser, oui, c'est un synonyme de travailler. Je suis sur un gros dossier en ce moment donc je ne peux pas me permettre de gaspiller mes soirées à…

-Gaspiller tes soirées ?!

Elle avait littéralement hurlé. Hurlé à tel point que Sasuke en avait sursauté, lâchant son tuyau d'arrosage sur le coup. Il poussa une quantité phénoménale de jurons en apercevant l'eau dévaster les nouveaux plants de fleurs. Il s'empressa de le ramasser en espérant que son employeur n'ait rien vu. Mais Naruto n'avait absolument rien vu. Il était bien trop occupé à se crêper le chignon avec sa fiancée. Le blondinet fronça les sourcils, frustré qu'elle osa lui parler ainsi. Malheureusement pour lui, son regard froid et menaçant n'apaisa pas la colère de Sakura.

-Gaspiller tes soirées ?! Parce que tu considères que passer du temps avec ta fiancée revient à gaspiller tes soirées ?!

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis, Sakura. Tu déformes le sens de mes paroles.

Au fond de lui, Naruto savait qu'elle ne déformait absolument rien. Elle disait la vérité, rien d'autre. Impuissant, il se contenta de soupirer, écoutant d'une oreille distraite ses réprimandes justifiées. Cependant, ses yeux ne se détachait pas du dos de Sasuke. Un agréable frisson remonta le long de son échine. Son dos… comme il avait aimé le malmener, comme il avait adoré y enfoncer ses ongles. Et ses épaules, comme il avait aimé les cramponner pendant qu'il le sentait bouger à l'intérieur de son corps. De plus en plus vite. De plus en plus sauvagement. Soigneusement, Sasuke roula le flexible avant de prendre la direction de la petite remise située dans un coin du jardin, non loin de la petite balancelle. Naruto le suivit de son regard brillant. Le moindre de ses gestes lui apparaissait comme merveilleux, extraordinaire. Sa manière de se déplacer, élégante et naturellement souple, le ravissait. Sa façon de glisser une main dans ses cheveux noirs tout en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire lui donnait envie de l'étreindre jusqu'à l'étouffer.

Comme c'était puéril.

Naruto vouait chaque seconde de sa misérable existence à Sasuke. Le matin, il partait pour le bureau quinze minutes plus tard, quitte à prendre des risques sur la route pour ne pas arriver en retard, juste pour le voir un peu et lui voler un ou deux baisers. Le midi, lors de sa pause déjeuner, il songeait souvent à lui téléphoner, histoire d'entendre le timbre suave de sa voix, mais il finissait toujours par se raviser au dernier moment. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un homme collant et désespérément amoureux, même si cela n'était que pure vérité. Le soir, il quittait le bureau avec vingt minutes d'avance, espérant secrètement que Sasuke l'attendrait dans le jardin, comme _ce_ fameux soir où ils avaient finalement cédé à la tentation. Cette nuit resterait à jamais gravée en lui. Dans sa mémoire et dans son cœur, certes, mais aussi sur sa peau et sur ses lèvres. Son corps entier portait l'empreinte de Sasuke.

Il fut brusquement ramené à la réalité par la petite tape indolore que Sakura lui asséna sur la poitrine.

-Oh Naruto ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Le concerné allait répondre lorsqu'il aperçut Sasuke se diriger vers les vestiaires. L'air ennuyé qu'il affichait jusqu'alors se métamorphosa en une expression horrifiée. Nullement inquiet de laisser Sakura en plan au beau milieu du jardin, il fit volte-face et traversa le jardin à grandes enjambées, interpellant Sasuke d'une voix tremblante. Sasuke s'arrêta et regarda par-dessus son épaule avant de se retourner pour lui faire face. La mine contrite scotchée sur le visage de Naruto lui serra le cœur.

-Tu… tu as déjà terminé Sasuke ?

Le concerné opina de la tête, exhibant son sourire de Joconde. Naruto frémit.

-J'ai terminé, répondit-il de son éternelle voix calme et posée. Je rentre chez moi. A demain, monsieur.

Naruto aurait aimé disposer du courage suffisant pour le retenir. Il aurait voulu avoir le cran nécessaire pour le prendre par la main et l'embrasser devant le monde entier en le présentant comme son petit-ami. Son petit-ami, pas son amant. Il aurait tant désiré avoir le courage de dire à Sakura « _Je te quitte car j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. J'aime un homme et cet homme s'appelle Sasuke Uchiha._ » Mais il n'en était pas capable. Il n'était rien de plus qu'un lâche qui avait abandonné ses rêves pour continuer ceux de son père. Alors, en regardant Sasuke s'éloigner, il songea qu'il ne s'était jamais autant détesté qu'en cet instant.

Néanmoins, avant de tourner les talons, Sasuke lui avait attrapé la main pour y déposer quelque chose de soyeux. Surpris, Naruto aivait légèrement sursauté. Inconsciemment, il pressa les doigts de Sasuke, espérant naïvement que cela serait peut-être suffisant pour le convaincre de rester encore un peu. Il n'eut plus envie de les lâcher. Ce contact ne dura qu'une seconde ou deux mais il suffit à lui redonner le sourire. _Patiente deux petites minutes, je fiche Sakura à la porte et je suis tout à toi,_ imploraient les yeux de Naruto. _Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, abruti blond, _rétorquaient ceux de Sasuke. Finalement, le blondinet perdit la bataille. Sasuke partit sans se retourner, le cœur en lambeaux. Contre la paume de Naruto gisait un pétale de fleur. Un pétale blanc, légèrement arqué. Le blondinet l'examina, perplexe. Puis il le reconnut. Son sourire se fit plus discret mais ne perdit rien de sa lumière. Au contraire. Il irradiait. Ainsi donc Sasuke l'assimilait à l'ancolie blanche ? Le blanc, symbole de pureté, d'élégance et de raffinement. Cela serait plutôt flatteur si cette splendide fleur n'évoquait pas la tristesse et la solitude. Après tout, n'étendait-on pas _ancolie_ dans le mot _mélancolie _? Une ombre glissa sur le visage de Naruto. Était-il possible que Sasuke ait sondé son âme à ce point et avec tant d'exactitude ? Ses phalanges se refermèrent contre sa paume, étreignant le pétale avec douceur. Il le garda au creux de sa main durant plusieurs secondes, paupières à demi-closes, pensées dirigées vers celui qui bouleversait son âme. Puis il ouvrit les doigts. Le pétale s'envola au gré du vent. D'un œil rêveur, Naruto le regarda s'élever dans les airs en enviant sa liberté.

Son sourire ne s'était toujours pas effacé.

Sakura n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Muscles tendus et cheveux emmêlés par l'alizé, elle fixait Naruto, l'air incrédule. Ses yeux étaient inondés de larmes qu'elle s'efforçait de retenir. Il lui reprochait souvent de pleurer beaucoup trop facilement. Pourtant, en dépit de ses efforts, une larme déborda et glissa lentement le long de sa joue. Naruto ne la regardait pas, il ne la regardait jamais. Elle partageait sa vie depuis toujours mais il ne la voyait pas. Pourtant, il était prêt à retenir l'un de ses employés. Et ce qu'elle avait aperçu au fond de ses yeux bleus lorsque Sasuke Uchiha déclara rentrer chez lui était-ce… de la déception ? De la peine ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Si ce maudit jardinier lui avait proposé de dîner en sa compagnie, Naruto aurait-il rétorqué qu'il n'avait « pas le temps de gaspiller ses soirées » ? Elle n'en était pas si sûre. Et ce sourire qu'il avait affiché lorsque Sasuke Uchiha lui avait glissé quelque chose dans la main… pourquoi elle ne parvenait pas à le faire sourire de cette manière ? Que lui manquait-il pour le satisfaire ? Naruto ne l'aimait pas, elle le savait, elle l'avait toujours su. D'ailleurs, il ne portait pas la bague de fiançailles qu'elle lui avait offerte sept ans plus tôt. Et jamais il ne porterait d'alliance. Jamais. Les jambes pareilles à du coton, elle recula de quelques pas. Désormais, les larmes coulaient sans retenue sur ses joues, les balafrant de noir. Elle mis une main devant sa bouche colorée de rouge, étouffant un petit gémissement. Puis elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant, manquant de s'étaler sur la pelouse une fois ou deux. Fichus escarpins. Le visage ravagé par les larmes, elle se rua à l'intérieur de la maison, manquant de renverser Chiwa au passage, et s'enferma dans la salle de bains où elle pleura de tout son saoul.

Perdu dans de délicieux songes, Naruto ne l'avait même pas entendue partir.

Une série de pétarades familières déchirèrent le silence. Puis il n'y eut plus le moindre bruit.

XxXx

Sasuke stationna sa Yamaha sur le parking de son immeuble, entre une petite Toyota et un 4x4 imposant. Il retira son casque et ferma les yeux sous la caresse du vent. Il avait toujours adoré cette sensation de fraîcheur qui l'envahissait dès qu'il enlevait son casque. Quelques mèches de cheveux noirs se trouvaient collées à son front par la sueur mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. L'esthétique était le cadet de ses soucis. En sifflotant un air de musique classique, il pénétra à l'intérieur du bâtiment, salua le concierge, et ouvrit sa boîte aux lettres. Il ne put réprimer un long soupir en apercevant les cinq enveloppes qui y gisaient tranquillement. Tandis qu'il gravissait les deux étages menant à son appartement, il entreprit de passer en revue son courrier. Facture d'électricité. Facture d'eau. Facture de téléphone. Publicité. Et… il s'arrêta au beau milieu des escaliers, sourcils froncés. Une écriture fine, légèrement penchée vers la gauche, frisant l'illisible. Une écriture d'homme qui lui rappelait les pattes de mouche d'Itachi. Sauf que cette fois, Itachi n'était pas l'expéditeur et Sasuke n'avait aucunement besoin de retourner l'enveloppe pour deviner de qui il s'agissait. Au creux de sa poitrine, son cœur suspendit ses battements. Lentement, il reprit sa route et s'engouffra dans son appartement.

Machinalement, il envoya valser ses chaussures dans un coin du hall d'entrée avant de se rendre dans le salon. Le crépuscule tombait sur Osaka et il fut contraint d'allumer la lumière. En marmonnant quelque insulte incompréhensible, il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé et jeta négligemment les factures sur la table basse en se promettant de s'en occuper plus tard. Pour l'instant, le plus important se trouvait entre ses mains. Ses doigts tremblaient tellement qu'il faillit lâcher l'enveloppe plusieurs fois. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, pesant le pour et le contre. L'ouvrir ou ne pas l'ouvrir ? Une part de lui-même mourrait d'envie de découvrir le contenu de l'enveloppe tandis qu'une autre part de sa personnalité lui conseillait de la déchirer en mille avant de la balancer à la poubelle. Il fallait dire que depuis cinq ans, Sasuke n'avait plus de nouvelles de son père. Il n'avait pas oublié ses dernières paroles : _Vas et que le SIDA t'emporte._ Il se rappelait des moindres détails. Le timbre rauque de sa voix, l'écume blanche perlant au coin de ses lèvres, la veine palpitant au creux de son cou à la peau ridée, la haine clairement perceptible au fond de ses yeux sombres. Et aujourd'hui, il lui envoyait une lettre ? Il _osait_ lui envoyer une lettre ? Et qu'espérait-il ? Que Sasuke se précipite sur son téléphone pour lui accorder son pardon ? Alors là plutôt mourir. Plutôt mourir que de le pardonner un jour.

Mais une autre question martelait le crâne de Sasuke : pourquoi son père se manifestait-il du jour au lendemain ? Cinq ans plus tôt, il ne s'était pas gêné de lui dire que désormais, il « n'avait plus qu'un seul fils. » Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Sasuke fronça les sourcils, perplexe. A tort ou à raison, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rendre Itachi coupable de cette soudaine réapparition. Car la simple idée que Fugaku Uchiha aie enfin pris conscience que, gay ou pas, son fils restait son fils suffisait à lui arracher un rictus amer. Un esprit conformiste demeurait conformiste. Fugaku ne changerait pas, Sasuke en était intimement persuadé. Il jaugea l'enveloppe durant quelques minutes encore, le regard noir, avant de prendre sa décision. La partie sombre de son cœur venait de triompher. Lentement, il se leva et se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine, les yeux embrasés. Le teint livide, il déchira l'enveloppe en mille morceaux qu'il laissa tomber dans la poubelle. Une pluie de papier blanc s'écoulait de ses mains tremblantes pour s'écraser silencieusement sur le plastique bleu. Sayonara.

Subitement, il ressentit une douleur aigue sur le côté gauche de sa poitrine et perdit l'équilibre. Il se rattrapa de justesse au mur tapissé de beige et se cogna la hanche à la table en bois, renversant le sel et le poivre. Les deux récipients de verre se brisèrent en un bruit strident, répandant leur contenu sur le carrelage. Front collé au mur et main appuyée contre son pectoral gauche, Sasuke tentait de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration saccadée. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et sur ses joues extrêmement pâles. Un désagréable frisson dégringolait le long de son échine et bientôt son corps fut victime de légers soubresauts. Un voile flou couvrait sa vue et, d'un pas précautionneux, il se dirigea vers la chambre.

La Terre tournait beaucoup trop vite à son goût et maintes fois, il eut l'impression que le sol allait se dérober sous ses pas incertains. Son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il pouvait le sentir pulser dans ses tempes. _Bam bam bam bam._ Un air frais remplissait la chambre. Il avait laissé les fenêtres ouvertes tout l'après-midi. Les rideaux se soulevaient au rythme du vent, adoptant une allure fantomatique. Il trébucha contre la commode. Les cadres posés dessus – l'un le représentait en compagnie de Karin et Suigetsu alors qu'ils n'avaient que dix sept ans, et l'autre protégeait une photo de Kaya lorsqu'elle se trouvait encore à la maternité- vibrèrent un peu mais tinrent debout, à son grand soulagement. Il fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux qui le força à s'arrêter à deux pas seulement de la table de chevet. Un goût cuivré emplit sa bouche.

Sasuke déglutit avec difficulté, la gorge brûlante, et parvint tant bien que mal à atteindre l'une des table de chevet. Celle qui se trouvait du côté droit du lit, là où il dormait tout le temps. De sa main libre –l'autre pressant toujours désespérément son pectoral gauche- il ouvrit le tiroir et partit à la recherche d'une petite boîte verte et bleue. Une boîte d'Alprazolam prescrite pour l'anxiété, lorsque son cœur pompait trop rapidement. Ces petits comprimés blanchâtres étaient censés calmer les battements de son cœur en un clin d'œil. Magique. Lorsqu'enfin il la trouva, dissimulée sous une carte postale en provenance de l'Europe envoyée par Karin et Suigetsu lors de leur voyage de noces, il ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement. Il absorba deux pilules blanches –cent milligrammes donc- et se laissa tomber sur le lit, attendant que le traitement fasse effet. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, son cœur ralentit, recouvrant un rythme normal, et sa respiration devint plus lente, plus tranquille. Sasuke inspira longuement, retint l'air dans ses poumons durant plusieurs secondes, avant de l'expirer tranquillement. Il ferma les yeux et, d'un revers de manche, essuya la sueur humidifiant son front.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment pris au sérieux le pronostic sombre des médecins. Selon eux, il n'atteindrait même pas trente ans. Néanmoins, le jour où il fêta ses vingt six ans, il songea que ces maudits toubibs s'étaient peut-être trompés. Aujourd'hui, il n'en était plus si sûr. Il ne suivait pas les recommandations du docteur Orochimaru et ne prenait pas la peine d'augmenter son traitement. Il n'en avait aucune envie. Mais les effets de son imprudence commençaient à se faire ressentir. Il se sentait faible, fatigué, et de douloureux pincements assénaient son cœur. Mais il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Il n'augmenterait pas son traitement. Il ne voulait pas vivre au rythme que lui imposait la maladie, il avait au contraire choisi de vivre le plus normalement possible, s'efforçant d'oublier la mort certaine qui le guettait. Bientôt, il soufflerait sa vingt septième bougie mais il n'en éprouvait aucune joie. Son anniversaire n'était rien de plus qu'un compte à rebours pour lui. Un stupide compte à rebours. Le temps lui était compté et il ne voulait surtout pas le perdre en se remémorant les douleurs du passé, en cogitant sur les tracas du présent, et en rêvant à un futur impossible.

En réalité, il haïssait le temps. Le passé, un souvenir amer. Le présent, un combat. Le futur, un perpétuel inconnu.

Le passé, ce foutu passé. Le passé que l'on croit toujours derrière nous mais qui, inévitablement, finit par nous rattraper. Le passé ou l'histoire d'un inconnu, d'une personne que l'on affirme ne plus être. Le passé ou l'endroit où l'on flanque tout ce qui nous blesse, tout ce qui nous gêne et nous embarrasse. Le passé avec lequel on ne rompt jamais vraiment. Le passé et ses erreurs, les erreurs que l'on ne refera plus. Le présent. Le présent et ses redoutables épreuves. Epreuves quotidiennes qu'il faut affronter. Parce qu'on a pas le choix, parce que c'est comme ça. Parce que c'est la vie. Mais les affronter devient difficile lorsqu'on ne trouve aucune raison d'ouvrir les yeux le matin. Le présent ou ce à quoi on essaie de survivre. Le présent ou la bataille perpétuelle. Le futur. Le futur où l'on se perd, où on imagine. Où on _s_'imagine. Différent. Plus fort. Moins naïf. Autre. Le futur ou la vie que l'on rêve. Le futur ou l'autre vie dans laquelle on trouve un semblant de réconfort. Le futur ou l'endroit où le passé ne pourra plus nous atteindre. Le futur et le renouveau. La réconciliation avec soi-même, avec la vie. Le futur ou ses belles illusions.

Telle était la conception de la vie selon Sasuke Uchiha.

Mais dans son cas, il n'y avait rien à regretter, rien à vivre, rien à espérer.

Il allait mourir alors quelle importance ?

* * *

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Chapitre 10 arrivé avec un peu d'avance, je vous l'accorde. Je le trouve assez court, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il a l'air un peu inutile comme ça mais en fait, il ne l'est pas héhé =) ça n'a rien à voir mais je tiens quand même à préciser que je n'ai rien contre Sakura. Ce n'est pas un personnage que je déteste dans le manga, loin de là, mais je trouve que ce rôle, dans ma fiction, lui va plutôt bien. Dans le chapitre suivant, les choses vont se compliquer un peu entre Naruto et Sasuke. Eh oui, on me changera pas. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit chapitre et merci de l'avoir lu =)**

*_Kotori_ veut dire « petit oiseau » en japonais.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes:

Réponse à Hikari-chan: Coucou =) je sais pas, ça me va comme ça perso héhé. La nature est très présente dans cette histoire donc j'essaie de l'utiliser à bon escient x) la relation entre Sasuke et Itachi est assez compliquée, Sasuke jalouse son frère car il a toujours vécu dans son ombre... bref, c'est un peu la relation classique quoi. Pff moi j'aimerais bien au contraire que les persos de manga vivent parmi nous x) surtout les garçons. J'avais un peu peur que ça se déroule trop vite x) moi non plus, je ne suis pas fan des lemons hyper crus et je me fiche complètement qu'il y ait ou pas un lemon dans une histoire yaoi, mais je sais que ça dérange certains lecteurs donc je préfèrait le préciser au cas où =) MDR mais non, c'est un été caniculaire alors ils peuvent dormir cul nul dehors x)

Réponse à Jene: Coucou =) merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir, je suis heureuse de savoir que ma fiction te plaît autant =) oui, c'est un drame mais selon moi, la fin n'est pas si tragique. Héhé je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions car sinon, je vais te spoiler et ça va tout gâcher si je te spoile =) y'aurait plus d'intérêt à suivre mon histoire x) Héhé et voilà, les sentiments de Naruto envers Sasuke sont très clairs maintenant je crois. Tu trouves que je ne poste pas assez rapidement ? Ca m'étonne beaucoup, en général on me dit que je poste très vite x) j'essaie de garder un rythme stable et régulier mais je ne travaille pas que sur cette fiction, je suis en train d'écrire une histoire courte SasuNaru en 3 parties qui s'intitulera "Au nom de l'amour", et qui parlera de l'homoparentalité (j'en profite pour me faire de la pub x) ) Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas =)

Réponse à XjustmeD : Hello =) merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que le chapitre précédent t"ai plu =) je suis bien d'accord avec toi concernant les lemons, je pense que le lemon est un extra mais que ce n'est pas le plus important, cependant je sais que l'absence de lemon dérange certains lecteurs alors j'ai préféré le préciser au cas où =) merci c'est gentil, je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise, j'espère que ça continuera. Moi non plus je ne déteste absolument pas Sakura, d'ailleurs, vers la fin de l'histoire, elle aura un rôle important à jouer.

Réponse à Dark Angel: Kikou =) lol x) sérieux ? Pourquoi ? x) je te fais peur ? x) je réponds toujours à mes lecteurs (sauf aux anonymes qui commentent mes OS car j'ai aucun moyen de leur répondre) car j'estime que c'est la moindre des choses, vous prenez le temps de laisser votre avis alors je prends le temps de répondre à tout le monde =) je le fais toujours avec grand plaisir héhé. Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse si le chapitre 9 t'a plu, ainsi que mon style d'écriture =) j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre.

Bisous à toutes et merci pour vos reviews =)


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11.**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la première lettre de Fugaku Uchiha. Sasuke s'attendait à ne plus en recevoir mais cette grisâtre matinée de juillet le détrompa. Une nouvelle enveloppe. Toujours cette même écriture fine et légèrement penchée vers la gauche. Elle subit le même sort que la précédente. Elle termina en lambeaux au fond de la poubelle de la cuisine. Fébriles, les doigts de Sasuke la réduisirent en charpie. Ensuite, le ténébreux avait quitté son appartement pour la demeure de Naruto Uzumaki, chassant de son esprit le visage de son père. Il ne voulait plus y penser. La porte d'entrée avait claqué. Puis ce fut le silence complet dans l'appartement. En dépit du ciel gris, Sasuke avait laissé les fenêtres ouvertes. Dans la chambre et dans la salle de bains. Les rideaux flottaient au rythme du vent, cognaient l'appui de fenêtre.

Dans la poubelle gisaient de minuscules morceaux de papier, tout ce qu'il restait des lettres de son père et du courage qu'il lui avait fallu pour les envoyer. Sasuke les avait déchirées, sans scrupules, sauvagement, haineusement. La deuxième lettre n'existait plus, désormais. Pourtant, s'il l'avait ouverte, Sasuke aurait pu être surpris de son contenu. S'il avait lu la lettre de son père, il n'aurait pas découvert sa haine mais son amour. S'il avait parcouru les mots de son père, il n'aurait pas dû faire face à ses insultes mais à ses regrets. Car s'il avait, pour une fois, daigné mettre sa rancune de côté, il aurait pu lire ces mots :

_Mon fils,_

_Tu n'as pas donné suite à mon premier courrier. Je peux facilement comprendre les raisons qui te poussent à garder le silence. Pourtant, je ne désespère pas et je continuerai de t'écrire jusqu'à ce que tu daignes donner signe de vie. Comment vas-tu, Sasuke ? C'est une question un peu stupide, j'en conviens. Souvent, Itachi me dis que tu vas bien mais je me demande si c'est vrai ou s'il cache une vérité difficile à accepter. Tu connais ton frère, il est comme ça, prêt à tout pour te protéger même s'il n'a pas toujours été doué pour le faire. A la maison, rien n'a changé. Ta chambre est restée intact depuis le jour où tu as claqué la porte pour ne plus jamais la franchir. Ton lit est fait, impeccable, propre. Sur les oreillers, il y a même tes anciennes peluches, celles que tu avais lorsque tu étais petit. Ton ordinateur repose toujours sur ton bureau, à côté de tes livres de droit romain que tu as abandonnés. Les vêtements que tu as laissé sont encore suspendus à des cintres en fer, dans la garde-robe. Ta chambre, tout comme nous, t'attend. _

_C'est peut-être morbide mais tous les jours je consulte la rubrique nécrologique en espérant ne pas y lire ton nom. Tu sais, à cause de ta maladie, ta mère et moi craignons toujours de recevoir un coup de téléphone désagréable. Nous vivons constamment dans l'angoisse. Il ne faut pas oublier que tu fêteras ton vingt septième anniversaire dans un peu plus de deux semaines. Le vingt trois juillet. L'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. D'ailleurs, ta mère et moi t'avons acheté un cadeau. Tu devrais le recevoir d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine. D'accord, il arrivera un peu en avance mais nous avons décidé de partir en vacances, cette année. Nous partons pour l'Afrique le week-end prochain et nous voulions nous assurer que tu aies bien reçu ton cadeau avant de quitter le Japon alors s'il te plaît, donnes-nous-en des nouvelles. J'espère que ce cadeau te plaira car, même si cela m'attriste, je dois bien avouer que je te connais très peu. Quel genre de père ne sait pas quoi offrir à son fils pour son vingt septième anniversaire, hein ? _

_Je sais déjà ce que tu vas te dire : comment ose-t-il m'envoyer un cadeau après ce qu'il m'a fait ? Comment ose-t-il m'envoyer un cadeau et m'envoyer une carte d'anniversaire après cinq ans d'absence ? Eh bien, je dirais simplement que tout le monde fait des erreurs, Sasuke. Te traiter comme un malade mental et te chasser de ma vie a été une erreur. La plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Mais tu vois Sasuke, tu n'es pas éternel. Moi non plus. Alors je voudrais que l'on se rencontre pour faire enfin table-rase du passé et recommencer une nouvelle histoire. Je suis prêt à t'accepter tel que tu es parce que j'ai compris que le problème venait de moi et uniquement de moi. Tu n'as absolument rien fait, Sasuke. Quelle importance d'aimer un homme ou une femme, tant que tu es heureux et comblé ? Il m'aura fallu cinq longues années pour en prendre conscience mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ? Je dois aussi te dire que je suis fier de toi. Je suis vraiment fier d'être ton père et malgré toute la souffrance que cela a pu nous procurer, je suis heureux que tu m'aies tenu tête ce jour-là. Je suis heureux que tu sois déterminé et franc avec toi-même. Peu de gens en sont capables. _

_Ta mère et moi nous t'aimons énormément. Tu nous manques chaque jour un peu plus. Si tu ne veux pas revenir auprès de nous, fais-nous seulement savoir que tu vas bien et que tu es heureux._

_Je t'embrasse bien fort. _

_Ton père qui attend impatiemment de tes nouvelles. _

XxXx

Mais Sasuke n'avait pas lu la lettre. A vrai dire, il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. Il l'avait directement envoyée dans la poubelle, comme un réflexe. Accroupi au milieu du potager, il entretenait le sol, pensif. D'épais nuages gris opacifiaient le ciel de juillet et au loin, le murmure de l'orage se faisait entendre. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre. Seize heures trente. Plus qu'une demi-heure et il pourrait partir. Le jeudi, il terminait toujours plus tôt car il ne devait pas s'occuper des arbres. Il ne savait pas comment accueillir cette idée : à sa place, n'importe quel employé serait heureux de quitter le jardin avant qu'il ne pleuve et retrouver son foyer. Mais une pointe de tristesse pétillait au fond des yeux de Sasuke. Naruto se trouvait dans son bureau. Il l'avait vu rentrer du travail, une heure auparavant. Il était passé le saluer dans le jardin, un sourire sur les lèvres, et Sasuke fit un effort surhumain pour se retenir de l'embrasser. Naruto était si beau que c'en était presque douloureux. Naruto était résolument magnifique et jamais il n'aurait pu croire qu'un jour, il parviendrait à séduire un homme de cette envergure.

Lors de leur première rencontre, Naruto lui parut tellement inaccessible, tellement hautain qu'il crut ne jamais pouvoir l'apprécier. Et aujourd'hui, son cœur battait la chamade dès qu'il l'apercevait. Aujourd'hui, il consacrait chaque minute de sa misérable existence à se remémorer leurs ébats. Pitoyable. Il avait tellement honte de lui-même qu'il n'osait en parler à Karin, craignant qu'elle n'éclate de rire et lui déblatère un discours moralisateur du genre « _Autorise-toi à être heureux, Suke-chan, Naruto semble être la personne idéale pour accomplir cette rude tâche._ » Sasuke l'entendait d'ici. Un sourire arrogant se peignit sur ses lèvres. Il releva la tête lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Chiwa s'approchait, radieuse, comme à son habitude. Cette fois, elle ne portait aucun plateau et Sasuke en fut légèrement déçu. Il aurait bien bu un verre d'eau fraîche sur la balancelle.

-Monsieur demande à vous voir, dit-elle d'une voix essoufflée, maintenant.

-Très bien, j'y cours.

Le sourire qu'il arborait s'élargit malgré lui. Car il savait que Naruto Uzumaki ne le convoquait pas pour lui tirer les oreilles, cette fois. Peut-être qu'il le convoquait pour quelque chose de bien plus agréable, de bien plus doux. Sasuke frémit et une agréable chaleur déferla dans son bas ventre. D'un pas rogue, il pénétra à l'intérieur de la demeure –après avoir préalablement fait un détour par les vestiaires pour se débarrasser de sa salopette- et gravit les escaliers menant au bureau de Naruto. Sûr de lui, il toqua à la porte. La voix suave de Naruto lui permis d'entrer. Il obtempéra, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Appuyé contre le bureau, bras croisés sur la poitrine, Naruto le contemplait d'un œil brillant. Il frémit à nouveau.

-Vous m'avez appelé ? demanda-t-il tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

Un sourire provoquant s'arqua sur les lèvres du blondinet.

-Cesse de me vouvoyer Sasuke. Nous avons couché ensemble sous un prunier alors en privé, je pense que tu peux me tutoyer.

-C'est comme tu veux, répondit-il en lui envoyant un clin d'œil charmeur.

Naruto sentit son cœur bondir au creux de sa poitrine. Des milliers de papillons voltigèrent dans son bas ventre et un sourire béat se dessina sur ses lèvres fines. Comme un réflexe, il tendit un bras dans la direction de Sasuke. Ses lèvres se murent mais aucun son n'en sortit. Lentement, Sasuke s'approcha. Lentement, très lentement, trop lentement. Allait-il le torturer longtemps, encore ? Les doigts de Sasuke frôlèrent les siens, puis remontèrent le long de son bras jusqu'à atteindre son épaule. En soupirant d'aise, Naruto le captura dans ses bras. Les mains de Sasuke se cramponnèrent à sa nuque et leurs bouches se trouvèrent enfin. Une main au creux de ses reins, une autre posée sur ses omoplates, Naruto redécouvrait le corps de Sasuke. Sa chaleur singulière, le parfum de sa peau, la douceur de ses cheveux qui lui chatouillaient le front, le goût de ses baisers, la tendresse de ses gestes, la sensualité de ses murmures. Naruto le pressa davantage contre sa poitrine. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il menaçait d'imploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Ses lèvres, quittèrent la bouche de Sasuke pour glisser dans son cou, y déposant un chapelet de baisers à la fois tendres et humides. Bras enroulés autour des épaules de Naruto, Sasuke clôt les paupières, le corps parcouru d'agréables frissons.

La langue de Naruto roulait sur sa peau et de temps à autre, ses dents mordillaient sa clavicule. Une main taquine se faufila sous son t-shirt pour parcourir son dos avec douceur, retracer le galbe de ses reins. Un discret geignement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Durant un bref instant, il crut défaillir. Il plaça son index sous le menton de Naruto, le forçant à le relever la tête. Ils se fixèrent durant une fraction de seconde avant que Sasuke ne capture enfin les lèvres du blondinet. Chacun aspirait le souffle de l'autre et quelques murmures à peine audibles, désarticulés, tombaient dans leurs bouches. Le corps de Naruto semblait brûler au contact de Sasuke. Il brûlait d'amour pour lui. Le blondinet aurait tant voulu se dévoiler, lui avouer l'étendue de ses sentiments, partager son envie de stabilité, lui dire qu'à ses yeux, il représentait bien plus qu'un simple flirt de passage. Mais une petite voix lui soufflait qu'il était encore trop tôt, bien trop tôt, pour s'ouvrir à Sasuke. Sasuke était comme une épée à double tranchant : un mot de travers et puis plus rien. Sasuke prendrait la fuite comme un lapin pris en chasse. Il ne se retournerait pas. Jamais. Naruto le savait parfaitement. Ou plutôt, il le devinait.

Sasuke entrouvrit les paupières et plongea dans deux perles azur. Deux yeux céruléens qui le fixaient avec une intensité troublante, presque effrayante. La douceur qu'il y décela lui serra le cœur et son étreinte devint plus ardente. Il aurait souhaité ne plus jamais sortir de ces bras protecteurs, rassurants. Il ne se sentait jamais aussi vivant qu'entre les bras de Naruto, la joue collée contre sa poitrine, l'oreille attentive aux battements saccadés de son cœur. Son corps était sans aucun doute malade, certainement condamné, mais pourtant Sasuke se dit que respirer n'avait jamais été si facile. Que vivre n'avait jamais été si facile. Il avait également l'impression que c'était bien la première fois que son cœur battait aussi rapidement. A côté de ce rythme effréné, presque douloureux, ses petites crises d'anxiété qui l'obligeaient à ingérer deux Alprazolam restaient du menu-fretin. Dans ces moments-là, lorsqu'il s'abandonnait entre les bras de Naruto, il songeait que la souffrance possédait une part de douceur. Naruto le tuait littéralement. Par ses baisers, ses regards, ses caresses, ses mots susurrés au creux de l'oreille, ses sourires lumineux. Et quand il le regardait, l'œil étincelant, il pensait que mourir aussi possédait une part de douceur. D'ailleurs, la poitrine de Naruto lui semblait un endroit parfait pour rendre son ultime soupir. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, Sasuke n'était plus certain de vouloir mourir seul. A vrai dire, il n'était plus sûr de rien désormais. Sa rencontre avec Naruto avait littéralement bouleversé ses principes et ses opinions sur la vie.

Les lèvres de Naruto remontèrent jusqu'à son oreille où elles déposèrent un tendre baiser.

-Reste avec moi, chuchota Naruto, reste avec moi ce soir.

Sasuke se mordilla les lèvres. S'il pouvait accepter, il le ferait avec une joie authentique. Mais il se voyait dans l'obligation de refuser. Il devait refuser. Il allait mourir. Il allait peut-être même mourir bientôt. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait même pas le temps de souffler sa vingt septième bougie. Dès qu'il se sut malade, il prit la décision de vivre normalement. Ou du moins, essayer de vivre normalement. Cependant, il créa tout un tas de règles, une sorte de « règlement sentimental », qu'il s'était juré ne jamais transgresser.

Règle numéro une : mourir seul pour ne faire pleurer personne. Il outrepassait déjà ce premier dogme si on tenait compte de la famille Hozuki. Bref, à l'exception de Karin, Suigetsu et Kaya –ce qui n'était déjà pas si mal- il ne voulait pas provoquer de larmes. Sa famille ? Aucun membre du clan Uchiha n'éclaterait en sanglots le jour de son trépas. Simplement parce que tous avait tiré un trait sur lui, exactement comme il avait tiré un trait sur eux. Point final.

Règle numéro deux : ne pas faire preuve d'égoïsme. Désirer quelqu'un, aimer quelqu'un et être aimé en retour tout en se sachant condamné… cela ne possédait-il pas une part d'égoïsme ? Aimer Naruto et lui permettre de l'aimer, cela n'était-il pas égoïste ? Il allait mourir. Alors à quoi bon rêver du futur ?

Règle numéro trois : ne pas tomber amoureux. La mort ne l'effrayait pas. Il y était préparé depuis des années. Rien ne le retenait sur Terre. Mais s'il se permettait de laisser libre court à ses sentiments, serait-il encore capable de partir sereinement ? Certainement pas. Il restait un être humain, après tout.

Règle numéro quatre : ne jamais transgresser les règles précédentes. Fin de l'histoire.

Sasuke aurait sincèrement souhaité passer la nuit en compagnie de son patron. Il aurait aimé caresser son corps et le recouvrir de baisers tendres. Dans un élan de douceur, il lui aurait même susurré un ou deux « je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille tout en lui embrassant la joue –transgression des règles trois et quatre. Zut-. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Offrir à Naruto l'illusion d'un bonheur impérissable et trépasser une semaine, un mois, un an plus tard lui semblait bien trop cruel. Il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser et Sasuke Uchiha savait exactement où se trouvaient les siennes. Gentiment mais fermement, il repoussa un peu Naruto et planta son regard dans le sien.

-Je peux pas, Naruto, répondit-il. Ce soir j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu, je suis vraiment désolé.

Une mine boudeuse s'imprima sur le visage de l'entrepreneur.

-Tu peux pas annuler ? insista-t-il.

Sasuke sourit, amusé. L'abruti blond croyait réellement l'amadouer avec ces yeux de chien battu ? Si c'était le cas, il le connaissait très mal. Il en fallait bien plus que ça pour faire balancer le cœur de Sasuke Uchiha.

-Non, je peux pas annuler. Excuse-moi.

Et il ne mentait pas, Sasuke Uchiha ne mentait jamais : il avait bel et bien quelque chose de prévu. Mais il pouvait annuler s'il le souhaitait. Un rencard avec Neji Hyûga pouvait toujours être annulé s'il le souhaitait.

-Donc tu t'en vas, bougonna le blondinet. Tu préfères t'en aller plutôt que rester avec moi.

Naruto Uzumaki. Age chronologique : vingt huit. Age mental : dix.

-Ce n'est pas ça Naruto. Je ne suis pas disponible ce soir, c'est tout. Y'a aucun sous-entendu là-dedans.

Sans cesser de sourire, Sasuke lui tapota le front à l'aide de son index.

-C'est une véritable fabrique à scénarios que tu caches là-dedans, se moqua-t-il, tu devrais réaliser des films ou écrire des bouquins de bas étage.

-Tais-toi, arrête de te ficher de moi.

Naruto baissa les yeux. Il ne faisait aucun effort pour masquer sa tristesse. Le sourire de Sasuke ne s'effaça pas mais perdit un peu de sa lumière. L'index du ténébreux glissa sur l'une des joues de Naruto pour terminer sa course sous son menton. Sasuke lui fit relever la tête, l'obligeant à le regarder.

-Pour l'instant je suis là, non ? souffla-t-il, alors arrête de bouder comme un gosse. Même ma filleule de cinq ans ne fait pas la gueule pour si peu.

Cette dernière remarque parvint à arracher un petit rire à Naruto. Sasuke en fut heureux. Il adorait son rire, une mélodie singulière sur laquelle s'élevaient quelques notes cristallines. Un rire discret mais puissant, communicatif. Sasuke se pencha vers lui pour embrasser ses lèvres. Naruto accueillit son baiser avec un soupir d'aise, souriant contre sa bouche. Le blondinet espérait que ses baisers seraient suffisants pour le retenir mais Sasuke brisa ses illusions une minute plus tard, lorsqu'il mis fin à leur échange. Ses lèvres déposèrent un tendre baiser sur le front de Naruto, puis il recula de quelques pas. Les doigts de Naruto agrippèrent son t-shirt et contrairement à ce que son apparence calme et indifférente laissait penser, ce geste désespéré lui déchira le cœur.

-A bientôt, lâcha-t-il en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

Naruto n'essaya plus de le retenir. Il savait que ses efforts resteraient vains. A pas de loup, Sasuke quitta la pièce sans se retourner, laissant un Naruto à la tête pleine de rêves. Une agréable sensation de légèreté circulait dans le corps du blondinet. Embrasser Sasuke, voir Sasuke, discuter avec Sasuke le galvanisait complètement. En sa présence, il avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Il se croyait invincible. Au fil des semaines, au gré de leurs baisers, au fur et à mesure de leurs étreintes, Sasuke était devenu sa force. Sa principale force. Un radeau solide que même une mer déchaînée ne parviendrait pas à détruire. Le bout de ses doigts le picota légèrement. Une esquisse de sourire flotta au coin de ses lèvres. L'envie de peindre. A grandes enjambées, il s'approcha de l'imposante armoire métallique où il rangeait chacune de ses œuvres. Une quinzaine d'œuvres à l'effigie de Sasuke. Sasuke qui jardinait. Sasuke qui souriait. Sasuke qui dormait. Sasuke au visage impassible. Sasuke au comble du plaisir –la nuit passée sous un certain prunier l'avait grandement inspiré-. La déception se lut sur ses traits lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il ne lui restait plus aucune toile vierge. Toutes portaient le visage de Sasuke Uchiha. Zut. Que faire ? Poings serrés sur les hanches et sourcils en circonflexe, Naruto réfléchit. Son envie de peindre, de donner naissance à une énième expression de Sasuke, était bien trop forte pour qu'il y renonce. Ses yeux bleus parcoururent les toiles une par une, les détaillant avec intérêt. Naruto Uzumaki avait toujours été perfectionniste et il devait sans aucun doute la réussite de son entreprise à ce trait de caractère.

Il y avait un tableau particulier, toujours à l'image de Sasuke. Naruto l'avait peint jusqu'au bas du ventre, juste au-dessus de la ceinture. Il avait retracé avec une fidélité déconcertante les courbes de sa poitrine, les traits fins de ses abdominaux, les muscles discrets de ses bras. Sasuke était légèrement penché sur le côté, visage de face, un peu comme s'il se retournait pour regarder quelque chose derrière son épaule. Ses yeux noirs possédaient toujours cet éclat singulier et sur ses lèvres se trouvait un sourire exhibant une dentition parfaitement blanche. D'humeur fantaisiste, Naruto avait pris la liberté de lui peindre une rose blanche sur le pectoral gauche. Il n'avait représenté que les pétales, pas la tige couverte d'épines. Un amateur n'aurait rien trouvé à redire sur cette peinture mais au goût de Naruto, elle était bien trop simpliste. Quelques touches de fantaisie ne lui ferait pas de mal. Satisfait, le blondinet se frotta les mains en murmurant un « c'est parti mon kiki » et se saisit de l'œuvre.

En fredonnant un air de musique, il la disposa sur le chevalet qui se trouvait encore près de la fenêtre. Evidemment, Sasuke demeurait magnifique, même figé sur du lin, mais il restait encore deux ou trois petites retouches à accomplir pour le rendre parfait. Résolument parfait. Muni de ses pinceaux et de sa tablette de couleurs, Naruto invoqua l'inspiration. L'inspiration répondit présente. Comme un réflexe, ses doigts se promenèrent sur la toile, ajoutant des détails ci et là. Lorsqu'un pinceau gisait contre sa paume, Naruto avait l'impression qu'une énergie nouvelle déferlait en lui. Une douce sensation de légèreté et de liberté. Il pénétrait dans un monde où il détenait tous les pouvoirs, un monde où personne ne lui disait comment il devait être, ce qu'il devait faire ou ne pas faire. Un monde où il redevait lui-même, le garçon à la tête pleine de rêves et au regard tourné vers l'avenir.

Naruto regarda par la fenêtre, rêveur. Il aperçut Sasuke traverser la cour. Il pouvait entendre ses pas souples s'enfoncer dans le gravier. Il haussa les sourcils, surpris de le voir franchir le portail sans sa fidèle Yamaha. Sasuke comptait-il rentrer à pied ? Si c'était le cas, Naruto s'empresserait d'attraper les clés de son Audi R8, de descendre les escaliers quatre à quatre, pour lui proposer de la raccompagner. Dix minutes supplémentaires en compagnie de Sasuke, cela ne se refusait pas. Mais les douces illusions du blondinet s'évaporèrent brutalement. Un véhicule familier se trouvait garé sur le bord de la chaussée. Une Alpha-Roméo étrangement familière. Une Alpha-Roméo rouge. Sasuke s'y engouffra, arborant son habituel sourire tranquille. Le nez et les mains collés à la vitre, Naruto cligna plusieurs fois des paupières afin de s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Les longs cheveux noirs et le buste dépourvu d'obus généreux lui confirmèrent qu'il se trouvait bien dans le monde réel. Malheureusement. Le moteur de l'Alpha-Roméo vrombit discrètement. Le type au longs cheveux noirs se pencha vers Sasuke. Ce dernier attrapa ses lèvres avec douceur, exactement comme il l'avait fait avec lui une quinzaine de minutes plus tôt. Le salaud.

Naruto serra les poings. Nerveusement, il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à la faire saigner. Son regard ne parvenait plus à se détacher de cette scène douloureuse. Sasuke en embrassant un autre. Juste sous son nez en plus ! Non mais de qui se moquait-on ? Une fissure écarlate naquit dans son esprit. Une fissure pleine de haine, de colère, de rancœur. Une fissure qui s'était souvent ouverte au cours de son adolescence et plus particulièrement lorsqu'il se trouvait enfermé entre les murs de ce fichu pensionnat. Une colère froide prit possession de son âme alors qu'il regardait d'un œil absent l'Alpha-Roméo tourner à l'angle de la rue. _Désolé, j'ai quelque chose de prévu ce soir et je ne peux pas annuler._ Maudit Sasuke ! Il jouait un double jeu ! Son « quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas annuler » revenait à s'envoyer en l'air avec un autre homme ? Splendide ! Il se moquait de lui ! Il osait se moquer de lui ! Mais pour qui se prenait-il, ce misérable petit jardinier sans le sou ? Et dire qu'il lui avait offert sa confiance ! Et dire qu'il avait cru en lui et en ses belles paroles ! Quelle blague ! Son regard voilé de colère se posa sur l'innocente peinture installée sur le chevalet de bois. Un gémissement haineux s'échappa de ses lèvres. Sans réfléchir, il attrapa le cutter qui se trouvait sur son bureau, juste à côté du presse-papier. La lame froide et grise luisait sous les minces rayons du soleil.

De rage, Naruto entailla la peinture en diagonal. Une balafre sombre et profonde défigurait Sasuke. Sa joue était coupée en deux, juste au-dessus de l'œil, et son sourire n'existait plus. Ses prunelles onyx continuaient de le fixer et Naruto crut y déceler un éclat malicieux, presque moqueur. Une nouvelle vague de colère déferla en lui. Alors il lui creva les yeux. La peinture ressemblait désormais à un morceau de gruyère. De multiples entailles rendaient méconnaissable le visage de Sasuke. Le souffle court et le front perlé de sueur, Naruto attrapa la toile pour la toiser d'un air dur et supérieur. Son visage frôlait presque la toile, à tel point qu'il pouvait sentir l'odeur de la peinture à peine sèche.

-Hey Sasuke-kun, murmura-t-il, ne serais-tu pas en train de te foutre de ma gueule, par hasard ?

Bien évidemment, le portrait du concerné garda le silence. Naruto fronça les sourcils, presque frustré. Un rictus amer franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et dans un élan de rage, il envoya valser la peinture. Le tableau traversa la pièce en un éclair et s'écrasa contre le mur d'en face dans un bruit sourd, avant de retomber lourdement sur le parquet. Haletant, Naruto enfouit son visage dans ses mains et essaya de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Quelques gouttes de sueur glissèrent silencieusement le long de ses joues pour terminer leur course au creux de son cou. Son cœur tambourinait sauvagement contre sa poitrine, à tel point qu'il le sentait pulser au niveau de ses tempes. Il avait beau secouer la tête de gauche à droite, lentement puis plus rapidement, l'image de Sasuke embrassant ce type aux longs cheveux noirs semblait gravée dans son esprit. Une image insupportable. Une douleur cuisante. L'envie de peindre le quitta complètement, remplacée par celle de vider toutes les bouteilles qui se trouvaient dans une armoire de la cuisine. S'il ingurgitait plusieurs litres de vodka ou de whisky, il trouverait peut-être le courage de se rendre chez Sasuke pour exiger une explication digne de ce nom. Son adresse figurait sur son CV. Peut-être même qu'il lui flanquerait un bon coup de poing dans l'estomac avant de casser la figure à son… son amant ? Oui, certainement. Ce type aux longs cheveux noirs qui se promenait dans une hideuse Alpha-Roméo rouge devait être l'amant de Sasuke. Mais alors de qui Sasuke se moquait-il ? De lui ou de ce misérable chauffeur de bagnole tape-à-l'œil ? Naruto n'aurait su le dire. Il se sentait sali, trahi, bafoué. Une douleur cuisante rongeait la côté gauche de sa poitrine et, une partie de lui-même qui n'était certainement pas la meilleure, se mit à songer que son père avait peut-être raison, dans le fond. Aimer un autre homme ne conduisait peut-être pas au bonheur.

Pourtant il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il ne voulait plus commettre l'erreur une seconde fois. Il avait lâchement abandonné Gaara parce qu'il était tellement plus facile de se plier aux ordres de Minato que de se rebiffer. S'il s'était dressé contre son père, il ne connaîtrait ni la gloire ni la richesse actuellement. Et sans doute ne connaitrait-il pas Sasuke. Rien que parce qu'il avait le privilège de connaître Sasuke, il ne regrettait rien. Absolument rien. Même si flirter avec Sasuke signifiait souffrir comme un martyr. D'une main tremblante, il ouvrit la fenêtre. L'Alpha-Roméo n'était plus là. Un pincement aigu asséna son cœur tandis qu'une brise fraîche lui caressait le visage, tempérant sa colère. Durant un bref instant, il fixa son BlackBerry avec une pointe d'hésitation au fond des yeux. Puis il renonça, estimant que téléphoner à Sasuke pour lui hurler dessus et l'insulter de tous les noms ne l'avancerait à rien. A vingt huit ans, il savait que cette méthode n'était pas la bonne. En agissant aussi impulsivement, il risquait juste de perdre Sasuke. Car Sasuke ne se laisserait pas impressionner, ni par ses menaces, ni par le timbre coléreux de sa voix. Sasuke tournerait les talons, tout simplement. Comme il l'avait toujours fait. Impuissant, Naruto soupira. Bien que parfaitement secs, ses yeux le piquaient étrangement. Comme s'ils contenaient une tristesse qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à pleurer. Un goût amer emplissait sa bouche. Il leva les yeux vers le tableau déchiqueté. Son cœur se serra une nouvelle fois.

Même sur une stupide toile, Sasuke continuait de le fasciner et il regrettait de l'avoir réduit en lambeaux. Un geste stupide, ridiculement impulsif, certainement pas digne d'un homme de vingt huit ans. Mais en l'apercevant grimper sans hésitation dans cette foutue Alpha-Roméo rouge, Naruto avait eu envie de le piétiner.

De le piétiner exactement comme il venait de piétiner ses propres sentiments.

* * *

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Voici le chapitre 11... héhé sans blague x) je sais pas trop quoi dire dessus à part que ça se complique un peu pour notre couple favori. Que va faire Naruto ? Va-t-il le dire à Sasuke ? Et à votre avis, comment va réagir Sasuke-kun ? =) il va envoyer bouler Naruto ou bien décidera-t-il de rester avec lui à votre avis ? Héhé y'a que moi qui connait les réponses pour l'instant x) mais vous saurez ça au chapitre suivant. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit chapitre.**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes.

Réponse à Dark Angel: Coucou, merci d'avoir lu et reviewé héhé =) je vais bien merci, j'espère que toi aussi. Merci, je suis heureuse que mes chapitres te plaisent héhé j'espère que ça continuera dans ce sens-là. Alors normalement cette fiction devrait compter au total 24 ou 25 chapitres + un épilogue =) oooh ça me flatte beaucoup ce que tu dis, je suis contente si cette fiction fait partie de tes préférées, ça me touche beaucoup parce que j'y met beaucoup de coeur =) pas de problème, je ne pense pas que tu dis des choses inutiles ou ennuyantes, en tout cas moi tu ne m'ennuies pas alors t'en fait pas =) héhé c'est toujours agréable aussi pour moi de répondre et de papoter un peu avec les lecteurs, je le fais toujours avec plaisir. Oui, c'est vrai, même si au départ je n'écris pas pour "la gloire" (si je peux dire ça comme ça), ça me fait plaisir de savoir ce que pensent les lecteurs (je vais pas dire le contraire, je mentirai x) ) =) donc merci de donner ton avis à chaque fois =)

Réponse à XJustmeD: Coucou =) ooooh pas de souci, il faut pas s'excuser lol, c'est pas grave x) mais merci d'avoir reviewé quand même =) Eh non... de toute façon, connaissant le tempérament de "mon" Sasuke, il ne serait pas resté, même si Naruto aurait rampé à ses pieds x) hey Sasuke-kun n'est pas un homme facile u.u Naruto n'est pas amoureux de Sakura, mais pour l'instant il n'est pas capable de mettre fin à ses fiançailles simplement parce que, dans ma fic, Naruto est couillon et un tantinet lâche. Mais son caractère va évoluer par la suite =) oui tu as raison, Naruto ne veut pas blesser Sakura car même s'il n'est pas amoureux d'elle, il l'affectionne beaucoup. En plus, ses sentiments pour Sasuke sont encore un peu flous et puis assumer son homosexualité est encore difficile pour lui. Il a besoin de temps le p'tit gars. Sans oublier les souhaits de Minato qui pèsent encore très lourds dans la vie Naruto, histoire de compliquer encore les choses x) Eh bien je pense que ce chapitre répond un peu aux questions que tu te poses concernant Fugaku Uchiha =)

Réponse à Jene: Hello ! Merci, je suis heureuse que le chapitre te plaise =) ben, il ne faut pas oublier que Sakura est la fiancée de Naruto, donc dans un sens c'est un peu normal qu'elle l'embrasse x) Bien sûr que Fugaku, Mikoto et Itachi sont au courant pour la maladie de Sasuke =) ils sont sa famille proche, ils savent =) c'est aussi pour ça que Fugaku réalise que voilà il a fait une bêtise et il regrette. La question est: est-ce que Sasuke réussira à passer au-dessus de sa souffrance et de sa rancoeur ? Mystère (sauf pour moi). Non pas de souci, il ne faut pas t'excuser =)

Réponse à Hikari-chan: Yo lectrice fidèle tu vas bien ? Ouais lol un flexible c'est un tuyau d'arrosage x) tu m'aimes ? :O eh ben moi aussi alors =D héhé Ha-chan ne fais jamais quelque chose pour rien =) même mes chapitres transitoires ont un sens, si si je le jure, même si ça se voit pas sur le coup x) ça me touche beaucoup en tout cas, je suis heureuse que tu aimes ma fic à ce point. Ben quoi ? x) ce serait trop beau si Naruto et Sasuke vivait dans le monde des Bisounours, ce serait pas réaliste voyons x) nan un peu de souffrance ça fait pas de mal niark. Héhé... hum... disons que ce n'est pas facile pour Naruto parce qu'il a encore du mal à accepter son penchant pour les mecs, il a aussi les responsabilités que Minato lui a laissées... et pour Sasuke, c'est une autre raison qui le pousse à se montrer distant et à ne pas se laisser aller sentimentalement (tu as peut-être déjà compris pourquoi, sinon ce sera pour le chapitre 13 je crois). Ben non Ha-chan restera Ha-chan, heureusement ou malheureusement pour vous, je sais pas x) mdrrrr en même temps tu dis que je suis sadique mais t'es pire que moi car tu kiffes imaginer Sasuke malade x)

**Gros bisous et merci à tous pour vos reviews ! A bientot =) !**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12.**

Sasuke Uchiha n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que coucher avec Neji Hyûga pour oublier un instant Naruto Uzumaki. Simple, rapide, efficace. Et surtout gratuit. Ce dernier détail s'avérait important, voire essentiel, pour un jeune homme obligé de se serrer la ceinture. En fin de compte, fréquenter Neji Hyûga pouvait aussi avoir des avantages. Habituellement, il suffisait à Sasuke de l'embrasser sur tout le corps pour ne plus penser à rien. Et surtout pas à Naruto Uzumaki et ses sourires charmeurs. C'était principalement pour cette raison qu'il avait posé un lapin à son patron pour aller rejoindre Neji, ce soir-là. Bien sûr, Neji s'était montré heureux de ce rendez-vous improvisé. Pour une fois que Sasuke l'invitait en premier, il n'allait pas cracher sur cette agréable surprise. Il était donc passé le prendre après le travail, tout guilleret au volant de sa fidèle Alpha-Roméo, prêt pour une soirée en tête à tête. Une Alpha-Roméo « tape-à-l'œil » comme la surnommait Naruto. Sasuke sourit sans même s'en rendre compte. Ah zut. Décidément, si même une stupide voiture lui faisait penser à Naruto, son cas était bien plus sérieux qu'il ne le croyait.

Ce jeudi soir-là, lorsqu'il abandonna Naruto pour les bras de Neji, il s'était engouffré dans l'Alpha-Roméo avec un léger pincement au cœur. Comme il avait déjà englouti deux Alprazolam une heure plus tôt, il en déduisit que la coronaropathie n'y était strictement pour rien. L'origine de son soudain « mal de cœur », si on pouvait le nommer ainsi, se situait ailleurs et il ne fallait pas chercher bien loin pour la trouver. Elle devait arborer des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus, et dévoilait parfois un sourire à se damner. Ce soir-là, Sasuke s'était rendu chez son amant officiel, Neji Hyûga. Ils passèrent la soirée à regarder un film tout en dégustant des yakitoris qu'ils avaient trouvé dans le frigo. Un silence de plomb s'installa entre eux et en dépit des efforts louables de Neji pour le combler, il ne disparut pas. Sasuke garda les lèvres scellées toute la soirée. Les rares fois où il s'exprima, c'était pour répondre aux questions de Neji et ses réponses demeurèrent courtes : « oui », « non », « je sais pas », « je m'en fous ». _Superbe ambiance à l'horizon_, avait alors songé Neji. Les orbes nacre de Neji ne lâchèrent pas Sasuke une seconde, scrutant son visage à la recherche d'une explication, fouillant ses yeux en quête d'un quelconque sentiment. Mais il ne trouva rien. Le néant. Sasuke était malheureusement très doué pour dissimuler ses émotions et ne rien laisser paraître. Dommage. L'Hyûga aurait payé cher pour découvrir ce qui se passait dans cette petite tête brune. Cependant, la soirée devint plus agréable aux alentours de vingt trois heures trente, à la fin du film.

Sasuke dut soudainement se sentir d'humeur câline puisqu'il avait étreint Neji avec douceur, déposant sa tête contre sa poitrine. Neji s'était laissé faire sans broncher, le cœur en vrac et la tête pleine de questions insolubles. Lèvres scotchées à son front et bras noués autour de sa taille, Sasuke ronronnait de bien être. Etrange. Suspect même. Sasuke ne ronronnait jamais sans raison, pas plus qu'il se montrait tendre sans raison. Ses hormones venaient sûrement de se réveiller après une longue hibernation –ils n'avaient plus couché ensemble depuis deux semaines-. C'était là la seule explication plausible aux yeux de Neji puisque Sasuke ne l'aimait pas. Puis les lèvres taquines de Sasuke avaient glissé lentement, très lentement, jusqu'à son cou mentholé. Le corps de Neji fut parcouru d'agréables frissons tandis que les battements de son cœur commencèrent à s'affoler bêtement. Les mains de Sasuke s'étaient ensuite faufilées sous sa chemise pour caresser sa peau avec une tendresse et une douceur à couper le souffle. Plusieurs fois, Neji hésita entre s'abandonner dans la chaleur de son étreinte ou se redresser brusquement pour lui demander une explication. Mais il ne réfléchit pas bien longtemps : les doigts et la bouche de Sasuke possédaient un véritable don. Le don de faire perdre les pédales à ses neurones et à son cœur. Bientôt, leurs souffles s'accélérèrent, imitant les battements de leurs cœurs. Leurs bouches ne se quittèrent plus que pour explorer le corps de l'autre, titiller ses zones érogènes, le faire frémir de plaisir. Leurs cheveux s'entremêlèrent, collèrent à leurs fronts, devinrent humides. Leurs bustes furent perlés de sueur et il n'exista plus le moindre millimètre entre eux.

Ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre puissamment, intensément. En six mois de relations intimes avec Sasuke, Neji n'avait encore jamais ressenti un tel plaisir. Oh Sasuke possédait bon nombre de qualités et être performant au lit en faisait partie. Mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose était venu pimenter leur ébat. Quelque chose d'innommable. D'invisible. Sasuke garda les yeux fermés durant leur échange. Sa bouche laissa échapper des murmures désarticulés, incompréhensibles. Neji ne s'en formalisa pas. Son plaisir était bien trop intense pour lui permettre de réfléchir un instant à la situation. A leur situation. A force de faire l'amour avec Sasuke, Neji connaissait son corps sur le bout des doigts ainsi que chacune de ses réactions. Tout d'abord, Sasuke n'était pas égoïste mais l'impatience restait l'un de ses vices. Il prenait en compte le plaisir de l'autre mais si au bout d'un certain temps l'autre ne prenait pas son pied, tant pis. Ce jeudi soir-là, en revanche, Sasuke ne se montra pas pressé. Absolument pas pressé. Il semblait savourer chaque baiser, chaque caresse. Neji dut le brusquer plus d'une fois pour qu'il se décide enfin à entrer en lui. Et une fois que leurs corps ne firent plus qu'un, Neji dut l'inciter à accélérer ses mouvements, à se montrer plus brutal. Car habituellement, Sasuke se montrait brutal et Neji adorait ça. La virilité, la masculinité, dont Sasuke faisait preuve dans ces moments-là l'envoyait directement au septième ciel sans passer par la case « préliminaires ». Bref.

Ensuite, d'habitude, Sasuke aimait se perdre dans la contemplation de son amant. Il prenait un malin plaisir à examiner les mouvements faciaux de son partenaire, il aimait le regarder droit dans les yeux pour y apercevoir cette lueur particulière, ce bien-être unique. Encore un détail qui se modifia ce jeudi soir-là. Les paupières de Sasuke demeurèrent closes pendant toute la durée de leur ébat. Pas une fois il ne planta son regard dans celui de Neji. Pourquoi ? Mystère. Quel visage prenait forme sous ses paupières closes ? Neji aurait pu donner le monde pour le savoir. Autre petit détail inquiétant : Sasuke adorait passer la main dans les longs cheveux d'ébène de Neji. Il avait toujours aimé ça. Il disait que ce geste lui procurait un sentiment de sécurité. C'était une comparaison un peu étrange, peut-être même répugnante, mais Neji avait déjà supposé que c'était parce que ses cheveux lui rappelaient ceux de sa mère. A l'instar des siens, les cheveux de Mikoto Uchiha retombaient souplement sur son dos, telle une cascade d'encre noire. Il le savait parce qu'il l'avait déjà aperçue sur une photo dissimulée dans le portefeuille de Sasuke. La seule et unique photo que Sasuke possédait de sa famille, une photographie qu'il n'exposait pas mais qui ne le quittait jamais. Oh bien sûr, Neji garda pour lui sa théorie psychologique à deux sous mais il ne la trouvait pas si stupide que ça, au fond. S'il avait pu lire dans ses pensées, Sasuke se serait sans doute fendu la poire mais qu'importe. Sasuke ne s'était encore jamais montré si doux, si tendre, si attentionné. D'ailleurs, Neji s'était demandé avec qui Sasuke pouvait bien le confondre pour se montrer aussi… amoureux ? Oui, amoureux était le terme exact. Chacun de ses gestes débordait de tendresse et le moindre de ses baisers contenait des sentiments qu'il s'efforçait de taire. Une véritable déchirure pour Neji car il présageait que toute cette douceur était en réalité destinée à un autre. Un autre dont le visage se dessinait sous les paupières closes de Sasuke.

Ce soir-là, au goût de Sasuke, la peau de Neji parut différente. Sous ses paumes, elle lui sembla plus douce, plus satineuse. Un peu plus hâlée aussi, peut-être. Contrairement à ses habitudes, il n'avait pas glissé une seule fois la main dans les cheveux de Neji. Naruto, lui, n'avait pas les cheveux longs. Et en plus, ils n'étaient pas noirs mais blonds. Ce détail insignifiant aurait démoli son fantasme en une fraction de seconde. Mieux valait donc garder les yeux fermés et éviter de toucher les cheveux de Neji. Tandis qu'il déposait un chapelet de baisers tendres sur le torse de Neji, descendant toujours plus bas, il évoqua cette fameuse nuit passée sous un certain prunier. Il se souvint de la chaleur caniculaire qui les avait assénés, des palpitations violentes de son cœur, des milliers de papillons voltigeant au creux de son estomac, de l'émotion qui avait pris possession de son âme. A l'instant crucial, il faillit se tromper de nom. Il murmura un _Na_… et se reprit à temps. Neji n'y vit que du feu. Heureusement que leurs deux prénoms commençaient par la même lettre sinon il aurait été dans de beaux draps.

Pire encore, alors qu'il étreignait Neji de toutes ses forces en s'imaginant qu'il s'agissait de Naruto, il avait manqué de prononcer le mot interdit. Un mot qu'il n'avait encore jamais prononcé et qu'il s'était interdit de prononcer.

_Je t'aime._

XxXx

Naruto n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Victime d'une insomnie sans précédent, il avait tout d'abord songé à rendre visite à Sakura, histoire de dénier son chagrin le temps d'une étreinte brûlante. Mais, étendu sur son lit, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation du plafond, il s'y résigna. Sakura devait dormir depuis longtemps et il n'avait aucune envie de la faire souffrir gratuitement. Alors il avait attendu. Attendu sagement. Les heures parurent interminables. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre à part le tic-tac régulier du réveil posé sur la table de chevet. En dépit de son calme apparent, une colère froide mijotait au creux de sa poitrine. Une colère teintée de tristesse. Et dans sa bouche restait l'arrière-goût amer de la trahison. Naruto Uzumaki n'était pas un donneur de leçons. D'ailleurs, il était plutôt mal placé pour abreuver les autres de conseils, lui qui passait la plupart de son temps à mentir au monde entier. La plupart de son temps. Car il ne mentait pas toujours. Lorsqu'il se trouvait en compagnie de Sasuke, il était sincère. Vraiment sincère. Il ne jouait aucun rôle. Aucun de ses sourires, aucun de ses mots, aucun de ses gestes ne furent factices, en présence de Sasuke. Sasuke ne le jugeait pas, Sasuke ne le voyait pas uniquement comme le président directeur général de l'entreprise _Uzumaki et Cie_, et lorsqu'il le regardait, Sasuke apercevait autre chose que son compte en banque bien garni. Aux côtés de son adorable petit jardinier, Naruto s'était autorisé à être lui-même. Et aujourd'hui, tous ces instants passés aux côtés de Sasuke lui semblaient… une plaisanterie. Une énorme plaisanterie. Une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Comme s'ils avaient perdus un peu de leur magie et de leur douceur.

Le soleil était apparu aux alentours de six heures et quart. Sa timide lumière inonda la chambre de Naruto, tandis que ses rayons donnaient au ciel une couleur orangée. Une brise légère se faufila par la fenêtre ouverte, faisant onduler les rideaux. Deux oiseaux se posèrent sur l'appui de fenêtre, sous l'imposante ramure d'un cerisier en fleurs, et piaillèrent bruyamment. Naruto aurait souhaité être un oiseau. Juste pour lâcher quelques fientes d'un blanc répugnant sur la tête de son abruti de père avant de s'envoler vers des contrées lointaines. A cette pensée, un rictus amer franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. A sept heures trente, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir en un grincement plaintif. Chiwa venait d'arriver. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, une agréable odeur de sucre planait dans toute la maison. Il devina que sa gouvernante venait de lui préparer ses succulents pancakes aux myrtilles. Superbe. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas attendu une seconde de plus et se serait précipité dans la cuisine pour remplir son estomac de ces espèces de petites crêpes bourrées de sucre. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas faim. Il avait juste la haine. La haine envers Sasuke.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le réveil. Huit heures. Plus qu'une demi-heure et il entendrait enfin le foutu moteur de la foutue Yamaha approcher de sa demeure. Naruto ne l'avouerait jamais, fierté oblige, mais il avait passé la moitié de la nuit à réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait dire à Sasuke. Comment devait-il s'y prendre ? Comment lui avouer ses sentiments sans prendre le risque de le perdre ? Tant de questions qui martelaient son crâne. Puis une idée saugrenue effleura son esprit. Et s'il demandait à Sasuke de laisser tomber son amant, ce type aux longs cheveux noirs qui se baladait dans une bagnole hideuse, que ferait-il ? Jusque là allongé de tout son long sur le lit, Naruto s'était brusquement redressé sur son séant. Son cœur s'était mis à battre un peu plus fort et une sensation étrange lui était tombée sur l'estomac, telle une lourde enclume. Un flot d'images défilèrent sous ses yeux brillants. Il imaginait parfaitement la scène. Une fois qu'il serait arrivé, Sasuke prendrait la direction du jardin et commencerait à travailler. Alors il s'approcherait de l'objet de ses tourments, tentant de refouler les élans de romantismes sirupeux qui prenaient possession de lui dès qu'il apercevait Sasuke, bomberait le torse, ne répondrait pas au sourire enjôleur que le ténébreux lui adresserait et, en tapant presque du pied, il exigerait une explication. Une solide explication, une explication qui tiendrait la route. Mieux encore qu'une explication, il exigerait la vérité.

Etait-il capable de cracher ses quatre vérités à Sasuke ? Evidemment. Parfois, Naruto Uzumaki savait mettre de côté sa lâcheté et son goût pour la fuite. Parfois, il réussissait même à faire preuve de combativité et de détermination. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on le surnommait « le requin » dans le monde des affaires et puis un patron ne devait pas hésiter à se montrer sévère et exigeant avec ses employés s'il désirait un travail de qualité. La rigueur et la discipline, tels avaient été les principaux enseignements de Minato. Paix à son âme. Seulement voilà, Sasuke Uchiha n'était pas qu'un simple jardinier. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Naruto ne le considérait plus comme un simple jardinier aimant discuter avec les fleurs et les arbustes. Mais Sasuke se moquait de lui. Et il détestait qu'on se moque de lui. Oh bien sûr, connaissant le caractère de cochon de Sasuke, ce dernier lui tiendrait certainement tête. Comme ce fameux vendredi où il se fit insulter de « pauvre con » et où il reçut une gifle monumentale. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne se laisserait pas faire. Sasuke n'aurait pas le dernier mot. Foi de Naruto.

Un vrombissement de moteur familier ébrécha le silence. Assis au milieu de son lit, Naruto se figea comme une statue. Dix secondes plus tard, il entendit le portail s'ouvrir doucement. Puis des pneus froissèrent le gravier. Sasuke venait d'arriver. Naruto déglutit avec difficulté avant de bondir sur ses jambes. Il fit un bref détour par la salle de bains, histoire de dompter sa crinière blonde, et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il passa devant Chiwa sans même la saluer. A vrai dire, il ne la remarqua même pas. Une seule idée l'obsédait : se confronter à Sasuke. Dehors, une brise légère lui caressa le visage mais ne parvint pas à calmer sa colère. Sa colère, il l'avait ruminée toute la nuit et au fil des heures, elle avait gagné en intensité. D'un pas précipité, il gagna le jardin. Sasuke ne s'y trouvait pas. Naruto haussa un sourcil et, en marmonnant deux ou trois jurons, fit demi-tour pour prendre la direction des vestiaires. Debout face à son casier, Sasuke se changeait. Torse nu, il exhibait ses fins abdominaux et sa peau pâle. Malgré lui, Naruto frémit. Il fallait dire que vêtu d'un simple jean, les cheveux légèrement décoiffés, Sasuke atteignait l'apogée de sa beauté. L'entrepreneur secoua la tête de gauche à droite, se rappelant de la raison de sa venue. Ce n'était pas le moment de fantasmer sur ce bourreau des cœurs insensible.

Le blondinet n'eut pas le temps de voir de quoi il s'agissait exactement mais il aperçut Sasuke en train d'avaler deux comprimés. Peut-être qu'il se droguait. Ou peut-être était-il malade. A bien y regarder, le teint de Sasuke semblait plus pâle que d'habitude et ses joues se creusaient légèrement, comme s'il avait perdu du poids. Il faisait peine à voir. Mais à vrai dire, Naruto s'en fichait. Le voir ainsi dans sa propriété, insouciant et tranquille, alors qu'il venait tout juste de passer la nuit avec un autre le mettait en rogne, à tel point qu'il lui en aurait bien collé une. Ou même deux.

-Sasuke !

Le concerné sursauta, surpris. En voyant Naruto approcher à grandes enjambées, il murmura un _bordel, mauvais timing_ à peine audible. Alors que Naruto se trouvait pratiquement à sa hauteur, il eut tout juste de temps de fourrer sa boîte d'Alprazolam dans son casier et de le refermer. Il réunit tout son courage et parvint à sourire.

-Bonjour, articula-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

-Garde ton bonjour, j'en ai pas besoin.

Surpris par le ton employé, Sasuke ne releva pas. Un air interrogatif se peignit sur son visage blême. Ses orbes onyx détaillèrent Naruto avec insistance. Sourcils froncés et poings serrés sur les hanches, le blondinet semblait à deux doigts d'exploser. Son buste se soulevait et se creusait rapidement, comme s'il venait de courir un marathon de plusieurs milliers de kilomètres. Sasuke poussa un soupir agacé. Parfois, l'énorme écart existant entre l'âge chronologique et l'âge mental de Naruto l'irritait profondément.

-Tu t'es levé du pied gauche ou quoi ?

_Levé ? Mais j'ai même pas pu dormir à cause de toi, connard,_ songea le blondinet.

-Ce type… tu le vois encore ?

Pris de court, Sasuke fut tout bonnement incapable de répondre. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, prête à rétorquer de manière cinglante, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Naruto s'était attendu à récolter une quantité impressionnante de jurons –le vocabulaire de grossièretés de Sasuke se révélait incroyablement riche- mais rien ne vint. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Ce manque de réaction agaça davantage le blondinet. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été patient.

-Tu le vois encore, oui ou merde ?! répéta-t-il d'un ton plus sec.

Sasuke fut tenté de répondre _merde_, histoire de rigoler cinq minutes. Mais il s'abstint, sentant que Naruto n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Comment savait-il pour Neji ? Les avait-il aperçus hier soir, lorsque Neji était venu le chercher ? Les sourcils de Sasuke se froncèrent légèrement, creusant quelques sillons sur son front.

-Ce type ? Tu veux parler de Neji ? demanda-t-il.

En poussant un cri de colère, Naruto attribua un violent coup de poing à l'un des casiers.

-Je me fiche de savoir comment il s'appelle, cracha-t-il, tu le vois encore ?

La bouche de Sasuke se tordit en une grimace. Mentir ne faisait pas partie de ses principes. A vrai dire, il abhorrait carrément le mensonge et il détestait encore plus les gens qui en abusaient. Bien sûr, il lui était déjà arrivé de mentir mais uniquement pour se protéger des foudres de sa mère. Comme par exemple, cette fois où il avait accusé Itachi d'avoir brisé le vase qu'il avait en réalité lui-même cassé. Des mensonges mineurs de ce genre. Sinon, il ne mentait pas. Jamais. Il omettait simplement de dire certaines choses. Comme par exemple, qu'il était condamné à mort par une maladie incurable. Raconter des bobards à Naruto n'était pas une bonne idée, surtout si Naruto l'avait surpris en compagnie de Neji. Cela aggraverait son cas et il risquait de perdre la confiance du crétin blond. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion Sasuke, fidèle à lui-même, se rangea du côté de la sincérité.

-Oui, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Sasuke s'était attendu à recevoir une gifle digne de ce nom et à vrai dire, il l'aurait bien méritée. En prononçant ce « oui » teinté de gêne, il avait instinctivement reculé d'un pas. Mais Naruto ne le frappa pas. Il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. Il se contentait de fixer Sasuke avec une pointe de dégoût dans les yeux. Sasuke songea qu'il aurait préféré recevoir un coup poing à la place. Car un crochet du droit bien placé lui aurait certainement fait moins de mal que ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir au fond de ces yeux bleus.

Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur les lèvres de Naruto.

-Tu mènes une double vie alors ? T'es pitoyable, Sasuke !

La colère secouait chacun de ses mots, et sa voix tremblait légèrement. La main de Naruto se trouvait toujours appuyée contre le casier en métal –qui exhibait maintenant un léger renfoncement- et durant un bref instant, Sasuke craint de subir le même sort que lui. La respiration saccadée et les pupilles embrasées de haine, Naruto ne décolérait pas. Cette façon qu'il avait de la regarder… ce dégoût et ce mépris que Sasuke décelait dans ses yeux réveillèrent quelque chose en lui. Les cicatrices du passé saignèrent de nouveau. Ce regard lui rappelait celui de son père, lorsqu'il lui avait avoué son homosexualité. Un regard qui le faisait se sentir inférieur, méprisable. Or, depuis qu'il avait claqué la porte de la demeure des Uchiha, Sasuke s'était juré de ne plus jamais laisser qui que ce soit le prendre de haut.

Et puis…

Naruto était plutôt mal placé pour tenir des discours moralisateurs tels que celui-ci. Il était encore plus mal placé pour venir lui chanter les vertus de la fidélité et de la sincérité. Ne passait-il pas la plupart de son temps à faire pleurer sa jeune fiancée ? Ne la rendait-il pas cocue avec lui ? A force d'expérience, Sasuke savait désormais que les discours moralisateurs étaient souvent prononcés par ceux cherchant à dissimuler leurs propres vices. Naruto voulait jouer ? Très bien. Alors ils allaient jouer.

Ce fut au tour de Sasuke d'esquisser un sourire narquois.

-Tu as raison, je suis un mec pitoyable, mais je pense que tu es mal placé pour me faire la morale Naruto, puisque tu agis exactement comme moi avec Sakura Haruno.

Et toc. Il marquait un point. Le visage de Naruto se décomposa. Deux yeux céruléens s'écarquillèrent au milieu d'un visage soudainement dépourvu de couleurs.

-Ce… ce n'est pas la même chose et tu le sais très bien, articula-t-il.

Le sourire mesquin de Sasuke s'évapora. _Pourquoi ?_ faillit-il demander mais il scella ses lèvres de justesse. Finalement, il n'était pas certain de vouloir connaître la réponse. Une chape de douleur lui tomba sur le cœur. Les paroles de Naruto l'avaient atteint bien plus qu'il ne le laissait croire. Elles faisaient mal. Il l'aimait et ça faisait mal. Terriblement mal. Mais ce qui lui faisait encore plus mal était cette infinie tristesse inscrite dans ses yeux bleus. Ses superbes yeux bleus qui lui semblaient un peu humides. Naruto Uzumaki était la dernière personne au monde qu'il voulait faire souffrir. Il l'aimait bien trop pour ça. En poussant un geignement discret, Naruto baissa les yeux et laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps. La main de Sasuke trouva sa joue pour la caresser avec douceur. Un agréable frisson remonta son échine. Leurs fronts se rencontrèrent et leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

-Je le quitterai, souffla Sasuke.

-Quand ?

-Ce soir.

-Maintenant.

Sasuke le jaugea avec une note de stupéfaction. Naruto soutint son regard, déterminé.

-Quitte-le maintenant. Devant moi.

Avec n'importe quel autre amant, Sasuke se serait stupidement esclaffé avant de le jeter comme un mouchoir usagé. Il se serait moqué de lui et n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à piétiner ses sentiments ridicules. Puis il l'aurait abandonné à sa peine et se serait enfui sans se retourner pour ne plus jamais revenir. Mais Naruto n'était pas n'importe qui. Il n'était pas n'importe quel amant. Il était Naruto. Et Sasuke aimait Naruto, même s'il ne l'avouait pas, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Au creux de sa poitrine, son cœur se tordait de douleur mais son visage était dépourvu d'expression. Il n'y eut plus le moindre bruit. Seul le souffle de leur respiration se faisait entendre. L'atmosphère était dense, il n'y avait pas un souffle d'air. Fichue canicule. Sous le regard brillant de Naruto, Sasuke plongea une main dans la poche de son jean. Sans quitter le blondinet des yeux, Sasuke sélectionna le numéro de Neji dans le répertoire. Le _tic tic tic_ des touches ébréchèrent l'inconfortable silence. Lentement, très lentement, Sasuke porta le Motorola à son oreille et attendit. Une sonnerie. Deux sonneries. Trois sonneries. Quatre sonneries.

La voix de Neji.

Sasuke la fit courte mais ce fut malgré tout une conversation difficile. Avec des mots simples mais fermes, il expliqua à Neji que tout était terminé entre eux. Définitivement terminé. Il lui expliqua aussi qu'il comptait effacer son numéro de son téléphone portable et que de son côté, Neji devrait faire de même. Sasuke insista sur le fait que Neji ne devait plus essayer de le revoir ou de le contacter. Sasuke ne voulait plus le voir. Le ténébreux ne cessa de parler. Pendant cinq longues minutes, il déblatéra des paroles cruelles sans même tiquer une seule fois. Naruto l'étudiait, incrédule. Alors là, si on lui avait dit que Sasuke Uchiha larguerait Neji s'il le lui demandait, il aurait éclaté de rire. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières afin de s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il se pinça même le bras. Puis Sasuke raccrocha. Ses yeux noirs et profonds fixaient toujours Naruto avec cette même intensité troublante.

-Voilà, dit-il. T'es content maintenant ?

Naruto garda le silence. Sasuke le fixa encore durant une poignée de secondes avant de hausser les épaules d'un air désinvolte. En soupirant, il ouvrit son casier et y jeta négligemment son Motorola. Naruto n'y croyait pas. Sasuke venait tout juste de briser le cœur d'un homme mais il ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Un peu comme si cela lui était égal. Son visage était dépourvu de toute émotion et son regard demeurait froid, vide, comme si la souffrance des autres ne l'atteignait pas. Naruto baissa tristement les yeux. Etrangement, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Sakura Haruno et pour la toute première fois, il prit véritablement conscience de la souffrance de la jeune femme. Comme cela pouvait être dur de se faire ignorer, voire snober, par celui que l'on aimait et pour lequel on se sentait capable de tout. Il n'avait jamais voulu que les choses évoluent de cette façon. A vrai dire, il aurait préféré que Sasuke quitte de lui-même ce foutu Neji. Le cœur de Naruto s'affola subitement lorsqu'une question lui traversa l'esprit : et s'il ne l'avait pas forcé à se séparer de Neji, Sasuke l'aurait-il fait ?

Sasuke commença à déboutonner son jean, prêt à enfiler cette hideuse salopette verte, et une bouffée de chaleur envahit Naruto.

-Sasuke…

-Quoi enc…

Dans un dernier recours, Naruto se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Un peu violemment, il le plaqua contre les casiers et approfondit leur échange, laissant sa langue partir à la rencontre de celle de Sasuke. Ce dernier ne broncha pas et se laissa faire docilement. Les mains de Naruto redécouvrirent les formes de son corps et la voix tremblante de Neji déserta son esprit. Naruto l'étreignait avec toute la force dont il était capable. Il aurait voulu que Sasuke ne s'échappe jamais de son étreinte.

_Laisse tomber le jardinage, Sasuke-kun. Simplement, aime-moi comme tu sais si bien le faire, _fut-il tenté de murmurer.

Et pendant qu'ailleurs un autre souffrait cruellement, Naruto se trouvait au comble du bonheur.

Il l'avait eu.

XxXx

Il laissa retomber mollement son bras le long de son corps. Assis sur son lit, il venait à peine de se réveiller. La sonnerie de son téléphone portable l'avait tiré d'un sommeil de plomb et quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'il aperçut le nom de Sasuke clignoter sur l'écran. Immédiatement, il avait senti que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Et encore une fois, son intuition fut bonne. Sasuke venait de le quitter. Il venait de le quitter par téléphone. Aucune hésitation n'avait teinté ses mots, aucune tristesse n'avait fait trembler sa voix. Fidèle à lui-même, Sasuke s'était montré froid.

Depuis le début de leur relation intime, Neji y était préparé. Il avait toujours été préparé à ce que Sasuke le quitte un jour. Malheureusement, l'appréhension ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles. Neji s'était attendu à verser toutes les larmes de son corps, à pleurer jusqu'à s'en déshydrater. Mais, même s'ils piquaient un peu, aucune larme n'humidifiait ses yeux. Ils demeuraient aussi secs qu'une journée d'août caniculaire. Peut-être qu'il avait déjà beaucoup trop pleuré en son nom et qu'il ne lui restait plus aucune larme à verser. Un magma de rage et de tristesse consumait sa poitrine. Si Sasuke se trouvait en face de lui, il l'aurait certainement supplié. Supplié de demeurer à ses côtés, quitte à le partager avec un autre. Car Sasuke le laissait tomber pour un autre, Neji le ressentait jusque dans ses tripes. Le comportement inhabituellement tendre et passionné de Sasuke lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Et aujourd'hui, en ce matin de juillet, ses doutes devenaient des faits et ses craintes se concrétisaient. Sasuke venait de l'éjecter de sa vie sans ménagement. Brutalement.

Neji serra les dents, retenant un cri. Il était en colère contre lui-même, contre sa naïveté. Car malgré tout, il avait espéré. Il avait toujours espéré, qu'au fil du temps, Sasuke finirait par l'aimer ou au moins l'affectionner un peu. Et désormais que lui restait-il ? Le souvenir de quelques étreintes aussi brûlantes qu'éphémères. Voilà tout ce qu'il lui restait.

Et si Neji ne parviendrait jamais à l'oublier, il devinait que pour Sasuke, il appartenait déjà à un passé révolu.

* * *

**Bien le bonjour mina ! **

**Je vous poste ce chapitre un peu plus tôt parce que, comme j'ai un cœur énooooooorme et qu'on m'a demandé de poster la suite +- rapidement, je le fais x) pour moi ça change rien puisque le chapitre était déjà écrit alors... par contre je m'excuse, j'ai relu le chapitre mais je ne vois plus mes fautes donc gomen s'il en reste (après une journée de cours de 8h-19h on est un peu crevé, je vous assure). Bon après ce bref racontage de vie, je suppose que vous devez être contentes que Sasuke ait rompu avec Neji. Pas de chance pour l'Hyûga mais je reparlerai de lui à l'épilogue. Sinon... j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre assez euh joyeux finalement, du moins pour le SasuNaru... parce que le chapitre suivant le sera un peu moins. La suite arrivera d'ici deux bonnes semaines, en attendant portez-vous bien =)**

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

Réponse à SasuNaru-doujins: Hello =) non pas de problème, ne t'excuse pas pour ça, c'est pas grave héhé. Oui je suis sans coeur mais bon là je me rattrape puisque je poste la suite assez vite quand même x) hum.. je ne dirais pas que Fugaku est gentil et Minato méchant, ce sont deux hommes qui viennent de milieux socio-économiques différents et leur manière de penser n'est pas forcément la même. Fugaku commence à regretter son geste envers Sasuke mais est-ce que Sasuke réussira à le pardonner ? Mystère. Non je ne lis plus les scans car je n'ai malheureusement plus le temps avec mes études... =( à part ça je vais bien merci, j'espère que toi aussi =)

Réponse à Jene: Coucou ! Merci, contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu =) non Sasuke n'avait strictement rien promis à Naruto, c'est certain. Sasuke ne parle pas de sa maladie à Naruto pour plusieurs raisons: d'abord, il ne soupçonne pas les sentiments de Naruto, il pense que Naruto ne ressent qu'une attirance physique pour lui, et c'est tout. Ensuite, Sasuke a choisi de vivre normalement, de faire un peu comme ci sa maladie n'existait pas et surtout, il ne veut pas de la pitié des gens. Mais et c'est sans doute le plus important, Sasuke ne veut pas faire souffrir (ça peut paraitre paradoxal mais il ne fait pas exprès x) ) les autres donc il s'est mis en tête de mourir seul. Mais tout ça deviendra plus clair aux chapitres 13 et 14je pense. Au total, la fiction devrait comporter 23 ou 24 chapitres + un épilogue... autrement dis, ici on est à la moitié de la fiction =)

Réponse à Dark Angel: Coucouuuuuu =) je vais répondre à tes deux reviews en même temps, merci de lire cette fic et d'avoir lu Le temps d'un été. Je suis heureuse se mes fics peuvent t'apporter un petit quelque chose ou te remonter le moral, ça me fait vraiment plaisir =) héhé oui mais Sasuke a ses raisons de réagir comme ça, ce n'est pas par sadisme ou égoïsme, les apparences jouent contre lui x) comment je le défend haha. Mdr pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Neji ? Le pauvre, moi je l'aime bien x) comment tu devines trop bien, Sasuke a bel et bien plaqué Neji, bravo. Sasuke est rancunier... c'est une défense, une protection pour ne plus souffrir. Peut-être qu'un jour Sasuke réussira à passer au-dessus et à pardonner à Fugaku mais pour l'instant, c'est trop dur pour lui. Sasuke souffre beaucoup derrière ses airs durs et fiers, il n'est pas heureux dans cette fic... enfin pour l'instant =) Merciiiiii beaucoup, ça me touche beaucoup, je suis heureuse si cet aspect-là de mon écriture te plait, c'est vrai que je passe beaucoup de temps sur mes chapitres d'amour alors je suis contente quand on les apprécie. Alors pour "Le temps d'un été", merci d'avoir donné ton avis sur cet OS =) c'est un OS très triste en effet mais je le trouve joli parce qu'il a cette dimension cruelle et triste (nan je suis pas maso x) ) et c'est un écrit qui me tient particulièrement à coeur, tout comme Winter Sleep. Non, je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien d'autobiographique dans ce j'écris... sauf peut-être certains sentiments mais ça, c'est commun à tout le monde je crois, mais mes histoires ne sont pas inspirées d'évènements personnels =) ça sort juste de ma tête.

Réponse à Clotilde: Hello ! Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que la fic te plaise =)

Réponse à XjustmeD: Coucou =) héhé ben tu as eu ta réponse, voici le chapitre suivant x) Non mais sincèrement Sasuke n'est pas méchant, il a ses raisons d'agir comme ça et ce sera plus clair au chapitre 13 (ou 14 je sais plus). Hey oui Sasuke a largué Neji mais héhé Naruto et lui n'ont pas fini d'affronter des épreuves et les plus dures vont seulement arriver. En ce qui concerne sa maladie, Naruto ne va pas l'apprendre tout de suite mais ça va plus tarder =) Fugaku regrette ce qu'il a fait à Sasuke mais c'est un peu trop dur pour Sasuke de passer au-dessus pour l'instant. Cependant, on a pas fini de parler de Fugaku x)

Réponse à Kioko: Coucou =) ah peut-être, enfin pour moi ça ne me paraissait pas vraiment incompatible dans le sens où je ne précise pas quand Sasuke a acheté sa moto (en fait il a pu l'avoir avant d'avoir quitté sa demeure familiale ou ses parents le lui ont acheté) et c'est vrai que j'aurais peut-être dû en parler... pour moi c'était qu'un détail alors je n'y ai pas fait attention, désolée =)

Réponse à Hikari-chan: Coucou =) ah bah ouais mais les règles sont faites pour être transgressées hein x) MDR Narutosexuel... alors celle-là je l'avais encore JAMAIS entendue ou lue x) Naruto, l'éternel gamin... je trouve cette facette de lui assez comique finalement parce qu'elle contraste super bien avec le chef d'entreprise carré et sérieux qu'il est dans cette fic xD tu sais, moi je suis un peu comme ça... dans mon travail, dans mes études, je suis très perfectionniste et sérieuse, je bouge pas une oreille... mais en dehors de ça j'adore la déconne et dire des conneries à longueur de temps x) mais je boude pas pour rien moi u.u SEIGNEUR ne dis pas ça, mort au NaruGaa, je déteste ce couple même si je l'ai créé ici pour le besoin de ma fic. Sasuke n'est pas méchant, il ne se moque pas du tout de Naruto, mais il a ses raisons d'agir ainsi... je rappelle qu'il est condamné à mort... mais cela deviendra plus clair aux chapitres 13 et 14. Tu m'aimes ? Et ben moi aussi alors u.u Mdr t'inquiète Naruto en a plein des portraits de Sasuke x) Pfiou c'est dur de répondre à ta question sans spoiler... mais en gros, je ne ferai pas le gros cliché où Sasuke crève sans avoir dit ses sentiments à Naruto... ça non, je ne le ferai pas =)

**Gros bisous et un ENORME merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont toutes fait plaisir =)**

**A dans deux semaines !**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13.**

Le cœur est vraiment un organe stupide. Le cœur humain, plus particulièrement. Il s'emballe pour un rien, s'affole bêtement dès qu'une once d'émotion nous traverse l'âme, saigne à la moindre offense et ne cicatrise pas à tous les coups, et enfin, il est stupide au point d'aimer ardemment la même personne sans aucune raison particulière. Le plus souvent, il aime même la personne qui justement prend un malin plaisir à le mettre en miettes. Oui. Ce matin-là, Sasuke s'était éveillé en songeant combien le cœur humain savait se montrer stupide. Stupide au point que c'en était risible. Et s'il existait une compétition visant à déterminer le cœur humain le plus stupide de la Terre, Sasuke miserait tout le sien. Son propre cœur remporterait certainement la palme d'or de la connerie. Pendant des années, il était resté de marbre face aux déclarations ô combien sincères et romantiques d'un bon nombre d'hommes, et voilà que maintenant, il s'emballait bêtement dès que Naruto posait son regard sur son propriétaire. Naruto, lui, n'avait pas eu besoin de déclarations mièvres ou de promesses éternelles. Il n'avait eu besoin de rien, en fait. Son cœur l'avait aimé tout seul, naturellement.

Ce lundi matin-là, Sasuke s'était réveillé aux côtés de Naruto et il n'en fut pas étonné. Parce que passer des nuits chez Naruto devenait une habitude. Une habitude très courante. Depuis l'altercation des vestiaires, qui s'était terminée par une redécouverte des plaisirs du corps, deux longues semaines s'étaient écoulées. Et en deux semaines, il avait dormi plusieurs nuits entre les murs de cette imposante demeure en pierre grise. Au cours de ces nuits, Sasuke avait appris à mieux connaître Naruto Uzumaki. Il avait découvert d'autres facettes de sa personnalité, des facettes qui ne lui déplurent pas. Bien au contraire. La tendresse insoupçonnée dont Naruto savait faire preuve par moments le fit l'aimer davantage. Outre sa patience et sa tendresse, Sasuke découvrit son talent pour la cuisine. Naruto lui confia qu'il avait toujours aimé la gastronomie mais que, vivant seul et disposant d'une gouvernante, il ne cuisinait jamais. Les soirs où il rentrait tard, quand il n'avait aucune envie de goûter au plat de Chiwa, il se contentait simplement de fourrer un pot de nouilles instantanées dans le micro-ondes et d'attendre cinq petites minutes. Selon lui, cuisiner pour soi-même n'apportait aucune satisfaction. En revanche, admirer la mine joyeuse qu'affichait Sasuke dès qu'il dégustait l'un de ses plats ravissait Naruto au plus haut point. Cela avait quelque chose d'extatique. Mais bien sûr, Naruto garda ce détail pour lui.

Sasuke l'avait vu sourire. Sourire un nombre incalculable de fois. Et lui aussi, avait sourit. Tout autant de fois. Si Karin Hozuki pouvait les voir, elle prétendrait qu'ils ressemblaient à un vieux couple. Il n'existait aucune gêne, aucune pudeur, aucun faux-semblant entre eux. Ils étaient eux-mêmes, eux-mêmes comme ils ne l'avaient encore jamais été. Naruto ne s'efforçait plus de dissimuler ses petits défauts afin de plaire à Sasuke. Lorsqu'il cuisinait, il se coupait et se brûlait souvent la main ou les doigts et ne manquait pas de pousser une tonne de jurons. Sa maladresse amusait beaucoup le ténébreux qui ne perdait pas une occasion de le charrier. Sasuke aimait l'honnêteté, Naruto l'avait parfaitement saisi. S'il souhaitait plaire à Sasuke, s'il souhaitait garder Sasuke, il ne devait pas mentir. A aucun moment. Il devait simplement rester lui-même. De son côté, Sasuke découvrit qu'il était plus amoureux encore qu'il ne le croyait. Passer du temps avec Naruto était une véritable thérapie. Il voyait la vie d'un nouvel œil. Sa colère semblait s'amoindrir aux côtés du blondinet aux yeux pleins de candeur. Sa tendresse, quant à elle, ne faisait que croître.

Ce matin-là comme beaucoup d'autres, Sasuke se trouvait entre les bras de Naruto. Il avait ouvert les yeux aux alentours de neuf heures, tiré du sommeil par la pâle lueur du soleil. Ses orbes onyx plongèrent immédiatement dans deux perles cobalt. Naruto s'était réveillé en premier et, confia-t-il, l'avait regardé dormir. Le cœur battant, Sasuke s'était contenté de sourire. Puis Naruto avait embrassé son front. Son corps entier fut parcouru par un agréable frisson. D'humeur enjôleuse, Naruto apporta le petit-déjeuner au lit. Très cliché mais tout de même très romantique. Café, pains au chocolat, confiture. Le temps d'avaler deux pains au chocolat et une tartine pleine de confiture de fraise, Sasuke oublia le régime strict que lui imposait le docteur Orochimaru depuis des années. Tant pis pour le cholestérol et la coronaropathie ! Il ne put réprimer un petit rire en apercevant quelques traces rougeâtres sur la joue de Naruto. Le blondinet ne savait décidément pas manger proprement. Sans même laisser lui laisser le temps de comprendre, Sasuke s'était approché pour poser les lèvres contre la joue de Naruto et absorber la confiture. Naruto s'était esclaffé stupidement avant de lui voler un baiser. Un matin qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Un matin où, baignant dans la lumière blanchâtre du soleil d'été, ils laissèrent libre court à leur tendresse.

De fil en aiguille, ils basculèrent dans le passé. Naruto raconta son enfance à Sasuke, ses joies et ses peines. Il lui parla de Gaara, en essayant d'ignorer ce tremblement qu'il avait dans la voix. Il lui expliqua comment ils s'étaient aimés, comment ils s'étaient quittés. Sasuke l'écouta d'une oreille attentive, hochant de temps à autre la tête, ne l'interrompant jamais. Lorsqu'elle prononçait le prénom de son amour de jeunesse, la bouche de Naruto se déformait en une grimace de douleur. Parler de Gaara et des conséquences qu'eurent son amour restait difficile pour le blondinet. Naturellement, la conversation dériva vers les parents. Naruto parlait toujours. Sasuke écoutait encore, avide. Il voulait en savoir plus. Il voudrait toujours en savoir plus.

-Mon père est mort mais ça, ce n'est pas un scoop. Quant à ma mère… elle…

Le blondinet inspira une bonne fois.

-Elle est internée dans une maison de repos à Abeno-ku.

Cette phrase lui parut lointaine, presque irréelle. Il l'avait prononcée en baissant la voix, comme si la murmurer amoindrissait son caractère dramatique. Kushina Uzumaki était internée depuis plusieurs années mais Naruto n'en avait encore parlé à personne. Pas parce qu'il éprouvait une certaine honte mais plutôt parce qu'il avait la vague impression d'avoir échoué quelque part. Ne pas savoir prendre soin de sa propre mère relevait de l'échec, selon lui. Un échec parmi tant d'autres.

-Hey Naruto…

Le blondinet leva les yeux vers Sasuke et rencontra son sourire. Le brun ouvrit les bras, Naruto vint s'y nicher en soupirant d'aise. Joue collée à la poitrine de Sasuke, il pouvait entendre les battements réguliers de son cœur tandis qu'une main allait et venait lentement sur son épaule.

-En ce qui me concerne, mes parents pètent la forme, lâcha Sasuke d'un ton persifleur. Seulement, je n'ai plus aucun contact avec eux depuis plus de cinq ans. Mon père m'a renié lorsque je lui ai avoué mon homosexualité.

Sourcils légèrement froncés, Naruto se redressa sur un coude pour l'interroger du regard. Sasuke n'avait pas cessé de sourire mais son sourire semblait avoir perdu un peu de sa lumière.

-Et ta mère ? demanda Naruto.

-Elle n'a rien dit. Je sais qu'elle n'approuve pas mon choix de vie mais si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, je serais toujours le bienvenu à la maison à condition que j'y vienne seul, bien sûr. Mais tout ne tient pas qu'à elle, tu vois. Ce n'est pas elle qui ramène le fric donc ce n'est pas à elle de décider.

-Tu as grandi dans une famille bien conservatrice.

Sasuke soupira.

-On ne choisit pas sa famille, tout comme les fleurs ne choisissent pas où elles poussent. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, je suis heureux de la vie que je mène. Il y a pire que moi dans le monde.

Naruto garda le silence mais n'en pensa pas moins. Une fois de plus, il prit conscience de sa lâcheté. Sasuke et lui avaient vécu une situation similaire. Leurs familles avaient toutes les deux très mal réagi en apprenant leur homosexualité. Sasuke avait choisi de se battre, Naruto avait préféré fuir et se conformer à l'image de son père. Sasuke préférait revendiquer son droit d'aimer les hommes, quitte à tout perdre, plutôt que de vivre dans un mensonge perpétuel. Naruto baissa tristement les yeux. Le ténébreux n'était pas comme lui. Il n'était pas lâche. Bien au contraire. Et parfois, la combativité et la détermination de Sasuke l'effrayaient. Souvent, Naruto se demandait si quelque chose lui faisait peur.

-Comment ton père a su pour ton homosexualité ?

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

-Je le lui ai dit, tout simplement. J'en avais assez de mentir et puisque les parents sont censés aimer et protéger leurs enfants envers et contre tout, je me suis dit que les miens m'accepteraient tel que je suis. Tu parles d'une connerie… mais je ne regrette rien. Je suis fier de ce que je suis, je ne leur doit rien… et je les emmerde.

Un fantôme de sourire flotta au coin des lèvres de Naruto tandis qu'il contemplait Sasuke de ses yeux amoureux. S'il l'avouait à Sasuke, ce dernier se moquerait de lui en rétorquant qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi l'idolâtrer mais Naruto admirait sincèrement son courage. Etre capable de claquer la porte à vingt et un an à peine, sans un sou en poche, tout plaquer du jour au lendemain et sauter dans le premier train à destination d'Osaka… et tout ça juste pour vivre comme il l'entendait, pour se faire accepter tel qu'il était. N'était-ce pas admirable ? Sasuke avait quitté la demeure familiale avec seulement une fierté démesurée en poche. Malgré l'aide de Karin et Suigetsu, il avait dû se battre ardemment pour s'en sortir. Naruto, quant à lui, aurait eu plus de facilités s'il avait réagi comme Sasuke au lieu de se cacher derrière de belles illusions. Il aurait au moins eu de l'argent pour démarrer dans la vie. Sans compter que malgré tout, Sakura l'aurait certainement aidé. Mais en dépit de son compte en banque déjà bien garni à l'époque, il n'avait pas été capable de tenir tête à ses parents. Le désir de se faire aimer de ses parents et surtout de son père fut le plus fort. La liberté perdit le combat et Naruto grandit dans une cage dorée, essayant de se modeler à l'image de son père. Un échec, ça aussi.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Naruto se décida à formuler la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Mais… changer ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit ?

-Changer ? répéta Sasuke, incrédule. Changer quoi ? T'es naïf au point de croire que mes préférences peuvent changer en un claquement de doigt ? C'est ce que tu te dis toi ? Oui j'aime les hommes et alors ? Je ne me limite pas qu'à mes préférences sexuelles, mon homosexualité n'est qu'un détail parmi tous ceux qui constituent ma personnalité. J'me suis pas levé un beau matin en me disant « tiens, aujourd'hui je vais changer de bord, juste pour le fun ! » J'ai pas choisi d'être gay, tout comme j'ai pas choisi d'être brun aux yeux noirs ou de mesurer un mètre soixante quinze. Et tu sais, je déteste vraiment les gens qui sont stupides au point de ne pas être capables de réaliser qu'en fait, nous sommes tous pareils sur cette foutue Terre.

Avec Sasuke, tout semblait tellement plus simple. Vivre semblait plus simple.

-Je suis peut-être bourré de défauts mais au moins, je ne suis pas autre chose que ce que je semble être, moi, marmonna-t-il.

Et il insista sur le dernier mot. Une grande souffrance teintait la moindre de ses paroles. La force de Sasuke trouvait sa source dans sa gigantesque souffrance. Une souffrance qu'il dissimulait derrière ses airs durs et indifférents. Au lieu de l'anéantir, les épreuves de la vie l'avaient poussé à se forger une solide carapace. Naruto songea qu'il aurait aimé être là à chaque instant. Il aurait voulu être là le jour où les parents de Sasuke le flanquèrent à la porte, il aurait voulu être là les nuits de solitude, où les larmes dégringolaient sans retenue sur ses joues, il aurait voulu être là tout le temps. Dès le début. Il aurait souhaité être à ses côtés pour lui redonner le sourire, pour lui dire qu'en fin de compte, la vie n'était pas si moche lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

Naruto baissa les yeux.

-C'est facile à dire pour toi, chuchota-t-il, mais moi je n'avais pas le choix.

-On a toujours le choix mais pour ce qui est du courage, c'est une autre histoire, rétorqua Sasuke.

Naruto ignora sa pique mesquine mais fichtrement vraie. Ou du moins, il essaya.

-Tu ne comprends pas Sasuke. J'avais… j'ai la réputation du clan Uzumaki entre les mains et puis ma mère aime beaucoup Sakura. Beaucoup.

Les traits de Sasuke se crispèrent légèrement. La dernière partie de la phrase lui avait littéralement broyé le cœur.

-Je suis ravi de l'apprendre, déclara-t-il d'un ton froid. Mais à vrai dire, on s'en fout un peu de ce que pense ta mère. T'as plus dix ans.

Il fit basculer Naruto sur le dos et s'allongea sur lui avant de planter son regard dans le sien.

-L'essentiel, c'est ce que toi tu penses.

Les bras de Naruto s'enroulèrent autour de la nuque de Sasuke. Avec douceur, il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

-C'est-à-dire ? chuchota le blondinet.

-Cette Sakura… tu l'aimes ?

S'il s'était trouvé debout, Naruto aurait défailli. Il captura de nouveau les lèvres de Sasuke, espérant dissimuler son trouble. Ses mains parcoururent le dos de Sasuke. Il pouvait sentir les muscles du ténébreux rouler sous ses paumes. Naruto sourit lorsque la langue taquine de Sasuke trouva la sienne. Il se sentait si bien entre ces bras, au beau milieu de ces parfums singuliers, qu'il aurait souhaité que cet instant ne se termine jamais. Les lèvres de Sasuke glissèrent jusqu'à son cou, lui arrachant un agréable frisson. Naruto clôt les paupières un moment. La réponse lui paraissait évidente.

-Non, murmura-t-il.

Sasuke se redressa pour le fixer avec une intensité troublante.

-Non je ne suis pas amoureux de Sakura, reprit Naruto, tout ce que je ressens pour elle, c'est une authentique amitié, rien de plus.

Etrangement, Sasuke parut soulagé. Naruto sourit. Sa main trouva la joue de Sasuke. Son cœur accéléra ses battements… puis sa langue se délia.

-La personne que j'aime c'est toi, Sasuke. Je n'aime… que toi.

Si seulement il n'était pas condamné, si seulement son cœur ne passait pas son temps à le torturer, si seulement sa vie ne menaçait pas de s'arrêter d'une seconde à l'autre, Sasuke aurait répondu qu'il l'aimait aussi. Sur quoi il aurait de nouveau capturé ses lèvres et, une fois de plus, ils se seraient égarés dans les draps, perdus dans la chaleur de l'autre. Dans une autre vie, tout aurait pu être différent. Mais Sasuke était condamné. Son cœur battait à rythme irrégulier la plupart du temps. Il allait mourir, cela n'avait rien d'une surprise. Muscles tendus et regard perdu dans le néant, il n'entendait plus les mots que Naruto lui susurrait au creux de l'oreille. Ils venaient soudainement de perdre tout leur sens. Dans d'autres circonstances, dans un autre monde ou dans une autre vie, il serait devenu l'homme le plus heureux du monde. De l'univers, même. En soupirant, Sasuke secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Naruto se redressa, passa les bras autour de sa nuque, et l'étreignit avec une tendresse qui lui serra le cœur.

Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'avait qu'à repousser l'entrepreneur. Gentiment mais fermement, comme il l'avait fait au moins un million de fois avec Neji Hyûga. Puis en prenant un air désolé, il aurait déblatéré son baratin habituel. Du genre _Le problème ne vient pas de toi, c'est moi qui ne suis pas prêt à m'engager. _Ou encore _Je t'apprécie énormément Naruto mais ça s'arrête là._ Un truc du genre. Un flot de paroles claires, rapides et efficaces. Et puis sayonara. Il avait toujours procédé de cette manière et cela ne lui posait aucun problème. Aucun remord, aucune compassion. C'était comme ça. Mais aujourd'hui, il sentait qu'il lui serait difficile de tourner le dos à Naruto. Extrêmement difficile. A vrai dire, il s'en sentait incapable. Et tandis que Naruto le serrait contre lui tout en déposant quelques baisers sur son épaule, il réfléchissait à la manière dont il allait lui annoncer la fin de leur relation.

Naruto Uzumaki était bien la dernière personne au monde qu'il voulait faire souffrir. Cependant, il n'ignorait rien de la détermination dont Naruto Uzumaki savait faire preuve lorsqu'il le voulait. L'entrepreneur était du genre à obtenir par tous les moyens ce qu'il désirait le plus. Sasuke devait se montrer ferme. Catégorique. Aucun doute ne devrait planer dans l'esprit de Naruto. Tant pis s'il fallait se montrer brutal et cassant. C'était pour son bien. Car peut-être que Naruto allait souffrir. Un mois ou deux tout au plus. Sasuke lui briserait le cœur mais un beau jour, Naruto cesserait d'y penser. Il cesserait de souffrir à cause de lui. Peut-être même qu'il oublierait l'avoir aimé. Mais si Sasuke lui avouait tout, son amour comme sa maladie, Naruto risquerait de souffrir à plus long terme. S'ils construisaient une véritable relation et si Sasuke fermait définitivement les yeux dans un an ou deux, cela risquerait d'être beaucoup plus dur à surmonter pour Naruto. D'un autre côté, continuer le chemin avec Naruto tout en dissimulant sa maladie n'était pas très honnête. Et Sasuke Uchiha ne mentait pas. Jamais.

Sasuke ne voulait pas se montrer égoïste. Il rouvrit lentement les yeux. Sa peau frissonnait sous les lèvres de Naruto. Elle revivait littéralement. Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Karin. _Tu devrais essayer d'être heureux, Suke-chan,_ lui avait-elle dit un soir. _Désolé Karin mais je ne serai jamais heureux_, songea-t-il. Car son bonheur se trouvait juste là, entre ses bras et il s'apprêtait à le quitter définitivement.

Comment pourrait-il être heureux après ça ?

Sasuke posa les mains contre la poitrine de Naruto pour l'éloigner de lui. Surpris, le blondinet le jaugea de ses grands yeux bleus incroyablement expressifs. Il était si beau avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses joues rosies. Sasuke détourna les yeux, incapable d'en supporter davantage. S'il continuait de le regarder de cette manière, le ténébreux finirait par craquer. Et il ne s'en irait pas. Comme un automate, il s'extirpa du lit, tête basse et dos courbé. Incrédule, Naruto l'étudiait tandis qu'il se rhabillait. Sasuke avait déjà enfilé son pantalon et commençait à boutonner sa chemise lorsque Naruto prit conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer. En marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, il bondit sur ses pieds et se planta devant Sasuke, une lueur de panique au fond des pupilles. Cela fut laborieux mais le ténébreux parvint à relever la tête, affrontant sans ciller le regard affolé de celui qu'il lui était interdit d'aimer.

-Sasuke qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sa voix était enrouée. Elle tremblait légèrement.

-Ca se voit non ?

Oui, ça se voyait. Sasuke se mordit la langue, comme pour la punir d'avoir formulé ces mots avec tant de froideur. Les sourcils de Naruto se froncèrent d'anxiété.

-Je te dis que je t'aime et toi tu t'échappes du lit pour te rhabiller ? demanda-t-il.

Sasuke haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

-Et alors ?

-Tu crois que je suis né de la dernière pluie ou quoi ?

-Je m'en vais.

-Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ?

-J'ai l'air de me foutre de toi ?

Naruto serra le poing, réprimant l'envie de lui en coller un dans l'estomac. Alors qu'il était au bord de la crise de nerfs, Sasuke conservait un calme admirable. Il parlait posément. Lentement. Et Naruto avait beau fouiller inlassablement ses yeux, décrypter les traits de son visage, il ne décelait pas l'ombre d'une émotion. Comme s'il s'en fichait. Comme s'il n'accordait aucune importance à leur relation. Comme si Naruto ne comptait pas pour lui. Mais pourtant, quelque chose sonnait faux. Il y avait comme un décalage entre le Sasuke Uchiha de ce lundi matin et le Sasuke Uchiha que Naruto côtoyait depuis des mois. Il y avait comme un décalage entre ses paroles et ses gestes. Sa mère était peut-être devenue folle à lier mais lui avait encore toute sa tête. Il n'avait pas rêvé. La douceur dont Sasuke avait fait preuve durant ces dernières semaines le trahissait, tout comme ses sourires. Les mots pouvaient mentir, le corps en demeurait incapable.

-J'y crois pas une seconde, chuchota-t-il.

Sasuke tendit l'oreille.

-Quoi ? demanda le brun, parle plus fort j'ai rien compris.

Mon Dieu comme le timbre de sa voix lui semblait sec ! Sasuke se mordit une seconde fois la langue, comme si cela changerait quelque chose. _Il faut que ça s'arrête. Il faut que ça s'arrête tout de suite,_ songea-t-il. Naruto inspira longuement, espérant ainsi contrôler le léger tremblement qui secouait chacun de ses mots.

-Je ne peux pas croire que tu te sois moqué de moi, Sasuke. Quand nous étions ensemble, j'avais l'impression que tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi ! Je croyais…

Il déglutit avec peine.

-Je croyais que mes sentiments étaient réciproques, compléta-t-il dans un souffle.

A en voir l'expression indifférente scotchée sur le visage de Sasuke, on aurait pu croire qu'il se moquait comme d'une guigne des sentiments de Naruto. Or, ce n'était qu'une façade. Il ne s'en moquait absolument pas. Il n'avait qu'une envie : se jeter dans les bras du blondinet et tout lui avouer. Mais pour mille et une raisons qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui, il estimait ne pas en avoir le droit.

-Tu t'es trompé, siffla Sasuke.

Puis il tourna les talons. Une seconde de plus dans cette chambre et il deviendrait complètement fou. Dans ces moments-là, il détestait vraiment la vie. Il l'avait déjà maudite plusieurs fois au cours de son existence minable mais aujourd'hui, il la haïssait carrément. Et pour la toute première fois depuis l'annonce de sa maladie, il aurait voulu disposer d'une santé en béton.

Dans un dernier recours, Naruto le saisit par le poignet. Sans se retourner, Sasuke se libéra de son étreinte d'un geste vif. Presque brutal. Naruto recula de quelques pas sans le lâcher des yeux.

-A… attends Sasuke… tu peux pas partir comme ça ! Tu peux pas partir et m'abandonner comme ça après ce que je viens de te dire ! Je te l'interdis !

Le concerné s'arrêta net mais fut incapable d'affronter son regard.

-Je pense que nous avons été trop loin, Naruto, coupa-t-il. Je suis désolé si je t'ai donné de faux espoirs mais ce que tu ressens est à sens unique. Trouve-toi un autre jardinier, je… laisse tomber, oublie-moi.

Et il s'en alla. La porte de la chambre claqua, rapidement imitée par la porte d'entrée. Puis une série de pétarades familières déchira le silence. Naruto ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Son cerveau lui ordonnait de grimper dans sa splendide Audi R8 et de poursuivre Sasuke, histoire de lui prouver sa sincérité, mais ses pieds semblaient cloués au plancher. Ses mollets tremblaient légèrement et un goût amer peuplait sa bouche. Une demi-heure auparavant, Sasuke se trouvait entre ses bras, tendre et souriant, et maintenant plus rien. Tout était terminé. Cette idée lui semblait absurde, presque irréaliste.

Naruto Uzumaki était un homme de logique. Son amour pour les mathématiques et l'économie faisait de lui un homme d'affaires redoutable. Il aimait les liens logiques et idolâtrait la science. Ses neurones ne comprenaient pas ce qui n'était pas logique. Ils ne comprenaient pas l'élément humain. Ils ne parvenaient pas à saisir comment un homme pouvait se montrer amoureux un jour puis décider de tout arrêter sans aucune raison le lendemain. Naruto secoua la tête tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Il ne comprenait pas Sasuke. Il avait cru le comprendre mais il s'était trompé, comme ce dernier avait pris soin de lui faire remarquer. Lourdement trompé même.

-C'est pas vrai, je peux pas y croire, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre, aperçut le portail. Un large sillon s'était creusé dans le gravier blanc. Sasuke n'était plus là et le silence régnant dans la pièce l'accablait complètement. Comme un automate, il s'approcha du lit pour s'y asseoir. Ses yeux étaient vides, éteints, et fixaient le sol sans vraiment le voir. Ses yeux le brûlèrent légèrement. Puis plus fort. Des larmes tièdes chatouillèrent ses paupières et il s'efforça de les retenir. _Un homme ne doit pas pleurer, Naruto,_ lui répétait souvent son père. Naruto ne pleurait donc jamais même s'il en avait souvent envie. En bon garçon bien élevé, il avait toujours suivi les directives de son père sans broncher, sans se plaindre. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de lui-même, il voulait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Mentalement, il envoya au Diable son abruti de père et ses convictions datant du Moyen-âge.

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, les poumons encore pleins du parfum de Sasuke, il sanglota silencieusement.

Sasuke roula pendant des heures, poussant presque le compteur de la Yamaha au maximum. Plusieurs voitures durent s'écarter pour lui céder le passage et, égaré dans sa transe, il n'entendit même pas les coups de klaxons furieux qui suivirent son passage. Il roulait tellement vite qu'on pouvait à peine le voir. La Yamaha était comme une bille de lumière totalement hors de contrôle. Elle sillonnait entre les véhicules, les frôlant parfois, laissant derrière elle des relents de fumée noire. Il fuyait. Il fuyait le plus vite possible. Mais il pouvait bien fuir au bout du monde, jamais le visage triste de Naruto ne quitterait ses pensées. Il avait littéralement marqué son esprit. Et cette douleur infinie qu'il avait décelé dans sa voix, cette douleur qui avait secoué chacune de ses paroles… _Attends Sasuke. Je croyais que mes sentiments étaient réciproques. _Sasuke accéléra encore. La moto gronda avant d'obtempérer. Devant lui, il n'y avait plus aucune voiture.

_Je t'aime. _

Il ferma les yeux. La route était parfaitement droite. Aucun virage à l'horizon. Il ne risquait rien.

_Je t'aime. _

Son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi rapidement qu'à ce moment-là.

Il ralentit en apercevant le panneau qui disait _Bienvenue à Yodogawa !_ La Yamaha s'arrêta sur un pont. Sasuke descendit de son véhicule et retira son casque. Quelques mèches de cheveux noirs collaient à son front perlé de sueur. Il soupira d'aise en sentant la fraîche caresse du vent contre ses joues. Lentement, il s'approcha de la rambarde en métal. Elle était légèrement humide. La rivière descendait à vive allure la petite pente rocheuse, éclaboussant légèrement le visage de Sasuke. De l'écume blanche remontait parfois à la surface de l'eau. Il l'avait fait souffrir. Jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner.

Sasuke ne pleurait pas. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs aucune envie. Son cerveau fonctionnait encore, il était toujours capable de raisonner et de penser mais une étrange sensation de vide comprimait sa poitrine. Un peu comme si ses émotions venaient de recevoir une gigantesque dose de novocaïne. Elles étaient comme anesthésiées. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que rester là à contempler la rivière agitée d'un œil triste. Il aurait pu téléphoner à Karin. Elle l'aurait probablement invité chez elle et ne se serait pas ménagée pour lui tirer les vers du nez et lui remonter le moral. Mais cette idée ne lui frôla même pas l'esprit. Il ne voulait pas voir sa meilleure amie. Il préférait rester seul.

Quelqu'un comme lui se devait de rester seul.

Il avait toujours cru que si son amour pour Naruto restait à sens unique, il n'y aurait aucun problème. Il n'y aurait aucun problème puisqu'il se savait capable de mettre un point final à cette idylle dès que son cœur commencerait à perdre le combat qu'il menait sans relâche depuis des années. Partir pour le bien de Naruto. Souffrir pour le bien de Naruto. Mais si Naruto l'aimait en retour, il y aurait bel et bien un problème. Un foutu problème. Sasuke n'aurait plus envie de quitter ce monde. Car quand on trouve une raison de vivre, on a plus aucune envie de mourir. La mort, qui jusque là ne lui faisait aucunement peur, deviendrait sa hantise. Le temps, qu'il n'avait jamais perçu comme un ennemi, se rangerait du côté de la mort pour l'éloigner de Naruto. Cette vie-là, Sasuke n'en voulait pas, il n'en avait jamais voulu. Vivre au ralenti ne l'intéressait pas plus que de mourir en tenant la main d'un Naruto anéanti. Il ne souhaitait pas causer de tort aux autres et encore moins les faire souffrir. La simple idée qu'il puisse détruire la vie de Naruto Uzumaki lui était insupportable. Qui était-il pour détruire d'un battement de cil la vie confortable et bien rangée du blondinet aux yeux magnétiques ? Personne. Absolument personne.

Promettre monts et merveilles, vivre heureux avec des étoiles plein les yeux et trépasser du jour au lendemain… oh que non. C'était lâche, c'était égoïste, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Car bientôt, il ne serait _réellement_ plus personne.

* * *

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Me voici avec le chapitre 13, plein de joie de vivre (du moins au début) et de bonheur. C'est rare que je dise ça de mes propres écrits, mais pour une fois je suis assez contente de moi x) j'aime bien ce chapitre (même si j'ai pas eu le temps de le relire, excusez mes fautes ou mes phrases bizarres si y'en a). Le chapitre suivant devrait être sympa aussi héhé, je suis sûre que vous l'aimerez aussi. A part ça, j'en profite pour dire que je vais bientôt entrer en période de révisions puis d'examens. Donc jusqu'au 23 janvier, mes publications seront peut-être plus lentes. Normalement, ça devrait pas poser de problème puisque tous mes chapitres jusqu'au 20ème sont écrits mais je préfère prévenir au cas où =)**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes:

Réponse à Clotilde: Hello, merci beaucoup =)

Réponse à XJustmeD: Hello =) hihi Naruto est mignon quand il est jaloux n'est-ce pas ? Et Sasuke qui lui mange dans la main... niah c'est mignon. Mais ouais, Naruto est super mal placé pour l'ouvrir sur ce coup-là mais c'est ce qui le rend drôle x) euh non en fait Neji ne va plus apparaître avant l'épilogue x) désolée si je te déçois. Mais j'aime aussi le personnage de Neji hein je te rassure x) en fait j'aime tout le monde dans Naruto (avec une préférence pour Kiba et Gaara, je le reconnais).

Réponse à SasuNaru-doujins: Coucou =) non je suis une fille avec un coeur énooooooorme c'est bien connu héhé u.u bah ouais c'est ce que tout le monde me dit. Mais là j'avoue je suis assez contente de la tournure que prend le manga, parce que je sais pas toi mais à un moment donné je trouvais que Naruto Shipp devenait super plat et mou (la période centrée sur les sentiments de Sakura envers Naruto, puis Sasuke, les épisodes avec plein de flash-back bien lourdingues) mais là ça redevient génial donc je suis heureuse =) Hihi tu vas encore te poser plus de questions sur ce sujet après la lecture de ce chapitre. Naruto est super égoïste et sutout jaloux comme un pou.

Réponse à Jene: Coucou =) Naruto est jaloux et assez égoïste dans le chapitre précédent, ça c'est sûr. C'est "son" Sasuke voyons. Ouh encore une fan de Sakura Haruno à ce que je vois x) bah pas d'inquiétude, Naruto ne va pas finir sa vie auprès de Sakura (pas dans ma fic en tout cas, dans le manga c'est autre chose). Mais oui, Neji va s'en remettre =) Sasuke pense qu'il rend service à Naruto en lui cachant sa maladie et en coupant les ponts immédiatement avant de trop s'attacher à Naruto. Il faut ça pour se protéger mais aussi pour protéger Naruto (c'est ce qu'il croit en tout cas).

Réponse à Dark Angel: Yo, ma fan incontestée (je t'appellerai comme ça maintenant x) ). Je réponds à tes deux reviews ici. Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que le chapitre 12 t'ai plu à ce point. Mais t'as pas de chance, je suis une adepte des drames (même si je sais écrire des fics légères sans drame). Je trouve qu'un drame est triste mais c'est sa tristesse qui lui donne sa beauté. Mais bon c'est mon opinion x) A part ça je vais bien merci, et toi ? Le Temps d'un été n'est pas autobiographique, je n'ai jamais vécu un amour pareil, même si j'aimerai bien. Aucune de mes histoires ne s'inspire de ma vie ou de faits réels que j'aurai pu vivre, sauf peut-être certaines émotions. Merci, ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu dis, mais personnellement je ne pense pas avoir un talent particulier x) je connais des auteurs bien meilleurs que moi, aussi bien sur le style que sur le scénario. C'est vrai que j'aimerais bien écrire un livre (un jour...) mais je ne pense pas en être capable x) mais merci du fond du coeur en tout cas, ça me fait plaisir que tu penses ça de moi. Alors tu as lu L'homme de sa vie, ma fiction la plus niaise x) je suis heureuse qu'elle t'ai tout de même plue. Plus que Sur un air de musique et tu auras lu toutes mes fictions x) Hihi, j'avoue qu'au départ 'homme de sa vie devait mal se finir mais j'ai changé d'avis au denrier moment (je ferai pas ça pour Embellie par contre) =) merci à toi d'avoir lu. Et surtout merci pour tes nombreux encouragements =)

**Gros bisous à tous et merci pour vos reviews !**

**PS: ne détestez pas trop Sasuke, et n'en voulez pas trop à l'auteur x)**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14.**

-Monsieur Uzumaki… monsieur Uzumaki, réveillez-vous.

Naruto laissa échapper un grognement mécontent. Quelqu'un lui secouait doucement l'épaule. Péniblement, il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le visage de Konan. L'air inquiet, la secrétaire se tenait à ses côtés, une tasse de café fumant dans la main. Naruto se redressa et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de s'étirer comme un chat. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre. Dehors, le ciel était d'un noir d'encre. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa Rolex. Une heure du matin. Il s'était encore endormi sur son bureau et une petite flaque de salive humidifiait l'une des pages de son agenda ouvert.

-Konan, marmonna-t-il, que faîtes-vous encore là ? Vous avez vu l'heure ?

La secrétaire lui décocha un sourire tendre avant de déposer la tasse de café sur le bureau. Naruto la remercia d'un signe de tête et s'en empara pour y tremper les lèvres.

-J'avais beaucoup de travail à rattraper monsieur, s'expliqua-t-elle. Et puis…

Elle baissa les yeux.

-Je me fais du souci pour vous. Cela fait des jours que vous ne rentrez pratiquement plus chez vous.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, frustré.

-J'ai du travail aussi, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Konan garda le silence mais elle eut envie de rétorquer qu'il n'était pas débordé au point de ne plus quitter son bureau. Naruto Uzumaki faisait peine à voir. Le teint pâle et les joues creusées, il ressemblait à un fantôme. Il avait incroyablement maigri, à tel point que la secrétaire hésitait à lui demander le secret de sa perte de poids faramineuse. Naruto flottait dans ses pantalons et l'attache de sa ceinture se trouvait pratiquement au dernier trou. Ses cheveux, habituellement coiffés avec du gel, étaient en bataille. Visiblement, Naruto avait égaré son peigne favori. De larges cernes soulignaient ses yeux, trahissant sa grande fatigue. Il ne dormait plus depuis plusieurs jours, sauf lorsqu'il travaillait jusqu'à l'épuisement. Se tuer à la tâche était la seule façon de ne plus penser à Sasuke Uchiha. A Sasuke Uchiha et tout ce qui allait avec. Les rares instants où il se retrouvait chez lui, seul dans son immense demeure, il les passait au beau milieu de son lit. Il n'avait pas encore changé les draps et avait interdit Chiwa de le faire. La gouvernante en fut surprise mais se passa de commentaires, à son grand soulagement. Des oreillers et de l'épaisse couverture aux motifs fleuris émanait encore le parfum de Sasuke. Naruto adorait s'y perdre. Cette odeur singulière le rendait à la fois triste et heureux. Heureux car dès qu'il le respirait, il se retrouvait plongé dans de doux souvenirs. Triste car dès qu'il le respirait, il se rappelait que Sasuke s'était en réalité moqué de lui et combien cela pouvait le faire souffrir.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'un homme torturait son cœur. Pourtant, à l'inverse de ce qu'il avait pu ressentir pour Gaara, il n'éprouvait aucune haine envers Sasuke. Juste un amour sincère et profond qu'il regrettait ne pouvoir vivre. C'était un peu comme si on venait de lui voler quelque chose. Les mots prononcés par Sasuke ce lundi-là ne le quittaient pas une seconde. Des bribes de conversation lui revenaient sans cesse, octroyant toute sa concentration, comme si son esprit était resté accroché à cet instant dramatique et ne pouvait s'en défaire. Les mots repassaient en boucle dans son crâne, telle une lugubre mélodie. Et il avait beau retourner ces mots dans tous les sens, décortiquer inlassablement ces phrases cruelles à son oreille, il ne parvenait toujours pas à leur trouver un sens. Les paroles de Sasuke demeuraient insensées, selon lui. Et cette étrange impression que Sasuke lui cachait quelque chose, quelque chose de grave, ne le quittait pas, elle non plus. Peut-être avait-il ce pressentiment parce que, en annonçant la fin de leur relation, Sasuke _peina_ à le regarder dans les yeux. Peut-être aussi était-ce parce que, avant de s'enfuir comme un voleur, lorsqu'il lui affirma à quel point il avait pu se tromper sur la réciprocité de ses sentiments, Sasuke fut simplement _incapable_ de le regarder dans les yeux. Pas besoin d'un diplôme en psychologie pour savoir que cette attitude était celle d'un homme qui mentait. Sasuke mentait mal. Très mal. Et quelque part, cela soulageait l'entrepreneur. Cela le soulageait même grandement car, malgré l'étendue de sa douleur, une petite étincelle continuait de brûler en lui. L'espoir. L'espoir de _le_ voir revenir.

En soupirant, il se leva sous le regard inquiet de Konan. D'une traite, il vida sa tasse de café et la rendit à sa secrétaire.

-Rentrez chez vous Konan, dit-il d'un ton las, vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici.

Un léger sourire s'arqua sur ses lèvres fines.

-Et moi non plus.

Konan parut soulagée. Elle lui rendit son sourire avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit et quitter la pièce. Une fois seul, Naruto s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il contempla Osaka durant de longues minutes. La ville, réduite à la taille d'une maquette, était éclairée, pimpante, vivante. De là où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait pas entendre le bruit de la circulation mais ses yeux bleus suivaient les voitures minuscules se déplaçant sur la chaussée. Puis il tourna les talons, attrapa les clés de son véhicule gisant sur un coin de son bureau, éteignit les lumières et sortit de la pièce. Les couloirs étaient déserts et silencieux. Seul le bruit de ses pas frôlant le sol se faisait entendre. Dehors, une douce brise embrassa son visage. Il se sentait en pleine forme : sa petite sieste improvisée lui avait fait le plus grand bien.

Il ne rentrait pas chez lui pour dormir : il rentrait chez lui pour peindre.

Peindre un énième portrait de Sasuke Uchiha.

Cette nuit, il peindrait un Sasuke aux traits déformés par la douleur.

Car il avait envie de croire que Sasuke souffrait autant que lui.

Car il avait envie de croire qu'il manquait à Sasuke autant que Sasuke lui manquait.

XxXx

-Bon anniversaire, Suke-chan !

Karin s'était plantée devant la porte de son appartement aux alentours de dix neuf heures trente, alors qu'il était tranquillement allongé dans son canapé, un livre entre les mains. Vêtue d'une élégante robe de soie noire, ses cheveux roux noués en un chignon impeccable, elle lui avait ordonné de se mettre sur son trente et un. Dans un premier temps, Sasuke s'était contenté de hausser les sourcils. Puis lorsqu'elle annonça que Suigetsu et Kaya les attendaient sagement dans la voiture, au pied de l'immeuble, et qu'ils se rendaient tous les quatre au restaurant, il protesta fougueusement. En levant les yeux au ciel, Karin l'avait poussé à l'intérieur du petit appartement tout en ignorant ses râles plaintifs. Alors que Sasuke était en train de la noyer sous les reproches, elle prit la direction de la chambre, ouvrit la garde-robe et y dénicha une tenue à la fois chic et sobre. Parfait. Après un bon quart d'heure de négociations inutiles, Sasuke se résigna. Il fallait dire que Karin savait se montrer convaincante et l'argument « si tu ne fais pas ceci ou cela, Kaya sera très malheureuse » faisait toujours son petit effet. Non sans pester, le ténébreux enfila le pantalon noir et la chemise bleu foncé choisis par Karin. En ne prêtant aucune attention aux injures de Sasuke, la rouquine rajusta sa coiffure et redonna une touche de couleur à ses lèvres. Une femme digne de ce nom avait toujours un rouge à lèvres ou deux au fond de son sac à main rempli de babioles inutiles.

Une fois dans la voiture, Sasuke garda ses insultes pour lui-même –il ne fallait jamais dire de gros mots devant un enfant, c'était bien connu- mais ne se priva pas de cracher le fond de sa pensée à Suigetsu. Et quand il leur demanda pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas prévenu, Suigetsu s'était contenté de répondre : « Surprise ! » Suite à ça, Sasuke avait abandonné. Joue collée contre la vitre froide, il regardait le paysage défiler devant ses yeux. Nous étions le vingt neuf juillet, soit six jours après son anniversaire. Bien sûr, en amis attentionnés, Karin et Suigetsu lui avaient téléphoné le vingt trois juillet à exactement minuit pour lui souhaiter un heureux anniversaire. Contrairement à ses amis d'enfance, Sasuke avait complètement oublié cette date fatidique. Avoir vingt sept ans ne lui faisait ressentir aucune joie et il ne comprenait pas toujours pas pourquoi Karin et Suigetsu accordaient tant d'importance aux fêtes d'anniversaire. Cette année pourtant, ils n'avaient pas été les seuls à se rappeler le jour de sa venue au monde. Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiha s'en étaient souvenu, eux aussi.

Avant-hier matin, Sasuke avait eu la surprise de recevoir un colis en provenance de Tokyo. Un colis d'une taille impressionnante qui devait sans doute renfermer un objet d'une grande valeur. De quoi s'agissait-il ? Il ne le savait pas. Il ne le saurait jamais. Lorsqu'il aperçut cette écriture fine et légèrement penchée, presque illisible, il devina immédiatement l'identité de l'expéditeur. Sa seule réaction fut de balancer sans ménagement le paquet dans la benne à ordures qui se trouvait derrière son immeuble. Il ne l'avait même pas ouvert. Ouvrir ce maudit colis ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Sasuke avait tiré un trait sur sa famille et lorsque Sasuke tirait un trait sur quelque chose, c'était irréversible. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler de ses parents. Itachi aussi lui avait envoyé un petit cadeau. C'était un best-of des symphonies de Bach, le compositeur favori de Sasuke. Sur la pochette de l'album exhibant le célèbre musicien, se trouvait scotchée une carte en carton sur laquelle on pouvait lire « Je te souhaite un _vachement_ bon anniversaire ! ». Sous l'inscription, une vache lui soufflait un baiser. Sasuke reconnaissait bien là le sens de l'humour de son frère aîné.

Finalement, Suigetsu se stationna dans le parking d'un restaurant luxueux, le genre d'endroit où Sasuke n'aurait jamais cru mettre les pieds un jour. En apercevant sa mine inquiète, Suigetsu lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et lui rappela qu'il était invité. Gêné, Sasuke balbutia un merci maladroit auquel Karin répondit par un clin d'œil malicieux. Ils s'installèrent autour d'une table ronde pourvue d'une nappe jaune pâle, au beau milieu de cette grande pièce aux murs lambrissés de pin. L'ambiance était chaleureuse, propice aux rires. Même s'il se sentait comme un cheveu dans la soupe au beau milieu de ces gens de la classe aisée, Sasuke devait bien avouer qu'il s'amusait. Il s'amusait même beaucoup.

Mais…

Malgré toute la bonne humeur qui l'entourait, Sasuke ne ressentait pas une once de bonheur. Ses sourires étaient fragiles, incertains, presque tremblotants. D'ordinaire extrêmement soucieux de Kaya, sa jeune nièce, il écoutait à peine les histoires à dormir debout qu'elle lui débitait depuis un bon quart d'heure. Ses pensées vagabondaient ailleurs. Vers quelqu'un d'autre. Et son esprit se trouvait à mille lieues de cette salle de restaurant tape-à-l'œil où consommer un soda lors du repas était presque blasphématoire. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire que vivre sans Naruto serait si difficile. Depuis leur rupture, Sasuke se sentait seul comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Un peu comme si un morceau de lui-même s'était subitement envolé sans laisser de trace. Un peu comme si le goût de la vie était soudainement devenu fade, amer. Le visage meurtri de Naruto ne le quittait pas une seconde. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour le voir apparaître subitement, tel un fantôme. Il l'avait fait souffrir et il se détestait pour ça. Il se détesterait toujours pour ça. Naruto ne faisait plus partie de sa vie et les nuits lui semblaient plus froides. Parfois, dans son sommeil, sa main cherchait celle du blondinet, son corps se retournait dans tous les sens, s'attendant à en rencontrer un autre à chaque seconde. Sa bouche murmurait aussi son prénom.

_Naruto._ Elle le murmurait d'une voix chevrotante, avec une note de douleur, avec une pointe de regret. _Naruto. _Ce prénom représentait énormément de chose, sinon tout, pour lui. Il se souvenait comment il aimait le lui susurrer au creux de l'oreille et à quel point il adorait que Naruto murmure le sien. _Naruto._ Si la coronaropathie ne détruisait pas son cœur, il aurait pu entrevoir son futur dans cet assemblement de lettres. Il aurait pu essayer d'être heureux, il aurait pu de nouveau croire en l'avenir. Mais Naruto n'était plus là. Naruto n'était plus là par sa faute. Il soupira, épuisé. Karin remplit d'eau son verre à moitié vide tandis que Suigetsu racontait ses petits malheurs. Ils venaient à peine de terminer l'entrée que les plats principaux arrivaient déjà. Exactement comme sa filleule, Sasuke avait commandé une assiette de spaghetti, ce qui désola beaucoup Karin et Suigetsu. _Mais enfin Sasuke, on ne commande pas des nouilles dans un restaurant trois étoiles ! Et encore moins lorsqu'on fête son anniversaire,_ s'était exclamée Karin. Mais Sasuke s'en moquait comme d'une guigne. Que ce soit des nouilles ou un plat digne d'un roi, le goût resterait le même : dépourvu de saveur.

Naruto n'était plus là et tout avait changé. Parfois, Neji venait lui rendre visite dans ses rêves. D'une voix mutine, un peu fantomatique, il lui susurrait : _chagrin d'amour ? Ca fait mal, hein ? Welcome to my life, espèce de salaud. _L'arroseur arrosé. Il s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu.

Une douleur lancinante titillait le côté gauche de sa poitrine depuis le début de la soirée. Son cœur le faisait cruellement souffrir ces derniers temps, à tel point que Sasuke s'était enfin décidé à suivre les conseils du cardiologue et à augmenter son traitement. Pourtant, en dépit des nombreux comprimés qu'il avait avalé au cours de la journée, son cœur ne se calmait pas. Il battait à rythme irrégulier. _Bam.. _puis plus rien. Puis _bam-bam-bam-bam… bam…_ plus rien. _Bam… bam… bam-bam-bam… bam-bam. _Et ainsi de suite. Mauvais signe. De temps à autre, Sasuke assénait un coup de poing à sa poitrine, astuce donnée par le docteur Orochimaru pour tranquilliser son cœur malade. Vingt sept ans. Il se rapprochait dangereusement des trente. Il ne lui restait plus des années à vivre.

Alors qu'il en était à sa troisième fourchette de spaghetti, il fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Il se couvrit la bouche à l'aide d'une serviette sous le regard inquiet de Karin qui lui demanda s'il avait avalé de travers. S'il avait pu, Sasuke aurait rétorqué qu'il n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas être capable de manger des spaghetti mais cela se trouvait au-dessus de ses forces. Il faisait soudainement beaucoup trop chaud dans cette salle de restaurant et quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Suigetsu cessa de manger et lui tendit un verre d'eau.

-Bois, ça va passer.

D'un signe de la tête, Sasuke répondit par la négative. Suigetsu haussa les épaules et déposa le verre sur la table. Essoufflé, Sasuke se leva. La Terre tournait beaucoup trop vite pour lui et il prit appui sur la table. Surprise, Kaya le dévisageait de ses grands yeux clairs. De la sauce tomate était éparpillée autour de sa bouche de petite fille.

-Ex… excusez-moi, bafouilla-t-il.

Une mine inquiète déforma les traits de Karin.

-Tu ne te sens pas bien, Sasuke ? demanda-t-elle.

Certainement par miracle, Sasuke réussit à sourire.

-Si… je dois juste aller aux toilettes.

Il eut le temps de faire trois pas avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. De nouveau, une violente quinte de toux secoua tout son corps et bloqua sa respiration. Suigetsu et Karin bondirent sur leurs pieds, stupéfaits. Les yeux exorbités, Kaya assistait à la scène sans réellement la comprendre. Quelques murmures à la fois surpris et inquiets s'élevèrent dans les airs. Plusieurs clients s'approchèrent pour voir ce qui se passait ou pour demander si tout allait bien. Question stupide mais purement humaine. L'un des serveurs hurla d'un ton paniqué « _Est-ce qu'il y a un médecin dans la salle ?_ » Evidemment, personne ne répondit à son appel. Karin s'agenouilla aux côtés de Sasuke. L'élégant chignon qui jusqu'alors retenait ses cheveux n'était plus qu'une pelote informe perchée en haut de son crâne. Quelques mèches rousses étaient parvenues à se libérer et pendouillaient, effleurant ses joues.

Garder les yeux ouverts était devenu une terrible épreuve pour Sasuke, tout comme respirer. La lumière blanchâtre du lustre en cristal suspendu au-dessus de sa tête l'aveuglait. Un mince filet de salive s'échappait de la commissure de ses lèvres tandis qu'une douleur aigue envahissait lentement son bras gauche. Un infarctus. Suigetsu appelait une ambulance tandis que Karin empêchait Sasuke de basculer dans l'inconscience en lui donnant de petites tapes sur les joues.

-Accroche-toi, Suke-chan !

-Hey…

-Ferme-la, je veux pas le savoir ! Garde tes forces !

Sasuke toussa une seconde fois. Karin regarda par-dessus son épaule pour demander à Suigetsu ce que pouvait bien fabriquer l'ambulance. Une Kaya en pleurs dans les bras, Suigetsu lui répondit qu'elle allait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. Sasuke rassembla ses forces et saisit la main de Karin. Elle sursauta. De grosses larmes noyaient ses yeux.

-Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Si jamais j'y passe aujourd'hui… dis-lui qu'en réalité… je l'aime... je l'aime à en crever. Mais j'ai trop la trouille.

Sorti de nulle part, un homme en complet chic accourut auprès de Sasuke en hurlant _« Je suis infirmier secouriste ! Poussez-vous !_ » D'un ton autoritaire, il ordonna aux curieux de reculer pour lui faire de la place. Karin, elle, ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Qu'il essaie seulement de la faire dégager et il aurait l'énorme privilège de goûter à son crochet du droit. Il s'agenouilla aux côtés de Sasuke, posa deux doigts sur sa carotide et compta les battements du cœur tout en regardant sa montre. Sous les yeux de Sasuke, le monde semblait gris. Comme si un épais voile noir brouillait sa vue. Les sons lui parvenaient à peine. Ils paraissaient lointains, irréels, un peu comme s'il se trouvait en plein rêve. L'infirmier du dimanche marmonna quelque chose mais Sasuke n'en comprit pas un traître mot. Et d'ailleurs, il s'en moquait. Il savait que ce moment finirait par arriver un jour ou l'autre. Son heure était venue. Sasuke ne regrettait qu'une chose : que cela arrive sous les yeux de Karin, Suigetsu et Kaya. Les larmes de Karin seraient la dernière image qu'il emporterait avec lui dans l'autre monde.

Pourtant, une autre se dessinait dans son esprit confus. Yeux bleus. Cheveux blonds. Un sourire de crétin. Un rire aux notes cristallines.

Il allait mourir sans avoir avoué la vérité à Naruto. Il allait mourir sans lui avoir avoué l'entendue de son amour et juste après l'avoir blessé.

Les paupières de Sasuke devinrent lourdes. Trop lourdes. Il ne put les garder ouvertes. Tandis que l'infirmier commençait un massage cardiaque, les deux mains appuyées contre la poitrine de Sasuke, Karin poussa un cri.

-Suke-chan ! Suke-chan ! Réveille-toi !

Sasuke sombra en s'accrochant à une dernière pensée : _je l'aime mais il ne le saura jamais._

XxXx

Suigetsu l'avait su dès que Sasuke s'était effondré au restaurant : il aurait un devoir à accomplir. Un devoir d'ami. Et il n'y manquerait pas. Assis sur un banc situé sous l'imposante ramure d'une élégante sapinette, Suigetsu fixait le bâtiment de l'entreprise _Naruto et Cie_ d'un œil déterminé. Juillet venait à peine de se terminer, laissant la place à une première journée d'août plutôt maussade. D'épais nuages gris opacifiaient le ciel et une pluie légère tombait sur Osaka. Une odeur d'humidité mélangée à celle de la pollution flottait dans l'air. L'air était stagnant, lourd. Suigetsu soupira. Sourcils froncés et coudes en appui sur les genoux, il répétait pour la millième fois au moins le discours qu'il s'apprêtait à déblatérer d'ici quelques minutes. Il avait passé la nuit à peser le pour et le contre pour finalement se rendre compte que le poids du contre dépassait largement celui du pour. Mais tant pis. Sasuke était son ami, son meilleur ami même. En accomplissant ce devoir d'ami, Suigetsu risquait de perdre son emploi. Il avait une famille à nourrir mais il prendrait le risque de se retrouver au chômage au moment où le monde pliait sous le poids d'une grave crise économique. Pas très intelligent, surtout quand on est cadre supérieur dans une entreprise prospère. Mais pour un homme comme Suigetsu Hozuki, qui plaçait l'amitié au sommet de la pyramide des choses essentielles à l'existence, c'était un risque à prendre.

Ce soir-là lorsque Sasuke s'était écroulé au beau milieu de la salle du restaurant, il s'était occupé de Kaya. Il l'avait gardée dans ses bras, lui avait murmuré des paroles rassurantes au creux de l'oreille, avait tendrement caressé son dos tremblant. Après une demi-heure de sanglots bruyants, une fois que Sasuke fut transporté d'urgence à l'hôpital, la fillette se calma. Epuisée par les larmes, elle s'était endormie, la joue appuyée contre l'épaule de son père. Kaya s'était accaparé toute l'attention de Suigetsu, ce soir-là. Toute son attention ou presque. Car malgré tout, les dernières paroles prononcées par Sasuke étaient arrivées jusqu'à son oreille.

_Si jamais j'y passe aujourd'hui, dis-lui que je l'aime. _

Sasuke n'y était pas passé. La mort n'était pas venue le chercher. Elle avait fait demi-tour, lui accordant un peu de répit. Un répit qui serait long, Suigetsu l'espérait du fond du cœur. Bref, Sasuke avait survécu à sa crise cardiaque, Dieu soit loué. Mais connaissant son tempérament fier et têtu, Suigetsu devinait aisément que le ténébreux n'irait jamais avouer son amour à Naruto Uzumaki. Jamais il n'irait lui confier qu'il souffrait d'une maladie incurable qui avait des chances de le faire passer l'arme à gauche avant ses trente ans. Jamais. Alors si Sasuke ne le faisait pas, si Sasuke n'assumait pas ses véritables sentiments, Suigetsu le ferait à sa place. Il le ferait pour lui.

-C'est parti, murmura-t-il en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers le passage piéton et traversa la chaussée, l'esprit ailleurs. Après avoir salué quelques collègues, il attrapa l'ascenseur. Dernier étage. Anxieux, il se mordillait les lèvres tout en fixant la petite lumière qui passait d'un numéro à l'autre au-dessus de sa tête, informant à quel étage il se trouvait. Puis une petite sonnerie annonça l'ouverture des portes. Suigetsu se retrouva dans le couloir et prit la direction du bureau de Konan. Cette dernière le détailla d'un air étonné et lorsqu'il lui demanda s'il pouvait rendre une petite visite au directeur, la secrétaire l'assomma de questions auxquelles il ne répondit pas. Finalement, après une dizaine de minutes de blabla sans intérêt, Konan téléphona à son patron. A son grand étonnement, Naruto Uzumaki accepta de recevoir Suigetsu à condition que leur entretien soit court : il avait du travail, comme d'habitude. Suigetsu la remercia, la gratifiant même d'un sourire charmeur, avant de se précipiter dans le bureau de son patron. Une fois devant la porte en bois de chêne, il inspira une bonne bouffée d'air, supplia les Dieux de se mettre de son côté, et toqua.

-Entrez.

Suigetsu obtempéra. Assis derrière son bureau, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux soulignés par de larges cernes noirs, Naruto Uzumaki était plongé dans la lecture d'un dossier. Sans lever la tête, il invita Suigetsu à s'asseoir.

-Que se passe-t-il monsieur Hozuki ? Un problème avec l'un de vos subordonnés ?

Le concerné baissa les yeux et se perdit dans la contemplation de ses pieds.

-Non… non, ce n'est pas ça, monsieur.

-Quoi alors ?

Naruto ne daignait même pas le regarder, trop absorbé par sa lecture. Le blondinet fronça les sourcils et s'empara d'un stylo à bille. Toujours sans lever la tête, il commença à écrire des lignes illisibles.

-Dépêchez-vous je n'ai pas que ça à faire, siffla-t-il.

Suigetsu inspira, retint l'air dans ses poumons durant plusieurs secondes, puis expira lentement.

-Sasuke Uchiha, votre ancien jardinier, est mon meilleur ami.

Naruto s'arrêta de griffonner. Lentement, très lentement, il leva les yeux vers son employé. Suigetsu peinait à soutenir son regard. Il le trouvait bien trop dur, beaucoup trop inquisiteur. Naruto Uzumaki se méfiait, c'était évident.

-Et alors ? articula Naruto après un bref silence.

-Je suis au courant, reprit Suigetsu. Au courant de tout, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Naruto lâcha son stylo. Celui-ci roula sur le bureau avant de buter contre une agrafeuse. Naruto détaillait Suigetsu avec intérêt, scrutant les traits de son visage, fouillant ses yeux à la recherche d'une once d'explication. Mal à l'aise, Suigetsu déglutit avec difficulté. _Bordel Sasuke, je dois vraiment beaucoup t'aimer pour me mettre dans une situation pareille,_ songea-t-il. Naruto ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Il semblait analyser ses paroles, inspecter chacune de ses mimiques. Ne supportant plus le silence qui planait entre eux, Suigetsu se racla la gorge avant de continuer.

Il devait aller jusqu'au bout.

-Sasuke est à l'hôpital. Il a fait une crise cardiaque. Je sais que ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire mais son cœur ne va pas bien. Pas bien du tout. Et il n'y a rien de métaphorique là-dedans, je vous assure.

L'indifférence scotchée sur le visage de Naruto se métamorphosa en stupéfaction. Et dans ses yeux, Suigetsu aurait juré apercevoir une lueur d'effroi. Naruto avala sa salive avec difficulté. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de comprendre enfin ce que son employé venait de lui confier. Puis il bondit sur ses pieds et se saisit de son téléphone. A une vitesse phénoménale, ses doigts composèrent le numéro du bureau de Konan.

-Konan ? Dîtes au vice-président de me remplacer jusqu'à jeudi prochain. Je prends quelques jours de congé.

Sa voix chevrotait un peu. Plusieurs jours de congé… cela surprit Suigetsu mais ne lui déplut pas. Sasuke lui en voudrait peut-être dans un premier temps mais plus tard, lorsqu'il serait enfin heureux aux côtés de l'homme de sa vie, il le remercierait. Il en était intimement persuadé.

Naruto se saisit de la veste qui reposait sur un dossier de chaise et l'enfila. Il attrapa les clés de son Audi et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'un détail lui revint en mémoire. Suigetsu Hozuki était au courant. Main sur la poignée de la porte, il regarda par-dessus son épaule. Suigetsu n'avait pas bougé. Une sueur froide glissa le long de son échine lorsque son regard croisa celui du blondinet.

-Hozuki… ne parlez à personne de ce que vous savez.

Suigetsu ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Le chef d'entreprise avait débité cette phrase avec tant de froideur qu'il se serait presque attendu à entendre un "_sinon je te_ _bute et je t'enterre dans les bois_" lugubre ensuite. Le jeune cadre posa solennellement une main contre son cœur, histoire de prouver sa sincérité.

-Je vous le jure. Vous avez ma parole, monsieur Uzumaki.

Naruto le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de quitter son bureau en courant.

Alors qu'il courrait dans les couloirs comme s'il avait le Diable aux trousses, ses employés le dévisageaient avec inquiétude. Il s'en moquait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Naruto Uzumaki se moquait de l'image qu'il renvoyait aux autres.

Seule une chose comptait : Sasuke.

* * *

**Ohayo tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le chapitre 14 (pas relu... eh non j'ai pas honte de le dire niark) avec 1 jour d'avance waaaaw 0 Qu'en dire ? Bof, je sais pas trop héhé... Naruto laisse tout tomber pour voler au secours de Sas'ke, comme c'est meugnon. Par contre, pas sûr que Sasuke apprécie x) et tout le monde remercie Suigetsu pour son euh courage ? Oui, ça doit être ça x) je sais pas trop quand je posterai la suite, normalement ça devrait être pour dans deux semaines, mais ma motivation me quitte lentement en ce moment x) **

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes:_

Réponse à Clotilde: Kikou, merci c'est gentil =)

Réponse à xJustMex: Coucou =) bon ben en tout cas, je pense que tu as la réponse à ta question, Naruto est à deux doigts de tout découvrir (ou presque) sur Sasuke. Sasuke est quelqu'un d'orgueilleux mais il n'a pas envie d'inquiéter Naruto ni de le faire souffrir, même s'il a réussi en beauté, avouons-le x)

Réponse à SasuNaru-doujins: Coucou =) mon coeur ? x) oui mon coeur va bien pourquoi (je sais plus ce que j'avais encore dû dire comme bêtise pour que tu me répondes ça) x) pauvre Sasuke, il s'en ai pris plein la poire par tout le monde ou presque x) moi je l'aime bien, et je dois dire que je le comprends un peu. Il est fier mais il a peur de faire souffrir Naruto à cause de sa maladie (même s'il s'en sort très bien sans elle pour lui briser le coeur), c'est pour ça qu'il rompt. Euh... personnellement, je trouve que dans cette fic, Naruto et Sasuke sont aussi idiots l'un que l'autre, m'enfin il faut pas en vouloir au sexe faible hahahaha.

**Merci d'avoir lu et gros bisous =)**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15**

Naruto roula aussi vite que possible. Autrement dit, il roula très vite puisque le compteur de son Audi R8 dépassait les deux cents kilomètres heures. Sur l'autoroute, essuie-glaces réglés à puissance maximale, il ne quitta pas la voie de droite une seconde*. Les voitures qui s'y trouvaient déjà se déplaçaient sur la bande du milieu pour laisser passer l'imposante Audi R8 qui leur collait au train. Sous l'ondée, les voitures roulaient phares allumés, leurs essuie-glaces luttant courageusement contre l'eau froide qu'envoyaient les poids lourds sur leurs pare-brises. Environ deux kilomètres avant de prendre la sortie menant au CHU, un éclair blanchâtre aveugla Naruto. Il serra les dents. Il venait de se faire flasher et vu la vitesse à laquelle il roulait, l'amende serait salée. Mais tant pis. Heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait aucun véhicule de police à l'horizon car il aurait pu se faire confisquer son permis de conduire. Après avoir dépassé les panneaux directionnels de couleur bleue, Naruto prit la sortie « Abeno-ku – CHU d'Osaka ». Son pied trouva la pédale de frein et le compteur de l'Audi descendit à quatre vingt kilomètres heures.

Dix minutes plus tard, l'entrepreneur se garait au milieu du vaste parking de l'hôpital. Il coupa le contact, clouant par la même occasion le bec à Chris Martin qui fredonnait une fois de plus le refrain de _Fix you. _Naruto s'extirpa du véhicule. Une violente bourrasque chassa la chaleur de ses vêtements, lui arrachant un léger frisson. A l'aide de sa veste, il se protégea la tête et courut jusqu'aux portes d'entrée. Sous la marquise, quelques infirmières fumaient une cigarette en papotant de choses et d'autres. Naruto ne les salua même pas. Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent sur le hall d'entrée. Il baissa les bras et sa veste retomba souplement sur ses épaules musclées. Sans réfléchir, il se précipita au comptoir de l'accueil.

-Je voudrais la chambre d'Uchiha Sasuke, cria-t-il presque.

Derrière ses épaisses lunettes rouges, la réceptionniste le dévisagea comme s'il venait de s'échapper de l'étage réservé aux maladies mentales. Elle poussa un soupir et attrapa son registre qu'elle parcourut de ses petits yeux porcins. Nerveux, Naruto se mordillait les lèvres tout en soupirant. Cette gourde ne pouvait-elle pas aller plus vite ?

-Chambre trois cent douze, quatrième étage, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix morne après plusieurs secondes de silence.

Naruto dédaigna la remercier et attrapa l'ascenseur. La petite cage métallique était déjà pleine à craquer mais le blondinet ne s'en formalisa pas. Il se glissa entre une dame âgée et un médecin aisément reconnaissable grâce au stéthoscope pendouillant sur sa poitrine. Lorsque les portes de métal s'ouvrirent sur le couloir du quatrième étage, Naruto se précipita à l'extérieur, bousculant au passage deux infirmières. Ces dernières le couvrirent d'insultes qu'il feignit ne pas entendre. Alors que Naruto s'approchait à grandes enjambées de la chambre de Sasuke, il aperçut un médecin qui en sortait. A la vue de sa mine renfrognée, Naruto s'imagina le pire.

-Excusez-moi docteur, l'interpella-t-il d'une voix cassée par l'effort, est-ce que vous êtes le médecin de Sasuke Uchiha ?

Le docteur Orochimaru fit volte face pour l'étudier de son regard perçant et calculateur. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient noués en une queue de cheval.

-Oui, répondit-il, je suis son cardiologue. Je le suis depuis cinq ans environ. Et vous êtes ?

-Un ami. Je suis un très bon ami. Alors… dîtes-moi tout.

Et si le cardiologue ne lui dit pas tout, secret professionnel oblige, il lui révéla au moins l'essentiel. Naruto écouta, bouche bée. Alors tout lui parut évident, clair comme de l'eau de roche. Les multiples questions qu'il le taraudait depuis sa rupture avec Sasuke venaient de trouver leur réponse. Il comprenait mieux le comportement distant de Sasuke, il comprenait mieux pourquoi Sasuke s'était enfui du jour au lendemain. Il avait la trouille, exactement comme lui. Sauf que sa peur avait une autre origine que les « qu'en dira-t-on » des gens. Tandis que le docteur Orochimaru lui expliquait comment une greffe de cœur pourrait changer la vie de Sasuke, Naruto esquissa un sourire. Sasuke ne le détestait pas, au contraire. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait tellement qu'il avait préféré souffrir pour le préserver. Peut-être aussi que Sasuke avait gardé le secret parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'attirer la pitié ou la compassion des autres. Il souhaitait certainement être aimé pour ce qu'il était et pas parce qu'une maladie incurable rongeait son cœur un peu plus chaque jour.

Avec un large sourire aux lèvres qui surprit beaucoup le cardiologue –en effet, habituellement, apprendre qu'une personne chère allait bientôt mourir ne réjouissait pas souvent les proches- , Naruto le remercia et lui serra la main avant de se précipiter vers la chambre de Sasuke. Une fois face à la porte blanchâtre, derrière laquelle il pouvait entendre les voix émanant d'un poste de télévision, il leva une main tremblante. L'indécision peuplait son regard. Il avait peur. Peur à en crever. Sasuke lui foutait la trouille, il lui avait toujours foutu la trouille et aujourd'hui plus encore. Rassemblant, tout son courage, Naruto inspira longuement avant de se décider à toquer. D'une voix lasse et fatiguée, Sasuke lui permit d'entrer. Naruto déglutit avec difficulté puis ouvrit la porte. Sasuke se figea comme une statue en apercevant une petite tête blonde dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. En secouant la tête, il ferma fortement les yeux avant de les rouvrir, incrédule. Il ne rêvait pas : Naruto se trouvait bel et bien là, à moins d'un mètre de lui. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Qui était le crétin fini qui l'avait prévenu ? Les questions martelant le crâne de Sasuke étaient si nombreuses qu'elles lui donnèrent rapidement mal à la tête.

Pas d'injures. Pas de cris. Pas de regard assassin. Pas d'objet volant à travers la pièce. Bien. La zone semblait sécurisée. Naruto pénétra à l'intérieur de la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Par chance, Sasuke occupait une chambre pour une seule personne. Au moins, ils ne seraient pas dérangés. Mieux valait qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés car la conversation qu'ils débuteraient d'ici plusieurs minutes se révélait de la plus haute importance : elle changerait le cours de leur vie.

Timidement, Naruto s'approcha et s'assit au bord du lit. Sasuke ne le quittait pas des yeux, hébété. L'air stupide imprimé sur sa figure donna à Naruto une folle envie d'éclater de rire. Heureusement, il se retint à temps et ses traits arborèrent une expression sérieuse, presque grave. Le silence planant entre eux était cruellement inconfortable. Ils ne pipaient mot, chacun fouillant les yeux de l'autre à la recherche d'une explication, d'une justification. Puis Naruto se racla la gorge.

-Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il laconiquement.

Sasuke soupira et éteignit la télévision. Yeux baissés et sourcils légèrement froncés, il ne protesta pas quand Naruto lui prit la main.

-Mieux. Mon cœur va mieux mais ils préfèrent me garder en observation quelques jours, juste au cas où.

Naruto ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement. Si seulement il le pouvait, il se pencherait pour capturer les lèvres de Sasuke. Mais la peur de se faire à nouveau rejeter le paralysait complètement. Il ne tenterait rien à moins d'être à deux cent pourcents sûr des sentiments de Sasuke à son égard. Les yeux onyx de Sasuke fixaient inlassablement leurs deux mains liées.

-J'ai croisé ton médecin dans le couloir, reprit Naruto. Il m'a parlé d'une greffe et…

-Non, coupa Sasuke. Je refuse de me faire greffer un cœur et je ne reviendrais pas sur cette décision alors ce n'est même pas la peine d'en parler.

Clair, net et précis. Du Sasuke tout craché. Naruto ne releva pas. Nerveusement, il glissa une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Sasuke releva la tête pour le contempler avec une tendresse infinie au fond des yeux. En apercevant cette douceur dans son regard, Naruto sentit les battements de son cœur s'apaiser un peu.

-Ecoute Naruto, je vais être franc avec toi. Je vais bientôt mourir.

Naruto le savait déjà. Le docteur Orochimaru le lui avait dit.

-Alors tu ne dois pas rester avec moi, continua-t-il.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et sa main pressa celle de Sasuke.

-Parce que c'est stupide de s'attacher à quelqu'un qui n'atteindra même pas trente ans. Au final, tu souffriras et je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

Miracle ! Pour une fois, son intuition fut bonne. Sasuke s'était enfui non pas parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas mais bien parce qu'il l'aimait trop. Parce qu'il l'aimait trop pour l'entraîner dans ce monde de souffrance et de maladie qu'était le sien. Mais comment Naruto aurait-il pu lui dire ? Comment aurait-il pu lui dire qu'il se moquait bien de vivre dans un monde hostile où l'espoir n'existait pratiquement pas tant qu'il se trouvait à ses côtés ? Tant qu'il se trouverait à ses côtés, tous les mondes seraient magnifiques. Tous les mondes lui conviendraient. Parce qu'après tout, son propre monde ne se composait que du parfum, que de la chaleur, que du sourire de Sasuke. Et de rien d'autre.

-Tu sais, souffla Naruto, moi aussi j'ai déjà voulu mourir. Deux fois. Quand j'étais encore qu'un gamin, j'ai tenté de mettre fin à mes jours à deux reprises et puis… et puis j'ai compris que rien ne valait la vie.

Sasuke fut incapable de répondre et se contenta de le fixer, bouche bée. Naruto avait voulu mourir ? Une sueur froide dégringola le long de son échine. Imaginer le monde sans Naruto avait quelque chose d'angoissant et d'inconcevable.

-Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai embauché Sasuke ?

Le ténébreux secoua la tête. Non, il ne le savait pas et à vrai dire, il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Naruto l'avait employé. Il n'avait aucune formation de jardinier et tout ce qu'il savait sur les plantes et les fleurs, il l'avait appris de sa mère. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi Naruto ne l'avait pas flanqué à la porte le vendredi matin où il l'avait couvert d'injures. Non, il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi un homme comme Naruto Uzumaki souhaitait s'encombrer d'un type comme lui, pauvre et condamné à mort.

Le sourire de Naruto, empreint de tendresse, s'élargit.

-Je ne t'ai pas embauché pour tes compétences en jardinage mais parce que je crois qu'inconsciemment, je t'ai tout de suite aimé. Sasuke, tu m'es apparu comme une évidence. Quand je t'ai embrassé pour la première fois, j'ai su qu'un jour on serait ensemble.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche mais Naruto déposa un index sur ses lèvres tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ca va, reprit-il, je sais ce que tu vas dire. Mais crois-moi, c'est pas dans un film à l'eau de rose que j'ai trouvé cette phrase. C'est juste que tu m'as touché, Sasuke. Tu m'as touché en plein cœur et depuis, je suis amoureux de toi. J'ai su tout de suite que ce serait toi et si ce n'est pas toi, alors ce ne sera personne d'autre. Je… je te voulais près de moi, je t'ai toujours voulu près de moi. Je t'ai embauché parce que je voulais encore croiser ton regard et entendre ta voix. Mais…

Sa voix tremblait légèrement. Ouvrir son cœur était plus difficile qu'il ne le croyait.

-Mais surtout, j'aimais la manière que tu avais à me résister et la passion que tu mettais dans chacun de tes gestes.

Il marqua une courte pause et reprit son souffle, non sans cesser de sourire.

-Tu es la personne la plus authentique, la plus entière que je connaisse, Sasuke, et c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin : quelqu'un qui sache me remettre à ma place lorsqu'il le fallait, quelqu'un qui se montrerait franc avec moi, quelqu'un qui ne jouerait aucun rôle. Alors tant pis si ça te fait fuir une seconde fois, je te le répète, je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment.

-Tais-toi. C'est bon, j'ai compris.

-Nan, j'ai pas fini et je pourrais continuer jusqu'au petit matin car il y a tellement de choses que j'aime chez toi, Sasuke, tellement de choses que j'aime et aucune que je déteste. Mais ce que j'aime par-dessus tout, c'est apercevoir cette lueur qui brille au fond de tes pupilles lorsque tu me regardes.

Puis ce fut le silence. Les yeux du blondinet étaient noyés de larmes, exactement comme ceux de Sasuke. Mais derrière le léger voile humide qui brouillait la vue de ces orbes sombres, Naruto pouvait encore l'apercevoir, cette lueur singulière. Cette lueur qu'il n'avait vue nulle part ailleurs. Et il en était heureux. Sasuke enroula les bras autour de la nuque de Naruto et l'attira à lui. Le visage enfoui au creux de l'épaule du blondinet, il s'abandonna à la chaleur de son étreinte.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Naruto. Je t'aime depuis longtemps.

Et c'était vrai. Naruto fut soulagé. Soulagé comme il ne l'avait encore jamais été. Sa vie se trouvait là, il le savait depuis le début. Les doigts de Sasuke s'égarèrent dans ses cheveux blonds, les décoiffant légèrement. Naruto sentit un agréable frisson lui remonter l'échine et, paupières à demi-closes, il captura les lèvres de Sasuke. Sasuke répondit à son baiser avec avidité. Il l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait et, au fond, peut-être que ce n'était pas seulement une métaphore. Peut-être que sa vie en dépendait réellement, peut-être qu'après ce baiser débordant de passion, Sasuke accepterait de se faire opérer. Peut-être que cette simple étreinte changerait le cours de sa vie. Parce qu'un stupide baiser, lorsqu'il est donné par la bonne personne, est susceptible de tout faire changer. Et peut-être aussi qu'à travers la douceur de ses gestes, Naruto pourrait lui transmettre un peu de son courage.

Naruto, l'éternel trouillard, un trouillard doublé d'un lâche. Naruto qui cette fois ne voulait plus se montrer ni lâche ni trouillard. Au contraire, il désirait hurler au monde entier son amour pour Sasuke. Il se sentait prêt à tout donner à Sasuke. A lui donner le meilleur de lui-même. Car Sasuke était le genre d'homme qui n'aimait qu'une seule fois. Il n'avait pas le droit de le décevoir. Parce qu'il n'aurait pas de seconde chance, il le savait parfaitement.

Et si Sasuke voulait de lui, il lui restait encore une chose à faire.

A contrecœur, Naruto rompit leur échange. Frustré, Sasuke poussa un petit geignement plaintif, une moue mécontente peinte sur son visage blême. Amusé, Naruto pouffa. Il déposa un doux baiser sur le front du ténébreux avant de planter son regard dans le sien, sombre mais brillant.

-Maintenant, souffla-t-il, je vais me rendre chez Sakura et rompre définitivement avec elle. Ensuite… je te rendrai heureux.

Il joignit le geste à la parole en se redressant. Sasuke le jaugea durant une poignée de secondes avant d'esquisser un sourire timide auquel Naruto répondit.

-Ca veut dire que quand tu reviendras, tu seras rien qu'à moi ? demanda le brun.

-À toi et rien qu'à toi Sasuke, je te le promets. Je suis prêt à encaisser les préjugés et les regards des autres si tu es près de moi. T'aimer me rend fort. J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre mais maintenant, tout est clair pour moi.

Et Naruto espérait que tout était également clair du côté de Sasuke car il s'apprêtait à détruire tout ce qu'il s'était efforcé de construire au cours des dix dernières années. Il s'apprêtait à détruire cet énorme mensonge dans lequel il vivait depuis toujours. Et tout recommencer. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu croire pendant des années, l'amour ne constituait pas une forme de faiblesse. L'amour, quand il était sincère, incarnait une véritable force, une force invincible. La force qui lui avait toujours manqué, la force qui lui faisait défaut depuis toute ces années, il la puisait en Sasuke. Dans chaque geste, dans chaque sourire, dans chaque baiser. Sasuke était l'énergie qui le faisait avancer sur les chemins de la vie et à ses côtés, il se sentait prêt à surmonter n'importe quel obstacle, à subir n'importe quelle épreuve. Naruto lui envoya un clin d'œil charmeur. Sasuke déposa un baiser contre la paume de sa main et le souffla au blondinet dont le sourire irradiait littéralement. Puis Naruto quitta la chambre en espérant y revenir rapidement.

Au pas de course, il traversa le parking de l'hôpital et s'engouffra dans son Audi. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Naruto Uzumaki fit des excès de vitesse. Il était pressé d'en finir avec Sakura pour vivre librement aux côtés de Sasuke, sans se cacher. Désormais, le mensonge ne faisait plus partie de sa vie. Le mensonge ne ferait plus jamais partie de sa vie. Pourtant, même s'il demeurait sûr de lui, son estomac se tordait de douleur au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la demeure de Sakura. Aujourd'hui, il la ferait pleurer pour la dernière fois. L'Audi s'arrêta face à une imposante demeure en bois. Naruto coupa le contact et soupira longuement, le front posé contre le volant. Les mots se pressaient dans sa tête, mots qu'il essayait vainement d'aligner pour créer un discours convainquant et direct. Une façon rapide et directe de rompre avec Sakura sans trop la faire souffrir. Un pari difficile. Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'intense réflexion, Naruto abandonna. Il sortit de son véhicule et gravit les marches du perron en croyant que les mots lui viendraient naturellement dès qu'il se trouverait face à elle.

La pluie s'était arrêtée depuis plusieurs minutes mais d'épais nuages gris et menaçants dominaient encore le ciel d'août. Debout face à la porte en bois de chêne, Naruto se remémora les paroles de Sasuke. _Je t'aime depuis longtemps, Naruto._ Il sourit. Il se rappela chacune de leurs étreintes, brûlantes et passionnées. Un léger frisson hérissa toute la surface de sa peau. Cette fois, il ne fuirait pas. Il ne fuirait plus jamais. Cette fois, il protégerait son bonheur, il le protégerait envers et contre tout, même au péril de sa vie. Il ne ferait pas une deuxième fois la même erreur. Le Naruto trouillard et lâche venait de mourir pour laisser place à un homme courageux et fort. Déterminé, il appuya sur la sonnette. Il y eut un _dring_ strident puis des bruits de pas de l'autre côté de la porte. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Sakura apparut devant lui, radieuse. Sur son visage on pouvait lire un mélange de surprise et de joie. En arborant un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, elle lui permit d'entrer. Et sans répondre à son sourire, Naruto refusa.

-Je suis pas là pour une visite de courtoisie, Sakura.

La jeune femme resta pantoise un instant puis baissa les yeux. Elle s'en doutait. Naruto ne lui rendait jamais visite, sauf lorsque ses besoins masculins devenaient trop importants. Les épaules frêles de Sakura se voûtèrent, comme si elles portaient soudainement tout le poids du monde. Dans un geste défensif, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit. Elle attendit qu'il lui crache en plein visage la cruelle vérité.

Ce qu'il fit.

-C'est terminé Sakura. Je veux qu'on annule nos fiançailles. Le plus tôt possible sera le mieux.

Naruto avait prononcé ces mots d'un ton catégorique qui n'autorisait aucune contradiction. C'était comme ça et pas autrement. Sakura sentit chacun de ses muscles se raidir l'un après l'autre et un drôle de bruit bourdonna dans ses oreilles lorsque quelque chose se brisa en elle. Ses rêves d'enfant, ses rêves d'adolescente, ses rêves de femme… brutalement partis en fumée. L'homme autour duquel elle avait sculpté sa vie, imaginé son avenir, venait de lui annoncer leur rupture. Au fond, elle n'en était pas vraiment surprise. Elle savait que Naruto ne l'aimait pas, elle le savait depuis toujours. Cependant, elle avait naïvement cru qu'il lui laisserait au moins chance de le rendre heureux. S'ils avaient emménagés ensemble après s'être mariés, Naruto l'aurait sûrement rendue cocue mais au moins, elle aurait eu le privilège d'être sa femme. Là, elle n'était plus rien. Elle aurait préféré le partager avec _une_ autre plutôt que de ne plus exister pour lui. Le monde sembla s'écrouler sous ses pieds et elle s'appuya contre le mur.

Le regard de Naruto ne la lâchait pas. Elle releva la tête. Dans ses yeux bleus, elle ne décelait rien. Absolument rien. Il n'y avait pas une once d'émotion dans ses pupilles. Pourtant, en se concentrant un peu, elle pouvait y apercevoir quelque chose. Des cheveux noirs. Une peau laiteuse. Un sourire à se damner. Et bien évidemment, des roses blanches. Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes tièdes.

-C'est lui c'est ça ? murmura-t-elle.

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

-Qui ça « lui » ? interrogea-t-il d'un ton dubitatif.

-Ton jardinier.

Naruto resta bouche bée. Sakura n'était pas si stupide, elle avait tout compris. Peut-être même avait-elle compris avant lui. Un sourire empreint de tristesse se peignit sur le visage de Sakura. Sur ses joues où reposait une légère couche de fond de teint, les larmes ruisselaient.

-Ce qu'il y a entre lui et toi…même moi je peux le voir, couina-t-elle. Jamais tu ne m'as regardée de cette manière Naruto, pas une seule fois.

Puis un torrent de larmes dégringola sur ses joues marbrées de pourpre. En gémissant, elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains tremblantes. Elle songea que ses larmes étaient bien trop douloureuses, bien trop brûlantes, pour n'être que des larmes de tristesse. Dans chacune des gouttes salées s'échappant de ses yeux résidait un entrelacs de colère et de douleur. Connaître une vérité et la prononcer à haute voix restaient deux choses très différentes. Car lorsqu'on la gardait sous silence, la vérité pouvait toujours être niée, voire déniée. Mais à partir du moment où on la prononce à voix haute, elle prend forme, elle devient réelle. Impuissant, Naruto le regarda sangloter sans dire un mot. Il pensa à un instant à la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler mais il y renonça. Etreindre Sakura et caresser ses cheveux roses en lui murmurant que tout finirait par aller mieux était certainement la dernière chose à faire.

Alors il recula de deux pas, la contempla encore quelques instants avant de tourner les talons. A ce moment-là, la jeune femme sembla prendre pleinement conscience de la situation. Naruto s'en allait. Il s'en allait vraiment. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une blague de mauvais goût, cette fois-ci. Dans un élan de détresse, elle cria son prénom d'une voix teintée de désespoir.

_Naruto !_

Contre tout attente, il s'arrêta net. Elle courut son l'ondée, se moquant éperdument d'attraper un rhume ou de ficher en l'air son brushing impeccable. Elle passa les bras autour de la taille de Naruto et fourra son visage entre les deux omoplates de l'entrepreneur. Les gouttes de pluie percutaient sa peau et lui faisaient mal. Mais de ça aussi, elle s'en moquait. Elle se moquait de tout sauf de lui.

-Je ne te demande qu'une chose Naruto… s'il te plaît… restons amis ! J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie ! Je me fiche bien de ton penchant pour les hommes ou de ton goût pour le mensonge, je veux juste… rester dans ta vie. En tant qu'amie.

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, les prunelle traversées par une lueur de tristesse. Sakura leva vers lui des yeux implorants.

-Je serai une amie sur laquelle tu pourras compter à chaque instant, chuchota-t-elle, je te le jure. Alors en échange, je te demande juste de me faire confiance.

Naruto soupira avant de se libérer de sa fragile étreinte.

-Il faut te laisser du temps, Sakura, répondit-il. Et il faut m'en laisser aussi.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il s'éloigna sans se retourner, grimpa dans son Audi et disparut à l'angle d'une rue. En reniflant discrètement, Sakura tourna les talons et prit la direction de la cuisine d'où émanaient les voix des Beatles, laissant derrière elle un sillon humide. D'un revers de manche, elle essuya ses yeux humides. De larges balafres noires recouvraient ses joues et de grosse gouttes glacées dégoulinaient de ses cheveux roses. Machinalement, elle se saisit du couteau qu'elle avait déposé sur l'évier pour aller ouvrir la porte à Naruto et recommença à éplucher les pommes de terre pour le repas de ce soir. Son cœur battait au rythme de la douleur et un léger voile humide couvrait ses yeux.

A la radio, l'air de _A day in the life_ céda la place à _She will be loved_. Sakura eut l'impression qu'Adam Levin chantait sa propre histoire.

* * *

**Bien le bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai survécu à 2012 (tout comme j'ai survécu à la fin du monde de l'an 2000, à la vache folle, et à un tas d'autres choses sympas). J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et quele père Nowel vous a apporté beaucoup de cadeaux niark. J'espère encore plus que vous avez apprécié ce petit chapitre tout mignon (même si vous devez être terriiiiiiblement malheureuse pour Sakura), un peu nian nian cela dit m'enfin je l'aime quand même.**

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes:_

Réponse à Cc: coucou ! Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir, je suis heureuse de savoir que ma fic te plait =) haha Sasuke finira-t-il par pardonner à sa famille? Mystère =)

Réponse à Anonyme: hello, merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise héhé =) pour l'instant ça va elle commence à revenir tout doucement, espérons qu'elle reste là x)

Réponse à Jene: Coucou =) héhé ouais vive Suigi, c'est notre héros. C'est une histoire de famille compliquée, les parents de Sasuke regrettent et veulent réellement renouer avec lui mais pour l'instant c'est trop difficile pour Sasuke. Oui, c'est un drame mais moi je trouve que la fin n'estpas si méchante que ça x) disons que j'ai fais pire. Merci infiniment pour ton soutien, ça me touche beaucoup =)

Réponse à Dark Angel: coucou =) héhé non cette fic ne se terminera pas maintenant. Oh ce n'est pas grave lol ne t'excuse pas pour ça, je suis contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles héhé j'espère que tu vas bien. Je suis heureuse que mes chapitres te plaisent autant,tout comme ma fic, je met toujours beaucoup de coeur dans ce que je fais. Hihi tout ce que tu dis me touche beaucoup, j'aurais jamais pu croire qu'Embellie puisse transmettre autant d'émotions ou de sentiments, parfois il m'arrive même de la trouver... archi nulle, j'avais même songé à l'arrêter mais cette idée a définitivement quitté ma tête (je suis même inspirée pour une éventuelle prochaine fiction...). Oui, Sasuke veut épargner Naruto mais finalement ils ne peuvent pas être l'un sans l'autre =) merci infiniment pour tes encouragements, ils me vont droit au coeur.

**Gros bisous à tous, bonne année en avance et surtout merci infiniment pour vos reviews =)**


	17. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16.**

Assis sur les marches en pierre du CHU d'Osaka, un sac de sport plein de vêtements entre les jambes, Sasuke patientait. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle indiquait quatorze heures trente. Naruto ne devrait plus tarder. En ce vendredi après-midi d'août, Sasuke était autorisé à quitter l'hôpital après un dernier entretien avec le docteur Orochimaru qui ne manqua pas de l'abreuver de conseils, conseils qu'il ne suivrait évidemment pas. Une fois de plus, il eut droit à l'habituel refrain : suivez correctement votre traitement, ne vous ménagez pas, veillez à garder une alimentation équilibrée et la moins grasse possible, et blablabla. Comme si suivre à la lettre tous ces conseils changerait quelque chose. Comme si cela pouvait lui sauver la vie. Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir au Mec Débauché. Après tout, le cardiologue devait bien faire son travail, même auprès des cas les plus désespérés.

Le soleil étincelait en ce début d'après-midi et cela avait le don de mettre Sasuke de bonne humeur. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : s'asseoir sur la balancelle située au fond du jardin et se blottir contre Naruto. Avec un peu de chance, il s'endormirait sous la caresse du vent, bercé par le chant des oiseaux. Sasuke soupira d'aise, perdu dans ses songes romantiques. Depuis que Naruto avait rompu avec Sakura, Sasuke se sentait plus léger. Il avait l'impression qu'un énorme poids s'était enlevé de son cœur et que leur relation prenait un nouveau tournant. Aujourd'hui était un jour nouveau, le début de leur histoire. Le véritable début. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de ne rien se cacher. Aucun secret n'aurait sa place entre eux. A partir de maintenant, ils s'avoueraient tout, sans faux-semblants. Leur vie venait de prendre un nouveau départ.

Sasuke releva la tête lorsqu'une voiture familière s'arrêta devant lui. Une Audi R8 aux sièges de cuir noir et dans laquelle planait une agréable odeur de vanille. La fenêtre côté passager s'abaissa, dévoilant le sourire tendre de Naruto. Sasuke lui renvoya son sourire et bondit sur ses pieds. Il flanqua le sac de sport dans le coffre avant de s'engouffrer dans le véhicule. Naruto se pencha pour lui voler un baiser. Sur l'air de _Stand by me*_, ils quittèrent l'hôpital en espérant ne jamais y revenir. Fenêtres grandes ouvertes, ils savouraient la sensation du vent dans leurs cheveux. Quand elle ne se trouvait pas sur le levier de vitesse, la main de Naruto étreignait celle de Sasuke. Les sourires scotchés sur leurs visages ne mourraient pas et l'étincelle pétillant dans leurs regards gagnait en intensité au fil des minutes. Silencieusement, ils savouraient le bonheur d'être ensemble. Le bonheur d'être vivants.

Sur l'autoroute, le compteur de l'Audi R8 augmenta. Les voitures se rabattaient sur la voie de gauche pour la laisser passer. Etrangement, en voyant toutes ces voitures s'écarter sur leur chemin, Sasuke eut l'impression qu'ils pourraient tout affronter. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à hauteur de la sortie menant au centre-ville d'Osaka, Naruto feignit l'ignorer et la dépassa à toute allure, au grand étonnement de Sasuke.

-Hey Naruto…

-Hum ?

-T'as raté la sortie.

En guise de réponse, Naruto poussa un petit rire malicieux. Sasuke se tourna vers lui, sourcils en circonflexe.

-Pourquoi tu te marres ? On rentre pas chez toi ?

-Non. On rentre pas chez moi.

-Alors on va où ?

-Tu verras, sois patient.

Sasuke croisa les bras en levant les yeux au ciel. Visiblement, le plan romantique _sieste-en-amoureux-sur-la-balancelle _venait de tomber à l'eau. Tant pis. Même s'il feignait l'indifférence, la curiosité de Sasuke était éveillée. Discrètement, il coula un regard à la dérobée à Naruto. Ses lèvres affichaient toujours ce petit sourire espiègle, donnant à son visage un air enfantin qui lui allait étrangement bien. Et cette candeur, cette innocence, qui défilait dans ses yeux bleus le rendait délicieusement adorable. Sasuke l'aurait bien croqué sur place si son désir de connaître leur destination n'était pas si puissant. L'Audi dépassa un nouveau panneau directionnel sur lequel il était inscrit : « WAKAYAMA 60 KM – PORT DE WAKAYAMA 65 KM ». Sasuke se passa de commentaire mais se demanda pourquoi Diable Naruto prenait la direction de Wakayama. Certes, Wakayama avait un port mais Naruto ne possédait pas de bateau, à sa connaissance. Ou peut-être que le blondinet n'avait pas jugé bon de le lui dire. Ou peut-être encore qu'il comptait l'assassiner, lui arracher la tête pour l'attacher à l'un de ses pieds en guise de boulet avant de le flanquer dans l'océan. Sasuke dévisageait Naruto d'un air inquisiteur, ce qui amusa d'autant plus l'entrepreneur.

Faire tourner Sasuke en bourrique constituait l'un de ses passe-temps favoris.

Ils arrivèrent au port de Wakayama aux alentours de seize heures. Dans cette petite ville située à proximité de la mer, l'air semblait avoir perdu quelques degrés. Durant le voyage, Sasuke avait tenté de tirer les vers du nez à Naruto mais ce dernier se renferma dans un mutisme qui aurait pu faire concurrence aux silences interminables de son petit ami. Naruto n'avait pipé mot durant tout le voyage mais ce fichu sourire était resté figé sur ses lèvres. Insupportable. Et maintenant ils marchaient sur le quai, doigts entrelacés et cheveux au vent. Au-dessus d'eux, quelques mouettes tournoyaient en chantant joyeusement. Quelques bateaux voguaient tranquillement sur l'eau, loin des relents de pollution et des pétarades assourdissantes. Ils s'arrêtèrent face à un imposant voilier de croisière rapide. Les rayons du soleil se reflétaient contre sa coque nacre sur laquelle _Kushina_ était écrit en grosses lettres dorées. Au comble de l'étonnement, Sasuke perdit sa langue. Alors il se contenta seulement de contempler Naruto avec un amour sans limite au fond des yeux, ne sachant quoi dire, tout simplement parce que dans ces moments-là, il n'y avait peut-être rien à dire.

-Ce bateau appartenait à mon père, expliqua le blondinet. _Kushina_, c'est le prénom de ma mère.

Comme c'était romantique. Du moins, tant que ce voilier ne s'appelait pas _Sakura_, Sasuke ne voyait aucune objection à ce qu'il porte le prénom d'une femme.

Le ténébreux se racla la gorge.

-Je… je vois, articula-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Sans se soucier des deux ou trois marins occupés à les dévisager depuis plusieurs minutes, Naruto passa les bras autour de la taille de Sasuke. Ce dernier plongea dans deux ciels bleus dépourvu de nuages.

-J'ai pris mon week-end, chuchota-t-il, nous quittons la Terre jusqu'à lundi, toi et moi.

_Bon plan_, songea Sasuke. Dévier sur l'océan en compagnie de Naruto pendant trois jours était beaucoup mieux qu'une bête sieste sur une balancelle au fond du jardin. Très bon plan crétin blond. Sasuke lui répondit par un baiser chaste mais empreint de passion. Contre ses lèvres, il sentait le sourire de Naruto s'élargir. Le blondinet attrapa sa main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur du voilier. Sasuke ne put retenir un sifflement admiratif face à la beauté des lieux. Une agréable odeur de bois mêlée à celle de la lavande flottait dans la cabine. Un canapé de cuir blanc dominait la pièce et s'harmonisait parfaitement avec les murs de bois vernis. Le salon était séparé de la cuisine, elle aussi entièrement faite de bois, par deux petites marches. Le plan de travail en bois d'acajou luisait sous les néons incrustés dans le plafond boisé. Au-dessus du canapé se trouvait une petite fenêtre qui donnait vue sur la baie. Entrouverte, elle laissait entrer un vent aux effluves salés. Et juste derrière l'imposant fauteuil se trouvait le gouvernail.

Le cœur de Sasuke tambourinait sauvagement. Ses prunelles onyx semblaient contenir toutes les étoiles de l'univers tant elles brillaient. Il n'y croyait pas. Il ne réussissait pas à croire que lui, Sasuke Uchiha, allait passer le week-end à l'intérieur de ce luxueux voilier en compagnie de l'amour de sa vie. Si on lui avait dit ça un an plus tôt, il aurait éclaté de rire. En réalité, depuis que sa route avait croisé celle de Naruto Uzumaki, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Le voilier quitta le port. Sasuke grimpa sur le pont. Une mer calme et limpide s'étendait devant lui. Une écume blanche et mousseuse remontait à la surface suite aux mouvements du bateau. Le vent frais et salé fouettait son visage, emmêlait ses cheveux, colorait ses joues de pourpre. Un sourire innocent s'étirait sur ses lèvres et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat nouveau. En cet instant, Naruto le trouva particulièrement attendrissant. Sasuke leva les yeux. Aucun nuage à l'horizon. Le soleil planait haut dans le ciel et réchauffait sa peau pâle. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Naruto vriller sa nuque. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et rencontra ce sourire chargé de lumière qui avait le don de lui retourner le cœur.

Alors il se surpris à songer que vivre n'était peut-être pas si horrible. Les paroles du docteur Orochimaru revinrent peupler sa tête. Si une greffe de cœur lui permettait réellement de vivre ne serait-ce qu'un an ou deux en plus aux côtés de Naruto, il tenterait peut-être le coup. Peut-être. Son envie de vivre et de se battre n'avait jamais été aussi forte. A vrai dire, il avait l'impression de naître une deuxième fois.

Ils voguèrent ainsi durant des heures, sans but et sans destination. Puis Naruto coupa les moteurs. Seuls au beau milieu de l'océan avec pour seule musique le chant irrégulier des mouettes, ils contemplèrent le coucher du soleil. L'astre semblait se noyer dans la mer et déployait dans le ciel un élégant mélange d'orange et de rose. Ils étaient simplement là, simplement eux-mêmes dans tout ce qu'ils avaient de meilleur. Aucun d'eux n'osait briser le silence. Ils ne souhaitaient pas souiller cet instant magique avec des paroles inutiles. Car il y a des instants où les mots n'ont pas leur place, des instants où seuls les gestes comptent. Un instant où l'on a l'impression que rien ne pourra plus jamais nous atteindre, où l'on se sent invincible. L'instant où on se regarde droit dans les yeux et où tout devient subitement évident. Lorsqu'on se dit _c'est lui_. Lorsqu'on devine, lorsqu'on sait qu'on passera le restant de notre vie aux côtés de cette personne unique et particulière. Se dire que demain sera plus merveilleux encore. Serrer sa main, ne rien désirer d'autre. Avoir le sentiment de tout posséder.

Et cette agréable sensation qui titillait leur estomac, cette impression de légèreté, ce sourire insouciant qui ne les quittait jamais… c'était ça, le bonheur. _Leur_ bonheur. Celui qu'ils avaient toujours cherché sans vraiment espérer le trouver un jour. Un bonheur pour lequel ils s'étaient courageusement battu, un bonheur pour lequel l'un avait tout perdu, pour lequel l'autre avait renoncé à beaucoup de privilèges. Perdre ses proches, tourner le dos à ses anciens repères, juste pour obtenir le droit d'aimer pleinement, sans limites. Leur combat n'était pas tout à fait terminé mais ils pressentaient qu'ils en sortiraient vainqueurs. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, ils finiraient toujours vainqueurs. Simplement parce qu'au creux de leur paume, ils détenaient l'essentiel.

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Ferme les yeux, demanda-t-il.

Sasuke le fixa une fraction de seconde avant de s'esclaffer bêtement.

-Tu me prends pour un môme de dix ans ou quoi ?

-Tais-toi et ferme les yeux.

Sasuke soupira longuement avant d'obtempérer, une mine perplexe sur le visage. Une fois sûr que Sasuke était aussi aveugle qu'une taupe, Naruto plongea une main dans la poche de sa veste. Son cœur accéléra ses battements et il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se placer derrière Sasuke. Le ténébreux frissonna au contact des doigts fins de Naruto contre sa nuque. Et bientôt, il eut l'impression que quelque chose pendouillait contre sa poitrine.

-Tu peux rouvrir les yeux, s'exclama joyeusement Naruto.

Sasuke obéit puis baissa les yeux. Effectivement, quelque chose pendouillait bel et bien autour de son cou. Un pendentif bleu en forme de prisme. Un pendentif en cristal qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir aperçu de nombreuses fois autour du cou de Naruto. La première fois que Sasuke l'avait vu, était lors de ce fameux soir où ils s'étaient unis sous le prunier du jardin. Pensif, Sasuke effleura le bijou du bout des doigts avant de lever les yeux vers son petit ami.

-C'est…

Naruto sourit.

-Ce collier te protègera, Sasuke.

-Tu me l'offres ?

Naruto hocha la tête sans cesser de sourire.

-C'est un peu tard mais je te souhaite un bon anniversaire.

Les lèvres du concerné s'étirèrent en un sourire. Sasuke posa les mains sur les joues de Naruto et l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable.

-Merci, chuchota-t-il.

En guise de réponse, le blondinet captura ses lèvres. Il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde mais grâce à ce collier, il espérait que Sasuke ne l'oublie jamais. Qu'il n'oublie jamais ce week-end. Qu'il n'oublie jamais qu'un jour ils avaient été ensemble. Qu'il n'oublie jamais comment ils s'étaient aimés. Naruto venait de lui offrir un petit bout de lui-même pour que jamais Sasuke n'oublie combien il pouvait l'aimer. Ce collier ne quittera jamais le cou de Sasuke. Ni maintenant, ni dans les années à venir. Il le gardera précieusement et en fera son unique trésor. A travers ce bijou, il se rappellerait de Naruto et de chaque seconde passée à ses côtés. Il se rappellerait comment Naruto Uzumaki avait changé sa vie et comment il continuerait de la changer. Désormais, quelques étoiles illuminaient le ciel. Mais elles brillaient beaucoup moins que les yeux de Sasuke. Les yeux de Sasuke brillaient toujours en présence de Naruto.

Quand le vent devint plus froid, ils décidèrent de rentrer. La chaleur de la cabine les enveloppa immédiatement et ils se débarrassèrent de leurs vestes. Une fois de plus, Naruto fit montre de ses talents culinaires en préparant d'excellents gyoza. Sasuke se chargea du dessert. Il dit _zut_ à son cholestérol et aux mises en garde du Mec Débauché le temps d'une soirée, et prépara un énorme gâteau au chocolat. Un mélange de sucre et de viande flottait dans la pièce, faisant gronder leurs estomacs. Tandis que la préparation de Sasuke cuisait tranquillement dans le four, ils dégustèrent les gyoza en papotant bruyamment. La conversation dévia sur les rêves de Naruto, espoirs d'enfant qu'il n'avait jamais oubliés. Sasuke ne put dissimuler sa surprise en apprenant l'amour de Naruto pour l'art et plus particulièrement pour la peinture. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer Naruto en artiste méconnu. Imaginer un riche et célèbre entrepreneur toujours tiré à quatre épingles avec le visage barbouillé de peinture possédait à la fois quelque chose de drôle et d'irréel.

-Quand j'étais gosse, expliqua le blondinet, je voulais étudier à l'école des Beaux-arts pour devenir peintre. Mon plus grand rêve est d'ouvrir ma propre galerie de peintures.

-Je l'ignorais, répondit Sasuke, tu ne m'en avais encore jamais parlé.

Naruto sourit.

-Il y a encore beaucoup choses sur moi que tu ignores.

C'était vrai. Et Sasuke comptait bien toutes les découvrir, les unes après les autres. Il voulait tout savoir de Naruto mais surtout, il voulait être _le seul_ à tout connaître de lui.

-Et toi Sasuke ? C'est quoi ton rêve ?

S'il était un don juan, Sasuke aurait sûrement répondu un baratin du genre _Mon rêve ? C'est d'être le tien voyons mon amour, quelle question, _mais il ne le fit pas. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement. Un rêve ? Il n'en avait jamais vraiment eu. A vrai dire, se sachant condamné, il s'était toujours interdit de penser au futur et aux rêves qu'il ne pourrait jamais concrétiser. Non, jusqu'à ce jour il n'avait eu aucun rêve en particulier. Désormais, il nourrissait celui de vivre auprès de Naruto jusqu'à son dernier soupir et de faire de lui le plus heureux des hommes. Mais ça non plus, il ne lui dirait pas.

En réalité, l'important était peut-être de nourrir un rêve et de le réaliser au jour le jour.

Alors Sasuke avait enfin trouvé le sien.

-Pourquoi t'as pas été aux Beaux-arts alors ? demanda-t-il après s'être raclé la gorge.

Changement de sujet. Naruto ne s'en formalisa pas.

-Parce que je devais reprendre l'entreprise de mon père. J'ai préféré laisser tomber mes rêves pour que les siens ne disparaissent pas.

-Admirable.

Naruto quitta la table et ouvrit le four. Il en sortit le gâteau fumant pour le déposer sur le plan de travail. Puis il se tourna vers Sasuke, un large sourire aux lèvres.

-En attendant que ça refroidisse, s'exclama-t-il en désignant le gâteau d'un geste du menton, je te propose un truc.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil dubitatif. L'abruti blond semblait d'humeur joueuse aujourd'hui, mieux valait se méfier. Naruto ouvrit un placard et en sortit une toile vierge qu'il déposa contre le dossier d'une chaise à défaut d'un chevalet. Il se laissa tomber sur l'un des fauteuils en soupirant. Au-dessus de la toile de lin, son regard azur croisa celui de Sasuke.

-Tu sais, j'ai déjà peint pas mal d'œuvres à ton effigie, Sasuke. Je l'ai fait en cachette. Je t'observais depuis mon bureau et je… je te peignais.

A la fin de sa confession, il avait baissé les yeux, gêné. Sasuke ne sut quoi répondre, à la fois flatté et stupéfait. Décidément, c'était la soirée des surprises et des révélations aujourd'hui.

-Mais il y a quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu faire mais que je n'ai jamais osé te demander. Sasuke, je voudrais que tu poses pour moi.

Le concerné avala sa salive de travers et partit dans une violente quinte de toux. Nerveusement, Naruto triturait les poils du pinceau qui se trouvait sur ses genoux. Sasuke parvint à se reprendre tant bien que mal et avala une longue gorgée d'eau –il regrettait que cela ne soit pas un alcool fort- avant d'interroger son petit ami du regard.

-Tu veux me peindre ? demanda-t-il, c'est une blague ?

Les lèvres du blondinet esquissèrent un sourire timide tandis qu'il secouait lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

-Tu te crois dans… dans Titanic ? Tu te prends pour Jack et tu me prends pour…

La bouche de Sasuke se déforma en une grimace dégoûtée.

-Merde, pour Rose, acheva-t-il.

Naruto pouffa.

-Jack ne peint pas, il dessine. Et puis tu ne ressembles absolument pas à Rose, je te rassure. En plus, y'a pas d'iceberg en vue et on risque pas de couler.

Le rire de Naruto devait être contagieux parce que celui de Sasuke se joignit à lui. Les deux hommes partirent dans un éclat de rire qui leur donna mal au ventre et humidifia leurs yeux. En une dizaine de secondes, ils venaient sans doute de gagner dix ans de vie. Sasuke se racla la gorge et se leva pour s'approcher de Naruto. En s'installant sur les genoux du blondinet, il enroula les bras autour de son cou et déposa un doux baiser sur son front.

-Dis-moi comment je dois poser, chuchota-t-il.

-Tu pourrais juste t'asseoir sur le fauteuil et me regarder.

-C'est tout ?

-C'est tout.

-Ok…

Sasuke répondit à la demande de Naruto en prenant place sur le canapé. Quand il lui demanda dans quelle tenue il devait poser, l'entrepreneur lui répondit de ne plus bouger. Sasuke en fut étonné mais cela ne lui déplut pas vraiment. En réalité, il s'était attendu à ce que Naruto lui demande de se dessaper pour l'occasion, histoire de se rincer l'œil cinq minutes. Mais non. Naruto arborait une mine sérieuse et concentrée, un peu comme si toute la jovialité qui l'avait habitée durant la journée s'était envolée le temps d'un coup de pinceau. Concentré, il fronçait les sourcils et un petit bout de langue dépassait d'entre ses lèvres pincées. Au début, Sasuke se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise et peina à rester immobile. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, à tel point qu'on pouvait entendre le vent se faufiler à travers les interstices des fenêtres. Seul le murmure des vagues se faisait parfois entendre. Puis, au fur et à mesure des coups de pinceau, Sasuke se détendit. Son regard sombre s'emplit d'une tendresse infinie.

Naruto semblait lui transmettre son calme et sa passion. Sasuke ne l'avait encore jamais vu si serein, si paisible, et il songea alors que la place de Naruto ne se trouvait pas derrière un bureau au sommet d'un building mais derrière un chevalet de bois. L'amour qu'il portait à l'art se percevait dans le moindre de ses mouvements. Il mettait tant de passion et de douceur dans ses gestes que Sasuke en fut troublé. Son pinceau caressait littéralement la toile, sans bruit, délicatement, passionnément. Sensuellement. Et ses yeux bleus brillaient d'un éclat nouveau. Les quelques gouttes de couleurs striant ses joues le rendaient attendrissant et durant un bref un instant, Sasuke crut apercevoir le Naruto rêveur et insouciant d'antan. Le Naruto qu'il aurait aimé connaître.

Il était sublime.

Alors Sasuke se jura qu'il ferait tout, absolument tout, pour aider Naruto à reprendre ses rêves et à les concrétiser. Parce que les rêves de Naruto étaient devenus les siens. Naruto était devenu _son_ propre rêve. Son unique rêve. Et s'il pouvait consacrer chaque seconde de sa misérable vie à l'abruti blond, il le ferait sans hésiter. Naruto se trouvait à un mètre de lui mais pourtant, Sasuke pouvait sentir sa chaleur l'envelopper. Cette douce chaleur que contenait son regard et le moindre de ses sourires. Sasuke découvrait une nouvelle facette de son abruti blond favori. Car l'abruti blond le faisait entrer dans un autre monde. Son monde, celui qu'il s'évertuait à garder secret depuis des années pour mille et une raisons toutes plus absurdes les unes que les autres. Un monde dans lequel il aimait se réfugier lorsque les tourments de la vie lui devenaient insupportables. Un monde de rêves et de douceur dans lequel il trouvait un peu de réconfort lorsque autrefois son père lui faisait réaliser combien il pouvait être idiot et incompétent. Un monde inaccessible à tous sauf à Sasuke. Sauf à Sasuke. Simplement parce que la vie est un bouquet et que parmi toutes ses fleurs, une seule était parvenue à conquérir son cœur.

La rose blanche.

La rose blanche et ses redoutables épines.

Les sourcils de Naruto se froncèrent légèrement tandis que sa bouche se déformait en une grimace qui fit sourire Sasuke. Il recula un peu pour admirer son œuvre puis leva les yeux vers son amour. Ce dernier le jaugeait avec une pointe de curiosité, attendant de contempler son portrait avec une impatience soigneusement dissimulée.

-C'est terminé, annonça Naruto d'une voix rauque, tu peux venir jeter un œil si tu veux.

Sasuke ne se fit pas prier et bondit sur ses jambes. Ses genoux craquèrent un peu mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la toile, il ne put réprimer un petit cri de surprise. Son autoportrait était tout bonnement magnifique. Tellement magnifique que Sasuke ne pouvait pas croire qu'il s'agissait vraiment de lui. Naruto avait respecté chaque détail de son visage, au point de ne pas oublier le petit grain de beauté qu'il avait au creux du cou. Au-dessus de la tête, Naruto avait peint des pétales de rose blanche et le Sasuke à jamais figé sur la toile les regardait tomber du ciel d'un air émerveillé. Sasuke sentit une sueur froide dégringoler le long de son échine. Il avait l'impression que Naruto venait de capter quelque chose à l'intérieur de son cœur, comme s'il avait sondé son âme avec une exactitude à couper le souffle. Comme si, en une fraction de seconde, il avait deviné les secrets qu'il gardait enfouit en lui depuis toujours. Effrayant.

Ils échangèrent un regard à travers lequel une multitude de sentiments cheminaient. La main de Sasuke trouva la joue de Naruto. Ce dernier ferma les yeux au contact des phalanges délicates du ténébreux avant de se pencher pour capturer ses lèvres. Sasuke lui rendit son baiser avec passion et désir, essayant de lui transmettre tout son amour. Car il n'y avait pas besoin de mots, dans ces moments-là. Lentement, Naruto se leva et prit Sasuke par la main avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé et pénétrèrent à nouveau dans cette bulle de passion où ils adoraient s'enfermer.

Le gâteau au chocolat attendrait encore un peu.

Naruto pouvait sentir Sasuke se cambrer sous son poids, au moindre de ses baisers, à chacune de ses caresses. Sa peau avait le goût du sel et ses cheveux l'odeur du vent. Ses lèvres étaient douces, un tantinet sucrées, et avides de ses baisers. Sasuke clôt les paupières et étreignit Naruto de toutes ses forces en songeant qu'il ne le lâcherait jamais, pour rien au monde. Il aurait aimé vivre ainsi, perdu en pleine mer sur ce bateau avec Naruto pour seule compagnie, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Et pour la toute première fois, il espérait que la fin de ses jours arriverait le plus tard possible. Il voulait vivre. Vivre encore aux côtés de Naruto. La bouche de Naruto s'aventura dans son cou, lui arrachant un agréable frisson.

-Je t'aime… Sasuke, je t'aime.

Sasuke sentit une larme chatouiller le coin de ses paupières. Sans savoir pourquoi, il fut pris de l'envie d'éclater en sanglots.

-Je t'aime aussi, Naruto.

Sa voix chevrotait un peu et le blondinet se redressa pour l'interroger du regard. En reniflant discrètement, Sasuke lui sourit avant de reprendre ses lèvres. Il n'y avait aucune colère dans ses larmes. Juste une profonde et authentique joie. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir connaître un tel bonheur un jour. Le désespoir faisait partie de sa vie depuis l'enfance, à commencer par un père exigent et une mère absente. Sans oublier son frère, si brillant, si intelligent, parfait aux yeux de tous. Le désespoir pour seule existence, la solitude pour unique compagnie. Alors il avait souhaité mourir. De nombreuses fois, à tel point que c'en devint incalculable. Vivre l'ennuyait, vivre le fatiguait.

Cependant, il n'avait jamais envisagé de mettre fin à ses jours car il savait que sa maladie ne manquerait pas de s'en charger un jour ou l'autre. Souvent, il avait l'impression que le monde défilait beaucoup trop vite pour lui et il ne parvenait pas à suivre le mouvement. Souvent, il avait l'impression de flotter au-dessus de son propre corps et de quitter la Terre. Souvent, il se rendait compte à quel point le fil qui le raccrochait à la vie était mince. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment la souffrance qui lui avait donné envie de mourir. Non. Souffrir n'est pas un problème lorsqu'on sait pour qui on souffre ou au nom de quoi on souffre. La souffrance ne pose pas de problème si elle a un sens. Ce qui mène au désespoir, ce n'est pas la souffrance mais la souffrance dépourvue de sens. Sasuke voulut mourir simplement parce qu'il n'avait personne pour qui souffrir, personne pour qui pleurer, personne pour donner un sens à sa vie. Jusqu'au jour où il consulta les petites annonces dans la maudite salle d'attente d'un foutu hôpital. Et sa vie changea du tout au tout. La souffrance ne le dérangeait plus et la vie arborait de nouvelles couleurs. Désormais, il ne souhaitait plus mourir.

Il voulait vivre.

Vivre et se prouver que même lui pouvait être aimé. Qu'il pouvait être aimé par quelqu'un, même si ses parents, les seules personnes au monde normalement obligées de le supporter, n'en étaient pas capable.

En soupirant d'aise, Sasuke étreignit Naruto avec toute la force et la tendresse dont il était capable. Les dents du blondinet mordillèrent le lobe de son oreille et un léger sourire s'arqua sur ses lèvres fines. Les larmes ne coulaient plus et il pouvait sentir le feu se décupler dans ses joues. Les bras enroulés autour de la nuque du blondinet, Il s'accrochait à Naruto comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage au beau milieu d'une mer déchaînée. S'accrocher désespérément à Naruto, s'accrocher désespérément à cette bouée, était pour lui la seule façon de survivre.

-Hey Naruto…

Le concerné planta son regard dans celui du ténébreux, qui plongea dans deux océans aux multiples nuances cobalt.

-Merci d'exister.

Il y avait tellement d'émotion dans sa voix que le blondinet en resta troublé plusieurs secondes. Puis ses yeux s'emplirent de douceur. Ils se mirent à fixer Sasuke comme s'ils se trouvaient devant la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde. Et à travers ce regard sincère et aimant, Sasuke se sentait vivant, se sentait lui-même. Devant lui se trouvait l'être le plus cher à ses yeux. Celui pour qui il avait subitement décidé de changer de vie, celui pour qui il s'était battu avec tant de hargne contre lui-même, celui pour qui il avait renoncé à tout ce qui, autrefois, constituait sa vie. Sasuke passa un bras derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer de nouveau à lui. Naruto se laissa faire sans broncher et contre ses lèvres, il pouvait sentir le sourire de Sasuke, ce sourire de Joconde qui le faisait littéralement fondre. Leurs souffles se rencontrèrent, leurs langues se mêlèrent, leurs corps s'appelaient ardemment. Chacun cherchait en l'autre l'air qui lui faisait défaut, la chaleur qui lui manquait. L'âme de chacun était absorbée par celle de l'autre, devenant sa propriété absolue.

Sasuke clôt les paupières, bercé par la chaleur de Naruto. Naruto qui, inlassablement, susurrait son prénom d'une voix suave et inhabituellement rauque. Sa voix était mélodieuse, elle caressait presque les mots qu'elle laissait échapper. Elle l'étreignait et l'enserrait doucement, comme un doux rêve duquel Sasuke ne voudrait jamais sortir.

Un instant figé dans l'éternité.

* * *

*_Stand by me_, Oasis

*Gyoza : Ravioli frit à la poêle dont la farce est constituée de viande hachée parfumée aux herbes, mais peut être uniquement végétale. Peut être également cuit à la vapeur. Cool hein ?

**Hello tout le monde ! **

**Vous avez passé un bon week-end sous la neige, comme moi ? Vous allez bien ? Moi oui hihihi je suis enfin en vacances pendant deux semaines, feel good =D bon... ce chapitre est un peu naze, cucul, guimauve... certes, mais je pense que ce n'est pas plus mal car bientôt, on plongera dans le côté pleinement dramatique de cette fiction. Donc sachez l'apprécier malgré sa légèreté car il n'y en aura plus des comme ça après x) que voulez-vous, Ha-chan restera toujours Ha-chan. GOMEN pour le petit lien avec Titanic mais j'avais revu ce film pendant que j'écrivais ce chapitre... cela dit imaginer Sasuke dans le rôle de Rose m'a bien fait marré.**

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes:_**

Réponse à Alisea: Hello, merci pour la review =) oui tout est enfin clair pour nos deux héros héhé mais les problèmes ne sont pas loin x)

Réponse à Dark Angel: Coucou =) non, la fin de la fic n'est pas proche mais les ennuis eux le sont, ton pressentiment n'est pas mauvais. Oui, j'adore les drames car je les trouve toujours magnifique (franchement je peux regarder "N'oublie jamais" 20 fois, je pleurerai les 20 fois tellement c'est beau x) ) mais bon ça c'est mon point de vue, je préfère un bon drame aux trucs sanglants même si j'aime ça aussi x) lol je sais pas si y'a énormément d'action dans cette fic (en fait nan je crois pas) mais bon des problèmes ça il y en a =) hihi merci beaucoup ça me fait plaisir mais je sais pas si je mérite autant d'éloges. Je trouve mes histoires assez ordinaires personnellement. Merci énormément, ce que tu dis me touche beaucoup et j'espère que je ne te décevrai pas avec cette fic ou avec les autres si tu as envie de les lire =) je vais bien merci, j'ai eu mon dernier exam aujourd'hui et je suis à l'aube de deux semaines de vac donc tout va bien x) en plus j'ai acheté plein de mangas haha et toi ? merci, bonne année à toi =)

Réponse à Hikari-chan: Yo =) pas de soucis, je t'en veux pas lol t'excuse pas. Je pense que Suigetsu a gagné pas mal de fans grâce au chapitre 14 x) Moi aussi j'veux trop un meilleur pote comme Suigi =) je rigolerai bien avec un crétin pareil dans les pattes. Mdr ouais elles ont toujours l'air d'adorer à fond leur travail... tu te demande ce qu'elles foutent là les 3/4 du temps. En même temps, j'essaie d'éviter un peu le guimauve mais pas facile pour une romance :s ouais je suis Ha-chan enfin, je survis à tout x) Oui, je compte faire de "Au nom de l'amour" une fic longue au lieu d'un OS... ça promet !

Réponse à Nononam: Coucou, je sais pas si tu verras ma réponse à ta review mais bon tentons le coup, je tenais à y répondre. Mes fics... girly, clichées, avec des personnages qui manquent de profondeur... tu trouves pas ça un peu fort quand même ? =) Je ne trouve pas que mes fictions soient clichées ou girl (ok y'a un côté fleur bleue mais bon tu lis une romance aussi pas une histoire avec de l'action !), soit on a pas la même notion de ce qu'est une fic clichée, soit tu n'as rien compris aux messages que j'essaie de faire passer dans mes histoires (si si y'en a un, je te le jure, certains parviennent même à le trouver). C'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit que mes persos manquent de profondeur, pour ça je ne suis pas d'accord non plus. Je suis pas un auteur imbus de lui-même, je sais parfaitement que mes fics sont loin d'être parfaites, que mon style d'écriture est simple et critiquable sur bien des points et qu'il existe plein d'auteurs meilleurs que moi ici... et alors ? Je m'en fiche pas mal x) je cherche pas à remporter le concours de review de FF ou à être le meilleur auteur de fic Naruto... moi, je suis satisfaite quand mes histoires apportent quelque chose aux autres, même si c'est qu'un bête sourire sur le visage d'une personne, ça me suffit. Voilà pourquoi je publie. J'ai déjà reçu des critiques négatives, je les ai bien acceptées parce qu'elles étaient utiles, constructives, vraies et surtout elles respectaient mon travail. Elles m'ont aidé à progresser. Mais là, je trouve ta review bourrée de méchanceté et totalement infondée. Tu démolis Sur un air de musique mais tu me donnes aucun conseil pour m'améliorer, pourtant je suis toute ouie... je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que tu dis dans ta review. Mais en tout cas, merci d'avoir démoli mes histoires et surtout le peu de motivation qu'il me restait pour publier sur ce site.

**Merci pour vos reviews, gros bisous et bonne année (en retard) à bientôt j'espère !**


	18. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17**

Il était dix huit heures et le soleil tombait dans l'horizon, comme un astre mort. D'un œil rêveur, Karin et Sasuke contemplaient le ciel où le rose et l'orange s'unissaient sans pudeur. Les deux amis se tenaient la main et faisaient tranquillement le tour du lac, respirant les odeurs de résine et le parfum des fleurs. Cela faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient promenés ainsi, insouciants, en se tenant la main. La plupart des promeneurs qui croisaient leur chemin devaient les prendre pour un jeune couple à peine marié et épanoui mais tous se trompaient. Ils ne formaient pas un couple et n'en formeraient jamais un. Ils étaient juste d'excellents amis, proches au point de se tenir la main sans s'interroger sur le sens de ce geste ou y déceler la moindre ambiguïté. Pour eux, c'était naturel. L'amitié qu'ils se portaient était clairement visible dans chacun de leur geste, dans le moindre des regards qu'ils échangeaient. Parfois, certaines personnes sont tellement liées l'une à l'autre que c'en devient troublant, qu'on en arrive à les repérer immédiatement au milieu d'une foule.

Les cygnes et les canards se partageaient le lac et quelques enfants leur lançait des miettes de pain en riant bruyamment. Vêtue d'une élégante robe sombre, ses longs cheveux roux noués en une queue de cheval, Karin semblait avoir à nouveau dix sept ans. Sasuke lui avait tout raconté. Absolument tout. Il lui avait avoué l'étendue de son amour pour Naruto ainsi que son désir de vivre à ses côtés. Fidèle à elle-même, la rouquine l'avait longuement écouté sans l'interrompre une seule fois, agréablement surprise. Chacune de ses paroles était empreinte de bonheur, d'une joie de vivre sans précédent. Karin ne l'avait encore jamais vu aussi heureux.

Et lorsqu'elle l'interrogea sur ses problèmes de cœur, Sasuke répondit :

-Je commence à penser qu'une intervention chirurgicale n'est pas une si mauvaise idée.

Elle lui avait sauté au cou et quelques regards curieux s'étaient tournés vers eux. Sasuke avait changé. Depuis plusieurs semaines, il n'était plus le même et, comme toute amie digne de ce nom, Karin l'avait remarqué. D'abord, il y avait son comportement, sa façon d'être. Sasuke souriait plus souvent sinon en permanence et son rire, lorsqu'il riait, sonnait moins faux. Il suivait son traitement rigoureusement et s'efforçait de respecter les doses prescrites par son cardiologue. Et, chose exceptionnelle, il explosait de rire à chaque fois que Suigetsu débitait l'une de ses blagues de mauvais goût qui laissait tout le monde de marbre. Puis il y avait le reste. L'aspect extérieur. L'image qu'il renvoyait aux autres. Son image rayonnait. Le teint de Sasuke, habituellement blême, avait retrouvé un semblant de couleur. Il avait aussi reprit un peu de poids et cela lui allait bien. A le voir si épanoui, si jovial, il était difficile de croire qu'une maladie incurable rongeait son cœur. Sasuke respirait la joie de vivre et sa bonne humeur contaminait ceux qui l'entourait. Sasuke, éternelle pluie maussade, était en train de se transformer en un véritable soleil. Un soleil brûlant.

-Tu vas bientôt prendre rendez-vous avec le Médecin Débile alors ? demanda Karin d'une voix enjouée.

-Je sais pas, mon cœur va bien pour l'instant alors je préfère attendre encore un peu et voir comment ça évolue avec le nouveau traitement avant de tenter l'opération.

Karin se tourna vers lui, perplexe. Sasuke fixait le sol, tête basse. Un éclair de lucidité traversa soudainement l'esprit de la jeune femme. Sasuke avait peur. Il avait toujours eu peur. Oh, il ne craignait pas la mort et il avait même souvent espéré que son heure arrive rapidement. Sasuke n'avait pas peur de mourir, il avait peur de vivre. Il était le genre d'homme qui aimait contrôler les évènements et qui détestait les imprévus. S'accrocher à la vie et rêver d'un futur qu'il jugeait inaccessible était une perte de temps pour lui, condamné à mort par la coronaropathie. Mais sa rencontre avec Naruto Uzumaki avait changé beaucoup de choses, dont sa conception de la vie. Vivre l'effrayait toujours autant mais il ne se sentait plus seul. Ses jours s'égrenaient lentement, comme un compte à rebours. Mais cette fois, il tenait la main de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de spécial qui l'accompagnerait jusqu'à la fin, il n'en doutait pas une seconde. Désormais, il ne serait plus jamais seul puisque Naruto serait toujours là, à ses côtés. Vivre devenait plus facile, plus agréable. Vivre en valait la peine. Et maintenant, depuis qu'il partageait son quotidien avec Naruto, il priait pour que la mort arrive en retard.

Les doigts de Karin pressèrent un peu plus la main de Sasuke.

-Tout devient différent lorsqu'on pense à quelqu'un, pas vrai ? chuchota-t-elle.

Sasuke la détailla avec une note de curiosité. Les lèvres de Karin s'étirèrent en un sourire, découvrant deux séries de dents parfaitement blanches. Le cœur du jeune homme accéléra ses battements et quelques papillons tournoyèrent au creux de son estomac. Il s'arrêta au beau milieu du sentier et lâcha la main de son amie. Oui, penser à quelqu'un rendait les choses différentes. En fait, tout devenait différent à partir du moment où l'on trouvait une raison d'ouvrir les yeux le matin. C'était un peu comme s'il avait depuis toujours vécu en plein hiver et qu'il découvrait le printemps pour la première fois. Tels les jeunes bourgeons, il naissait. Il renaissait. Lentement, il s'épanouirait, fleurirait, au contact de ce soleil flamboyant qu'était Naruto Uzumaki.

-Désolé Karin, je dois y aller, lâcha-t-il.

Elle avait compris.

-Vas-y donc, Suke-chan, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Sasuke tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant comme s'il avait le Diable aux trousses. Mains croisées sur la poitrine et regard pétillant, Karin le regardait s'éloigner, son léger sourire toujours arqué sur ses lèvres roses. Désormais, elle n'avait plus le moindre doute : plus aucun nuage à l'horizon, juste un parfait ciel bleu. Pendant longtemps, elle avait essayé tant bien que mal de venir en aide à son meilleur ami mais ses efforts restèrent vains. Aujourd'hui, Naruto prenait le relai et la jeune femme se sentait extrêmement soulagée. Voir Sasuke se battre pour la vie engendrait en elle un sentiment de confiance. Sasuke ne perdrait pas la bataille car désormais, son combat avait un sens.

Sasuke enfourcha sa Yamaha et démarra sur les chapeaux de roues. Une fois de plus, le paysage devint une simple image floue aux couleurs indissociables. Sasuke roula, le cœur gonflé par le désir de rejoindre Naruto. Rejoindre Naruto et l'étreindre avec toute la force que possédaient ses bras. Soudainement, quand Karin lui avait dit combien les choses devenaient différentes quand on pensait à quelqu'un, Naruto s'était mis à lui manquer étrangement. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais c'était devenu comme ça entre eux. Ils avaient perpétuellement besoin de l'autre. Seul, sans Naruto à ses côtés, Sasuke se sentait comme incomplet. Alors il roula comme un forcené, ignorant superbement les limitations de vitesse et multipliant les infractions au code de la route. Il se retrouva bien vite devant l'imposante en pierre grise. Naruto apparut devant lui, rayonnant. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en congé, le jeune chef d'entreprise avait troqué son complet chic pour un simple jean.

Tout sourire, le ténébreux retira son casque et planta son regard dans celui de Naruto.

-T'as du temps à m'accorder ? questionna-t-il d'une voix suave.

-Pourquoi ?

-Grimpe.

-Où est-ce qu'on va ?

Sasuke lui décocha un sourire charmeur.

-Dans les étoiles, répondit simplement Sasuke en lui tendant son casque.

Naruto haussa un sourcil dubitatif en croisant les bras. Il faillit demander à quel navet hollywoodien Sasuke avait bien pu voler cette réplique mais s'en garda. Il se contenta simplement de descendre les quelques marches du perron, d'enfiler un casque, et de grimper derrière son petit ami. Sans se poser davantage de questions, il laissa Sasuke l'emmener « dans les étoiles ». La Yamaha sillonna pendant un instant à travers les rues du centre-ville avant de s'engager sur l'autoroute. Bras solidement noués autour de la taille du ténébreux, Naruto n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux derrière la visière de son casque. Il avait la peur au ventre mais qu'importe. Mieux valait mourir le corps collé à Sasuke sur une moto filant à 180 à l'heure, plutôt que de vivre au ralenti.

Vivre au ralenti ne l'intéressait plus depuis qu'il connaissait Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto comprit bien assez tôt que finir la soirée dans les étoiles n'avait rien d'une métaphore bourrée de romantisme. Oh que non. Une pluie d'étoiles filantes avait été annoncée et une trentaine de personnes patientaient déjà lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au milieu d'une petite clairière que Sasuke connaissait bien. Autrefois, il lui arrivait souvent de s'y allonger en compagnie de Karin et Suigetsu pour regarder les nuages traverser le ciel bleu. C'était toujours avec une douce nostalgie qu'il repensait à ces instants d'insouciance et d'innocence. Parfois, il se surprenait même à les regretter.

Quelques éclairages avaient été installés et un véhicule de police surveillait de loin les passionnés d'astronomie. Main dans la main, Sasuke et Naruto se joignirent aux autres. Plusieurs personnes avaient pensé à apporter une paire de jumelles mais d'autres étaient carrément venues avec un petit télescope. Un groupe d'enfants se vantaient d'avoir fabriqué le leur à l'aide de carton et de verre, s'attirant ainsi l'admiration de deux ou trois adultes. Le jeune couple s'installa un peu à l'écart, les yeux rivés vers le ciel. Une douce brise leur caressait le visage, ce qui était une véritable bénédiction après un après-midi caniculaire.

Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto, le regard plein d'une tendresse nouvelle.

-Hey Naruto… tu sais j'ai pris conscience d'un truc tout à l'heure.

-Ah ? Et c'est quoi ?

-Désormais je ne vis plus uniquement pour moi.

Il lui décocha un doux sourire.

-Je vis pour nous deux.

Sasuke posa ses lèvres contre celles de Naruto. Le blondinet enroula les bras autour de la nuque de Sasuke et s'abandonna à sa chaleur. Puis il n'eut plus conscience de rien. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, les étoiles filantes déchiraient le ciel d'encre mais ils ne s'en aperçurent même pas.

Tapi dans les buissons, un homme les regardait, bouche bée. Cela faisait presque quatre ans que Yukio Aida travaillait pour _People_. Les clichés volés lors des soirées bien arrosées qu'organisaient certaines célébrités et les scoops croustillants ne lui échappaient jamais. Aucun doute, Yukio Aida était un journaliste hors du commun. Toutes les stars du Japon ou presque avaient dû passer sous son objectif. Parfois, ses articles osés et ses photos dérangeantes lui valaient des passages à tabac ou des visites régulières au tribunal. Seulement, si la chance semblait coller à la peau de cet homme grisonnant et à l'embonpoint généreux, elle ne lui avait encore jamais sourit autant. Car en effet, c'était bien la première fois qu'il avait en même temps le scoop croustillant et la photo qui allait avec. Splendide. Au départ, il s'était rendu dans cette clairière pour observer les étoiles en grignotant des crackers. Puis un petit besoin pressant le poussa à s'aventurer dans les bosquets. Comme tout journaliste qui se respecte, il ne sortait jamais sans un appareil photo. Il lui fallut moins d'une seconde pour dégainer le sien. Avec un sourire triomphant sur le visage, il mitraillait sans scrupules le requin des affaires, Naruto Uzumaki, en train d'embrasser un autre homme à pleine bouche. Cet article lui vaudrait une augmentation, Yukio en était intimement persuadé.

Alors il les mitrailla, encore et encore, son index appuyant sans cesse sur le bouton du Nikon, empiétant sur l'intimité du jeune couple.

Dès demain, l'étreinte de Naruto et Sasuke se retrouverait en première page.

A midi, tous les exemplaires seraient déjà vendus.

XxXx

Ce matin-là, pris d'une fringale sans précédent, Sasuke ouvrit son frigo avec la ferme intention de déguster un gigantesque bol de céréales avec zéro pourcent de matière grasse. Pas très viril comme petit-déjeuner mais s'il souhaitait vivre une ou deux années de plus aux côtés du crétin blond, il devait faire des efforts. Mais, manque de chance, il n'y avait plus de lait. Plus une goutte. Cependant, pour une raison inconnue, la brique cartonnée se trouvait encore coincée entre deux bouteilles d'eau plate, dans la porte du frigo. En poussant un long soupir, Sasuke la flanqua à la poubelle puis pris la direction de la salle de bains où il s'habilla en deux temps trois mouvements. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il se trouvait à la supérette du coin, arpentant les rayons à la recherche d'un pack de lait. Les céréales zéro pourcents étaient le seul petit-déjeuner qu'autorisait le Mec Débauché. Pas de lait, pas de céréales.

Sasuke se rendait souvent à la supérette _Maki and Grocery_. Les aliments coûtaient moins chers qu'en grande surface mais n'étaient pas moins bons, sans compter que, située à une centaine de mètres seulement de son immeuble, Sasuke pouvait s'y rendre à pied et laisser sa moto là où elle se trouvait. Bon point pour l'environnement, mais surtout excellente nouvelle pour le portefeuille. Eh oui, un homme au budget limité comme Sasuke Uchiha ne perdait jamais l'occasion de faire des économies. Bref, pour ces deux raisons principalement, Sasuke faisait souvent ses courses au _Maki and Grocery._ Il connaissait parfaitement la gérante du petit magasin, Maki Enjoji, ainsi que deux ou trois clients réguliers. Parfois, lorsqu'il était de bonne humeur, il lui arrivait même de discuter avec l'un d'entre eux. Cependant, ce matin-là, aux alentours de neuf heures trente, quelque chose changea. Dès qu'il franchit la porte de la supérette, les regards se tournèrent vers lui et les conversations s'arrêtèrent brutalement. Les gens murmuraient derrière son dos en le pointant du doigt, curieux. Sasuke s'efforça de ne pas y prêter attention et se contenta de partir à la recherche de ses briques de lait, insouciant.

Lorsqu'il passa devant le rayon dédié aux journaux et aux magazines en tout genre, son sang se glaça d'horreur. Sasuke Uchiha avait déjà lu cette expression dans les livres et à vrai dire, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'avait jamais vraiment cru que le sang pouvait se glacer à la simple vue d'une scène dérangeante ou effrayante. Ce matin-là, alors que ses yeux horrifiés fixaient la couverture du magazine _People_, son sang se glaça réellement. Il eut froid. Froid aux jambes, froid aux mains, froid au cœur, froid partout. Son souffle se coupa instantanément, comme si ses poumons ne contenaient plus d'air. D'une main tremblante, il attrapa le magazine pour l'observer de plus près. Aucun doute : c'était bien lui qui figurait sur la couverture du magazine. Lui embrassant Naruto au clair de lune.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. La photographie avait certainement dû être prise la veille au soir, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus dans une petite clairière pour observer les étoiles. Certes, il faisait noir mais on reconnaissait aisément leurs visages, et surtout celui de Naruto. Comment avait-on pu les photographier à leur insu sans qu'ils ne remarquent rien ? Du travail de pro visiblement. Le ténébreux regarda par-dessus son épaule et croisa les regards empreints de curiosité des clientes du _Maki and Grocery._ Il les dévisagea les unes après les autres, les yeux embrasés de colère et les traits crispés. Il fallut moins d'une minute aux petites commères pour baisser la tête, intimidées par la froideur de son regard. _Qu'est-ce que vous regardez comme ça, hein ? _voilà ce que hurlaient ses prunelles sombres.

Dans un premier temps, il fut tenté d'acheter tous les exemplaires du _Maki and Grocery_ et tant pis pour le lait. Puis il se résigna. A quoi bon ? Le _Maki and Grocery_ ne devait pas être le seul à vendre ces saloperies et les trois quarts du Japon devait maintenant savoir que le grand maître des affaires Naruto Uzumaki –communément surnommé le « Serpent en costume » par ses adversaires- était un homosexuel inassumé. Et, évidemment, les trois quarts du Japon ne devait plus ignorer l'existence de Sasuke Uchiha, l'homme mystérieux qui avait arraché l'entrepreneur aux bras de la belle et richissime Sakura Haruno. A la résumer ainsi, cette situation grotesque ressemblait vaguement à un navet hollywoodien où Sasuke occupait le rôle de la garce. En marmonnant des insultes entre ses dents, Sasuke jeta négligemment l'exemplaire de _People_ qu'il tenait en main et s'empressa de quitter la supérette. Il pouvait sentir les regards stupéfaits qui lui vrillaient la nuque. Au pas de course, il regagna son appartement, attrapa les clés de sa moto, et repartit à l'extérieur. Au moment où il enfourchait sa Yamaha, il sentit son téléphone portable vibrer contre sa cuisse.

-Merde, merde, quelle journée de merde ! s'énerva-t-il.

Ses traits s'adoucirent un peu lorsqu'il aperçut le nom de Suigetsu clignoter sur l'écran. Il décrocha.

-Quoi ?!

_-Sasuke ? C'est Sui. Dis… euh… est-ce que tu lis _People_ ?_

-Est-ce que j'ai une tête à lire _People_, imbécile ? Ouais, je sais pour l'article si c'est ça que tu essaies de me dire.

Il y eut un bref silence.

_-Et tu vas faire quoi ?_

En glissant une main dans ses cheveux sombres et légèrement humides, Sasuke poussa un long soupir.

-Bordel, j'en sais rien. J'en sais rien du tout.

Nerveusement, Sasuke se mordilla les lèvres jusqu'à les faire saigner. Un goût cuivré peupla sa bouche. Dans le fond, ce n'était pas si grave qu'il soit pointé du doigt. Ce qui était plus grave, beaucoup plus grave, c'était que Naruto soit pointé du doigt. Qu'adviendrait-il de sa carrière ? Qu'adviendrait-il de sa réputation ? Comment le blondinet vivrait-il la nouvelle, lui qui peinait à s'assumer, lui qui s'était efforcé de cacher la vérité pendant des années ? Tous ses efforts réduits à néant en un battement de cil. Et Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Tout était de sa faute. Si seulement il n'avait pas eu l'idée d'emmener Naruto dans cette foutue clairière pour regarder les étoiles, cet article n'existerait pas.

-Ecoute Sui, je dois te laisser. Je te rappelle plus tard.

Et il ne laissa même pas à son ami le temps de répondre. Il raccrocha et fourra son Motorala dans la poche de sa veste avant de se coiffer de son casque. La Yamaha se dirigea vers le centre-ville. Sasuke devait savoir. Il devait savoir comment Naruto vivait _la chose_. Et surtout, il devait savoir ce que Naruto comptait faire… pour lui, mais surtout pour eux. Pour leur couple. Une peur sourde déferlait en Sasuke depuis qu'il avait aperçu la couverture de _People_. Naruto souhaiterait-il mettre fin à leur histoire ? Oh Seigneur, Sasuke espérait que non. Si Naruto faisait le choix de tout arrêter, Sasuke comprendrait mais aurait énormément de mal à s'en remettre. S'en remettrait-il seulement ? Mystère. La place que Naruto occupait dans sa vie était primordiale, centrale, à tel point que Sasuke n'imaginait plus son avenir sans le crétin blond. Mais le ténébreux s'attendait à tout. Il connaissait cette facette lâche et détestable de Naruto, Naruto l'éternel trouillard pour qui l'homosexualité était une tare, une erreur biologique. Et cette facette de Naruto lui faisait redouter le pire.

Sasuke roula jusqu'au siège de l'entreprise _Naruto et Cie._ Il stationna la Yamaha sur le parking de la société et pénétra à l'intérieur. Le luxe du hall d'entrée faillit lui arracher un sifflement admiratif. Des murs marbrés, un parquet parfaitement ciré et luisant sous la douce lumière d'un lustre en cristal, des jeunes cadres taillés à quatre épingles allant et venant d'un pas pressé… aucun doute, Sasuke se sentait comme un cheveu dans la soupe avec ses cheveux mal coiffés et son jeans vieillot. Il secoua la tête, reprit contenance, et s'approcha de la réception. De l'autre côté du comptoir, une dame à l'embonpoint généreux le dévisageait avec une pointe de curiosité. Un doux sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres colorées de rouge.

-Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je voudrais parler au directeur. C'est urgent.

-Vous avez rendez-vous ?

-J'ai l'air d'avoir rendez-vous ?

La réceptionniste poussa un petit soupir et ses traits composèrent une mine désolée.

-Excusez-moi mais je ne peux pas laisser n'importe qui voir Monsieur le pr…

-Dîtes-lui que Sasuke Uchiha est là, coupa-t-il. Tout de suite.

La jeune femme l'étudia encore pendant une poignée de secondes avant de se décider à attraper le téléphone. Sans le quitter du regard, elle composa un numéro à trois chiffres.

-Konan ? Oui, un certain monsieur Uchiha demande à voir le boss. Je fais quoi ?

Un bref silence.

-Ok, je patiente.

Nerveusement, les doigts de Sasuke pianotaient sur le comptoir. Son cœur battait au rythme de l'angoisse et il en avait plus qu'assez d'attendre.

-Merci Konan.

Puis elle raccrocha et, toujours avec ce sourire agaçant sur les lèvres, décréta :

-Le directeur accepte de vous recevoir.

_Encore heureux, manquerait plus que ça,_ songea le ténébreux. Péniblement, elle se leva et désigna l'ascenseur à l'aide de son index à l'ongle vernis de noir.

-Son bureau se trouve au dernier étage.

-Merci beaucoup.

Sasuke se rua à l'intérieur de la boîte métallique et loua tous les dieux en constatant qu'il se trouvait seul. Au-dessus de sa tête, les étages se succédèrent avec une lenteur déconcertante. Sasuke n'attendit même pas que les portes soient entièrement ouvertes pour se précipiter dans le couloir, où une secrétaire aux cheveux étrangement bleus et au visage couvert de piercings l'accueillit. En l'apercevant, elle tiqua légèrement mais suffisamment pour que Sasuke s'en aperçoive. Sans doute était-elle tombée sur le magazine _People_ en allant chercher ses croissants, ce matin. Pour le plus grand bonheur de Sasuke, elle se passa de commentaires. Gentiment, elle l'accompagna jusqu'au bureau de Naruto et frappa à la porte. De l'autre côté, la voix grave de Naruto se fit entendre.

-Monsieur Uchiha est là.

-Très bien, faîtes-le entrer.

Konan obtempéra et Sasuke se retrouva dans le bureau spacieux de Naruto. La secrétaire tourna les talons et referma la porte derrière elle. Brave fille. Naruto était assis dans un large fauteuil en cuir et lui adressait un sourire tendre auquel Sasuke ne parvint à répondre.

-T'as vu la couverture de_ People_ ? demanda Sasuke de but en blanc.

Naruto soupira et glissa une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

-Ouais. Ouais, j'ai vu ça ce matin. Ma secrétaire adore ce putain de magazine et elle s'est empressée de venir me montrer le dernier numéro.

-Un sacré merdier.

-Tu l'as dit.

Naruto passa une main sur son visage tiré par la fatigue. Sasuke le contemplait, impuissant. Le cœur en vrac, il s'approcha pour se laisser tomber sur les genoux du blondinet. Epuisé, ce dernier posa la joue sur l'épaule du ténébreux et clôt les paupières un instant. Le silence qui planait entre eux sembla durer une éternité. Le temps s'égrenait lentement, comme si une seconde équivalait à une année entière. Chacun puisait en l'autre le courage qui lui faisait défaut et malgré l'ampleur du problème qui venait de leur tomber dessus, Sasuke se sentit soulagé. Le mot « rupture » n'avait pas effleuré les lèvres de Naruto et cela suffisait à l'apaiser.

-Naruto…

Le concerné rouvrit les yeux pour l'interroger du regard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

Naruto planta son regard dans celui de Sasuke. Ce dernier y aperçut une lueur nouvelle. Une lueur qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue au fond de ces yeux bleus : la détermination.

-Assumer, répondit-il simplement.

XxXx

Ce soir-là, Naruto termina son travail de bonne heure. L'esprit ailleurs, il éprouvait des difficultés à se concentrer. Depuis deux jours, il ne cessait de torturer ses neurones, se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir régler cette fichue histoire d'article à scandales et il venait enfin de trouver la solution. Sakura lui avait téléphoné la veille, inquiète. Naruto ne l'avait pas accusée une seule seconde mais elle clama son innocence et jura qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Le blondinet la croyait. Son ex fiancée ne possédait pas une once de méchanceté et elle ne serait jamais capable de commettre un acte susceptible de détruire la vie de Naruto Uzumaki, l'éternel amour de sa vie. D'ailleurs, Naruto ne rendait personne responsable. Sasuke et lui s'étaient exposés au public, tout simplement. Ils n'avaient pas pris assez de précautions, ils étaient les seuls à blâmer. Comment ficher en l'air une vie entière en cinq minutes ? Il suffisait d'observer Naruto pour le savoir. Oh, si Minato pouvait voir le fiasco qu'était devenu sa vie, il devait se retourner dans sa tombe. Le pauvre. Lui qui avait pris tant de soin à forger son fils, à lui fournir une éducation rude et sévère… pauvre homme. Paix à son âme.

Pendant des années, Naruto s'était considéré comme un anormal, comme une anomalie de la nature. Comme une erreur. Pendant des années, il s'était efforcé de dénié ses véritables désirs et de mettre de côté ses sentiments. Il avait fait de son mieux. Il avait vraiment fait de son mieux pour gérer l'entreprise de son défunt père, pour tenter d'aimer Sakura, et pour perpétuer l'image parfaite du clan Uzumaki. Et le temps d'une photo, boum, tout explose. Tout ce qu'il avait été jusqu'à présent ne se réduisait plus qu'à un petit point dans l'univers, à peine perceptible. Un point qui bientôt n'existerait plus. Pourtant, même s'il risquait de tout perdre, il ne ressentait aucune peur. Au milieu de son malheur, il réussissait à se sentir heureux. Seulement parce qu'il n'était plus seul. Sasuke se trouvait à ses côtés cette simple pensée suffisait à lui mettre du baume au cœur.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, le téléphone sonna. Pendant une salve de secondes, Naruto hésita entre répondre ou s'enfuir loin de ce bureau maussade.

Puis, en poussant un soupir agacé, il se décida à décrocher.

-Allô ?

-_C'est moi._

Le blondinet n'eut pas besoin de quémander davantage de précision. Il reconnut immédiatement cette voix calme et posée. Gaara. Deux yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent au milieu d'un visage dépourvu de couleurs. Les jambes soudainement en coton, Naruto se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil.

-Gaara ? articula-t-il, comment t'as eu mon numéro ?

_-J'ai demandé aux renseignements. _

-Je vois.

_-Alors ? Sakura Haruno a changé de sexe et de coupe de cheveux récemment ?_

Naruto ne put réprimer le petit rire qui se bousculait dans sa gorge.

-Nan, Sakura reste Sakura. C'est…

Il inspira, retint l'air pendant plusieurs secondes, puis expira lentement.

-C'est l'homme avec lequel je partage ma vie.

Il y eut un long silence. A l'autre bout du fil, Naruto entendit Gaara soupirer.

-_Avec toi, c'est tout ou rien. Soit tu décides de garder le secret, soit tu l'exposes au monde, Naruto. _

Le concerné sourit.

-Regarde le journal de vingt heures demain soir, sur TV Tokyo. Tu as de grandes chances de m'apercevoir.

-_Dans ce cas, je le regarderai sans faute. _

Un peu malgré lui, le blondinet sentit son cœur suspendre ses battements.

_-Laisse-moi deviner… tu vas organiser une conférence de presse, Naruto ?_

-En plein dans le mille.

-_Donc tu vas démentir ? Trouver une excuse bien ficelée et les mener en bateau, c'est ça ?_

-Non. Je vais faire exactement l'inverse.

-_Pourquoi tu prends un tel risque ? Si tu laisses parler, ils finiront par se lasser mais si tu confirmes leurs doutes, tu prends le risque de bousiller ta carrière. Définitivement. _

-Gaara, est-ce que tu as déjà été amoureux au point de vouloir mourir pour l'autre ?

_-Non._

-Alors toi et moi on peut pas se comprendre.

* * *

**Youplaboum tout le monde ! **

**Je vous poste le chapitre avec 1 jour d'avance parce que je m'ennuie un peu (ouais j'arrive à être en vacances et à m'ennuyer un samedi après-midi... j'aurais presque hâte de reprendre les cours). Qu'en dire ? ****Sasuke n'était-il pas trop moe moe dans ce petit chapitre ? Ceux qui ont lu « Dôme » de S. King (oui j'aime, j'adore, j'admire cet auteur, qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué ?) auront peut-être fait le lien avec le _Gas and Grocery_ de son bouquin. Je lui ai piqué son expression en la changeant un peu car je n'avais pas d'idée pour le nom de l'épicerie. Héhé à part ça, les choses commencent à se compliquer un peu pour notre couple préféré (au fait, NaruSasu ou SasuNaru dans cette fic ? Moi-même j'en suis pas sûre x) ) mais d'ici un ou deux chapitres, l'odeur du drame se fera bien sentir. Et puis… AU TAPIS GAARA, AU TAPIS niark ! Naruto, il est pour Sasuke et pis c'est tout u.u nan mais oh, qui c'est l'chef de cette fiction ici hein ? **

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes._

Réponse à Cc: Hello ! Héhé ouais, j'ai regardé le film récemment mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui m'a inspirée pour ce chapitre =)

Réponse à Justine: Coucou ! Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise ^^ ah ça, comme c'est un drame il va forcément leur arriver malheur... et en plus, c'est pour bientôt :p avec Ha-chan, quand il y a trop de bonheur et de guimauve dans un chapitre, il faut s'attendre au pire pour la suite niark niark niark *rire de mafieux*. Personnellement, moi j'adore beaucoup les drames car je les trouve toujours superbes et j'aime le message qu'ils font passer mais après je pense que c'est une question de goûts =) merci, je suis heureuse de savoir que mes autres écrits t'ont plu aussi, j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre ^^

Réponse à Qqn m'a écrit: Coucou ! Non lol ce n'est pas grave x) j'aime bien recevoir des reviews comme n'importe quel auteur mais après, je ne cours pas après ça non plus, je n'écris pas dans ce but donc ne t'en fait pas ^^ je suis juste contente que tu aies pris le temps de me dire que tu lisais ma fic et que tu l'appréciais ^^ je ne sais pas, personnellement je n'ai pas la prétention de pouvoir juger les autres auteurs de fanfics, je pense qe chacun a sa façon d'écrire et ensuite, ça plaît à certaines personnes, ça plaît pas à d'autres. Moi, je n'aime pas trop les school-fics pour plusieurs raisons mais pourtant, c'est quelque chose qui attire beaucoup de lecteurs :p je pense que c'est surtout une question de goût. Non, je me décourage pas, je mènerai cette fiction jusqu'au bout, je trouverais ça vraiment dégueulasse de l'abandonner maintenant, même si l'inspiration me quitte un peu en ce moment x) j'espère qu'elle reviendra vite. Bof x) je trouve que c'est difficile d'écrire une romance sans un peu de "guimauve" (bien que je ne trouve pas qu'Embellie soit guimauve... il y a des passages moe-moe mais bon, c'est une romance et je pense que je n'exagère pas comparé à "L'homme de sa vie"où parfois j'abusais un peu, je le reconnais) et puis moi j'aime bien ça donc forcément, ça se retrouve dans certains chapitres. Après on aime ou on aime pas ^^

**Merci pour vos reviews ^^ Bisous all ! **


	19. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18**

Dix neuf heures quarante cinq. Dans une quinzaine de minutes, Naruto ferait face aux caméras et aux questions acerbes des journalistes. Il ferait face au Japon, ou en tout cas à la partie du Japon disposant d'une télévision. Le temps était venu de faire tomber les masques, de tirer un trait définitif sur le passé et de débuter une nouvelle vie. Une vie où le mensonge n'aurait pas sa place. Naruto avait menti toute sa vie, Sasuke avait menti aussi. D'un commun accord, ils avaient que tout serait différent entre eux, désormais. Simplement parce que leur histoire elle-même était différente. Leur histoire n'était pas comparable aux autres. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec ces coups de foudre temporaires à la durée de vie limitée. Non. Ce qu'il y avait entre eux dépassait de loin le stade du coup de foudre temporaire à la durée de vie limitée.

Dans les coulisses de l'hôtel de ville d'Osaka, Naruto patientait, jetant de temps à autre un bref coup d'œil à sa Rolex. Les minutes s'égrenaient avec une lenteur effroyable, à tel point que le chef d'entreprise crut un instant que le temps s'était figé. Au fil des secondes, il avait l'impression de perdre son courage et craignait de se dérober, de fuir encore une fois. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, il n'en avait pas le droit. Sasuke comptait sur lui et lui faisait confiance. Il n'avait pas le droit de fuir. Il n'aurait plus jamais le droit de fuir. _Parce que maintenant, je ne vis plus uniquement pour moi. Je vis pour nous deux._ Un fantôme de sourire flotta au coin de ses lèvres. Les mots que Sasuke lui avait dit ce soir-là marquèrent son esprit. Depuis, ils ne le quittaient plus et dès qu'il sentait ses forces l'abandonner, Naruto se les remémorait, telle une douce mélodie que l'on fredonne pour calmer un enfant en pleurs.

Anxieux, Naruto entrouvrit la porte pour jeter un œil à l'assemblée. Il n'avait encore jamais vu autant de journalistes et de personnes venues l'écouter. Une imposante masse humaine remplissait la salle de conférence de l'hôtel de ville et un brouhaha assourdissant flottait dans les airs. Prévenants, les caméramans se chargeaient de régler les derniers détails et de vérifier la qualité de leur matériel. Les journalistes discutaient entre eux, une carte de presse épinglée sur leur poitrine. Derrière les reporters et encadrée par plusieurs officiers de police se trouvait la foule. Le grand public, celui qui était venu demander des comptes. Celui qui deviendrait, d'ici quelques minutes, l'ennemi juré de Naruto Uzumaki. Hommes, femmes, vieillards, et même quelques enfants attendaient avec une impatience à peine dissimulée que le « Serpent en costume » daigne pointer le bout de son nez.

Naruto sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Monsieur Uzumaki ? Vous êtes prêt ?

Ibiki Morino, l'un de deux gardes du corps qu'il avait engagé pour l'occasion le dévisageait avec une note de curiosité. Naruto ne craignait pas de se faire tirer dessus ou d'être victime d'un attentat quelconque mais mieux valait se montrer prudent car même si des policiers se trouvaient postés aux quatre coins de la salle, une masse humaine pouvait parfois se révéler incontrôlable. Alors, par souci de sécurité, il avait préféré embaucher deux gardes du corps -Ibikio Morino et Asuma Sarutobi- le temps d'un petit discours soigneusement préparé. Dans son costume noir impeccablement repassé, Ibikio Morino intimait le respect. Il lui suffisait d'un regard pour clouer le bec à quiconque oserait la ramener un peu trop souvent et il était capable de vous faire voir toutes les étoiles de la galaxie avec une simple gifle. Un homme impressionnant. Naruto avait bien choisi. Mais choisir correctement les personnes qui constitueraient son entourage était une qualité que Minato lui avait inculqué dès son plus jeune âge.

-Monsieur ?

Naruto reprit contact avec la réalité. Il étudia Ibiki durant une salve de secondes encore avant d'opiner de la tête. Un long soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

-C'est parti, murmura-t-il.

Encadré par ses deux gardes du corps, Naruto pénétra dans la salle de conférence. Le brouhaha régnant jusqu'alors s'atténua un peu avant de laisser place à un silence religieux. Les journalistes s'emparèrent de leur canepin et de leur appareil photo, prêt à coucher sur le papier les moindres paroles du chef d'entreprise. Certains brandissaient un micro dans sa direction, avides d'informations croustillantes et de vérités dérangeantes. Les caméramans ajustèrent leur caméra, zoomant sur le visage de Naruto Uzumaki, comme à la recherche d'un quelconque signe de faiblesse ou de résignation. Calmement, Naruto prit place derrière le lutrin en bois et toisa l'assemblée avec une lueur de détermination au fond des yeux. Aujourd'hui, il prenait un nouveau départ. Aujourd'hui, il annoncerait au Japon, voire au monde entier, que son cœur battait pour un homme.

En dépit de son apparence détendue, Naruto avait l'impression que son cœur allait imploser d'une seconde à l'autre tant il tambourinait au creux de sa poitrine. Il battait tellement vite que Naruto pouvait le sentir pulser contre ses tempes et un léger goût de cuivre peuplait sa bouche, sèche et pâteuse comme s'il n'avait plus bu depuis un siècle. Ses jambes tremblaient légèrement et durant un instant, il crut qu'elles allaient le trahir. Les mains solidement agrippées aux deux côtés du lutrin, Naruto contemplait son public, les traits tendus et les lèvres pincées. Sur certains visages, il pouvait lire l'indignation et la colère, sur d'autres il ne décelait aucune expression sinon la curiosité. Et là, soudainement, il comprit le véritable sens de l'expression « Seul contre le monde ». Il se sentait subitement si petit, tel un grain de sable dans l'univers. Une misérable petite fourmi inoffensive qu'une semelle haineuse ou maladroite aurait bien vite fait d'écraser.

De l'index, il tapota le micro fixé au lutrin. Une fois sûr qu'il fonctionnait, il se racla la gorge et commença à parler.

-Bonsoir à tous, je vous remercie d'être venus si nombreux. J'ai organisé cette conférence de presse pour mettre les choses au clair par rapport à l'article récemment publié par les magazines. J'irai droit au but alors je ne vais pas vous dire que ce que vous avez pu voir et lire dans le dernier numéro de _People_ est faux. Cela serait mentir et vous prendre pour des imbéciles, or je ne vous considère pas comme des imbéciles et je n'ai aucune envie de mentir.

Quelques murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle. Naruto n'aurait pu déterminer s'ils étaient approbateurs, neutres ou désapprobateurs. Des yeux s'écarquillèrent, des bouches s'entrouvrirent, la stupéfaction déforma les traits de certains. Les flashs des appareils-photo l'aveuglaient et les micros des journalistes se bousculaient, friands de scoops scandaleux. Les journalistes griffonnaient inlassablement, le regard rivé sur le canepin qu'ils tenaient en main. Tous buvaient ses paroles et attendaient, pendus à ses lèvres. Mais qu'attendaient-ils ? La pure vérité ou un mensonge bien ficelé ? Finalement, était-ce si raisonnable de leur avouer la vérité ? L'opinion publique ne préférait-elle pas qu'on lui mente, histoire de se voiler la face ? Peu importe. Naruto s'en moquait. Désormais, il se moquait bien des exigences des autres et de l'image qu'il pouvait renvoyer. L'_Être_ avait gagné haut la main contre le _Paraître_. C'était une leçon qu'il avait apprise aux côtés de Sasuke. Naruto avait compris qu'il valait mieux être aimé sincèrement, entièrement, par une seule personne plutôt qu'adulée par une masse privilégiant l'apparence et l'image. Et puis à vrai dire, le monde entier pouvait bien le détester, du moment que Sasuke continuait de l'aimer inconditionnellement, Naruto y trouverait son compte.

-Ai-je vraiment quelque chose à rajouter ? reprit-il, la couverture de la presse à scandales parle d'elle-même je crois.

Il réunit tout son courage et inspira une bonne fois.

-Oui, je suis homosexuel et depuis plusieurs mois, quelqu'un d'autre que Sakura Haruno partage ma vie.

Cette fois, les murmures désapprobateurs devinrent un véritable brouhaha indigné. Quelques petits groupes de personnes se formèrent pour chuchoter entre eux en lui lançant des regards pleins de haine et d'incompréhension. Certains lui adressèrent un geste élégant du majeur tout en l'injuriant copieusement. D'autres encore franchirent la limite qui leur avait été imposée et les policiers durent les faire reculer. Les questions des journalistes fusèrent, égarées au beau milieu des éclats de voix coléreux. Les appareils-photo mitraillaient, encore et encore, insatiables. Les stylos à bille se vidaient de leur encre, souillant les pages blanches des canepins. Ibiki Morino et Asuma Sarutobi, jusque-là restés en retrait, se rapprochèrent de Naruto pour le protéger si besoin s'en faisait sentir. Mais Naruto ne ressentait aucune peur, aucune colère. Juste un profond sentiment de vide et de déception.

Certains mots, parfois des insultes, arrivèrent à son oreille. _Détraqué,_ _anormal, pédale, tapette, erreur de la nature_… ceux qui ne pipaient mot se contentaient de le détailler avec une pointe de stupéfaction. D'un œil morne, Naruto contemplait la bêtise humaine. La bêtise humaine à l'état pur. Il la contemplait en songeant combien il se sentait fier d'être différent, fier de ne pas ressembler à ceux capables de condamner une personne à cause de son orientation sexuelle, de sa couleur de peau, de sa religion ou encore de ses origines. Et alors il réalisa à quel point la peur de la différence pouvait transformer les gens, combien elle pouvait les rendre haineux et intolérants. Et le pire là-dedans, c'était que les gens se montraient intolérants envers de simples petits détails insignifiants et en oubliaient l'essentiel : le cœur. Au vingt et unième siècle, ère de progrès technologique et médical, ce genre d'absurdité ne devrait même plus exister. A cette époque, plus personne ne devrait justifier ce qu'il était ou encore s'excuser d'être simplement fait ainsi.

Alors l'envie d'être reconnu et accepté tel qu'il était réellement émergea en lui. La rage de vaincre le prit à la gorge, et le désir de se battre pour revendiquer ses droits déferla en lui, telle une vague.

-Oui je suis différent, répéta-t-il avec force, mais est-ce que cela fait de moi un monstre ? En quoi ma vie sexuelle est-elle si importante pour vous ?

C'était vrai : qu'est-ce que ça pouvait leur foutre, après tout ? Qu'il s'envoie en l'air avec des femmes, des hommes ou un éléphant, en quoi cela les concernait ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que ça changeait, au fond ? La foule, déjà survoltée, hua de plus belle. Naruto ne baissa pas les yeux, ne détourna pas le regard. _Plutôt crever que de me rabaisser devant ces salauds,_ telle aurait été la conception de Sasuke et telle était désormais sa propre conception. Encore une fois, Sasuke revint peupler son esprit. C'était peut-être étrange mais Naruto songea qu'il ne s'était jamais senti si proche de Sasuke qu'en cet instant même, alors qu'il se trouvait face à une masse humaine révoltée. Oh oui. Il comprenait pleinement Sasuke, il le comprenait à cent pour cent, comme s'il pénétrait réellement dans son âme pour ressentir exactement ce que le ténébreux avait pu ressentir autrefois, face aux paroles acerbes de son géniteur.

Naruto les jaugea pendant plusieurs minutes encore avant de tourner les talons, ignorant superbement les questions lancées par les journalistes.

Aujourd'hui, il était un homme différent.

A quelques kilomètres de là, Sasuke éteignit la télévision, en proie à une profonde tristesse. Le silence qui régnait dans son appartement lui parut soudainement insupportable. D'ici une demi-heure environ, Naruto débarquerait chez lui. Sasuke le savait. C'était ce qu'ils avaient convenu ensemble. Naruto logerait chez Sasuke durant plusieurs semaines, en attendant que les choses se calment un peu. A cette heure, sa maison devait sans doute être boycottée par les journalistes qui ne se trouvaient pas à l'hôtel de ville et par quelques homophobes qui voyaient là une occasion de se défouler un peu. Naruto était devenu une sorte d'ennemi public numéro un. Tout le monde voulait savoir mais personne ne voulait y croire.

Machinalement, Sasuke alla dans la cuisine pour se servir une tasse de thé, l'oreille attentive au moindre bruit. D'un œil absent, il regardait le sachet de thé vert se dissoudre dans l'eau brûlante. Cette conférence de presse avait tourné au cauchemar. Naruto ne s'était certainement pas attendu à des réactions si incontrôlées et irrespectueuses. Malgré tout, le blondinet restait naïf et confiant envers le genre humain, erreur que Sasuke ne commettait plus depuis longtemps. Il leva les yeux vers l'horloge fixée au mur. Vingt heures quarante. Il soupira. A travers son écran plat, il avait pu ressentir la colère de la foule et la détresse de Naruto. Il savait combien cela pouvait être difficile de soutenir un regard haineux et d'entendre des paroles douloureuses. Son père le lui avait appris combien cela faisait mal. Mais ce soir, en son nom, au nom de leur couple, Naruto n'avait pas été confronté à _un seul_ regard haineux mais à des centaines. Ce soir, Naruto ne s'était pas fait injurié par _une seule_ personne mais par des centaines. Supporter la colère et l'indignation de plusieurs centaines de personnes au nom d'une seule… comme cela lui semblait noble. En réalité, jamais il n'aurait cru Naruto capable d'une telle bravoure.

Un bruit de moteur déchira le silence. Sasuke sursauta et ses yeux sombres s'arrêtèrent sur la fenêtre. Il déposa sa tasse de thé sur le comptoir et, à travers les rideaux, aperçu une Audi familière. Les phares du véhicule s'éteignirent et une seconde plus tard, Naruto apparut dans son champ de vision. Un sourire à peine perceptible naquit sur les lèvres de Sasuke. Le blondinet scruta les lieux avant de se décider à pénétrer dans l'immeuble. Certainement par miracle, il n'avait pas été suivi. Il gravi les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage et toqua à la porte de l'appartement. Sasuke s'empressa de venir lui ouvrir et de l'attirer à l'intérieur avant de fermer la porte à double tour. Amusé, Naruto ne put résister au petit rire qui se bousculait dans sa gorge. Il fallait dire que depuis la parution de l'article, Sasuke développait une espèce de folie paranoïaque. Dès qu'il mettait un pied dehors, il avait l'impression que tout le monde le dévisageait avec un mélange de surprise et de curiosité. Cependant, même si cela le galvanisait beaucoup, Naruto pensait que les craintes de son petit-ami étaient fondées. Il faudrait plusieurs mois, voire plusieurs années, avant qu'ils ne retrouvent un quotidien calme et tranquille.

Mais peut-être qu'ils n'avaient déjà plus des années devant eux.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui, sourcils froncés et poings sur les hanches.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as à te marrer ? T'es encore en train de te moquer de moi ? râla-t-il.

-Qui ça ? Moi ?

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, dépité. Naruto pouffa stupidement avant de le serrer contre son cœur. Il clôt les paupières et respira le parfum de Sasuke. Soudainement, il se sentait soulagé d'un énorme poids. Naturellement, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent. Sasuke enroula les bras autour de la nuque de Naruto et approfondit leur échange. Quelques mèches blondes lui chatouillait le front et les joues, lui arrachant de légers frissons. Naruto l'embrassait avec tant de douceur qu'il en eut le cœur serré. Il y avait tellement de tristesse et de douleur dans ce baiser que Sasuke fut pris de l'envie d'éclater en sanglots. Oh, Sasuke Uchiha n'avait pas la larme facile mais malgré tout, derrière ses grands airs, il restait une âme sensible. Alors il étreignit Naruto plus fort encore. Si seulement Sasuke pouvait pénétrer à l'intérieur de son cœur pour y absorber chacune de ses peines, chacune de ses colères, chacune de ses douleurs, il le ferait immédiatement. Il y volerait toutes ces choses qui lui faisaient mal pour n'y laisser que le meilleur. Si seulement il pouvait épargner toutes ces souffrances à Naruto, si seulement il pouvait être le seul à souffrir… mais la vie était bien trop cruelle. Elle ne laissait de répit à personne. Personne. Et Karin pouvait bien aller se faire voir avec ses métaphores douteuses où elle assimilait la vie à un vaste arc-en-ciel. Pour l'instant, leur existence n'avait rien d'un arc-en-ciel. Elle ressemblait plutôt à un jour de pluie maussade et interminable.

Naruto mis fin à leur échange mais ne se décolla pas de Sasuke. Il posa la joue sur l'épaule du ténébreux et se laissa bercer par ses caresses.

-Ca a été dur, chuchota-t-il.

Tendrement, Sasuke lui caressa les cheveux.

-Je sais, répondit Sasuke. Je sais que c'est dur mais tu as été très courageux.

La gorge nouée, Naruto ne put répondre. De grosses larmes tièdes noyaient ses yeux bleus et malgré ses efforts, l'une d'entre elle glissa silencieusement sur sa joue et alla mourir sur l'épaule de Sasuke. Naruto sanglota dignement, dans un silence complet, et si ses larmes ne mouillaient pas autant le pull de Sasuke, ce dernier ne les aurait jamais soupçonnées. Pendant de longues minutes, ils restèrent ainsi, debout au beau milieu du couloir, silencieux. Naruto laissa libre court à sa peine, impudique. De temps à autre, il murmurait quelques phrases incompréhensibles et à peine inaudibles. Un peu comme si elles émanaient d'un intérieur dévasté. Ses épaules étaient parcourues de spasmes et Sasuke avait beau le serrer contre lui tout en lui répétant combien il pouvait l'aimer, les larmes ne Naruto ne s'arrêtaient pas.

Naruto ne pleurait pas. Jamais. La seule fois où il avait pleuré autant, c'était le jour où Sasuke avait mis fin à leur idylle. Cela faisait deux fois depuis qu'il était un adulte responsable et professionnellement investi. Pleurer ne le soulageait pas vraiment et il songeait que ses larmes étaient bien trop brûlantes et douloureuses pour n'être faites que de tristesse. Non. Dans chacune de ses larmes résidait une colère sourde, une colère que les mots ne parvenaient pas à exprimer, une colère enfouie au fond de son cœur depuis des années. Ce soir, il n'avait pas le sentiment d'avoir tout perdu. Au contraire. Il avait tout gagné. En plus de l'amour et de la confiance de Sasuke, il avait obtenu la liberté. La liberté d'être enfin lui-même et d'aimer qui il souhaitait aimer.

Sasuke posa les mains contre les joues de Naruto. Leurs fronts s'entrechoquèrent et leurs regards se croisèrent. La lueur argentée de la lune filtrant à travers les stores faisait briller les larmes de Naruto. Ses joues humides semblaient couvertes de paillettes. Et il était beau. Même en larmes, même avec le visage meurtri, Naruto était beau. Naruto pleurait pour lui, Naruto pleurait pour eux. Et en dépit de l'aspect tragique de la situation, Sasuke se sentait incroyablement heureux.

Simplement parce qu'ils étaient là. Ensemble. Chacun était pour l'autre un radeau solide au beau milieu d'une mer déchaînée. Chacun était pour l'autre un véritable moment de répit au beau milieu de ce calvaire insensé qu'était la vie. Et c'était peut-être pour ça qu'ils s'aimaient autant.

Un sourire empreint de tendresse s'arqua sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

-Naruto, je t'aime plus que tout au monde et je me contrefous de ce que pensent ces pauvres cons, chuchota-t-il.

Naruto lui rendit sourire avant de l'étreindre avec plus de force.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Sasuke et tu sais quoi ? J'en suis fier. Je suis fier de t'aimer autant et désormais, le Japon tout entier le sait.

XxXx

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la publication de l'article. Août s'était terminé pour laisser la place à septembre. Pendant trois semaines, Naruto se fit littéralement harceler. Les journalistes et les paparazzis campaient presque devant le siège de sa société et l'assommaient de questions dès qu'ils l'apercevaient. Les flashs des appareils-photos le mitraillaient sans cesse. Aucune intimité. Les secrets exposés au grand jour. Naruto ne perdit pas son calme une seule fois. Quand il n'ignorait pas les questions indiscrètes et parfois insultantes des reporters, Naruto se contentait de leur répondre avec une mesure admirable. Sasuke louait son courage et sa patience. A sa place, il leur aurait collé un pin en pleine figure depuis belle lurette. Mais l'image avant tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Bref, cela faisait déjà quelques jours que la vie du jeune couple commençait à retrouver un semblant de tranquillité. Cependant, cette petite mésaventure ne possédait pas que des désavantages. Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient davantage rapprochés durant ces semaines éprouvantes. Pendant presque un mois, le blondinet avait laissé son immense demeure aux mains de Chiwa pour élire domicile chez Sasuke. Eh oui. Sasuke et Naruto découvraient au quotidien la vie de couple, ses avantages et ses inconvénients. Bien qu'heureux de cette colocation inattendue, Sasuke eut beaucoup de mal à s'adapter, au début. Ayant toujours vécu seul, il fut obligé de faire l'impasse sur certaines de ses petites manies et de partager son confort quotidien. Désormais, il y avait deux brosses à dents sur le lavabo de la salle de bains, des boxers qui ne lui appartenaient pas traînaient un peu partout, des cheveux blonds qui se répandaient dans tout l'appartement, et une odeur nouvelle incrustée dans les draps. Les nuits lui semblaient moins froides depuis qu'un corps tiède se collait au sien, sous les draps.

Malheureusement, tout n'allait pas parfaitement bien dans le meilleur des mondes. A cause de la presse à scandales, Naruto avait perdu d'importants associés et de gros contrats n'avaient finalement pas été signés, contrairement à ce qui était prévu au départ. Oh, il faudrait plusieurs décennies avant que l'empire de Minato Uzumaki, _Uzumaki et Cie_, ne s'effondre mais tout de même, Naruto accusait le coup du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Sa réputation et son ego ne ressortiraient pas indemnes de cette histoire. Ce n'était pas facile tous les jours pour le blondinet et Sasuke en avait parfaitement conscience. Il n'était pas naïf mais la méchanceté des gens le surprendrait toujours.

Il n'était que six heures trente du matin mais Sasuke fut tiré du sommeil quand, partie à la recherche du corps de Naruto, sa main ne rencontra que les draps tièdes. Prostré devant le miroir, le blondinet achevait de nouer sa cravate. En baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Sasuke se redressa sur son séant et lança un « 'jour » pâteux.

-Pardon… je t'ai réveillé ? demanda Naruto.

Sasuke lui décocha un sourire tendre.

-C'est pas grave, répondit-il d'une voix endormie, de toute façon je comptais passer chez toi une fois que tu serais parti.

Naruto lui rendit son sourire et s'assis au bord du lit.

-Chez moi ? Pour quoi faire ?

-Pour voir si tes rosiers sont toujours vivants, répliqua-t-il se lovant contre ce corps chaud et protecteur qu'il aimait tant.

Un mélange d'Axe et d'épices lui monta aux narines.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour eux ? interrogea Naruto en passant un bras autour des épaules de Sasuke.

-Hey… je te signale qu'ils sont mon alter ego. Et puis en plus, ça fait un mois que je travaille pas.

Un soupir mi-amusé mi-frustré franchit les lèvres de Naruto.

-Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as refusé que je te verse ton salaire habituel, rétorqua-t-il.

Le ténébreux soupira d'aise en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui. Il huma son odeur et, l'oreille collée à sa poitrine, il pouvait entendre les battements réguliers de son cœur.

-Le jour où tu devras m'entretenir n'est pas prêt d'arriver, crétin blond. Je suis pauvre mais j'ai ma fierté.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer de façon cinglante mais Sasuke fut plus rapide. Il captura ses lèvres avec douceur et gourmandise.

-Je pense que je vais chercher un nouvel emploi, chuchota-t-il.

Les bras de Naruto se refermèrent contre sa taille. Un geste en apparence anodin mais empli d'une possessivité que le blondinet n'exprimait jamais. Contrairement à ce qu'il laissait entrevoir, Naruto Uzumaki était jaloux comme un pou et si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il séquestrerait volontiers Sasuke entre les quatre murs de son appartement et l'empêcherait de rentrer en contact avec quiconque. Il voulait garder Sasuke pour lui et uniquement pour lui. Quelque part, Naruto trouvait cette idée absurde et totalement immature. Que Diable, il n'avait plus dix ans, tout de même. Mais dans le fond, elle ne faisait que refléter l'étendue de son amour pour Sasuke.

-Moi j'ai pas envie que t'ailles ailleurs, Sasuke.

Il ancra son regard dans deux orbes sombres.

-Dès que j'aurais récupéré ma maison, reprit-il, tu pourras de nouveau entretenir les fleurs.

Sasuke se contenta de sourire en songeant combien il pouvait l'aimer, cet abruti blond. Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et les traits de son visage se crispèrent légèrement.

-Bon il est temps que je file sinon je vais vraiment être à la bourre, marmonna-t-il.

Naruto déposa un baiser sur le front de Sasuke, murmura un « à ce soir » débordant de tendresse, et quitta l'appartement d'un pas précipité. Un épais brouillard flottait dans l'air. On ne voyait rien à trois cents mètres. En sifflotant l'air d'une musique, Naruto s'engouffra dans son Audi R8 en se promettant de rouler prudemment, même si cela signifiait arriver avec plusieurs minutes de retard. En effet, l'immeuble de Sasuke se trouvait à l'écart du centre-ville et un trajet d'une demi-heure le séparait de son entreprise. Alors que l'Audi s'engageait dans la circulation, dense à une heure si matinale, une légère pluie commença à tomber. En soupirant, Naruto enclencha ses essuie-glaces et alluma ses phares. Il avait toujours détesté conduire sous la pluie à cause de la mauvaise visibilité que les intempéries provoquaient parfois. Ce matin était pire encore parce que le brouillard n'arrangeait rien. La visibilité était exécrable.

Sous un air de Nickelback, Naruto tourna à l'angle d'une rue pour se retrouver sur une chaussée pratiquement déserte et bordée de pins. L'immeuble de Sasuke était situé à proximité d'un petit bois. D'ailleurs, le jeune couple adorait y passer quelques heures le week-end, lorsque Naruto ne travaillait pas. Amoureux de la nature, ils aimaient se perdre au milieu des odeurs de résine et d'herbe humide tout en écoutant le chant guilleret des oiseaux. _Faudrait qu'on y aille ce dimanche si le temps le permet,_ songea-t-il, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Le temps tournait et Naruto roulait plus vite que la vitesse conseillée. Il ne tenait pas à arriver en retard, cela faisait mauvais genre pour un patron réputé pour sa ponctualité excessive. Naruto n'hésitait pas à sermonner les retardataires alors il se devait de montrer l'exemple. Ca aussi, Minato lui avait enseigné. Le pied scotché à l'accélérateur, l'aiguille du compteur s'arrêta sur cent dix kilomètres heures. Il dépassait la vitesse maximale autorisée de quarante kilomètres heures. Tant pis. Après tout, dans un trou paumé tel que celui-ci, il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de radars.

Lorsqu'il apprenait à conduire, sa monitrice d'auto-école ne cessait de lui répéter que le bon réflexe pour éviter un obstacle imprévu n'était pas le coup de volant brutal. Non. C'était d'appuyer sur la pédale de frein. Eh oui. Pourtant, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'Iwase Osaki s'était montré avare en recommandations ! Au contraire, elle n'avait cessé de l'abreuver de conseils et s'était même permise de l'insulter deux ou trois fois de danger public lorsqu'il découvrait pour la première fois les carrefours et les ronds-points. Malgré tout, ce matin-là, lorsqu'un chevreuil sorti de nulle part apparut dans la lueur des phares de son Audi, Naruto n'eut pas le bon réflexe. Son pied droit ne trouva pas la pédale de frein. En revanche, ses mains tournèrent brutalement le volant et les pneus du véhicule glissèrent sur la chaussée humide. Les yeux affolés et aveuglés par les phares, l'animal bondit pour disparaître dans les bosquets. Naruto perdit le contrôle de son véhicule. Le compteur, jusque-là bloqué à cent dix kilomètres heures, ne redescendit pas immédiatement et tout se déroula à une vitesse telle que Naruto en eut à peine conscience.

L'Audi traversa la route en diagonale et dégringola dans le petit fossé qui la bordait. Le pare-chocs avant heurta violemment un pin, creusant un trou dans l'écorce humide, et le pare-brise éclata en mille. Pour une raison inconnue, l'airbag ne se déclencha pas et quelques éclats de verre griffèrent le visage de Naruto. Bientôt, le blondinet put sentir le sang glisser le long de ses joues et de son front. Impossible de crier. Sa respiration semblait bloquée. Impossible de bouger. Sous la force du coup, la porte côté conducteur s'était renfoncée vers l'intérieur et lui charcutait littéralement la jambe gauche. Naruto toussota et un mince filet pourpre s'échappa de la commissure de ses lèvres. En dépit de l'état déplorable de son corps déchiré, brisé, ensanglanté, il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Comme le cerveau pouvait être fabuleux parfois. Le sien devait certainement libérer des tas d'endorphines pour l'empêcher de souffrir. Ou alors, il avait la colonne vertébrale complètement brisée, ce qui était un scénario beaucoup moins séduisant mais pour l'instant, il ne songeait à rien. Sa vision devint floue. Il ne distingua plus que quelques ombres. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient étrangement et son cœur battait si vite qu'il le sentait pulser dans sa gorge et contre ses tempes. Pris d'un vertige, il clôt les paupières.

Le monde devint gris. Puis complètement noir.

La pluie tombait toujours. Silencieusement, délicatement. Le vent l'aidait à s'infiltrer à l'intérieur du véhicule dévasté, là où gisait le corps inerte de Naruto. Par chance, une voiture s'arrêta sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence et le conducteur accourut, paniqué, hurlant des « _Vous allez bien ?_ » qui restèrent sans réponse. Heureusement, le bon samaritain recouvra ses esprits assez rapidement et composa le numéro du SAMU. L'ambulance débarqua une dizaine de minutes plus tard, sirène hurlante, accompagnée par un véhicule de police et un camion de pompiers. Soigneusement et surtout précautionneusement, ils dégagèrent Naruto du véhicule complètement détruit. Entre temps, quelques curieux s'étaient assemblés autour de la carcasse de métal et les forces de l'ordre tentaient de les éloigner sans grande conviction. Les ambulanciers déposèrent le chef d'entreprise sur une civière. L'une des infirmières posa son majeur et son index contre la gorge de Naruto avant d'écarquiller les yeux, affolée.

-Arrêt cardiaque, s'époumona-t-elle, Kyosuke mets-lui un masque à oxygène !

Le dénommé Kyosuke, un simple petit stagiaire totalement apeuré, obtempéra pendant qu'elle déchirait la chemise barbouillée de sang de Naruto. Elle sortit le défibrillateur et déposa les deux électrodes sur la poitrine du blondinet.

-Un, deux, trois, dégagez !

Elle lui asséna un courant électrique censé relancer son cœur. Le corps de Naruto en fut légèrement secoué mais cela ne suffit pas à faire battre ce qu'ils surnommaient entre eux « La pompe vitale ». Pendant que le défibrillateur se rechargeait, Kyosuke entama un massage cardiaque avec ses petites mains tremblantes et moites. Puis la secouriste réitéra l'opération. Le soulagement se lut sur son visage. Le cœur de Naruto venait de repartir.

-On l'embarque, bouge-toi le cul !

Le stagiaire se plaça à l'autre bout de la civière qu'ils placèrent dans l'ambulance. Le chauffeur enclencha de nouveau la sirène et la petite camionnette blanche prit la direction du CHU d'Osaka.

Alors qu'on le transportait d'urgences à l'hôpital, Naruto rouvrit les yeux et s'accrocha à cette miraculeuse once de lucidité.

Avant de s'évanouir une seconde fois, il eut le temps de se demander s'il se rendrait encore au bois en compagnie de Sasuke.

Debout au beau milieu du jardin, Sasuke examinait les rosiers d'un œil perplexe. Cela lui faisait beaucoup de peine de voir combien les fleurs s'étaient abîmées avec le temps. « Abîmer » n'était pas vraiment le terme exact, à vrai dire. Les roses blanches étaient carrément ravagées, détruites, fanées. Elles semblaient mortes. En soupirant, Sasuke effleura du bout des doigts leurs pétales jaunâtres et hideux avant de lever les yeux vers un ciel menaçant. La pluie avait redoublé d'intensité mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. La pluie faisait partie de la vie, elle aussi. Il frissonna lorsqu'une violente bourrasque chassa le peu de chaleur que contenaient encore ses vêtements. Le prisme en cristal appartenant jadis à Naruto lui griffa légèrement la joue. Comme un réflexe, Sasuke le plaqua de nouveau sa poitrine, indifférent au souffle du vent. Ce bijou était devenu son trésor. Un trésor inestimable qui ne le quitterait jamais, exactement comme Naruto ne quitterait jamais son esprit.

Parfois, il avait l'impression de vivre dans un rêve.

Une douce mélancolie peupla soudainement son cœur. Naruto se mit à lui manquer étrangement. Il avait hâte d'être à ce soir pour le retrouver enfin. Fidèles à leurs habitudes, ils prendraient un bain ensemble et Naruto lui masserait les épaules comme il savait si bien le faire. Ensuite, ils mangeraient tranquillement en regardant un navet américain puis se mettraient au lit. Alors Sasuke étreindrait Naruto comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme il le faisait chaque nuit depuis bientôt un mois. Et s'il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, Sasuke le regarderait dormir, comme il lui arrivait de le faire parfois. Il contemplerait son visage à la lueur de la lune filtrant à travers les stores et écouterait sa respiration lente et régulière. Dans ces moments-là, Sasuke prenait pleinement conscience de ses sentiments. Et il songeait que la vie sans Naruto était désormais impensable, impossible, invivable.

Car Naruto lui avait littéralement sauvé la vie. Il était _sa_ rencontre. Sa seule et unique rencontre, celle qui détient le pouvoir de bouleverser le cours d'une existence entière. Souvent, lorsqu'il se trouvait prisonnier des bras de Naruto, Sasuke se mettait à penser que s'il devait mourir, cela devrait être maintenant, tout de suite. Car il pouvait mourir désormais puisqu'il avait enfin goûté au bonheur. A vrai dire, il goûtait au bonheur quotidiennement. Il consacrait chaque minute de sa misérable existence à songer à Naruto. Incroyable comme l'amour pouvait rendre stupide mais heureux. Sasuke Uchiha était bel et bien devenu un imbécile heureux mais il s'en moquait comme d'une guigne. Si Naruto faisait de lui un abruti fini, alors il souhaitait rester débile jusqu'à son dernier soupir.

Des bruits de pas froissèrent l'herbe dans son dos. Sasuke n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner à qui ils appartenaient : Chiwa.

-Sa… Sasu…

Elle manqua de s'étaler de tout son long dans une flaque d'eau boueuse mais elle parvint à garder l'équilibre tant bien que mal. Dans d'autres circonstances, cela aurait pu être drôle mais pas aujourd'hui. Interpellé par sa voix paniquée, Sasuke se retourna à la volée. En larmes, Chiwa accourait dans sa direction. Ses cheveux, habituellement noués en un élégant chignon, étaient coiffés n'importe comment et ondulaient dans son dos au rythme de ses pas. Une fois qu'elle fut à sa hauteur, Sasuke remarqua immédiatement les balafres noires striant ses joues.

Puis il comprit.

Sans réfléchir, il agrippa la gouvernante par les épaules et planta son regard dans le sien, affolé. Il eut le chagrin de voir la lumière s'atténuer dans le regard de Chiwa.

-Quoi… quoi ?! articula-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

-Monsieur… il…

Ses mots se perdirent dans sa souffrance et elle fut incapable de terminer sa phrase. De grosses larmes tièdes débordèrent de ses yeux sombres. Nullement touché par la détresse de la vieille dame, Sasuke la secoua légèrement, les doigts crispés sur ses épaules frêles.

-Chiwa… si vous ne me dîtes pas tout de suite ce qui se passe, je risque de perdre mon sang-froid alors crachez le morceau avant que je ne vous colle ma main dans la gueule !

-Monsieur a eu un accident de voiture… l'hôpital vient de me téléphoner... je… n'en sais pas plus.

Les minutes qui suivirent l'effroyable nouvelle semblèrent durer une éternité. Ils se fixèrent longuement, sans dire un mot. Chiwa sanglotait, une main plaquée sur ses lèvres pincées. De temps à autre, elle laissait échapper des petits gémissements discrets, les épaules prises de légers soubresauts. Sasuke la détaillait, l'air hébété, comme si elle venait de débiter l'ânerie du siècle. Naruto… accident de voiture… hôpital… c'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Une blague de mauvais goût mais une blague tout de même… non ? Pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'un poignard remarquablement aiguisé lui déchiquetait le cœur. Les yeux écarquillés au beau milieu d'un visage dépourvu de couleurs, il se répétait mentalement les mots de Chiwa pour tenter d'y trouver un sens. Il eut envie de hurler mais demeura muet. Aucun mot ne parvenait à s'extraire de sa gorge désormais plus sèche que le désert du Sahara. La peur écrasait son estomac et les larmes brouillaient sa vue. Immédiatement, le mot « mort » s'était imprimé dans son esprit. Le crétin blond pourrait-il être mort ? Sasuke secoua énergiquement la tête. Naruto ne pouvait pas être mort, ce n'était pas possible. C'était tellement impossible que cela semblait absurde, presque risible. Imaginer une seconde que ce soir, Naruto ne rentrerait pas à la maison pour prendre un bain en sa compagnie et qu'il ne lui adresserait plus le moindre sourire… cela relevait de l'absurde, pas vrai ?

Chiwa leva vers lui des yeux apeurés.

-Sasuke ? Vous… vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle en hoquetant.

Sasuke garda le silence. Son cerveau semblait s'être mis au repos, soudainement. Il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir, ni à réagir. Il n'avait plus conscience de rien. Il avait l'impression de se trouver au beau milieu d'un film se déroulant au ralenti.

-Sa… Sasuke ?

En guise de réponse, le ténébreux détala comme un lapin, la laissant derrière elle. Une cataracte de pluie glacée s'abattait sur lui mais il la ressentait à peine. Il courut jusqu'au garage comme s'il avait le Diable aux trousses et enfourcha sa Yamaha en omettant de mettre son casque.

Il démarra sur les chapeaux de roues et prit la direction du CHU d'Osaka.

* * *

**Ohayo mina !**

**Eh ouais, même pas peur, je vous refait le coup une deuxième fois en inversant les rôles. Cette fois, c'est Sasuke qui roule comme un malade pour aller voir Naruto à l'hosto. Bon, que dire de ce chapitre ? Eh bien il marque le début du drame de cette fiction. Ca y'est, fini les chapitres tout mignons où il ne se passe rien haha là ça va devenir un peu plus... triste et injuste, tout ce que j'aime quoi. A part ça, pour la conférence de presse, ****j'ai peut-être un peu exagéré la réaction des gens face à l'homosexualité de Naruto (quoi que…) mais bon, c'était pour le besoin de l'histoire. A part ça… vous m'aimez hein ? Oh mais oui que vous m'aimez, je le sais, et vous devez m'aimer encore plus après la lecture de ce chapitre rempli de joie de vivre et de bonne humeur. Au fait, je n'ai pas pris le temps de le relire (je sais, c'est mal) alors je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes ou des phrases tournées bizarrement. Bon aller, je vous laisse là-dessus et je vous dit à bientôt (j'espère). **

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes:_

Réponse à Elowlie: Heyyyyy Elow =) j'y croyais plus x) ravie de te revoir parmis nous x) toi t'es loiiiiiin d'être une lectrice anonyme mais bon je savais pas où te répondre alors voilà si t'es pas contente, eh ben t'ira faire plouf x) . Merci d'avoir lu et reviewé ce chapitre, ça fait plaisir =) Mdrrrr mais j'adore foutre la merde, tu le savais pas encore depuis le temps que tu me connais ? Ah bon xD c'est quoi alors le niveau 10 sur une échelle de 10 pour la cruauté de mes fics ? Un exemple ? xD ouais, je suis cap de tout, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. Merci beaucoup, ça me touche beaucoup qu'elle te plaise autant =) Sur ce, je te dis à ce soir... peut-être x)

Réponse à Dark Angel: Coucou =) héhé ouais, c'était un chapitre tout mignon mais je pense qu'il était assez bien placé, pile au milieu de la fiction ^^ il sert un peu de transition je pense, surtout avec ce qui va seulement arriver x) ah, te dire qu'il n'y aura rien de triste serait te mentir puisque cette fiction est un drame, sa fin sera forcément un peu triste mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas non plus une fin dégueulasse =) disons que j'ai fait pire x) ouais Naruto c'est trop un boss x) Moi je vais bien, merci, un peu dur de reprendre les cours après 2 semaines de vacances mais ça va, j'espère que toi aussi =)

**Gros bisous à tous et merci pour vos reviews**


	20. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19**

_Monsieur Uzumaki se trouve actuellement au bloc opératoire. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Installez-vous dans la salle d'attente, le chirurgien viendra vous voir quand il sera davantage informé sur son état._

C'était ce qu'on avait dit à Sasuke Uchiha lorsqu'il avait franchi les portes du CHU d'Osaka. Oubliant ses bonnes manières, il ne s'était pas gêné pour bousculer les personnes qui faisaient patiemment la queue à l'accueil. Une fois qu'il fut planté devant elle, les cheveux et le visage dégoulinants de sueur, la réceptionniste le dévisagea comme s'il était devenu fou à lier. Pendant un bref instant, Sasuke crut qu'elle allait appeler la sécurité mais il ne s'en formalisa guère. D'une voix tremblante, il lui avait simplement demandé : _Dîtes-moi où se trouve mon Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki. _Le « _mon Naruto_ » était sorti tout seul, automatiquement, comme un réflexe. Touchée par l'état déplorable de Sasuke, la jeune femme avait consulté le registre et appelé une infirmière. Cette dernière lui avait débité un baratin fraîchement préparé, le genre de bêtise qu'elle devait répéter quotidiennement à des gens aussi dévastés que lui.

_Il est salle d'opération. Veuillez patienter s'il vous plaît._

_Va te faire voir, pauvre conne, _fut-il tenté de répliquer. Mais ouvrir la bouche pour insulter copieusement cette infirmière au cœur de pierre lui semblait un effort beaucoup trop difficile. Résigné, il s'était laissé tomber sur un siège de la salle d'attente du quatrième étage, entre une machine à café et une plante verte à moitié fanée. Seul point positif: la pièce était pratiquement déserte. Seules quelques infirmières allaient et venaient de temps à autre. Sinon, il se trouvait seul. Désespérément seul. Coudes appuyés sur les genoux et visage enfoui entre ses mains, il faisait un effort colossal pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Il ne cessait de se répéter que Naruto ne pouvait pas mourir. C'était impossible. Naruto allait vivre, il _devait _vivre. Selon les dires de l'infirmière taciturne, cela devait faire plus d'une heure que Naruto se trouvait en salle d'opération. Pas bon. Cela durait beaucoup trop longtemps. Apparemment, il aurait perdu le contrôle de son Audi et aurait percuté un arbre de plein fouet. Si seulement il avait roulé moins vite, le choc aurait certainement été moins important et il ne s'en serait sorti qu'avec une jambe cassée. Mais non. Naruto avait roulé excessivement vite.

Et pourquoi ?

Sasuke serra les dents. Juste parce que Sasuke l'avait retenu. Il l'avait retenu ce matin, ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille. C'était de sa faute. Car si Naruto avait dépassé la vitesse conseillée, c'était sans nul doute parce qu'il craignait d'arriver en retard au travail. Une larme brûlante et silencieuse glissa sur la joue de Sasuke. Ses doigts serraient fortement son crâne, comme s'il luttait pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Sasuke n'était pas du genre optimiste, bien au contraire. En général, il se plaisait à imaginer le pire. Karin disait souvent que c'était parce qu'il ne souhaitait plus être déçu par la vie ou par les gens. Il préférait s'attendre au pire pour ne pas souffrir davantage. Sans doute avait-elle raison, comme toujours. Pourtant, en ce début d'après-midi de septembre, le cœur de Sasuke était gonflé d'espoir. Il essayait, tant bien que mal, d'imaginer un scénario plaisant. Il se disait que d'ici quelques minutes, le chirurgien viendrait le trouver avec un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres pour lui annoncer que Naruto était tiré d'affaire et que tout allait parfaitement bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Ensuite, il accourrait dans la chambre du crétin blond et se jetterait ses bras en l'insultant de tous les noms.

Lentement, Sasuke releva la tête et balaya la salle de son regard humide. Hélas, ses yeux rouges et gonflés ne décelèrent aucun médecin, aucun chirurgien. Juste quelques patients maladroits et excessivement inquiets, sans compter les deux infirmières occupées à papoter joyeusement. Un pincement aigu perfora sa poitrine et il se demanda comment il pourrait continuer à vivre si Naruto cessait de respirer. En poussant un soupir lourd de sens, il recula dans le fond du siège et appuya la tête contre le mur où un poster informant des dangers du cancer du col de l'utérus se trouvait punaisé. Paupières à demi-fermées, il se laissa bercer par des souvenirs cruellement doux.

Sasuke se souvenait de tout ce qui constituait Naruto Uzumaki. Du goût de ses lèvres et de la profondeur de ses yeux bleus. Du toucher délicat de sa peau et des battements irréguliers de son cœur lorsqu'il lui chuchotait ses _je t'aime_. De la chaleur de ses bras et de la douceur de ses cheveux. Du ton rauque et quelque peu mielleux qu'adoptait sa voix lorsqu'il murmurait _Sasuke, tu es beau, Sasuke_. De l'intensité de son regard lorsqu'il peignait et de l'élégance de ses gestes. Il se souvenait aussi des larmes qu'il avait provoquées et des sourires qu'il avait fait naître sur le visage du crétin blond au cœur d'or. Chacun de ses murmures, chacun de ses cris, résonnait encore dans les tympans de Sasuke. L'éclat particulier de son rire, aussi lointain soit-il, faisait toujours battre le cœur de Sasuke de la même façon. Sasuke s'attardait sur chaque moment, en extrayait la moindre émotion, savourait chaque seconde, respirait encore _sa_ présence.

Il se souvenait de tout. Et ça faisait mal.

Bon sang, si seulement il avait pu prédire ce foutu accident de voiture, jamais il ne l'aurait laissé partir ! Jamais ! Pour rien au monde !

-Vis, murmura-t-il, je t'en supplie… vis.

_Car moi, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi._

Un bruit de pas précipité le ramena dans la cruelle réalité. Sasuke se redressa, droit comme un piquet. Son regard croisa alors celui de Sakura Haruno. Trempée jusqu'aux os, le corps tremblant à la fois de peur et de froid, la jeune femme le détaillait sans comprendre, les yeux affolés. De larges balafres noires striaient ses joues et Sasuke comprit qu'elle avait versé de nombreuses larmes au nom de Naruto Uzumaki. Ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder silencieusement pendant des minutes interminables. Leurs yeux semblaient traversés par la même inquiétude et leurs visages exprimaient la même émotion. Au fond de leur cœur résidait une souffrance commune. Leurs lèvres demeuraient scellées mais leurs regards bavardaient sans pudeur. Malgré son inquiétude, Sasuke parvenait à garder son sang-froid. Sakura, en revanche, semblait sur le point d'exploser. Le ténébreux pouvait le deviner grâce à l'expression paniquée de son visage, à la grimace douloureuse déformant ses lèvres, et aux tremblements de ses mains.

Les jambes subitement pareilles à du coton, Sakura s'écroula sur un siège éloigné de celui de Sasuke. Yeux baissés et lèvres pincées, elle étreignait nerveusement son sac à main. Elle croisait et décroisait les jambes inlassablement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un tic désagréable qu'elle ne parvenait pas à contrôler. Sa respiration était forte et saccadée, à un point tel que malgré les quatre sièges qui les séparaient, Sasuke pouvait l'entendre. Il pouvait l'entendre et ça l'énervait. Tout en elle l'énervait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabriquait ici, d'abord ? Naruto ne lui appartenait plus. Il était à lui et uniquement à lui. Sakura était de trop. La voir ainsi dans sa jolie petite robe lui rappelait des souvenirs bien trop douloureux qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir supporter. A vrai dire, la peur associée à la culpabilité faisait naître en lui une rage qu'il n'avait encore jamais éprouvée. Une rage telle qu'il se sentait capable de casser la figure à tous les crétins occupés à déambuler dans le couloir. Il prit alors conscience que ce n'était pas la présence de Sakura qui le dérangeait. Non, en réalité il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment d'avoir accouru jusqu'à l'hôpital, il comprenait même son acte. Ce qui le dérangeait, c'était de ne pouvoir rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre que sur lui-même. Il se sentait responsable. Et ça le rendait malade.

Après une demi-heure de rêveries silencieuses, Sakura sembla reprendre contact avec le monde réel. Elle se leva, l'air un peu ailleurs, et s'approcha de la machine à café. De ses yeux fatigués, elle parcourut longuement la liste des boissons chaudes avant de se décider à appuyer sur « Cappuccino sans sucre ». La boisson se déversa rapidement dans un gobelet en plastique et Sakura s'en empara. Elle allait rejoindre sa place quand son regard s'arrêta sur Sasuke. Perdu dans ses pensées, il semblait se trouver à mille lieues de la salle d'attente. L'ancien jardinier n'avait pas versé une seule larme mais pourtant, à cause de ses mâchoires serrées et de ses traits crispés, Sakura devinait qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Il en mourrait d'envie mais en était incapable. Parce qu'il y avait des tristesses comme ça, des tristesses qui nous encombrent tellement le cœur qu'on ne parvient même pas à les évacuer. Compatissante, Sakura plongea une main dans son sac à main et glissa de nouveau quelques pièces dans la fente de la machine à café. Sourcils en circonflexe et bouche déformée en une grimace indécise, elle se demanda ce qu'il préférait entre le café au lait, le café noir, le thé ou le chocolat chaud. Puis elle se souvint qu'un jour, au détour d'une banale conversation, Naruto lui avait confié que Sasuke ne buvait que du café noir.

Ce fut avec le cœur serré qu'elle appuya sur le bouton.

Un gobelet dans chaque main, elle se planta devant Sasuke. Lentement, le ténébreux se redressa sur siège. D'un œil dubitatif, il étudia les deux gobelets pleins d'un liquide brûlant.

-Vous… est-ce que vous voulez un café ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il leva des yeux étonnés vers Sakura et elle lui tendit le gobelet rempli de café noir avec un sourire timide.

-Je vous l'offre.

Sasuke ne savait pas s'il devait refuser ou accepter. Après tout, c'était un peu à cause de lui si elle ne pourrait jamais se marier avec Naruto. Malgré tout, Sakura Haruno lui faisait beaucoup de peine. Elle était là avec ses vêtements trempés par la pluie et ses cheveux en pétard. Son mascara avait souillé ses joues totalement dépourvue de fond de teint, ses grands yeux verts étaient recouverts d'un voile humide et son menton ne cessait de trembloter. Elle faisait réellement peine à voir.

Sasuke tendit la main et s'empara du gobelet. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent légèrement. Ceux de Sakura étaient glacés.

-Merci, marmonna Sasuke.

Le sourire qu'elle arborait s'élargit un peu et elle répondit un « de rien » presque inaudible avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de Sasuke. Désormais, il n'y avait plus un seul siège entre eux. Ils étaient véritablement côte à côte, à tel point que Sasuke pouvait sentir les effluves fleuris émanant de Sakura. Cette proximité le mettait étrangement mal à l'aise et il eut envie de détaler comme un lapin pris en chasse. Mais il se contenta simplement d'avaler quelques gorgées de café, ce qui lui fit le plus grand bien.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, aucun d'eux ne prononça le moindre mot. Chacun de son côté, ils tentèrent de ne pas penser au pire. Les yeux rivés sur la petite horloge fixée au mur, Sasuke attendait, le cœur battant. Nerveusement, il se mordillait les lèvres jusqu'à les faire saigner. Un goût cuivré peuplait sa bouche mais il en avait à peine conscience. Une demi-heure plus tôt, une des infirmières du bloc opératoire était venue leur parler. Dans une parfaite synchronisation, Sasuke et Sakura avaient bondi sur leurs pieds. Selon ses dires, Naruto s'accrochait à la vie. Il se battait pour vivre et ses fonctions vitales étaient plutôt bonnes pour quelqu'un qui avait subi un accident si violent. Elle leur avait déblatéré ce joli petit baratin avant de disparaître derrière une lourde porte métallique, sans dire un mot de plus, les abandonnant à leur inquiétude. C'était tout.

Sakura s'était remise à pleurer, une main plaquée contre sa bouche et l'autre étreignant un mouchoir avec lequel elle tamponnait ses yeux rouges et gonflés. La pluie avait fait boucler ses cheveux roses et cela lui allait plutôt bien. Aux yeux de Sasuke, avec sa crinière en pétard et son visage totalement dépourvu de maquillage, elle semblait plus naturelle que jamais.

-C'est Chiwa qui m'a prévenue, confia-t-elle dans un souffle. Elle m'a téléphoné pour me dire que Naruto avait eu un accident de voiture. Et vous ? Vous l'avez su comment ?

Sasuke se tourna vers elle pour l'observer. Les larmes ne coulaient plus sur ses joues mais ses lèvres étaient toujours pincées, comme si elles s'évertuaient à retenir un cri.

-C'est aussi Chiwa qui me l'a annoncé, répondit-il. Je me trouvais chez Naruto quand je l'ai su.

Sakura s'empêcha de lui demander ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer chez Naruto mais, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Sasuke le lui dit.

-Je m'occupais des fleurs.

Un léger sourire s'arqua sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

-Laissez-moi deviner… vous vous occupiez des rosiers blancs ?

-Comment vous avez deviné ?

-Je le devine parce que les roses blanches sont les fleurs préférées de Naruto. Allez savoir pourquoi.

Sasuke ne répondit rien, se contentant de baisser les yeux pour étudier le sol. Il se remémora les pétales jaunâtres et fanés des roses. Un désagréable frisson hérissa toute la surface de sa peau.

-Est-ce que vous voulez prier avec moi ?

Sasuke releva brusquement la tête pour dévisager Sakura comme si elle venait de débiter la plus grosse bêtise du siècle.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

Elle sourit.

-Je comptais me rendre à la chapelle de l'hôpital afin de prier pour Naruto. Voulez-vous m'accompagner ?

Il haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

-Désolé mais je ne crois pas en ces choses-là. Je suis athée.

-Moi aussi mais dans ces moments-là, j'ai envie de croire en l'existence d'une quelconque force divine alors… je prierai quand même. Pour Naruto.

Inutile de préciser que Sasuke se voyait mal dans une église en train de prier pour le salut de Naruto aux côtés de Sakura Haruno, l'ex fiancée de son petit ami. La situation serait bien trop… étrange et sordide. Et puis il ne croyait en aucune divinité, pourquoi cela devrait-il changer maintenant ? Sasuke Uchiha, cartésien dans l'âme, ne comprenait pas vraiment en quoi s'asseoir sur un banc inconfortable et joindre les mains en pleurnichant aiderait Naruto à s'en sortir. Non. A vrai dire, il croyait beaucoup plus en les compétences médicales des chirurgiens qui se trouvaient penchés au-dessus du corps de Naruto plutôt qu'en la bonté de Bouddha. Il respectait les croyances de Sakura, si cela pouvait l'aider à faire face mais hors de question de se lancer dans une espèce de « délire à deux » au beau milieu d'une chapelle lugubre. Il n'en avait aucune envie.

A vrai dire, il était assez surpris de la présence de Sakura Haruno. Elle était là, tétanisée par la peur, pleurant pour un homme qui n'avait jamais voulu d'elle. Quelque part, son comportement était admirable. Ses sentiments pour Naruto demeuraient sincères, sans aucun doute. Parviendrait-elle à s'en détacher un jour ? Sasuke n'en était pas persuadé. Si Sakura était comme lui, le genre de personne qui ne réussit pas à cesser d'aimer les personnes que ses yeux ont un jour regardé avec affection, alors elle ne pourrait jamais refouler les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Naruto.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, une porte claqua dans le couloir. Un vieil homme vêtu d'un uniforme vert et coiffé d'un masque en caoutchouc bleu s'approcha d'eux. L'air grave, il se planta devant Sakura et Sasuke, mains sur les hanches.

-Monsieur Uzumaki vient de se réveiller, déclara-t-il. Etes-vous des membres de sa famille ?

Sakura bondit sur ses pieds.

-Bien évidemment, cria-t-elle presque, je suis sa fiancée !

Sasuke lui jeta un regard à la dérobée avant de se lever à son tour, plus lentement. Sakura se mordilla la langue, comme si elle venait seulement de prendre conscience de ses propos.

-Très bien, alors suivez-moi, décréta le chirurgien d'une voix fatiguée.

Sakura fit un pas… puis s'arrêta net. Elle se retourna vers Sasuke pour lui décocher un doux sourire.

-Je… en fait je pense que vous devriez y aller en premier, murmura-t-elle.

Sasuke la remercia mais fut incapable de lui rendre son sourire. Sans piper mot, il emboîta le pas au chirurgien à la mine défaitiste.

-Nous l'avons transféré dans une chambre de l'unité des soins palliatifs, confessa le vieil homme, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

Pendant un court instant, le cœur de Sasuke menaça de s'arrêter. Soins palliatifs ? Pourquoi Diable Naruto se trouvait-il aux soins palliatifs ? Car à sa connaissance, cette unité était plutôt réservée aux personnes souffrant d'une maladie grave, comme un cancer en phase terminale, ou à celles qui se trouvaient en fin de vie. Péniblement, Sasuke ravala la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Il la sentit dégringoler lentement dans sa trachée, puis tomber lourdement sur son estomac. Naruto n'était pas en fin de vie, n'est-ce pas ? Non. Impossible. Il y avait certainement une autre explication, il _devait_ y avoir une autre explication. Evidemment.

Les deux hommes traversèrent plusieurs couloirs en silence avant de gagner le service de soins palliatifs. Puis le chirurgien s'arrêta face à une porte entrouverte sur laquelle le chiffre 312 était inscrit. Le médecin planta son regard dans celui de Sasuke, dont le cœur se mit soudainement à battre dans tous les sens.

Sasuke la sentait venir, la mauvaise nouvelle.

-Avant que vous n'entriez, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose.

Le ténébreux sentit les muscles de son corps se tendre les uns après les autres. Il n'aimait pas l'air grave imprimé sur le visage du chirurgien. Non, il ne l'aimait pas du tout.

-Monsieur Uzumaki est hors de danger, reprit le vieil homme, ça c'est la bonne nouvelle.

-Et la mauvaise ? se risqua à demander Sasuke d'une voix inhabituellement rauque.

Le chirurgien soupira en posant une main sur l'épaule du ténébreux.

-La mauvaise, c'est que sa colonne vertébrale a été gravement touchée au cours de l'impact. Monsieur Uzumaki est complètement paralysé. Il peut encore parler et bouger un peu la tête mais c'est tout. Ses organes internes fonctionnent parfaitement bien mais ses membres ne répondent plus.

A ce moment-là, Sasuke ne réalisa pas l'ampleur de la situation. A vrai dire, il se sentait tellement heureux et soulagé d'apprendre que Naruto faisait encore partie de ce bas monde qu'il se moquait un peu de le savoir tétraplégique. Il respirait toujours et c'était le principal. Sasuke se sentait prêt à accepter le reste et à vivre avec, même si cela s'avérait difficile. Car à ses yeux, rien ne serait plus difficile que de perdre définitivement Naruto. Certainement par miracle, il parvint à sourire.

-Merci docteur, souffla-t-il. Puis-je rentrer maintenant ?

Le chirurgien l'étudia pendant une poignée de secondes avant d'indiquer la porte d'un signe du menton. Son regard triste suivit Sasuke jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Une désagréable odeur de désinfectant flottait dans la petite chambre aux murs d'un blanc cassé. Naruto gisait au fond d'un lit d'hôpital. L'une de ses jambes, brisée, était maintenue en hauteur à l'aide d'une sangle, tandis qu'un tuyau en plastique, placé à l'intérieur des narines, l'aidait à respirer. Son visage, d'une pâleur inhabituelle, n'était que légèrement égratigné, seules quelques plaies recouvraient ses joues et son front. Une perfusion hydratait au compte-goutte son corps meurtri et fatigué. Naruto était vivant. Mais il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il ne pourrait plus jamais bouger.

Une vie anéantie en quelques secondes.

Deux vies anéanties en quelques secondes.

Sasuke déglutit avec difficulté avant de s'approcher d'un pas hésitant. Tendrement, il attrapa la main de Naruto sans imaginer une seconde que le blondinet ne pourrait plus sentir la chaleur de sa paume avec la même intensité.

Tant bien que mal, Naruto réussit à lui décocher un triste sourire.

-Co… comment te sens-tu ? demanda Sasuke d'une voix tremblante.

-Ca peut aller. Je me sens aussi raide qu'un morceau de bois mais au moins, je suis vivant.

_Putain heureusement,_ songea Sasuke. Naruto baissa tristement les yeux.

-Le médecin t'a dit que je…

-Oui, l'interrompit Sasuke. Oui, il me l'a dit.

Il ne voulait pas l'entendre de la bouche de Naruto. Il ne le supporterait pas.

-Mais on va trouver une solution, tu vas voir. Un jour, tu pourras sortir de ce lit Naruto, j'en suis sûr.

Le blondinet ne trouva rien à lui répondre. Il se contenta simplement de sourire et de respirer sa présence, heureux d'avoir le privilège de le regarder encore. Sasuke s'assit au bord du lit et glissa une main dans les cheveux blonds de Naruto. Son cœur battait la chamade et son esprit était chamboulé mais au fond, il était persuadé qu'un jour Naruto s'en sortirait. Seulement parce que c'était Naruto et qu'il s'en sortait toujours.

Première phase : le déni.

* * *

**Bien le bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Hey oui, déjà le chapitre 19 ! Mine de rien, cette fiction arrive sur ses derniers chapitres. Je pense que là, ma fin est devenue prévisible pour les plus perspicaces d'entre vous héhé =) cela dit, j'espère que cela ne vous retirera pas le plaisir que vous avez à lire cette fiction. Mon envie d'écrire revient petit à petit, au fil des jours et je dois dire que ça me fait un bien fou. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce ptit chapitre =) **

**Je vous remercie une fois de plus du fond du coeur, vous, les lectrices (et/ou lecteurs) qui prenaient le temps de vous arrêter sur mes chapitres, de les apprécier (ou pas haha), et de me laisser votre avis. Car sans vous, rien n'aurait été possible et je le pense sincèrement.**

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes:_

Réponse à Linoa19: Coucou ^^ merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que cette histoire te plaise et j'espère que ce sera le cas jusqu'au point final. Hihi, comme je l'ai dis juste au-dessus, ma fin ne sera plus vraiment une surprise à partir de maintenant =) je n'ai pas vu ce court-métrage. En fait, cette histoire n'est qu'une reprise complètement ré-écrite de ma toute première fanfiction Yaoi *larme à l'oeil*, que d'émotions.

Réponse à VaninaChan: Hello ^^ euh... si x) c'est un drame, désolée de briser en milles tous tes espoirs x) lol je suis moi-même stagiaire en ce moment, et on se fait toujours enguirlander x) peut-être ai-je voulu déverser ma frustration sur ce pauvre euh... c'est quoi encore le prénom de ce brave jeune homme ? Ah ouais, Kyosuke. Merci infiniment, je suis heureuse que ma fiction, mon style d'écriture, te plaisent =) J'aime briser les espoirs de mes lecteurs et lire leurs reviews pleines de haine et de menaces, c'est l'un de mes passe-temps favoris yek yek yek =) Il reste (normalement) 6 chapitres + 1 épilogue. Niark si tu as envie de voir les sentiments de Sasuke mis en avant, crois-moi, tu seras servie d'ici quelques chapitres ^^ Lol x) tu peux y aller avec les petites menaces, j'en ai tellement reçues depuis que je suis ici que plus rien ne me fait peur x) Ha-chan ne craint pas les menaces des lecteurs =D Et en effet, "Le temps d'un été" et "Sur un air de musique" sont bel et bien de moi ^^

**Gros bisous à toutes =)**


	21. Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20**

Bien évidemment, la presse s'empara de l'affaire dès le lendemain. L'accident de Naruto fit la une de tous les journaux. Une photo de lui où il apparaissait sous son meilleur jour, souriant et impeccablement coiffé, se trouvait sur toutes les couvertures de la presse people. Celui qu'on haïssait et qu'on méprisait encore un mois auparavant était devenu, le temps d'un tragique accident de voiture, le martyr du siècle. On le plaignait, on lui souhaitait de vite se rétablir –ce qui était un peu ironique compte tenu de son état-, on envoyait beaucoup de courage à ses proches… bref, on retournait sa veste. On devenait hypocrite.

On avait pitié.

Et de cette pitié, ni Sasuke ni Naruto n'en voulait. Aucun d'eux ne l'acceptait.

Les journalistes campaient devant le hall de l'hôpital depuis un mois déjà, un appareil-photo autour du cou et un calepin dans les mains, espérant dénicher une information croustillante ou scandaleuse. En un mois seulement, la chambre de Naruto avait beaucoup changée. Plusieurs bouquets de fleurs étaient éparpillés dans la pièce, lui redonnant un semblant de vie et de couleur. De nombreux associés lui avaient envoyé une carte de bon rétablissement, accompagnée parfois d'une boîte de chocolats qu'il ne pouvait pas déguster. Chaque jour, Sasuke s'exaspérait devant l'arrivée de ces cadeaux empreints d'hypocrisie et de compassion. Naruto, lui, ne s'en formalisait pas. Cela ne le rendait ni triste ni heureux. En réalité, il s'en moquait comme d'une guigne. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de s'énerver pour si peu et de toute façon, il n'en avait pas la force. Ainsi, le problème était réglé.

Sakura venait lui rendre visite deux ou trois fois par semaine depuis qu'elle avait obtenu la permission de Sasuke. Le ténébreux revoyait encore son visage pâle aux yeux débordant de larmes, il se rappelait encore du tremblement qui avait fait chaviré sa voix lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé : _M'accordes-tu le droit de venir le voir ?_ Sasuke accepta. Qu'aurait-il bien pu faire d'autre ? Refuser ? A quoi bon ? Sakura était une bonne amie pour Naruto et cela lui faisait sincèrement plaisir de voir que le blondinet était aimé, même si c'était par quelqu'un d'autre. Au début, Sasuke ne bougeait pas de sa chaise lorsque Sakura pénétrait dans la chambre blanche, la plupart du temps avec un DVD ou un livre entre les mains. Il se méfiait encore de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses et de ses sentiments ambigus. Mais désormais, il lui faisait assez confiance pour les laisser seuls une heure ou deux, juste le temps de se remémorer les souvenirs de l'enfance. Elle avait encore besoin de Naruto et Sasuke l'avait compris.

Une kinésithérapeute manipulait Naruto plusieurs fois par semaine durant une séance d'un quart d'heure. A l'aide d'exercices d'assouplissement et de décontraction, elle essayait de redonner un peu de vie à son corps inerte, insensible. Pour l'instant, ces exercices ne portaient pas leurs fruits et ne faisaient qu'épuiser Naruto mais Sasuke était convaincu qu'un jour, l'homme de sa vie pourrait de nouveau courir comme une gazelle et peindre comme un forcené. Oui, il en était persuadé. Il n'était pas d'un tempérament optimiste mais pour une fois, il voulait y croire. Il avait besoin d'y croire pour tenir le coup. De son côté, Naruto ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Il était un homme d'affaires après tout, sa pensée ne se constituait donc que d'éléments rationnels. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne sortirait jamais de ce lit, qu'il ne pourrait plus étreindre Sasuke comme autrefois, qu'il ne pourrait plus laisser libre court à son imagination sur une toile en lin. Il le savait. Et il l'acceptait. Cependant, il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait vivre de cette manière pendant des années. Il ne supporterait pas. Cela ne faisait qu'un mois qu'il était installé au fond de ce lit d'hôpital mais il ne le supportait déjà plus.

Il avait la désagréable impression d'être prisonnier d'un corps qui ne lui appartenait plus vraiment. Perpétuellement enfermé dans les tréfonds de son esprit, il faisait montre d'une force incroyable pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Souvent, l'envie de hurler le titillait dangereusement. Hélas, il n'avait même pas assez de force pour exprimer sa tristesse et dépêtrer sa colère. A la nuit tombée, lorsqu'aucun bruit ne perturbait le silence et que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, Naruto s'abandonnait au désespoir. Alors de grosses larmes tièdes glissaient sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les en empêcher. Parfois, il se surprenait même à songer qu'il aurait préféré y rester, ce matin-là, lorsque son Audi percuta un arbre. Son sort était pire que la mort.

Mais ce qui restait pour lui le plus difficile à accepter, c'était que Sasuke aussi en souffrait. Il en souffrait même terriblement.

Cet après-midi-là, exactement comme tous les autres, le temps s'égrena avec une lenteur épouvantable. Couché sur le dos, les bras le long du corps et le buste légèrement relevé à l'aide d'un oreiller, Naruto laissait son regard se perdre à travers la fenêtre entrouverte. Parfois, le vent parvenait à se faufiler dans la chambre et à lui arracher un léger frisson. Le timide soleil d'octobre planait haut dans le ciel, dardant le monde de ses rayons. La température avoisinait les quinze degrés, ce qui était assez surprenant à l'approche de l'automne. Le blondinet songea qu'il aurait aimé aller se promener dans le petit bois où Sasuke et lui avaient l'habitude de se rendre. Il aimait remplir ses poumons d'air frais et des odeurs de résine, tout en sentant le vent se glisser dans ses cheveux ambrés.

Mais il n'aurait plus l'occasion d'y retourner.

-Hey Naruto… à quoi tu penses ?

Le concerné détourna son regard de la fenêtre et l'orienta vers Sasuke, qui lui décocha un sourire tendre. Tant bien que mal, Naruto parvint à le lui rendre. Sasuke quittait rarement l'hôpital d'Osaka. Il arrivait le matin et ne repartait que le soir. Et encore, s'il pouvait passer la nuit aux côtés de Naruto, il le ferait sans hésiter. Les infirmières devaient presque se montrer agressives pour qu'il daigne lever ses fesses de cette maudite chaise où il restait assis à longueur de journée.

-A rien de spécial, répondit Naruto.

-Tu veux qu'on se mate un film ?

-Comme tu veux, ça m'est égal.

Les traits de Sasuke se crispèrent légèrement. Naruto lui avait répondu avec plus de froideur qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Car ces temps-ci, Naruto se montrait étrangement froid. Il ne souriait plus. Il se trouvait continuellement plongé dans ses pensées et, contrairement à son tempérament bavard, s'enfermait dans un mutisme que Sasuke ne savait pas comment interpréter. Petit à petit, il semblait perdre goût à la vie et son visage, autrefois si doux, semblait s'être transformé en un masque superficiel. Indifférent. Sasuke le voyait s'éteindre au fil des jours. Naruto avait beaucoup maigri et ses joues se creusaient un peu. Il faisait réellement peine à voir et Sasuke ne savait plus quoi faire pour lui venir en aide. Face à cette pathologie, l'impuissance le submergeait totalement. En d'autres termes, il ne servait à rien. Absolument à rien. Il n'était même pas capable de lui arracher un sourire ou un petit éclat de rire. Naruto s'enfermait dans des silences interminables qu'il ne parvenait pas à ébranler. Aujourd'hui, au fond de son lit, Naruto lui semblait un reflet de lui-même, de celui qu'il était autrefois et qu'il ne voulait plus être. L'homme renfrogné et sans espoir qui passait les trois quarts de son temps à maudire la vie et à souhaiter mourir.

Souhaiter mourir… un désagréable frisson hérissa toute la surface de sa peau. Comme un réflexe, Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto et saisit sa main en oubliant que le blondinet ne ressentait pas la chaleur de sa paume. Naruto lui manquait. _Son_ Naruto lui manquait. Plusieurs fois, il songea qu'il aurait préféré être à sa place. Il aurait préféré finir lui-même tétraplégique et laisser sa chance à Naruto. D'ailleurs, en toute logique, c'était normalement lui qui devrait se trouver agonisant au fond d'un lit, et Naruto devrait lui tenir la main. Pas l'inverse. Sasuke n'était pas préparé à _l'inverse_. Dans sa conception des choses et dans l'imagination de son futur, il s'était toujours vu comme un condamné à mort. Lui, il y était préparé depuis toujours et attendait simplement que son heure arrive. Naruto en revanche…

Comme c'était frustrant. Comme c'était répugnant. Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir responsable. Coupable même. Coupable d'être en parfaite santé ou presque pendant que Naruto vivait un véritable enfer. Alors il ne savait rien faire d'autre que de rester au chevet de Naruto, à attendre un miracle. A attendre que quelque chose, n'importe quoi, se produise. Désormais, le week-end fleur bleue passé sur le _Kushina_ lui paraissait lointain, presque irréel, à tel point qu'il en arrivait à se demander s'il avait vraiment eu lieu. Souvent, il avait l'impression que Naruto se trouvait ailleurs, égaré dans des pensées qu'il n'avait pas le droit de connaître. Il sentait l'âme du blondinet vagabonder ailleurs, loin de lui. Très loin de lui. Naruto lui échappait un peu plus chaque jour.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne le perde définitivement.

Sasuke se leva et s'approcha d'une petite commode. Il ouvrit un tiroir et passa en revue les quelques DVD qui s'y trouvaient.

-Tu veux regarder un film en particulier ? demanda-t-il en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

-Je t'ai dis que ça m'était égal.

_Sympa l'ambiance,_ songea Sasuke en grinçant des dents. Finalement, il opta pour _N'oublie jamais_, un film à l'eau de rose que Naruto aimait beaucoup aux dernières nouvelles. Sasuke alluma l'écran plat fixé au mur, mis le DVD dans le lecteur, et se planta face à Naruto, un sourire insolent aux lèvres.

-Hey… j'peux me taper l'incruste à côté de toi ?

Les pupilles de Naruto se mirent à briller. Enfin. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un triste sourire. Le cœur soudainement plus léger, le ténébreux s'allongea auprès de son amour et posa une main sur la sienne. Le corps de Naruto était chaud. Naruto respirait. Sasuke pouvait sentir son souffle tiède heurter sa joue. Naruto était vivant. Naruto serait toujours là. Il y veillerait personnellement.

-Sasuke…

Le cœur du concerné suspendit ses battements un court instant.

-Je t'aime.

En guise de réponse, Sasuke lui embrassa le front. Puis sa bouche glissa sur le nez de Naruto, lui arrachant un rire discret. Inévitablement, leurs lèvres finirent par se rencontrer. Et ce fut magique. Littéralement magique. Des milliers de papillons se mirent à voltiger au creux de l'estomac de Sasuke. Naruto ne l'avait encore jamais embrassé de cette façon. C'était un baiser intense, fort, révélateur. En l'espace d'un instant, il n'y eut plus d'hôpital, il n'y eut plus de maladie, il n'y eut plus de douleur. Il y eut juste leur monde à eux. Leur monde dans lequel ils aimaient s'enfermer, l'univers où ils avaient établi refuge.

Un monde bien meilleur que cette fichue réalité qui les assénait.

XxXx

En ce mardi dix octobre, Naruto avait ce que la plupart des gens appelait "le blues" ou encore "le cafard". Aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire. Il fêtait ses vingt neuf ans au fond d'un lit d'hôpital, prisonnier d'un corps qui ne voulait plus bouger. Youpi. Sakura était venue le voir une demi-heure plus tôt afin de lui souhaiter un « heureux anniversaire ». Il eut envie de rétorquer un « _Vas te faire voir avec tes heureux anniversaires, crétine_ » cinglant mais se retint de justesse. Pour l'occasion, la jeune femme lui avait offert un livre de six cents pages que Sasuke se ferait un plaisir de lui lire un peu plus tard. Sasuke lui faisait toujours la lecture. Toujours.

D'un œil morne, il regardait les premiers rayons de soleil percer les nombreux nuages opacifiant le ciel d'automne. Les minces rai de lumière luttaient inlassablement pour chasser la grisaille et si un nuage plus noir venait barrer leur route, ils ne s'éteignaient pas, continuant le combat. Il n'avait pas le courage de les imiter. Ce combat l'épuisait. Depuis l'enfance, il était prisonnier. Prisonnier des rêves de son père, prisonnier de l'entreprise familiale, et aujourd'hui le voilà prisonnier de son propre corps. Aux côtés de Sasuke, il avait eu le privilège de goûter à la liberté. Et quand un prisonnier connait la saveur de la liberté, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, il lui est impossible de demeurer enchaîné. Naruto voulait partir. Partir, dans tous les sens du terme. Il n'irait jamais mieux et ses membres refuseraient toujours de lui obéir. Sa vie avait adopté une routine ennuyeuse et surtout humiliante. Son quotidien défilait au rythme des séances de rééducation, de soins, de toilette, de repas… il ne vivait plus. Il survivait. Il n'avait plus de corps. Seul son esprit demeurait vivant et chaque jour, il devait faire preuve d'un courage exceptionnel pour ne pas devenir complètement fou. L'esprit de Naruto se limitait à un nombre restreint de pensées contre lesquelles il ne pouvait rien.

Et le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'était qu'il privait Sasuke de vivre sa propre vie. Naruto Uzumaki n'était plus qu'une loque et Sasuke était devenu la nourrice d'une loque. Et ça, le blondinet ne l'acceptait pas. Il ne l'accepterait jamais. Il ne supportait plus de voir Sasuke assis en permanence à son chevet, la mine renfrognée et un bouquin stupide entre les mains. Sasuke était jeune, Sasuke était beau, Sasuke devait vivre. Et il allait vivre. Coûte que coûte. Sasuke allait vivre à tout prix. Il devait continuer à vivre pour eux deux et réaliser ses rêves. Sa place n'était pas dans cet hôpital.

_Ensuite… je te rendrai heureux._

N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait promis à Sasuke ? Et aujourd'hui que faisait-il ? Rien. Strictement rien. Il n'était bon qu'à regarder des films ridicules à la télévision et à pleurnicher sur son sort. Bref, il n'était plus capable de rendre Sasuke heureux. Quelqu'un d'autre pourrait peut-être le faire un jour, Naruto l'espérait du fond du cœur, mais lui n'y arriverait plus désormais. Il ne voulait être un fardeau pour personne et surtout pas pour Sasuke. Alors, comme tout homme digne de ce nom, Naruto Uzumaki avait pris sa décision. _La _décision de sa vie même. Vu sa condition, il n'existait pas trente six façons de retrouver sa liberté. Non. A vrai dire, il n'y en avait qu'une. Une seule. Et il comptait bien la retrouver, cette liberté qu'il avait tant convoité.

On frappa à la porte. D'une voix faible, Naruto murmura un « entrez » empreint de lassitude. Le visage du docteur Orochimaru apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Naruto l'intima de s'approcher et de refermer derrière lui. Le cardiologue obtempéra, le regard traversé par une lueur de surprise, puis s'approcha du lit, perplexe.

-Vous m'avez fait appeler monsieur Uzumaki ?

-Oui. Je voulais vous parler.

Le docteur Orochimaru s'installa sur une chaise et croisa les bras, sourcils froncés. En homme de sciences, il ne croyait pas en la divination mais il devait bien avouer que l'atmosphère lugubre qui planait dans la chambre n'annonçait rien de bon. Il avait comme qui dirait « un mauvais pressentiment ».

-Monsieur Uzumaki, que voulez-vous ? interrogea-t-il, je ne pense pas vous avoir dans ma clientèle.

Et là, ce qu'il aperçut dans les yeux bleus de Naruto lui glaça littéralement le sang.

La détermination qui pétillait dans le regard du blondinet était d'une intensité troublante, au point que le cardiologue eut plusieurs fois envie de détourner les yeux. De _baisser_ les yeux même. C'était un regard dur, froid, austère. Un regard au fond duquel ne résidait plus une once d'espoir.

-Je ne suis pas l'un de vos patients mais je pense que je pourrais vous être utile, souffla Naruto. Je sais que vous cherchez activement un cœur pour Sasuke alors… ne cherchez plus. Vous venez de le trouver.

Le silence qui suivit les paroles de Naruto sembla s'étirer pendant une éternité. Les deux hommes se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant des minutes interminables. Il fallut plusieurs secondes au docteur Orochimaru pour comprendre ce que Naruto Uzumaki essayait de lui dire. Une fois qu'il eut enfin trouvé un sens à ces mots inattendus, il fut soudainement incapable de respirer, un peu comme si ses poumons ne contenaient plus d'air.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre… balbutia-t-il bêtement.

Naruto soupira, irrité. Seigneur comme cet homme pouvait être lent d'esprit ! C'était à se demander comment il avait réussi à devenir cardiologue.

-Vous vous occupez de Sasuke Uchiha n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui… mais…

-Parfait, coupa Naruto. Je sais que Sasuke a besoin d'une greffe de cœur s'il veut survivre quelques années encore, c'est vous-même qui me l'avez dit. Je suis prêt à lui donner le mien, docteur. Alors prenez-le. Pour Sasuke.

Voilà qui avait le mérite d'être clair, direct et précis. Aucune ambigüité possible cette fois. Orochimaru était sûr d'avoir bien entendu et il comprenait mieux pourquoi, dans le monde des affaires, on surnommait Naruto Uzumaki _Le serpent en costume_. Sa force de persuasion restait inébranlable. Mais… c'était une blague n'est-ce pas ? Il devait certainement y avoir une caméra cachée dans un coin de cette chambre empestant le désinfectant, pas vrai ? Car dans le cas contraire, il était dans de beaux draps ! Orochimaru secoua légèrement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

-Mais… mais enfin vous n'êtes pas en train de mourir, vous vous portez très bien monsieur Uzumaki !

Le concerné haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

-Ah ? Vous trouvez que je me porte bien, vous ? Eh bien vous êtes du genre optimiste, docteur.

Le cardiologue ouvrit la bouche sur un silence. Seul un soupir lourd de sens franchit le barrage de ses lèvres. Qu'aurait-il bien pu lui répondre, après tout ? Non, Naruto Uzumaki n'allait pas bien du tout et non, il ne s'en remettrait jamais. A quoi bon se voiler la face ? Il était médecin, pas psychologue. L'un de ses patients avait besoin d'une greffe de cœur et on lui en offrait un sur un plateau d'argent. Que devrait-il faire, hein ? Refuser ? Accepter ? A vrai dire, il n'en savait strictement rien. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : détaler comme un lapin et ne plus jamais revenir dans cette maudite chambre.

Naruto percevait clairement son malaise mais il ne cèderait pas. Non, il ne cèderait pour rien au monde. La détermination embrasait son regard.

-Je songe sérieusement à quitter ce monde, reprit-il. Je compte rédiger une demande d'euthanasie très prochainement. Ou plutôt, je vais demander à ce qu'on la rédige pour moi puisque je ne sais plus utiliser mes bras.

-Excusez-moi ?

Alors c'était ça. Naruto Uzumaki souhaitait donner sa vie pour sauver celle de Sasuke Uchiha.

Admirable.

Louable.

Courageux.

Cruel.

- Croyez-moi, entre cette existence et la mort, mon choix est déjà fait, susurra le blondinet. Vous savez ce que ça fait docteur d'être allongé là à longueur de temps, sans rien faire, sans pouvoir bouger ? Vous savez ce que ça fait d'être là et de rendre malheureuse la personne que vous aimez le plus au monde ? J'aime Sasuke. J'aime Sasuke plus que n'importe qui d'autre sur cette putain de planète mais je ne peux plus rien faire pour lui. Je ne peux plus le serrer dans mes bras, je ne peux plus lui tenir la main, je ne peux plus le toucher… la seule chose que je peux encore faire, c'est lui donner mon cœur pour qu'il puisse vivre encore un peu. De toute façon, il lui appartient déjà.

Au bord de la crise d'hystérie, le docteur Orochimaru bondit sur ses pieds et battit l'air de ses mains. Naruto le fixait d'un air froid et impassible, sans même cligner des paupières une seule fois.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas donner votre cœur comme ça enfin ! s'exclama-t-il, il faut faire des examens pour voir si vous êtes compatible avec Sasuke Uchiha et puis il y a tout un tas de démarches administratives… vous êtes inscrit au don d'organes ?

-Oui. Je suis inscrit, j'ai ma carte de donneur dans mon bureau, téléphonez à ma gouvernante et elle vous l'apportera illico. Alors entamez vos examens dès maintenant et vérifiez ma compatibilité.

La détermination qu'Orochimaru avait aperçu dans son regard semblait s'être déplacée dans le timbre de sa voix. La détermination était tout ce qu'il restait à Naruto. L'espoir de pouvoir venir en aide à Sasuke Uchiha le maintenait en vie. Du moins, pour le moment. Le cardiologue était victime d'un terrible dilemme intérieur. A la faculté de médecine, on lui avait appris qu'il fallait toujours respecter la volonté des patients. Oui mais tout de même… cette volonté-là posait un sérieux problème éthique.

Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre que d'accepter ?

-Très bien, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir. Nous débuterons les examens dès demain matin si cela est votre souhait mais s'il vous plait, monsieur Uzumaki, je vous demande de réfl…

-Merci, l'interrompit Naruto d'une voix ferme, j'attends votre venue avec impatience docteur.

Les épaules d'Orochimaru se voûtèrent, un peu comme si elles portaient soudainement tout le poids du monde. Sans dire un mot de plus, il bondit presque sur ses pieds, pressé de quitter cette infâme chambre blanche. Une seconde de plus en compagnie de Naruto Uzumaki et il devenait fou à lier. Courtoisement, il salua l'homme d'affaires et tourna les talons, crispé.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, la voix rauque de Naruto le retint encore un instant.

-Au fait… pas un mot à Sasuke. Je compte lui annoncer moi-même.

Orochimaru fut incapable de répondre. Cela lui semblait au-dessus de ses forces. Sans bruit, il abandonna Naruto à sa solitude.

Le silence régna de nouveau dans la chambre. Le silence accablant. Le silence devenu insupportable. Le silence qui le replongeait dans une solitude impitoyable. Cette solitude dans laquelle il s'était juré ne plus jamais retomber. Hélas, désormais il ne pouvait plus peindre pour tenter de combler le vide qui le rongeait. Le désespoir tuait l'inspiration.

La porte grinça doucement. Le visage de Sasuke apparut dans l'entrebâillement. Il arborait un sourire rayonnant. La brise d'automne avait donné un peu de couleur à ses joues.

-Bon anniversaire mon amour ! claironna-t-il joyeusement, devine ce que je t'ai acheté comme cadeau !

Naruto parvint à sourire.

-Aucune idée, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix faible, mais j'espère que ce n'est pas un livre.

Le nez de Sasuke se plissa d'une drôle de façon.

-Nan, j'ai un peu plus d'imagination que Tête de fraise, je te rassure.

Cela lui brûla la gorge, mais le chef d'entreprise pouffa discrètement.

-Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, c'est pas sympa.

Sasuke l'ignora. Après tout, pourquoi devrait-il se montrer « sympa » avec Sakura Haruno alors qu'il ne la supportait pas ? Il possédait bien des défauts mais il n'était pas hypocrite pour un sou. Machinalement, il se débarrassa de sa veste et l'envoya valser sur une chaise prostrée dans un coin de la pièce.

-Au fait tu sais quoi ? reprit-il, j'ai croisé le Mec Débauché dans le couloir et il m'a même pas dit bonjour ! Ce salaud…

-Les médecins sont prétentieux, c'est bien connu mon chéri.

-Ouais, sauf quand on les paie.

Doucement, Sasuke s'approcha du lit et déposa un petit paquet bleu ciel sur le ventre de Naruto. Un sourire chargé de lumière se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Bon anniversaire, Naruto, chuchota-t-il.

-Tu me l'ouvres ?

Sasuke ne se fit pas prier et s'empressa de déchirer le papier cadeau. Un écrin de velours apparu dans sa main et Naruto crut un instant que son cœur allait cesser de battre.

Si c'était ce qu'il croyait… si c'était _vraiment_ ce qu'il croyait… que pourrait-il bien lui dire ?

Que pourrait-il répondre à sa demande d'avenir commun alors qu'il estimait ne plus avoir de futur ?

Les mains tremblantes et le cœur battant, Sasuke ouvrit la petite boîte en velours. Un anneau doré se mit à luire sous la pâle lueur des néons et les craintes de Naruto se confirmèrent. Son visage ne composait aucune expression. Dans d'autres circonstances, il serait sans nul doute l'homme le plus heureux de monde. Mais dans cette chambre d'hôpital froide où planait l'odeur du désespoir, il ne parvenait pas à ressentir une once de joie. Juste un profond sentiment de vide. Il avait l'impression que son cœur se déchirait dans sa poitrine, un peu comme si quelqu'un le lui avait ôté pour le broyer férocement. Encore une fois, il avait la dérangeante impression que la vie se moquait de lui. Qu'elle se moquait de lui pour la dernière fois.

Sasuke était là, tout sourire, une bague au creux de la main. Et il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. Son courage envolé, il n'avait pas la force de lui avouer qu'il comptait quitter ce monde en le laissant derrière. Gêné par son silence, Sasuke se mordillait les lèvres et ses yeux ne cessaient de regarder à droite et à gauche tout en évitant soigneusement ceux du blondinet. Ils craignaient d'y lire un quelconque sentiment de déception ou d'amertume. Ce matin-là, Sasuke avait cassé sa tirelire pour acheter cette alliance qui valait environ six mois de salaire mensuel. Tant pis. Il se moquait bien du prix lorsqu'il s'agissait de Naruto Uzumaki. Cependant, il n'avait envisagé la possibilité que le chef d'entreprise puisse refuser son cadeau empestant le romantisme à dix kilomètres. Et pourtant, le mutisme dans lequel il se réfugiait ne présageait rien de bon. En réalité, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi ridicule.

-Euh… préluda Sasuke.

-Une… bague ? murmura Naruto.

Droit comme un piquet, Sasuke sentit ses muscles se détendre peu à peu. Le sourire presque imperceptible qu'affichait Naruto suffisait à lui redonner un peu de bravoure.

-Naruto… je veux qu'on se marie.

Oh Seigneur comme il trouvait sa phrase stupide. Stupide et cruellement banale. Même les cinéastes les moins talentueux faisaient mieux que ça. Et dire que Karin l'avait obligé à regarder entièrement la première saison de _Quatre mariages pour une lune de miel,_ une émission de téléréalité ridicule qu'elle adorait par-dessus tout. Autant dire que niveau demande en mariage, il avait été servi. Pourtant, même si la sienne demeurait totalement dépourvue de romantisme et d'originalité, le sourire de Naruto ne s'était pas effacé. Il ne s'était pas élargi, mais il ne s'était pas effacé non plus. C'était déjà ça. Pourquoi cette demande en mariage arrivait-elle pile poil à ce moment-là ? Peut-être parce que Sasuke sentait qu'il était déjà en train de perdre Naruto. Peut-être même qu'il l'avait déjà perdu. Peut-être espérait-il que cette bague suffirait à ramener Naruto auprès de lui.

Sasuke s'assit au bord du lit puis se pencha vers le blondinet pour humer son parfum et ressentir sa chaleur. Quelques mèches blondes chatouillèrent ses joues. Il sourit.

Il ne voulait pas affronter son regard. Il avait bien trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait y déceler.

-Epouse-moi Naruto.

Si seulement son fichu bras voulait bien se lever, le blondinet aurait glissé une main dans les cheveux de Sasuke. Il ne supportait pas de l'entendre parler de l'avenir avec une telle certitude, une telle insouciance, alors qu'il estimait ne plus en avoir.

Comme il aurait aimé entendre exactement les mêmes paroles de la bouche d'exactement la même personne dans d'autres circonstances.

-Et comment veux-tu qu'on fasse, hein ? chuchota-t-il, je peux pas bouger.

-T'inquiète, on trouvera une solution. Y'a toujours une solution.

Là était l'erreur. Parfois, il se pouvait qu'il n'exista aucune solution.

Les minutes, puis les heures défilèrent lentement. Docilement, Sasuke s'endormit, bercé par la respiration de Naruto. Le blondinet aurait aimé l'étreindre avec douceur et glisser une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Mais il en était incapable. Définitivement incapable. Et à ses yeux, il n'existait rien de pire.

En humant le parfum de Sasuke, il sanglota silencieusement.

* * *

**Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs ! **

******Vous savez quoi ? C'EST LE WEEEEEEK END ! Je l'attendais avec grande impatience, vous pouvez même pas savoir à quel point ! Bref, parlons un peu de ce petit chapitre =) je l'aime beaucoup, même s'il n'a rien de bien exceptionnel. Le choix de Naruto est cruel et lorsque Sasuke va l'apprendre, il va... nan je dirais rien, n'espérez pas haha. Apart ça, vous trouvez pas que _N'oublie jamais_ est un superbe film ? C'est mon film à l'eau de rose préféré x) il bat Titanic à plates coutures à mon humble avis… bref, ça n'a rien à voir avec le yaoi. Voici venu le moment que je préfère: répondre aux reviews ! **

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes:_

Réponse à anonyme : Pourquoi ? Euh peut-être parce que je suis cruelle et que c'est un drame ? x)

Réponse à Vanina-chan: Hello =) oui, j'aime faire ça, démolir les vains espoirs des lecteurs fait partie de mes passe-temps préférés =) non lol mon esprit est libre et rebelle et mon coeur incorruptible *tend une main vers le soleil couchant*. Haha eh bien ça tu le découvriras en lisant =) s'il te reste assez de courage bien sûr x) mdr pas de câlins, c'est fini tout ça pour eux x) y'en a qu'on pas de chance, qu'est-ce que tu veux x) disons que je n'avais pas envie d'entrer dans le cliché de la Sakura stupide et nymphomane qui hurle et dramatise à tout va x) je n'ai rien contre cette pauvre fille, même si, soyons francs, elle ne fera jamais partie de mes personnages préférés x) non voyons, je ne me revendique pas comme une sadique: mes lecteurs habituels me disent sadique, c'est différent, d'ailleurs je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi... (A)

Réponse à Elowlie: Bien le bonjour chère amie =) autant pour moi, mais tu remarqueras que je n'ai pas répété la même erreur pour ce chapitre x) j'ai écrit caLepin, alors heureuse ? j'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi Sasuke est effrayant mais ce n'est pas grave, connaissant l'état désastreux de ta santé mentale, je ne me pose plus de question x) trop de racisme et d'homophobie à mon goût en ce moment... on entend que ça. Mdr je suis une pro: j'arrive à te faire lire du NaruSasuNaru au lieu du SasoDei x) on a la classe ou on l'a pas, que veux-tu, je suis pas ta meilleure amie pour rien Baka-chan, je sais comment t'amadouer =p mdrrr moi à la place de Sasuke, je lui aurais balancé son café en pleine tronche en espérant qu'il soit bien brûlant x) Sachiko l'aurait fait x) au plaisir de te voir ce soir sur FB =)

**Gros bisous à tous et mille fois merci pour vos reviews !**


	22. Chapitre 21

**Chapitre 21**

Un vent âpre soufflait sur ce dernier après-midi d'octobre. Novembre arrivait doucement, grisâtre et maussade. Les feuilles avaient revêtu leur parure d'automne et toutes quittaient les branches des arbres, portées par une brise glacée. D'épais nuages opacifiaient le ciel et au loin se faisait entendre le murmure de l'orage. Une pluie fine cognait discrètement les carreaux de la chambre trois cent douze, unité de soins palliatifs. Paupières à demi-closes, Naruto somnolait, bercé par les doux mots de Sasuke. Car Sasuke était là, comme toujours. Assis au bord du lit, il lui faisait la lecture. Sa voix calme et grave ébréchait l'insupportable silence dans lequel le blondinet se trouvait plongé vingt heures sur vingt quatre, lorsque Sasuke n'était pas là.

Le livre que Sakura lui avait acheté à l'occasion de son vingt neuvième anniversaire était terminé depuis longtemps et rangé dans un des tiroirs de la chambre d'hôpital. Désormais Sasuke tournait inlassablement les pages de _Un cadavre dans la bibliothèque_ d'Agatha Christie, un auteur que Naruto appréciait grandement. Doucement, les paupières de Naruto se soulevèrent. Le monde fut parsemé de petits points colorés pendant plusieurs secondes avant de recouvrer ses couleurs. La veille, le docteur Orochimaru lui avait annoncé que les résultats étaient positifs. Une fois mort, il pourrait offrir son cœur à Sasuke. Au sens propre, bien sûr, car au figuré, son cœur lui appartenait déjà depuis longtemps. Les examens étaient donc positifs. Bien.

Il fallait maintenant l'avouer à Sasuke. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Naruto était taraudé par de multiples questions. Il se demandait comment il pourrait lui annoncer de manière claire et directe sans se montrer trop brutal. Au final, le blondinet en était arrivé à la conclusion que d'une manière ou d'une autre, Sasuke finirait par en souffrir. Car contrairement à lui, Sasuke n'avait pas perdu espoir. Il croyait dur comme fer en son rétablissement et assistait à chaque séance de kinésithérapie avec un enthousiasme à peine dissimulé. Chaque jour il l'encourageait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, sans jamais cesser de sourire. Le courage dont il faisait preuve à chaque seconde était louable. Rien n'arrivait à lui faire perdre sa gaieté et sa bonne humeur. Parfois, il irradiait de Sasuke une telle envie de vivre que Naruto voulait y croire encore. Et espérer avec lui. Mais, en homme de sciences et de logique, il savait pertinemment ce qu'était la tétraplégie. Il savait aussi qu'il ne quitterait pas ce lit d'hôpital. C'était comme ça. Il l'acceptait.

En revanche, ce qu'il acceptait beaucoup moins était de voir Sasuke passer à côté de sa vie. Sasuke n'avait pas sa place dans cette maudite chambre d'hôpital. Non. La place de Sasuke était n'importe où ailleurs que cet étage de soins palliatifs. Sasuke devait vivre sa vie. Et Naruto l'en empêchait. Le ténébreux pouvait bien hurler le contraire dès que l'occasion se présentait, Naruto était devenu un véritable fardeau. Un fardeau extrêmement lourd à porter. Combien de temps encore les épaules de Sasuke supporteraient son poids avant de s'affaisser ? Puis de se rompre définitivement ? Il allait mourir mais Sasuke, lui, ne mourrait pas. Il avait encore de belles années devant lui s'il acceptait de se faire greffer son cœur et s'il continuait de suivre correctement le traitement du docteur Orochimaru.

Naruto devait le convaincre. Par tous les moyens.

-Madame ! Oh madame, il y a un cadavre dans la bibliothèque ! lut Sasuke en adoptant une petite voix fluette.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement.

-Non mais sérieux c'est quoi ce bouquin que tu m'obliges à lire ?

-Sasuke… il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Le concerné leva des yeux interrogateurs vers Naruto. L'air grave que composaient ses traits lui glaça littéralement le sang. En déglutissant avec difficulté, il déposa le roman policier sur le petit guéridon et s'efforça de sourire. Seule une grimace ridicule se peignit sur ses lèvres. Aujourd'hui aussi il la sentait venir, la mauvaise nouvelle. A vrai dire, il était habitué aux mauvaises nouvelles depuis l'enfance. Les gens annonciateurs d'une nouvelle désastreuse arboraient toujours une expression renfrognée, parfois située à mi-chemin entre le désespoir et la pitié. C'était exactement cette mine-là qu'affichait Naruto tandis qu'il scrutait son regard à la recherche d'une autre explication.

Seulement, il n'y lut qu'une indestructible détermination.

Habituellement, Sasuke appréciait les gens déterminés. Le courage et la volonté étaient deux de ses qualités et il aimait les retrouver chez les autres. Il estimait beaucoup les personnes qui se battaient sans relâche, même quand leurs efforts restaient vains. Logiquement, il aurait dû admirer cette lueur brûlant dans les pupilles céruléennes de Naruto. Il aurait dû admirer la force de sa détermination. Mais c'était plutôt le contraire, cette fois-ci. La détermination de Naruto frisait le renoncement. La résignation. Au fond de ces yeux bleus, Sasuke décelait une immense fatigue et une lassitude innommable. Il devinait que d'ici une fraction de seconde, Naruto lui annoncerait ce qu'il avait toujours craint d'entendre. Inconsciemment, il serra les dents et ses maxillaires vibrèrent sous ses joues, tels deux cœurs battant à l'unisson.

Naruto inspira une bonne bouffée d'air pour se donner du courage et décréta d'une voix calme :

-Je veux retrouver ma liberté. Je veux partir, Sasuke.

Sasuke haussa les sourcils, perplexe.

-P… partir ? Pour aller où ? Tu veux qu'on aille où ?

Un discret sourire se peignit sur les lèvres du blondinet.

-Toi tu ne vas nulle part, répondit-il. Cette fois, je pars seul.

Ces mots firent écho dans le crâne de Sasuke pendant plusieurs secondes au cours desquelles il tenta de leur attribuer un sens. D'abord, il ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'ils signifiaient. Car en effet, il ne voyait pas très bien comment Naruto allait s'y prendre pour quitter seul ce fichu lit d'hôpital aux draps impeccables. Sans doute essayait-il de se voiler la face. Mais la réalité le rattrapa bien vite. Sasuke Uchiha était tout sauf un imbécile et ses neurones fonctionnaient à la vitesse grand V. Surtout depuis que Naruto le forçait à lire les romans d'Agatha Christie et de Mary Higgins Clark. Désormais les sous-entendus douteux de ce genre n'avaient plus aucun secret pour lui. Malheureusement. Souvent, il maudissait son intelligence.

Lentement, il secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour reprendre contenance.

-Non… Naruto, tu vas quand même pas…

-Si. Sasuke, je veux…

Le blondinet dut faire preuve d'un courage exceptionnel pour ne pas détourner le regard.

-Je veux qu'on m'euthanasie.

L'entendre de manière claire et directe, sans aucune ambigüité, faisait encore plus mal que sous la forme d'un sous-entendu douteux. Parce que cette fois, le doute n'était plus possible. Il ne pouvait plus se cacher derrière de douces illusions. Naruto voulait mourir. Naruto voulait mourir et il avait l'impression que le monde allait s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre. Que _son_ monde allait s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre. Le monde qu'il avait construit au contact de Naruto, ce monde qui ne se constituait que de ses sourires et de ses espoirs, ce monde qu'il pouvait sentir avec son cœur. Naruto comptait partir, tout quitter, lui y compris. Le problème, c'était que Sasuke Uchiha n'avait jamais envisagé de vivre sans Naruto.

Comment le pourrait-il désormais ?

C'était absurde.

Un cri se bouscula dans sa gorge. Il serra les dents.

-Ne fais pas ça... je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça…

Et le pire restait à venir. Le pire allait seulement arriver. Sasuke le sentait. Il le devinait à l'expression grave de Naruto et à la froideur de son regard. Il y avait des mauvaises nouvelles comme ça, qu'on sentait arriver à des milliers de kilomètres.

-Sasuke… je voudrais aussi que tu te fasses greffer mon cœur.

Le concerné faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive. Alors là, s'il s'y était attendu… se faire greffer le cœur de Naruto ? C'était une blague pas vrai ? D'une seconde à l'autre, un abruti muni d'un micro sortirait de nulle part en hurlant « _Caméra cachée !_ » comme un pestiféré. Sasuke n'y croyait pas. Il n'y croyait pas une seconde. Les mots de Naruto, cruels et dévastateurs, lui semblaient presqu'irréels, dénués de sens.

Et ses derniers espoirs venaient de tomber, comme les feuilles en automne.

-P… pardon ?! articula-t-il.

Les traits du blondinet s'adoucirent légèrement. Au creux de sa poitrine, il pouvait sentir son cœur battre le record de vitesse. Sasuke, habituellement maître de lui-même, le détaillait comme s'il était subitement devenu fou. Une infinie souffrance se lisait sur son visage blême et mal rasé. Il semblait sur le point d'exploser. Une douleur aigue perforait la poitrine de Naruto. Comme c'était dur. Bien sûr, il s'était attendu à une telle réaction mais il espérait qu'avec le temps, Sasuke finisse par comprendre sa décision. Il souhaitait mourir pour lui permettre de vivre. Dans son état, cloué dans un lit au beau milieu d'une chambre empestant le désinfectant, il n'espérait plus rien de la vie. En revanche, l'avenir souriait à Sasuke. Il n'y aucune raison pour que Sasuke passe à côté de sa vie à cause de lui, tout ça parce qu'il était trop stupide pour respecter le code de la route. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils soient deux à mourir prématurément. Non. Sasuke devait vivre. A tout prix. Et pour ça, il était prêt à mourir sans aucun regret.

Il n'avait jamais cru au destin ou aux imbécilités de ce genre. Dans le milieu où il avait grandi, on lui avait toujours enseigné que l'avenir d'un homme dépendait uniquement de ses choix. En enfant influençable désireux de plaire à son père, Naruto avait adhéré à cette conception de la vie sans y réfléchir davantage. Et pourtant aujourd'hui, il n'en était plus aussi sûr. Sasuke Uchiha avait bouleversé sa vie et ses principes. Peut-être que leur rencontre résultait bel et bien du destin. Quoi d'autre sinon ? Voilà qu'il gisait dans un lit d'hôpital et que son cœur pouvait permettre de sauver la vie de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Si ça ce n'était pas l'œuvre du destin, qu'était-ce donc ?

Recroquevillé sur sa chaise, yeux rivés sur le linoléum beige, Sasuke semblait à des années lumières du Japon. Silencieusement, il se demandait comment il avait bien pu en arriver là. Il se demandait pourquoi le sort s'acharnait sur sa pauvre personne. Il se demandait pourquoi, alors qu'il avait enfin trouvé une raison de vivre, le malheur frappait encore une fois. La vie ne lui laisserait-elle jamais une chance d'être heureux ?

S'il l'avait pu, Naruto l'aurait serré dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffer.

-Nous deux, c'est le _ka,_ chuchota-t-il.

Doucement, Sasuke releva la tête pour le fixer avec une pointe de colère.

-Le quoi ?

-Le _ka,_ répéta Naruto_._ Le destin.

Alors là c'était la bêtise de trop. Voilà qu'il se mettait à lui parler du destin maintenant ! Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça ! Presque comme un réflexe, Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux à la perfusion reliée au bras de son petit ami. Est-ce qu'on le droguait pour qu'il débite autant d'imbécilités en un laps de temps si réduit ?

Il bondit sur ses pieds, poings serrés. Il s'était levé avec tant de brutalité que la chaise se renversa, provoquant un boucan du diable. Un entrelacs de colère et de tristesse lui consumait la poitrine. Si Naruto n'était pas incapable de se défendre, il lui aurait volontiers collé un pin en pleine figure, histoire de lui remettre le cerveau à l'endroit.

-Va te faire foutre avec ton putain de _ka_ à la con ! hurla-t-il, je crois pas au destin et tu ne me donneras pas ton cœur, t'entends ?! Bordel, jamais je n'accepterais ! Jamais !

-Ca fait beaucoup de gros mots dans la même phrase, plaisanta le blond.

-Oh lâche-moi deux secondes !

-Je ne peux même pas t'attraper alors…

Sasuke le dévisagea avec colère tandis qu'un sourire insolent s'arquait sur ses lèvres.

-Arrête avec tes blagues ridicules qui ne font rire personne ! s'énerva le brun, cette situation t'amuse ou quoi ?!

-Non, mais ça sert à rien de la rendre plus tragique qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

La bouche de Sasuke s'ouvrit sur un silence. Un long soupir franchit le barrage de ses lèvres. Qu'aurait-il pu lui répondre ? Face à la détermination de Naruto, il se sentait désarmé. Soudainement, il eut l'impression que ses épaules portaient tout le poids du monde. Des larmes tièdes noyèrent ses orbes onyx tandis qu'il s'abaissait pour ramasser la chaise. Il ne devait pas craquer. Il ne pouvait pas craquer. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Ce n'était pas à lui de pleurer. Et pourtant, en dépit de ses efforts, quelques larmes glissaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Elles étaient brûlantes et remplies de colère. Une colère qu'il n'exprimait pas, qu'il gardait profondément enfouie à l'intérieur de son cœur. Car Sasuke Uchiha avait la haine. La haine envers la vie. La vie était décidément bien injuste.

La place de Naruto n'aurait jamais dû se trouver dans ce lit d'hôpital. Non. Naruto Uzumaki avait toujours été promis à un futur luxuriant. Un boulot en or, une fiancée follement amoureuse, une maison gigantesque, un compte en banque plein à craquer… pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils se rencontrent ? Sasuke Uchiha ne regrettait jamais rien. Il estimait qu'il valait mieux avoir des remords plutôt que des regrets. Pourtant aujourd'hui, il regrettait sincèrement. Il regrettait de s'être imposé dans la vie de Naruto. La culpabilité et l'impuissance lui rongeaient le cœur et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si la situation aurait été différente s'ils ne s'étaient jamais connu. Peut-être que Naruto se serait réellement marié avec Sakura. Peut-être qu'il aurait été père. Peut-être qu'il aurait finalement appris à aimer cette vie qu'il réprimait tant. Peut-être. Dans tous les cas, il n'aurait certainement pas fini avec un corps mort, cloué au fond d'un lit d'hôpital. Il n'aurait certainement pas pensé à mourir pour offrir son cœur à Sasuke Uchiha, l'homme le plus stupide de la Terre.

Si seulement il avait pu prédire l'avenir, jamais il n'aurait répondu à la petite annonce d'un journal, plusieurs mois auparavant.

D'un revers de manche, il s'essuya les yeux. En reniflant discrètement, il s'assit au bord du lit. Son regard accrocha celui de Naruto et il sentit son cœur se comprimer au creux de sa poitrine.

-C'est moi le pauvre type qui se moque de tout et de tout le monde, chuchota-t-il, c'est moi le pauvre con qui joue avec la vie depuis des années, c'est moi le sale égoïste qui se fiche bien de crever d'une crise cardiaque, c'est moi le pauvre imbécile qui ne suit pas son traitement correctement ! C'est moi… c'est moi qui suis condamné… toi tu… tu… t'aurais dû te marier avec Sakura et lui demander de te pondre plein de mômes aux cheveux roses et aux yeux bleus. Merde Naruto… je suis tellement désolé.

Les traits de Naruto composèrent une mine stupéfaite. Sasuke ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi vulnérable, aussi fragile. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras pour lui murmurer que sa vie avait vraiment commencé lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Même s'il devait la terminer de façon pitoyable et prématurée, Naruto ne regrettait rien. Absolument rien. Si c'était à refaire, il emprunterait exactement le même chemin. Sasuke lui répétait souvent qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Il lui expliquait comment ses sourires l'avaient sauvé. Peut-être était-ce vrai mais Naruto ne pensait pas de la même façon. Non. Pour lui, ils s'étaient sauvés mutuellement. Aux côtés de Naruto, Sasuke avait trouvé une raison de vivre, une raison de se battre contre la maladie. Il s'était construit des rêves et commençait à songer à l'avenir. Aux côtés de Sasuke, Naruto avait appris à s'accepter entièrement. Il avait délaissé le _paraître_ au profit de l'_être_, il avait abandonné le mensonge pour l'authenticité. Sasuke lui avait appris qu'être différent n'était pas un problème.

Ils s'étaient sauvés mutuellement.

Et mutuellement, ils s'étaient appris à aimer, à s'aimer l'un l'autre.

Ensemble, ils avaient commencé à vivre.

Mais il était hors de question qu'ils s'éteignent ensemble.

L'un d'eux devait rester.

-Pourquoi ? souffla Naruto.

Sasuke l'interrogea du regard.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de mon cœur ?

-Parce que je préfère mourir avec toi plutôt que vivre sans toi, pourquoi t'es pas foutu de comprendre ça, Uzumaki ?

Il avait débité cette phrase sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. Elle sortait tout droit de son cœur. Si Naruto partait, ce ne serait pas un infarctus qui viendrait à bout de lui. Ce serait l'absence de Naruto. Ce serait l'absence de ses sourires, de son parfum, de sa chaleur. Au fil du temps, il en oublierait sa voix et son odeur, ses éclats de rire et la singularité de ses étreintes. Les souvenirs finiraient par s'estomper et certaines choses ne pourront jamais être retrouvées. Comment pourrait-il vivre dans un monde où Naruto ne respirait plus ? Comment pourrait-il de nouveau supporter la solitude après avoir goûté au bonheur d'être deux ? Aimer une personne qui vous aime avec autant d'intensité, cela ne pouvait arriver qu'une fois en une vie.

-C'est facile de mourir pour la personne que l'on aime. Moi je te demande de vivre et d'avancer sans moi. Penses-tu y arriver, Sasuke ?

Le concerné planta son regard dans celui de Naruto.

-Non, répondit-il.

Ils se fixèrent durant une poignée de secondes avant que le blondinet n'éclate d'un petit rire. Sasuke se pencha pour déposer un tendre baiser sur son front.

-T'es la seule chose qui me rattache à ce monde, chuchota-t-il, la seule. Je me fiche du reste.

Les sourcils de Naruto se froncèrent, peignant sur son visage une mine dubitative.

-Et Karin ? Et Suigetsu ? Et Kaya ? Tu te fiches d'eux aussi, Sasuke ? Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, s'il te plaît.

Eh oui. La famille Hozuki détenait une place privilégiée dans le cœur de Sasuke Uchiha. Mais même eux, il ne les aimait pas autant que Naruto. Ou alors il les aimait autrement. Il ne pourrait jamais aimer quelqu'un comme il aimait Naruto Uzumaki. En soupirant, il posa la tête contre la poitrine de Naruto et se laissa bercer par sa respiration lente et régulière.

-Qu'est-ce que je ferais quand tu ne seras plus là ?

-Exactement la même chose que ce que tu faisais avant.

Sasuke se demanda si Naruto réalisait l'ampleur de son idiotie. Retourner à sa vie d'avant ? Comment le pourrait-il ? Recommencer à souffrir, renouer avec cette bonne vieille solitude ne le tentait pas plus que ça en réalité. Avant n'existait plus. Sasuke se souvenait à peine de son existence avant Naruto. Il avait l'impression que sa vie entière gravitait autour de cet abruti blond aux yeux bleus et il en avait presque oublié sa vie d'antan.

-Et c'était quoi ma vie avant, hein ? Je passais mon temps à éplucher les petites annonces et à pointer au pôle emploi, je me divertissais en m'envoyant en l'air avec Neji et je risquais ma vie et celle des autres sur ma moto en roulant comme un cinglé.

Un triste sourire sur les lèvres, il se redressa et déposa un doux baiser sur la joue du blondinet.

-Tu m'as donné envie de vivre et d'aimer, Naruto. Sois réaliste. Jamais je ne pourrais retourner à ma vie d'avant et de toute façon, je n'en veux plus. Je n'en veux plus.

Non, il n'en voulait plus. Il ne voulait plus jamais éprouver la douleur que procure la solitude. Et si Naruto disparaissait, pourquoi continuer à vivre ? Dans quel but ? Pourquoi subir une opération difficile et douloureuse pour respirer dans un monde où Naruto n'existerait plus ? Cela lui semblait tout bonnement absurde et infaisable.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, Sasuke se risqua à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Le Mec Débauché… il est au courant que tu veux... me donner…

Il fut incapable de terminer sa phrase, dépassé par l'horreur de la situation.

-Oui. Dernièrement, il m'a fait passer des examens afin de…

-Ce type… ce salaud…

-Sasuke…

Trop tard. Le ténébreux avait bondi sur ses pieds et quitté la chambre d'hôpital à la vitesse grand V, sans que Naruto ne puisse le retenir. Alors comme ça, le docteur Orochimaru était de mèche avec le crétin blond ? Ecœurant. Sasuke avait la désagréable impression de s'être fait piéger. Naruto pétait les plombs et le Mec Débauché en avait profité. Quel homme infâme. Pourquoi Diable tenait-il tant à le maintenir en vie ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire après tout que son cœur lâche du jour au lendemain ? Oh, ça pourrait porter atteinte à sa carrière mais aucun médecin n'était immunisé contre la mort éventuelle d'un patient. Le docteur Orochimaru aurait dû s'y préparer, il aurait dû respecter sa volonté. Mais non. Au lieu de ça, il s'était servi de la faiblesse de Naruto pour le manipuler à sa guise. Horrible.

Sans s'occuper des visages curieux qui se tournaient vers lui, Sasuke traversa plusieurs couloirs, ivre de colère. En deux temps trois mouvements, il se retrouva face au cabinet de son cardiologue. Sans prendre la peine de toquer à la porte, il pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce aux murs lambrissés de pin. Vêtu de sa blouse blanche, le médecin le détailla comme s'il était devenu fou à lier. Calmement, il se leva, les mains tendues vers l'avant.

-Monsieur Uchiha qu'est…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Le poing de Sasuke s'abattit violemment sur son visage, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Alertée par le bruit, la secrétaire du cardiologue se précipita à l'intérieur de cabinet et, en apercevant son patron écroulé sur le sol, elle poussa un cri strident.

-Comment pouvez-vous faire ça ?! hurla Sasuke, vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous êtes en train de fabriquer, espèce d'imbécile ?! Vous allez le tuer ! Votre métier c'est de sauver les gens ! Pas de les assassiner à petit feu en leur mettant des idées morbides dans la tête !

-Calmez-vous monsieur ou j'appelle la sécurité ! brailla la jeune femme, mains sur les hanches.

Sasuke se retourna à la volée, le regard haineux. Instinctivement, la secrétaire recula d'un pas.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as toi ? hurla-t-il, tu veux que je t'en colle une aussi ?

Péniblement, le cardiologue se remit sur ses pieds. Il décocha à la jeune femme un sourire qu'il espérait rassurant.

-C'est bon Aoki, décréta-t-il, ça ira. Laissez-nous seuls s'il vous plaît.

La dénommée Aoki ne parut pas très convaincue mais elle obtempéra après avoir fusillé Sasuke de ses petits yeux porcins. Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard pendant de longues minutes avant qu'Orochimaru ne reprenne place sur son siège en cuir, une main sur son nez endolori. D'un geste du menton, il invita Sasuke à s'asseoir mais ce dernier l'ignora superbement. Il n'était pas venu pour écouter ses excuses à deux francs. Pour une fois, c'était au médecin de l'écouter.

-Vous… vous êtes en train de tuer la personne que j'aime, docteur, railla-t-il. Je vous jure que s'il lui arrive quelque chose, vous n'en sortirez pas indemne. Croyez-moi.

Orochimaru encaissa sans broncher. Sasuke Uchiha semblait à deux doigts d'exploser. La colère secouait le moindre de ses mots. Dans ses yeux sombres s'inscrivaient quelques lignes de mélancolie. Il ne fallait pas détenir un diplôme en psychologie pour deviner combien Sasuke allait mal. Il paraissait au bord du gouffre. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le cardiologue se retrouvait face à ce genre de situation. Des mauvaises nouvelles, il en annonçait tous les jours et il était bien placé pour savoir que les familles avaient souvent besoin d'un réceptacle pour accueillir leur colère et leur frustration. Bien souvent, le médecin ou l'hôpital revêtait le rôle de réceptacle. La souffrance de Sasuke, il la connaissait parfaitement. Il la côtoyait quotidiennement. Seulement, contrairement à la plupart de ses autres patients, Sasuke Uchiha se trouvait plongé dans le déni le plus complet. Persuadé de la guérison de Naruto, il n'imaginait aucune autre issue possible. Lui faire prendre conscience de la gravité de la situation serait un travail laborieux mais le docteur Orochimaru estimait qu'il lui devait bien ça. Malgré les exigences du code de déontologie des médecins, il était difficile de suivre un patient pendant plusieurs années et de rester émotionnellement neutre. Orochimaru, comme beaucoup d'autres de ses confrères, s'attachait à ses patients et n'hésitait pas à s'esquinter pour leur propre bien-être. Parfois, il s'attachait à certains patients plus qu'à d'autres. Sasuke faisait partie de ceux-là, de ceux qu'il affectionnait le plus.

Même s'il n'en disait rien, il admirait véritablement sa bravoure et sa grande générosité. Plusieurs fois, Sasuke avait refusé un cœur en espérant qu'il pourrait ainsi sauver quelqu'un d'autre. Une mère de famille par exemple. C'était ce qu'il avait fait au cours de l'été dernier, lorsqu'un cœur lui était promis. Réticent au départ, il finit par le refuser quand il appris qu'une jeune mère de trente et un ans, rescapée d'un accident de la circulation, se trouvait sur la table d'opération, le thorax ouvert. Elle attendait un cœur. _Si ce cœur lui correspond, je le refuse,_ avait déclaré Sasuke. Heureusement pour la survivante, l'organe était bel et bien compatible. Elle fut sauvée. Ses enfants et son mari gracièrent le ciel un million de fois sans se douter une seconde que le véritable sauveur n'était pas un Dieu mais un être humain qui se souciait réellement des autres derrière ses airs froids. A partir de ce moment-là, le regard du cardiologue envers Sasuke Uchiha changea du tout au tout. Sasuke Uchiha faisait partie des patients qu'il désirait sauver à n'importe quel prix.

Orochimaru croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fronça les sourcils.

-Monsieur Uchiha, commença-t-il, je comprends que cela puisse être difficile pour vous en ce moment mais vous devriez reconsidérer la décision de monsieur Uzumaki. C'est lui-même qui m'a demandé de réaliser ces examens.

Sasuke frappa du poing sur la table.

-Mais vous êtes stupide ou quoi ?! Vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'il est à bout de nerfs et qu'il ne sait plus ce qu'il raconte ?! Vous tirez profit de sa situation pour lui mettre n'importe quoi dans la tête ! Comment vous faîtes pour réussir à dormir la nuit ?!

Un long soupir franchit les lèvres du docteur Orochimaru. Eh oui. Il fallait bien un responsable sur lequel cracher son venin. Habituellement, le cardiologue n'appréciait guère endosser ce rôle mais s'il s'agissait de Sasuke Uchiha, il ferait un effort.

Son regard sombre s'ancra dans celui de son patient, lui arrachant un désagréable frisson.

-Monsieur Uzumaki ne retrouvera jamais l'usage de son corps, lâcha-t-il froidement.

Pour l'avoir soigné pendant plus de quatre ans, Orochimaru n'ignorait rien du caractère bien trempé de Sasuke. S'il voulait briser ses douces illusions, Orochimaru devait se montrer ferme et direct. Il le savait parfaitement.

-C'est terminé monsieur Uchiha. Il ne bougera plus.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! cria Sasuke, la kiné dit qu'il s'améliore de plus en plus !

-Peut-être mais c'est sa moelle épinière qui a été touchée. Sa moelle épinière. Pas besoin d'être un grand médecin pour deviner ce que cela signifie n'est-ce pas ? Et vous êtes un homme intelligent alors arrêtez d'ignorer la gravité de son état. Regardez la vérité en face, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Pour vous comme pour lui.

Sasuke se raidit sans le quitter des yeux. Un drôle de bruit bourdonna dans ses oreilles lorsque quelque chose se brisa à l'intérieur de lui. Une expression située à mi-chemin entre la colère et la tristesse se composa sur son visage livide. Ignorer la gravité de son état ? Oh que non, il ne l'ignorait pas. Il faisait seulement semblant de ne pas la voir. Juste parce que c'était plus facile à vivre, plus facile à accepter. Il avait besoin de croire au bon rétablissement de Naruto car s'il n'y croyait pas, à quoi pourrait-il alors se raccrocher pour tenir le coup ?

Gentiment, Orochimaru posa une main sur son bras.

-Monsi…

-Allez vous faire foutre, railla-t-il en tournant les talons.

Puis sans rien ajouter de plus, il quitta la pièce d'un pas traînant. Les épaules voûtées et la vue embuée de larmes, il déambula dans les couloirs pendant plusieurs minutes avant de s'arrêter net. Il se mit à pleurer chaudement, submergé par un flot de larmes que ni la pudeur, ni la fierté, ne parvint à stopper. Jusque-là, il avait essayé de rester fort pour deux. Pour lui et pour Naruto. Il s'était efforcé de garder le sourire en toute circonstance, même lors de ces jours sombres où Naruto se montrait acerbe et distant.

_Il est ma lumière dans l'obscurité. Et je ne veux plus jamais me retrouver dans le noir_, c'était ce qu'il s'était dit lorsqu'il avait pris conscience de ses véritables sentiments pour Naruto. Au départ, son éclat l'avait ébloui. Il avait craint de s'en approcher. Pour lui, Naruto semblait rayonner beaucoup trop. Puis il s'était laissé envelopper par sa chaleur et sa douceur en se promettant de ne plus jamais le quitter.

Aujourd'hui cependant, il avait plus froid que jamais.

* * *

**Bonjour chers lecteurs,**

**Et nous voilà... en plein dans le drame =) et je vous dit ça avec le sourire haha. C'est ici que la descente aux enfers de Sasuke commence. Dans le chapitre suivant, la Uchiha's family sera de retour mais rien ne dit qu'ils seront réunis :p comment réagira Sasuke selon vous ? Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire de ce chapitre, il est assez triste mais je l'aime bien quand même :p j'aime beaucoup le caractère combatif de notre Sasuke.**

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes:_

Réponse à Anonyme: eh bien, c'est un drame donc ça ne sera pas non plus une fin joyeuse... Désolée mais il n'y aura pas de miracle, je me tiendrais à mon scénario jusqu'au bout =)

**Bisous à tous =)**


	23. Chapitre 22

**Chapitre 22**

C'était un lundi matin comme les autres. Sasuke fut tiré du sommeil aux alentours de sept heures trente. Comme tous les matins depuis que Naruto se trouvait cloué dans un lit d'hôpital, il n'eut aucune envie de se lever. C'était un sentiment dont il croyait s'être définitivement débarrassé. Ces derniers temps, il lui collait à la peau, telle une sangsue. Depuis que Naruto lui avait confié sa dernière volonté, Sasuke restait sur ses gardes et regrettait de ne pouvoir passer ses nuits à l'hôpital. Lorsqu'il se trouvait loin du blondinet, l'angoisse ne le quittait pas. Il songeait aux pires horreurs, regardait sans cesse son téléphone portable, se préparait à apprendre une terrible nouvelle. Il craignait toujours que le pire arrive lorsqu'il n'était pas aux côtés de Naruto.

Ce matin-là, semblable aux autres, il réunit ses forces pour s'extirper du lit, unique endroit où demeurait encore l'odeur de Naruto. Il s'était ensuite servi un bol de café noir, n'en avait bu que la moitié, puis s'était glissé sous la douche avant d'enfourcher sa moto. Direction le CHU d'Osaka. Comme chaque jour. A l'instar de celui de Naruto, son quotidien était devenu une routine ennuyeuse et dépourvue de surprises. Tous les jours, il répétait les mêmes gestes, faisait les mêmes trajets, ressentait la même inquiétude. Au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de l'hôpital universitaire, il sentait l'angoisse le gagner un peu plus. Chaque mètre demandait un courage insoupçonnable pour être franchi. Craignant que Naruto ne reparle de son désir de mourir, Sasuke appréhendait de lui rendre visite.

Pendant plusieurs jours, il avait réfléchi à la manière dont il pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Il avait songé au chantage affectif -_si tu meurs, je me suicide_-, à la menace –_Uzumaki, je te tuerai avant que tu fasses ta demande d'euthanasie_-, à se la jouer « crétin optimiste » -_Naruto, mon amour, il y a encore de l'espoir, je suis certain qu'un jour tu pourras de nouveau gambader comme une gazelle_- ou encore à la persuasion -_allez Naruto, tu es encore jeune non ? La médecine progresse à la vitesse de la lumière, ne baisse pas les bras_- Bref, il avait retourné le problème dans tous les sens pour finalement arriver à la conclusion que Naruto camperait sur ses positions. La détermination clignotant au fond de ses prunelles bleues ne laissait aucun doute là-dessus. Naruto ne reviendrait pas sur ses paroles. Après tout, lui, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Comme tous les jours, il stationna sa Yamaha sur le parking de l'hôpital et retira son casque. Le soleil d'octobre planait haut dans le ciel et une douce brise vint lui effleurer le visage. En sifflotant un air de musique, Sasuke prit la direction du hall d'entrée, le cœur battant. A son grand soulagement, il ne croisa pas le docteur Orochimaru. Depuis leur altercation dans le bureau du cardiologue, les deux hommes ne s'étaient plus rencontrés. Sasuke s'était attendu à ce que le médecin porte plainte –il avait tout de même failli lui casser le nez- mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Aucun policier n'était venu sonner à sa porte. Enfin une bonne nouvelle. De sa démarche leste, il s'approcha de l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton. Les portes métalliques s'ouvrirent face à lui et il pénétra à l'intérieur de l'habitacle désert. Les étages se succédèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne enfin l'unité de soins intensifs. Mains dans les poches et esprit ailleurs, il longea le couloir empestant la cire et le désinfectant.

Plus il se rapprochait de la chambre de Naruto, plus son angoisse gagnait en intensité. Sa gorge était sèche, un peu comme s'il n'avait plus rien bu depuis des années et, au fond de ses poches, ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Rendre visite au crétin blond n'avait jamais été aussi éprouvant. C'était à peine s'ils se parlaient. Depuis que Naruto lui avait fait part de son ultime désir, Sasuke se renfermait sur lui-même. Il se contentait de s'asseoir sur une chaise et de mettre un DVD, ou il regardait inlassablement à travers la fenêtre, les yeux vides. Si Sasuke aimait se plonger dans des silences sans fin, Naruto était plutôt du genre à vouloir les combler. Cependant, en remarquant que ses efforts restaient vains, le blondinet abandonna bien vite et renonça à relancer le dialogue. Naruto se sentait découragé par la distance que Sasuke s'efforçait à mettre entre eux. Le chef d'entreprise devinait que c'était une façon de se protéger mais cette situation le pesait énormément. Il le regardait souffrir, impuissant, tout en sachant qu'il demeurait le seul responsable de sa détresse. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Lui mentir ? Oh que non, ils s'étaient promis de ne plus rien se cacher.

Sasuke justifiait son éloignement par un besoin de compréhension. Il avait besoin de temps pour encaisser la nouvelle et il devait réfléchir à la situation afin faire le meilleur choix possible. Accepter de laisser Naruto partir était une chose. Accepter de recevoir son cœur en était une autre.

Alors qu'il comblait les derniers mètres le séparant de la chambre 312, on l'apostropha.

-Sasuke ! Sasuke, c'est bien toi ?

Le concerné s'arrêta net au milieu du couloir, les yeux écarquillés. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix grave et fatiguée. Il pourrait la reconnaître entre mille et ne saurait jamais oublier les dernières paroles qu'elle lui avait hurlé.

_Vas et que le SIDA t'emporte._

Si on lui avait dit, cinq ans plus tôt, qu'il retrouverait ses parents dans le couloir d'un hôpital, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Fugaku Uchiha n'avait pas vraiment changé au fil des années. Son visage possédait toujours ces traits durs et sévères, ces yeux dépourvus de toute compassion, cette bouche fine capable de cracher des paroles acerbes et douloureuses, ces cheveux noirs qui rappelait leur lien de filiation. Mikoto Uchiha n'ont plus n'avait pas vraiment changé. Le temps s'était seulement chargé de la rendre plus belle encore. Ses longs cheveux noirs, noués en une queue de cheval, encadraient un visage au teint de porcelaine dont Sasuke avait hérité. Comme autrefois, elle le contemplait avec amour, les yeux remplis de larmes qui menaçaient de déborder. Ses parents se trouvaient là, à quelques pas seulement. Et Sasuke ne savait pas quoi faire. Sans dire un mot, il se contentait de les fixer, l'air ahuri. Un flot de questions martelait son crâne et, avec véhémence, il fouillait les yeux de ses géniteurs dans l'espoir d'y trouver un semblant de réponse ou d'explication.

D'un pas hésitant, ils s'approchèrent. Mikoto ravala un sanglot, une main plaquée sur ses lèvres tremblantes tandis que Fugaku essuyait d'un revers de la larme perlant au coin de son œil gauche. Sasuke clôt les paupières durant plusieurs secondes avant de les rouvrir lentement, histoire de se persuader qu'il ne se trouvait pas en plein cauchemar. Hélas non. Il était bel et bien dans le monde réel. Dommage. Il aurait mille fois préféré nager en plein cauchemar. Il aurait préféré que l'accident de Naruto ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve et que la présence de ses parents ne soit rien d'autre qu'une désagréable hallucination. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sasuke Uchiha se sentit dépassé par l'ampleur des évènements. Pour un homme comme lui, qui aimait garder le contrôle sur les choses, voir sa vie partir en vrille était une véritable catastrophe. D'abord Naruto souhaitait mourir et maintenant voilà que ses parents débarquaient sans prévenir. A ce rythme, il finirait par redouter le lendemain.

-Que… que faîtes-vous là ? articula-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Nous sommes venus pour te soutenir, répondit Fugaku d'une voix tremblante d'émotion, nous… nous voulons…

-Tu n'as répondu à aucune de nos lettres, couina Mikoto, nous étions très inquiets pour toi. Nous ne lisons jamais la presse à scandales mais quand Itachi nous apporté le dernier numéro de _People_ et que nous avons vu ta photo sur la couverture nous avons lu. Tout lu. Et nous avons regardé la conférence de presse.

Maudite presse à scandales. Sasuke ne parvenait plus à les lâcher de son regard empreint d'incompréhension. Une salve de souvenirs douloureux revint peupler sa tête et déchirer son cœur. En une fraction de seconde, il se retrouva cinq ans en arrière, lorsque son propre père le flanqua à la porte en lui souhaitant presque de mourir du VIH. Depuis ce jour, il le détestait. Ou du moins, il essayait de le détester ardemment en reniant le peu d'affection qu'il pouvait encore éprouver à son égard. Depuis ce jour, il détestait sa mère. Il la détestait pour l'avoir laissé faire sans même lever le petit doigt. Si au moins elle avait essayé de le défendre, Sasuke ne lui en voudrait pas autant. Mais elle s'était simplement contenté de regarder en pleurnichant.

Menton tremblant et yeux humides, Fugaku avança lentement vers son fils. Il souhaitait l'étreindre, glisser une main dans ses cheveux et lui demander pardon. Oh oui, il désirait plus que tout autre chose lui dire combien il pouvait être désolé. Il avait parcouru plusieurs centaines de kilomètres dans l'unique espoir d'obtenir le pardon de Sasuke. D'avance, il savait que cette tâche serait rude mais l'espoir gonflait son cœur. Cependant, l'espoir ne suffisait pas. Comment devait-il lui parler à présent ? Quels étaient les bons mots ? Comment pourrait-il un jour balayer les paroles cruelles qu'il lui avait jadis crachées en pleine figure ?

-Nous savons que tu es en couple avec cet entrepreneur, commença-t-il, Naruto Uzumaki et…

-Je t'interdis de prononcer son prénom, coupa Sasuke. Je te l'interdis. Et laisse-moi te dire que vous ne savez rien. Absolument rien. Vous ne savez rien de ce que nous sommes en train de vivre !

Il avait littéralement hurlé. Sa voix tremblait légèrement mais n'avait rien perdu de sa puissance. Plusieurs regards s'étaient tournés vers eux, curieux et stupéfaits, mais Sasuke les remarqua à peine. Une colère sourde déferlait en lui. Comment osaient-ils se pointer ici et le regarder droit dans les yeux avec tant d'insouciance ? Après tant d'années de silence et de rancœur, ils avaient le culot de déblatérer de jolies paroles toutes préparées, comme si de rien n'était. Pas un mot d'excuse. Juste des belles paroles ridicules et puant l'hypocrisie. Sasuke détestait l'hypocrisie. Oui, il se trouvait dans la panade. Oui, il se sentait plus seul et malheureux que jamais. Oui, il se montrait faible et épuisé. Mais pour rien au monde il ne retournerait sa veste. Il n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Il n'avait pas besoin d'eux, ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais. Il n'avait aucunement besoin de parents incapables de l'accepter tel qu'il était réellement.

-Fichez-moi la paix, rentrez à Tokyo ! cracha-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

Puis il tourna les talons, mains dans les poches et l'air indifférent.

Pourtant, au creux de sa poitrine, son cœur lui donna l'impression de saigner.

-Sasuke… on t'aime !

Mikoto Uchiha lui avait hurlé son amour comme un dernier recours. Désormais, les larmes dégringolaient sans retenue sur ses joues blêmes. C'était le remord. Elle regrettait maintenant de s'être montrée trop négligente, trop fatiguée, ou trop préoccupée par d'autres chagrins pour oser tenir tête à son époux et retenir son fils. Il regrettait aujourd'hui de s'être montré trop intolérant, ou trop indifférent au bonheur de son fils pour l'aimer inconditionnellement. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était trop tard. Trop tard pour le jeune homme. Sasuke s'arrêta mais ne daigna même pas les regarder. Il serra les dents à la fois pour retenir un cri et ravaler les sanglots qui se bousculaient dans sa gorge.

-Ouais ben… c'est trop tard pour ça, chuchota-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Fallait y penser avant de me foutre à la porte.

La pointe d'hésitation qui secouait le moindre de ses mots trahissait son trouble. Mikoto avait réussi à le toucher. Elle l'avait même touché en plein cœur. Dans le mile. Elle avait toujours eu les mots pour l'atteindre. Autrefois, lorsque son frère aîné lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs, elle le réconfortait en le serrant contre sa poitrine et en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Mikoto faisait partie de ces femmes dont la voix ressemblerait presque à une caresse. Sa voix était calme, douce, sécurisante. Sasuke n'avait encore jamais entendu sa mère crier. Aujourd'hui, elle criait pour lui, pour qu'il revienne auprès d'elle. Et il faisait le sourd, comme d'habitude. Encore une fois, il préférait fuir. Simplement parce qu'il était plus facile de tourner le dos à un passé douloureux plutôt que de le confronter. Simplement parce qu'il était plus facile de haïr que de pardonner. Finalement, il était plutôt mal placé pour se moquer de la lâcheté de Naruto puisqu'elle demeurait identique à sa propre lâcheté.

Sasuke était comme ça. Il avait toujours été comme ça. Il hurlait pour ne pas pleurer, il haïssait pour ne pas se laisser toucher, il ne pardonnait pas pour éviter de souffrir davantage, il rejetait pour se protéger. Il rejetait avant d'être rejeté. Sasuke Uchiha avait toujours été comme ça, un sac de nœuds bourré de contradictions. Et mis à part Naruto Uzumaki, personne n'était encore parvenu à effriter le masque qu'il s'évertuait de porter. Malgré tout, au fil du temps, sa carapace devenait moins solide. Elle exhibait de nombreuses fissures et menaçait de se rompre en mille dès qu'un coup un peu trop violent parvenait à la percuter. Aujourd'hui, peut-être avait-elle reçu le coup de grâce. Sans rien ajouter de plus, il s'éloigna, le cœur en lambeaux et les yeux humides. Il ne se retourna pas une seule fois, craignant d'affronter le visage meurtri de sa mère. S'il apercevait ses larmes, peut-être serait-il incapable de s'enfuir.

Il courut jusqu'aux toilettes pour hommes et fut heureux de constater qu'elles étaient désertes. Coup de chance. Il s'appuya contre un des lavabos fixés au mur carrelé de blanc et laissa libre court à sa peine. Son cœur lui faisait tellement mal qu'il crut plusieurs fois qu'il allait s'arrêter de battre. Mourir dans les toilettes d'un hôpital, cela ne serait pas très flatteur pour son ego démesuré. Une pluie de larmes glissait sur ses joues et venait s'écraser sur le lavabo glacé. Le sang affluait dans ses tempes. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Sa bouche entrouverte aspirait l'oxygène avec difficulté, il avait l'impression qu'une lourde enclume se trouvait posée sur sa poitrine tant respirer s'avérait pénible. Dans son cœur, il y'avait trop de rancœur, trop de colère et beaucoup trop de tristesse. Il devait évacuer. Pleurer ne suffisait pas. Il devait faire une chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais faite jusqu'à présent : se confier. Et il savait exactement sur quelle personne il pouvait compter pour le faire.

D'une main tremblante, il se saisit de son téléphone portable et composa un numéro familier. Il y eut plusieurs sonneries avant que la douce voix de Karin ne se fasse entendre.

-A… allô Karin ?

_-Sasuke ? Est-ce que ça va ?_

Comme il s'y était attendu, Karin avait décelé sa détresse au timbre chevrotant de sa voix.

-J'ai besoin de te voir… il faut que je te parle.

Il y eut un bref silence.

_-Quand est-ce que tu veux qu'on se voit ?_

-Demain soir sera parfait.

_-Sasuke, tu m'inquiètes là. Tu veux pas plutôt venir à la maison ce soir ? Sui va à une soirée poker organisée par ses collègues de bureau, on pourra papoter tranquillement. _

-Non, ce soir je reste avec Naruto… ça peut attendre demain.

Oui, cela pouvait attendre demain. Simplement parce que s'il accourait chez elle dans les prochaines minutes, elle le verrait sous son plus mauvais jour. Elle aurait accès à une part de lui-même qu'il s'était toujours évertué de cacher derrière des airs forts et indifférents. Karin demeurait son amie, elle ne le jugerait pas et recueillerait chacune de ses paroles avec une authentique bienveillance. Mais Sasuke était comme ça.

Sa fierté resterait toujours la plus forte.

xXxXx

-Je m'en vais. Tu n'as besoin de rien ?

Jusqu'alors plongé dans ses pensées, Naruto reprit contact avec le monde réel. Debout près de la porte de la chambre, une main sur la poignée, Sasuke le jaugeait de son habituel regard éteint. Naruto ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il avait aperçu un semblant de lumière dans ces yeux sombres. Depuis qu'il lui avait fait part de sa dernière volonté, le blondinet ne voyait plus Sasuke sourire. Il ne le voyait plus s'émerveiller, rire ou espérer. Le ténébreux semblait blasé et fatigué. Parfois, Naruto décelait qu'il n'en pouvait plus et qu'il supportait un poids beaucoup trop lourd. Il culpabilisait pour des choses dont il n'était aucunement responsable. Et le blondinet ne savait plus quoi dire pour le rassurer. Il avait beau lui répéter chaque jour combien il pouvait l'aimer, les oreilles de Sasuke ne semblaient pas l'entendre.

Pourtant, même s'il se rendait compte à quel point Sasuke souffrait, Naruto ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Il estimait que cette décision lui appartenait exclusivement. Il souhaitait disparaître de ce monde où il n'avait plus rien à vivre. C'était son choix et il ne concernait personne d'autre que lui. En revanche, le désir d'offrir son cœur à Sasuke ne dépendait pas uniquement de lui. Sasuke avait le droit de refuser. Il avait le droit de vouloir mourir, lui aussi. Cependant, peut-être devinait-il que Naruto serait incapable de quitter ce monde s'il n'avait pas la certitude que Sasuke continuerait de respirer après son départ. Peut-être que, tout comme la demande en mariage, refuser son ultime volonté restait une manière de le retenir.

Le blondinet rassembla toutes ses forces et lui décocha un pétulant sourire.

-Non, merci, répondit-il. Tu passes demain ?

En guise de réponse, Sasuke opina de la tête. Il fut incapable de lui rendre son sourire. Cela lui semblait un effort trop important. Ses lèvres ne semblaient plus savoir comment il fallait s'y prendre pour esquisser cette courbe singulière. Cela lui faisait bien trop mal de sourire alors que Naruto ne songeait qu'à une seule chose : partir.

-Sasuke…

Le concerné regarda par-dessus son épaule.

-Hum ?

-Embrasse-moi.

Sasuke s'exécuta. Doucement, il se pencha vers Naruto pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres sèches. Sasuke ne l'embrassait plus comme avant. Ses baisers n'étaient pas fades mais semblaient malgré tout avoir perdu de leur saveur originelle. Sasuke l'embrassait avec délicatesse, presque précautionneusement, comme s'il craignait que l'impact de leurs lèvres ne le brise en milles. Néanmoins, si ses baisers ne possédaient plus la passion et la fougue d'autrefois, ils restaient empreints d'une profonde tristesse dont Sasuke ne parvenait pas à se libérer. D'ailleurs, Naruto ne la retrouvait pas que sur ses lèvres. Il la décelait dans ses regards et sur les traits de son visage. Dissimuler ses émotions paraissait être un travail de dure labeur pour Sasuke, ces derniers temps. Ce qu'il ressentait intérieurement se lisait dans ses yeux noirs.

Impuissant, Naruto le regarda partir. S'enfuir même. Sasuke le fuyait comme la peste et à vrai dire, cela le surprenait à peine. Qui trouverait une quelconque satisfaction à veiller un homme presque mourant ? Les prunelles de Naruto s'égarèrent à travers la fenêtre. Le soleil tombait dans l'horizon, comme épuisé. Un soupir las franchit le barrage de ses lèvres tandis qu'il se demandait combien de temps encore s'écoulerait avant que Sasuke ne sombre définitivement. Qu'il ne sombre par sa faute.

On frappa à la porte. Sakura apparut devant lui, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Ses yeux de jade scrutèrent la chambre avec un mélange de curiosité et d'inquiétude avant de se poser sur Naruto.

-Sasuke est parti ? demanda-t-elle.

Certainement par miracle, le blondinet parvint à lui rendre son sourire chaleureux.

-Oui, exactement comme prévu, répondit-il. Il a rendez-vous avec une amie ce soir. Il ne reviendra pas aujourd'hui.

-Oh… je vois.

Machinalement, elle se débarrassa de sa veste et de l'épais bonnet sombre qui recouvrait ses cheveux roses. Puis, avec une grâce naturelle, elle s'installa sur la chaise qu'occupait Sasuke quelques instants plus tôt. Sans piper mot, elle plongea une main dans son sac à main et en sorti un petit cahier. Elle attrapa le stylo gisant sur le petit guéridon et attendit patiemment, le regard ancré dans celui de l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son éternel amour. Le voir dans cet état lui lacérait le cœur.

-Je… je suis prête, balbutia-t-elle.

Sa voix chevrotait un peu et sa main tremblait tellement qu'elle faillit lâcher le stylo plusieurs fois. Un goût amer peuplait sa bouche, plus sèche qu'un désert. Naruto la jaugeait, perplexe, réceptif à sa détresse. Pour la toute première fois, il la voyait telle qu'elle était réellement. En une fraction de seconde, le regard avec lequel il l'avait toujours contemplée se modifia. Il prit pleinement conscience des souffrances de la jeune femme et de tous les obstacles qu'elle avait surmontés pour demeurer à ses côtés. Aujourd'hui encore, alors qu'il s'apprêtait bientôt à rendre son ultime soupir, après toutes les souffrances qu'il lui avait infligées par le passé, elle se tenait à son chevet, prête à affronter une dernière épreuve.

-Sakura, tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça si tu ne t'en sens pas capable. Je suis désolé de te le demander, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi.

Surprise, Sakura écarquilla les yeux. Quelque chose de froid glissait sur ses joues et elle y porta une main. Elle prit conscience qu'elle était en train de pleurer. Elle n'avait encore jamais eu aussi mal de toute sa misérable vie. D'ici quelques instants, Naruto lui délivrerais les mots qu'elle avait toujours espéré entendre de sa bouche. Seulement, ce n'était pas à elle qu'ils s'adressaient. Elle le savait. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Sakura avait espéré de grandes choses. Rêveuse, elle avait toujours espéré que Naruto finisse enfin par l'aimer, qu'il finisse enfin par l'épouser et lui permette de devenir une femme et une mère comblée. Mais non. Naruto ne l'avait jamais aimée ou du moins pas comme elle l'aimait. Pendant des années, leurs corps n'avaient fait qu'un mais leurs cœurs demeuraient étrangers. Aujourd'hui, elle l'acceptait. Cependant, elle ne pouvait nier ses sentiments. Ils brûleraient toujours, là, dans un coin de son âme.

Avec un courage insoupçonné, elle ravala ses sanglots et s'obligea à sourire.

-Non… je vais le faire ! déclara-t-elle, dis-moi juste… ce que je dois écrire.

Naruto la contempla pendant une salve de secondes encore avant de délier sa langue.

Fébrile, la main de Sakura coucha sur le papier les sentiments que Naruto mettait à nu.

Pendant ce temps, à quelques rues seulement de l'hôpital, Sasuke venait à peine de rejoindre Karin sur l'un des bancs d'un petit parc. Il n'était que dix neuf heures mais de nombreuses étoiles peuplaient le ciel d'encre. Leur éclat semblait rivaliser avec celui de la lune. Lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu au loin, la démarche traînante et le dos légèrement courbé, Karin fut parcourue par un désagréable frisson. L'allure négligée de son ami d'enfance lui signala immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une barbe de trois jours grignotait ses joues et il semblait avoir encore maigri. Karin n'avait posé aucune question. Elle s'était contenté de le suivre en silence, marchant dans ses pas, yeux rivés sur le sol. Sasuke les conduisit jusqu'à un petit square pratiquement désert. Ils s'étaient installés sur un banc, à la lueur d'un réverbère en fer forgé. Naturellement, leurs regards s'étaient levés vers un ciel parsemé d'étoiles.

Les pensées de la rouquine vagabondèrent vers des souvenirs de jeunesse et elle se rappela combien elle aimait contempler le ciel en compagnie de Sasuke. Dans ces moments-là, le silence qui s'installait entre eux n'avait rien de dérangeant. Il était au contraire apaisant et serein. Une salve d'émotions et de sentiments véhiculaient au cours de ces instants dépourvus de paroles. Un peu comme si chacun se confiait à l'autre sans mouvoir les lèvres. Ce soir-là pourtant, Karin attendit. Elle attendit longuement, patiente, que Sasuke daigne briser ce silence qui sembla durer une éternité. Car la jeune femme le ressentait jusque dans les tréfonds de son âme : Sasuke désirait se livrer. Déjà elle devinait que se confier serait un travail laborieux pour le ténébreux, qui préférait d'ordinaire se replier sur lui-même et subir en serrant les dents.

Sasuke ne regardait plus les étoiles de la même manière. Imaginer qu'un jour Naruto, l'unique amour de sa misérable vie, ferait partie de cette constellation lumineuse lui déchirait le cœur. Et même si la présence de Karin l'apaisait étrangement, il ne parvenait pas à chasser cette idée sordide de son esprit. La veille, il l'avait appelée dans un élan de détresse. Bouleversé, il souhaitait alors déverser sa colère et sa rancœur dans l'oreille de quelqu'un mais aujourd'hui, tandis qu'il pouvait sentir son épaule frôler celle de la jeune femme, ses lèvres demeuraient muettes. Habiller son ressenti de mots l'effrayait littéralement. Il était effrayé à l'idée de rendre ses craintes plus réelles encore en les entendant, en observant les effets qu'elles pourraient avoir sur le monde. Tant qu'il les dissimulait au fond de lui, tant qu'il les camouflait derrière des sourires fissurés et une attitude hautaine, il pouvait les ignorer. Faire comme si elles n'existaient pas tout en espérant secrètement que Naruto change d'avis du jour au lendemain. Cependant, s'il les évoquait, il les ferait entrer dans la réalité. Il ne pourrait plus feindre. Et son masque, jusqu'alors seulement un peu fissuré, se briserait en milles.

Au fond, le silence était peut-être pour Sasuke un lieu de protection qu'il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à quitter.

-Y'avait longtemps que ça nous était plus arrivés, fit soudainement remarquer Karin avec un sourire aux lèvres. Regarder les étoiles… je me souviens même plus de la dernière fois qu'on l'a fait.

Sasuke poussa un discret soupir.

-Ouais. C'est vrai, répondit-il.

Il y eut un bref silence puis Sasuke baissa les yeux, soudainement pris de l'envie d'éclater en sanglots.

-Naruto m'a demandé l'impossible, Karin.

La rouquine posa sur lui un regard interrogateur.

-Il veut être… être…

Il inspira une bonne bouffée d'air.

-Il veut que je le laisse partir, reformula-t-il. Et comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez, il veut aussi que je me fasse greffer son cœur.

Karin ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. Si elle n'ignorait rien de l'état de Naruto, Sasuke ne lui avait jamais parlé d'euthanasie ou de greffe cardiaque.

-Il veut que je le laisse partir mais je ne peux pas, reprit Sasuke. Il veut mourir pour me permettre de vivre plus longtemps et ça, je ne peux l'accepter. Je ne peux pas accepter qu'il meure… à cause de moi. Je ne saurais le regarder mourir, tu comprends ?

Il acheva sa phrase sur un sanglot qu'il n'avait plus la force de retenir. Honteux de se montrer si faible, il cacha son visage à l'aide de ses mains. A chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé, sa bouche s'était déformée en une grimace, comme si parler lui était douloureux, comme si ses paroles provenaient d'un intérieur dévasté, comme si elles lui brûlaient la gorge.

Karin garda longuement le silence en se répétant qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas céder aux larmes. La souffrance de Sasuke lui perforait littéralement le cœur. Jamais encore elle ne l'avait vu pleurer. Sasuke semblait toujours si fort, si invulnérable, qu'il était difficile de le croire capable de verser un torrent de larmes tièdes et salées. D'une main tremblante, elle lui caressa le dos, comme elle le faisait avec Kaya lorsque de mauvais rêves venaient perturber son sommeil d'enfant.

-C'est la faute de personne Sasuke, chuchota-t-elle. Ce n'est ni la tienne, ni la sienne… ni celle de personne. C'est injuste, c'est dégueulasse, ça te fout les boules et rien ne pourra jamais changer ça… mais ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Mais si c'était de sa faute ! Ou alors celle de quelqu'un d'autre ! Mais c'était bien de la faute de quelqu'un non ? Il y avait forcément un coupable sur qui dépêtrer sa colère, il y avait forcément un coupable à blâmer et à haïr. Un coupable à qui faire payer. Un coupable sur qui se venger si Naruto ne s'en sortait pas. Simplement car il y a toujours un coupable dans ce genre de situations dramatiques.

-Si seulement il… si je…

-Ah lala avec des « si », on referait le monde, l'interrompit Karin. Eh ouais… avec des « si », j'aurais la vie d'Angelina Jolie et j'aurais Brad comme mari au lieu de Suigetsu. Bordel, ce serait le pied quand même.

Malgré l'ampleur de sa tristesse, Sasuke réussit à esquisser un léger sourire. Seule Karin était capable d'un tel miracle. Peut-être était-ce pour cette unique raison qu'il l'avait appelée. Simplement parce qu'elle avait toujours su lui redonner le sourire, qu'importe la gravité de la situation.

-Quand j'avais dix ans, j'ai perdu mon chat, Yui, expliqua Karin. Je me souviens que ma mère me disait de ne pas m'inquiéter parce que Yui faisait désormais partie des étoiles du ciel et qu'il continuait de veiller sur moi. Alors chaque soir, je me mettait près de la fenêtre de ma chambre, je levais les yeux vers le ciel, et je lui parlais.

D'abord Sasuke eut envie de rétorquer que l'amour de sa vie n'était aucunement comparable à un stupide animal. Puis il comprit le message que Karin essayait de lui transmettre.

-Sasuke… si… si c'est vraiment le choix de Naruto… si c'est réellement ce qu'il désire, tu dois le laisser partir.

Au fond, il savait qu'elle avait raison. Cependant, il refusait de l'admettre. Peut-être que c'était encore trop tôt. Peut-être même qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

-Je… je peux pas. Karin, je peux pas, hoqueta-t-il.

Doucement, Karin glissa une main dans les cheveux sombres et emmêlés de Sasuke. Elle le serra davantage contre son cœur et souhaita absorber toutes ses peines.

-Sasuke… ça va aller. Je te promet que ça finira par aller mieux, je ferais tout pour que ça finisse par aller mieux. Je serais là, Sasuke. Tu n'affronteras pas ça tout seul, je te le jure. Alors… tu dois penser à Naruto et à ce qu'il t'a demandé. Tu dois faire en sorte que sa dernière volonté soit respectée.

Puis le silence reprit ses droits. Les deux amis restèrent là de longues minutes, serrés l'un contre l'autre, indifférents aux regards curieux des passants. Puis chacun partit de son côté. Karin s'en alla retrouver la chaleur de son foyer et Sasuke rejoignit son appartement silencieux.

Certains disent qu'un corps habitué à recevoir des coups finit un jour par ne plus ressentir la moindre douleur. Un peu comme si une armure gainée de plomb le recouvrait.

Sasuke se demandait s'il en était de même pour l'âme, si les bleus de l'âme finissaient un jour par ne plus faire souffrir.

* * *

**Ohayo mina-san !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que le soleil est (aussi) au rendez-vous chez vous =) je vous poste ce chapitre avec un peu d'avance. La Uchiha's family est de retour mais Sasuke ne semble pas encore prêt à les accepter. En fait, ce chapitre est très axé sur Sasuke, je pense que ce n'est d'ailleurs pas plus mal puisque le chapitre précédent était plus centré sur Naruto. Je me rend compte que c'est difficile d'avoir plusieurs personnages principaux parce qu'il faut veiller à accorder autant d'importance à l'un et à l'autre. Le chapitre suivant (le 23 donc) sera l'avant dernier de cette fiction. Hey oui, on arrive à la fin de cette histoire, doucement mais sûrement =) en d'autres termes, il me reste 2 chapitres à publier + l'épilogue et Embellie sera finie =) j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre =)**

**Bisous bisous et à bientôt !**


	24. Chapitre 23

**Chapitre 23**

-Mon père m'a envoyé des lettres.

S'il était encore capable de bouger, Naruto aurait certainement bondi sur ses deux pieds tant cette révélation le surprenait. Debout face à la fenêtre, bras croisés sur la poitrine, Sasuke lui parlait pour la première fois depuis des jours. Incroyable. Naruto en était presque arrivé à se demander s'il aurait le privilège d'entendre à nouveau le doux son de sa voix.

-Cinq au total, reprit Sasuke. Je n'en ai lu aucune.

Lentement, très lentement, il se retourna et ancra son regard dans celui de Naruto. Ses perles onyx semblaient avoir retrouvé un semblant de lumière.

-Ils ont appris notre relation et ton hospitalisation par la presse. Ils ont cru bon de se pointer jusqu'ici pour me dire combien ils m'aimaient. Ils veulent me soutenir.

Un léger sourire s'arqua sur les lèvres du blondinet.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? demanda-t-il tout en connaissant la réponse.

Non. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Sasuke n'avait d'ailleurs aucune envie de les revoir. Il n'en avait même pas parlé à Karin mais sans savoir pourquoi il ressentait le besoin de le confier à Naruto. Avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Peut-être que c'était une manière comme une autre de briser un silence insupportable. Il ne la supportait plus, cette distance érigée entre lui et Naruto. Si Naruto souhaitait vraiment quitter ce monde, il était inutile de rendre pénibles ses derniers instants.

-Non, finit-il par répliquer, je refuse de les voir.

-Tu leur as dit de rentrer à Tokyo ? T'es vraiment têtu comme une mule et rancunier comme un chameau, Sasuke.

-Exactement.

Sasuke s'assit au bord du lit. Il hésita un instant avant de serrer la main de Naruto. Elle était incroyablement chaude. Sa peau était toujours aussi douce. Il se souvenait de la façon dont ces mains parcouraient son corps autrefois. Il se rappelait leur caresse singulière et cette manière qu'elles avaient de se glisser dans ses cheveux sombres. Il se souvenait aussi de ces journées ensoleillées où ils se promenaient en ville, main dans la main, doigts entrelacés. Imaginer qu'il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de goûter à ce bonheur lui paraissait absurde. Il n'y croyait toujours pas et à vrai dire, une part de lui-même espérait encore un miracle. Il espèrerait jusqu'au bout. Simplement parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

Naruto l'avait aperçue à maintes reprises, cette fragilité que Sasuke s'efforçait de masquer derrière des airs durs et forts. Aujourd'hui pourtant, elle apparaissait plus évidente que jamais. Elle brillait dans les profondeurs de son regard. Elle se lisait sur les traits crispés de son visage. Elle se décelait dans le léger tremblement de sa voix. Elle se faisait entendre dans ses longs silences. Naruto s'était donné la mission de le protéger. Le protéger afin qu'il ne soit plus obligé de cacher son extrême vulnérabilité. Mais il avait échoué. Il ne parvenait plus à protéger Sasuke. Aujourd'hui, il était la principale cause de son malheur. Alors qu'il s'était juré de le rendre heureux, alors qu'il lui en avait fait la promesse solennelle, voilà qu'il le faisait pleurer. Son défunt père lui avait toujours appris que les remords valaient mieux que les regrets. Naruto n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à la question mais aujourd'hui, il saisissait parfaitement le sens de ces mots. Il voulait mourir en n'ayant aucun regret. Car les regrets gangrènent l'âme jusqu'à vous rendre parfois fou de douleur. Et il devait en être de même pour Sasuke.

Simplement parce que la mort de Minato et la folie de Kushina lui avaient enseigné une cruelle leçon : à n'importe quel âge, le soutien de ses parents reste une arme redoutable. Une arme contre les coups de la vie. Une arme invulnérable. Sasuke aurait besoin de ses parents à l'avenir, lorsqu'il aurait rendu son ultime soupir. Il le devinait déjà. Cela arrivait rarement mais lorsque Sasuke évoquait ceux qui lui avaient donné la vie, un voile de tristesse recouvrait ses yeux. Le manque qui l'habitait, Naruto l'avait aisément perçu. Sasuke lui avait déjà confié qu'il regrettait que les choses ne se soient pas passées autrement avec ses parents.

-Tu sais, reprit Naruto, si mon père était encore de ce monde, je voudrais que les choses changent. Je voudrais me montrer honnête avec lui et je lui demanderais de l'être avec moi.

Sasuke le dévisagea, sceptique.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Naruto sourit.

-Je lui pardonnerait, répondit-il. Parfois, il faut savoir mettre sa fierté de côté et pardonner aux autres Sasuke, même si c'est difficile. Nous faisons tous des erreurs, c'est ce qui fait de nous des êtres humains. Et tu sais, le métier de parent est le plus difficile du monde. Appelle-les. Appelle tes parents et dis-leur que tu es désolé.

Il avait raison. Sasuke le savait. Mais à vrai dire, ses petits différends avec ses parents n'étaient pas ce qui le préoccupait le plus en ce moment.

-J'y songerais, lâcha-t-il.

Puis, naturellement, il se pencha vers Naruto et captura ses lèvres avec douceur. C'était un baiser comme le blondinet n'en avait plus reçu depuis longtemps. Débordant de passion, rempli d'amour. Rien à voir avec les embrassades conventionnelles qu'ils échangeaient depuis quelques temps, lorsque Sasuke se montrait d'excellente humeur. C'était un baiser différent de tous les autres. Naruto fut littéralement transporté. Ailleurs. Dans un univers bien meilleur. En une fraction de seconde, il n'y eut plus d'hôpital. Plus de souffrance. Plus de regrets. En une fraction de seconde, ils n'eurent plus conscience de rien sinon de la chaleur de l'autre et des battements effrénés de leur cœur. Cela avait toujours été comme ça entre eux. Depuis le début. Nul besoin de longs discours ou de paroles inutiles, ils se transmettaient leur amour à travers les gestes et les regards qu'ils échangeaient. Ils étaient du genre à croire aux belles preuves plutôt qu'aux belles paroles. Cela avait toujours été comme ça et cela serait comme ça jusqu'au bout.

Nul n'aurait pu prédire qu'ils s'aimeraient un jour et certainement pas eux. Leur amour avait commencé par une chaude soirée d'été, sous un prunier en fleurs, après qu'ils se soient longuement battus l'un contre l'autre, après qu'ils se soient longuement battus contre eux-mêmes et les sentiments qui les assénaient. Un amour qui s'était ensuite poursuivi par un cruel jeu du chat et de la souris au cours duquel chacun avait tenté de protéger l'autre. Le protéger de ses petits secrets, de ses propres souffrances. Un amour qui rassemblait à la fois rires et pleurs mais dont la beauté ne ternissait pas malgré toutes les épreuves qu'ils durent affronter. L'un fut prêt à se mettre la Terre entière à dos pour ne plus se cacher. L'autre n'hésita pas une seconde à abandonner tout ce qu'il connaissait pour obtenir le droit d'aimer. L'un comptait partir mais l'autre était bien déterminé à faire perdurer le lien qui les unissait et qui les unirait toujours. Sasuke le ferait vivre encore longtemps, cet amour. Au nom de Naruto. Seulement parce que Naruto lui avait permis de ne pas perdre pied. Seulement parce qu'il tenait entre ses bras la personne qui avait donné un sens à sa vie et que rien au monde ne saurait le faire lâcher prise. Pas même la mort.

Sasuke mis fin à leur échange mais ne s'éloigna pas. Il ne l'aurait fait sous aucun prétexte. Il fixa Naruto pendant plusieurs secondes avant de susurrer :

-Naruto… tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma demande en mariage.

De grosses larmes noyèrent les yeux de Naruto tandis qu'un large sourire illuminait son visage.

-Crétin, rétorqua-t-il, tu connais très bien ma réponse !

-Dois-je comprendre que c'est un oui ?

-Oui. Oui, et mille fois oui !

-Alors je suis heureux. Bravo Naruto. Tu as réussi.

Oui. Il avait réussi. Il avait réussi bien plus qu'il ne le saurait jamais.

xXxXx

-Aïe ! Bordel tu cherches à m'étrangler ou quoi ?

-Hey si t'es pas content mets ta cravate tout seul !

Sasuke fusilla Karin de son regard sombre.

-Gamine.

-C'est toi le gamin, même Kaya beugle pas autant le matin quand je l'habille ! Alors maintenant tu la fermes et tu te laisses faire !

Le ton autoritaire qu'elle avait adopté suffit à lui clouer le bec. Cependant, Sasuke continuait de froncer les sourcils et d'arborer une mine boudeuse. Difficile de croire qu'il s'apprêtait à se marier. Deux longues semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Sasuke avait réitéré sa demande en mariage. Les deux hommes se diraient « oui » dans quelques instants. Pour l'occasion, l'hôpital avait autorisé Sasuke à s'habiller dans les vestiaires des infirmiers tandis qu'une aide-soignante se chargerait d'aider Naruto à enfiler son plus joli costume. Touché par leur situation, le maire de Chuo accepta de se déplacer gratuitement à l'hôpital pour les unir. Sa démarche toucha profondément Sasuke, qui depuis se remettait à croire qu'il existait encore en ce monde des personnes dotées d'un cœur. Pensif, il plongea une main dans la poche de sa veste sombre pour caresser du bout des doigts l'écrin de velours qui abritait les alliances.

Une fois de plus, le passé vint peupler sa mémoire. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il aimerait quelqu'un au point de vouloir l'épouser, il aurait éclaté de rire. Lui qui autrefois papillonnait à gauche et à droite sans prendre en compte les sentiments de ses amants, le voilà sur le point d'enchaîner son existence à celle d'un autre. Ah, si Neji Hyûga pouvait le voir, il ne le reconnaîtrait certainement pas. Comme si elle devinait ses pensées, Karin éclata d'un petit rire discret qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Pour l'occasion, elle avait revêtu une robe bustier de soie rouge et son coiffeur avait fait des merveilles avec ses cheveux auburn. Si on observait son visage avec attention, on pouvait encore déceler ses traits d'enfant. Patiemment, elle nouait la cravate de Sasuke, totalement indifférente à ses râles plaintifs. Un fantôme de sourire flotta au coin des lèvres du ténébreux et il réalisa combien il était heureux d'avoir la petite famille Hôzuki à ses côtés.

-Voiiiilà, s'exclama la rouquine, mission accomplie ! Tu es enfin regardable !

Sasuke ignora superbement sa petite pique et ne broncha pas lorsqu'elle l'enlaça avec la tendresse d'une mère.

-Félicitations, Suke-chan, murmura-t-elle.

-Karin ?

-Hum ?

-Reste toujours près de moi. Suigetsu, Kaya et toi… vous êtes ma famille. Je ne supporterais pas de perdre quelqu'un d'autre après ça.

Elle se décolla de lui et dévoila son plus beau sourire.

-T'as aucun souci à te faire là-dessus, Suke-chan ! Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de nous aussi facilement !

En guise de réponse, Sasuke lui rendit son sourire. Puis il la regarda quitter la pièce, l'air soudainement ailleurs. Au creux de sa poitrine, son cœur battait une nouvelle fois le record de vitesse. Il connaissait déjà la réponse de Naruto mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu nerveux. Son regard s'arrêta sur le miroir fixé au mur. C'était à peine s'il se reconnaissait. Désormais, il n'était plus le même homme. Une douce nostalgie déferla en lui, telle une vague. Il se souvenait encore de ces matins d'été où il s'était éveillé avec le cœur léger et la tête pleine de rêves. Cette époque remplie d'insouciance et de bonheur lui semblait tellement lointaine qu'il en arrivait à se demander si elle avait vraiment existé.

Un soupir las franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Sasuke s'était toujours battu. Contre tout et tout le monde. Chaque jour, il se battait contre lui-même dans le but de rester ce que le monde qualifiait de « bonne personne ». Il luttait pour rester fidèle à lui-même, à ses principes, à ses valeurs. Il se battait davantage contre ce monde qui essayait de le rendre comme n'importe quel autre crétin le peuplant. Naruto incarnait la force lui permettant de se battre avec plus de hargne à chaque seconde. Naruto l'avait aidé à devenir quelqu'un de meilleur. A devenir une « bonne personne ». Une personne qui, pour la première fois, prenait soin des autres. Une personne qui ne vivait plus uniquement pour son bonheur personnel mais pour contribuer à celui de son entourage. Il commençait enfin à croire que la vie valait peut-être la peine d'être vécue, même si elle savait parfois se montrer cruelle.

Le cœur plus léger, il quitta les vestiaires pour la chambre de Naruto.

La petite chambre blanche semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de vie. Des bouquets de fleurs aux mille couleurs ornaient les quatre coins de la pièce, leurs pétales brillant sous la lueur des timides rayons de soleil. La désagréable odeur de cire qui flottait habituellement dans l'air avait disparue, laissant place à des effluves sucrés. Vêtu d'un élégant complet noir, Naruto était au comble de la joie. Ses joues avaient retrouvé leur teinte d'antan et ses lèvres esquissaient ce sourire que Sasuke aimait tant. Il respirait le bonheur et la joie de vivre, au point que Sasuke en eut le cœur serré. Timidement, il s'approcha sous les regards tendres de Karin et Sakura, qui avait longuement insisté pour être présente, tout comme la gouvernante, Chiwa. Il attrapa la main de Naruto pour la serrer avec douceur.

-Prêt à te marier ? demanda-t-il.

Naruto lui décocha un clin d'œil espiègle.

-Oui, je suis prêt à me passer la corde au cou, Sasuke.

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel, faussement vexé. Kaya s'approcha de son parrain et tira sur la manche de son costume. Sasuke s'accroupit, tout sourire, pour se mettre à sa hauteur. La fillette lui parut plus belle que jamais, dans sa petite robe de satin rose. Elle lui tendit une feuille de papier pliée en quatre, un sourire gêné sur le visage.

-Tiens. C'est pour toi, tonton Sasuke, dit-elle.

Sasuke feint l'étonnement.

-Pour moi ? C'est vrai ? C'est toi qui l'a fait ?

Kaya hocha frénétiquement la tête, les joues marbrées de pourpre. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il déplia la feuille. C'était un dessin hideux qui le représentait aux côtés de Naruto. Kaya avait offert à Naruto –reconnaissable grâce à la boule jaune informe lui servant de cheveux- le corps d'un sumo, tandis que Sasuke n'était pas beaucoup plus épais qu'un cure-dents. Au-dessus de leurs mains enlacées, de son écriture maladroite, elle avait inscrit : « JE VOUS SOUETE TOUT LE BONNEURE DU MONDE ». Avec douceur, il caressa les cheveux clairs de la fillette et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Trop ému pour la sermonner sur son orthographe désastreuse, il se contenta de lui sourire.

-Merci Kaya.

Suigetsu apparut une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, accompagné du maire de Chuo. La gêne qu'il éprouvait à se montrer familier avec son patron l'avait totalement déserté. Il se comportait désormais avec Naruto comme il se comportait avec les autres, c'est-à-dire de façon complètement stupide et immature. Son tempérament jovial et ses blagues ridicules détendirent l'atmosphère. Sasuke lui en fut gré. La cérémonie ne dura pas très longtemps. Les rares invités s'étaient rassemblés dans la petite chambre d'hôpital aux couleurs de l'été. Sakura et Karin portaient chacune un bouquet de roses blanches. Au creux des petites mains fragiles de Kaya gisaient deux alliances en or plaqué. Sasuke s'était placé à côté du lit et avait attrapé la main de Naruto. Il l'avait serrée de toutes ses forces, oubliant un instant que le blondinet ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte. Le temps de quelques paroles, ils furent mariés.

Le maire les unit officiellement. Karin versa une larme, et Sakura se retint de ne pas en faire autant. Suigetsu et Kaya applaudirent fébrilement. La bague au doigt, Sasuke s'était alors penché vers Naruto afin de sceller leur union par un long et tendre baiser. Son cœur était gonflé d'espoir envers l'avenir. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentait plus fort. L'une de ses mains s'égara sur la joue de Naruto et il redécouvrit le toucher délicat de sa peau. L'alliance ne quitterait jamais son annulaire. Des années plus tard, elle demeurerait toujours à la même place. Des années plus tard, Sasuke repousserait encore les avances des hommes et des femmes en se prétextant marié. L'alliance ne quitterait jamais son doigt, exactement comme Naruto ne cesserait jamais d'exister à travers lui.

D'humeur festive, Suigetsu ouvrit une bouteille de champagne. Pour l'occasion, les infirmières fermèrent les yeux et autorisèrent Naruto à boire un verre. Juste un seul. Lorsque le liquide bulleux et amer frôla ses lèvres, Naruto se remémora toutes les bonnes choses de ce monde. Ces choses qu'il quitterait bientôt. Son état de santé se révélait plus grave que jamais et il comptait bientôt rendre son dernier soupir mais il ne se sentait pourtant pas malheureux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait entouré. Il aurait aimé que la douce chaleur qui planait dans l'air ne s'évapore jamais. Il aurait souhaité que cet instant dure toujours. Il y avait un sourire sur toutes les bouches et des étoiles dans chaque regard. Le temps d'une soirée, la joie avait pris le dessus sur la mélancolie. Le temps de quelques heures seulement, la vie avait pris le dessus sur la mort. La mort qui rôdait silencieusement autour de Naruto, telle une ombre. Après plusieurs coupes de champagne, Karin et Sakura parlaient plus fort. Sasuke et Suigetsu ne cessaient de se chamailler comme deux enfants, tandis que Chiwa jouait à un jeu de société avec Kaya. Le boucan qui régnait dans la petite chambre devenait presque assourdissant mais pour rien au monde Naruto aurait voulu que cela se passe autrement.

Il avait grandi dans une immense demeure froide et perpétuellement silencieuse où les bonnes manières étaient de mise. Il fallait se tenir droit à table, manger avec plusieurs couverts, tourner sept fois sa langue avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Ses parents, comme les domestiques d'ailleurs, ne parlaient pas. Ils chuchotaient. Naruto se surprit à songer qu'il se sentait beaucoup mieux au fond de ce lit d'hôpital, entouré de tous ces gens honnêtes et joviaux, plutôt qu'en bonne santé dans la demeure familiale où son père faisait la loi. La solitude n'habitait plus son cœur. Elle ne l'habiterait plus jamais. Grâce à Sasuke, grâce aux Hôzuki, il avait découvert le bonheur que procure une famille. Aux côtés de Sasuke, il avait eu le privilège de connaître l'amour et de goûter au bonheur. Désormais, il savait également ce que cela faisait d'aimer un enfant comme s'il s'agissait du sien. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait toujours pensé, Sasuke n'était pas pauvre. Non. Il était peut-être même le plus riche des hommes. Lui, en revanche, avait été pauvre toute sa vie. Jusqu'à maintenant.

La voix criarde de Kaya le ramena à la réalité. Tant bien que mal, en ignorant les protestations de Chiwa, la fillette se hissa sur le lit et prit naturellement place sur les genoux de Naruto. La gouvernante, sourcils froncés, allait s'empresser de la prendre pour la remettre sur le sol mais Naruto l'arrêta d'un regard ferme.

-Laissez Chiwa, dit-il. Elle ne me fait pas mal, vous savez.

Confuse, la vieille dame bafouilla quelques excuses maladroites avant de tourner les talons.

Un livre pour enfants entre les mains, Kaya planta ses grands yeux clairs dans ceux de Naruto.

-Tonton Naruto, tu veux bien me lire une histoire ? demanda-t-elle.

Le blondinet haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

-Si tu tiens le livre et tourne les pages, répondit-il, je le ferais volontiers ma princesse.

_Princesse._ Il l'appelait comme cela depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. En fait, il la surnommait _Princesse_ depuis qu'elle l'appelait _Tonton Naruto_. La première fois qu'elle l'appela comme tel, Naruto fut surpris mais cela ne lui déplut pas. Absolument pas. A vrai dire, les mots innocents de Kaya le percutèrent en plein cœur. Kaya parut ravie et se fit un plaisir de tourner les pages. Naruto lut d'une voix calme et posée. Le livre racontait l'histoire de _Chi le chat_. Naruto aperçut Sasuke qui souriait mais il choisit de l'ignorer, accordant toute son attention à celle qu'il considérait presque comme sa fille.

Sakura s'approcha de Sasuke. Elle avait abandonné sa coupe de champagne sur le petit guéridon et le sourire jusqu'alors arqué sur ses lèvres s'était envolé.

-Sasuke ? Je peux te voir en privé un instant s'il te plaît ?

Le concerné ne put réprimer un long soupir qui voulait tout dire. Sans dissimuler son agacement, il la suivit jusque dans le couloir désert. D'une main tremblante, elle lui tendit une enveloppe fermée. Il sentit son cœur bondir au creux de sa poitrine. Encore une fois, il la voyait venir, la mauvaise nouvelle.

-Naruto m'a demandé de rédiger cela pour toi, expliqua-t-elle. Tu dois me promettre que tu ne l'ouvriras que… que lorsque… il…

Ses mots se perdirent dans sa souffrance. Elle baissa tristement les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure afin de ne pas éclater en sanglots.

-D'accord, répondit Sasuke, je le promets. Merci, Sakura.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, la jeune femme retourna dans la chambre, le cœur lourd, abandonnant Sasuke à sa peine. Et bam. Une claque en pleine figure. Juste pour lui rappeler que l'intense bonheur qu'il ressentait ne serait pas éternel. Qu'il prendrait fin bientôt, tout comme la vie de Naruto. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et sa bonne humeur disparut en un battement de cils. Ses doigts crispés serrèrent l'enveloppe à tel point que le papier se chiffonna. Son regard se posa sur son alliance. L'anneau d'argent luisait sous la faible lueur des néons. Il se rappela des paroles prononcées par le maire, quelques heures plus tôt. _Par les lois qui me sont conférées, je vous déclare mariés jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare._ Hélas, la mort se chargerait de les séparer bien assez tôt.

Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Le pire, c'était d'imaginer à quoi ressemblerait le monde sans Naruto. Le pire, c'était de s'imaginer que Naruto ne serait plus là mais que malgré tout, la Terre resterait bien ronde et continuerait de tourner normalement, comme si tout allait pour le mieux. Machinalement, il retourna l'enveloppe dans tous les sens, l'esprit à mille lieues de l'hôpital. Son choix était désormais fait.

Il s'écoula de longues minutes avant que Sasuke ne se décide à regagner la petite chambre d'hôpital. Miraculeusement, il parvint à sourire comme un parfait imbécile et à faire semblant d'être heureux jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Puis les invités s'en allèrent et le masque tomba enfin. Machinalement, Sasuke commença à faire un peu de ménage mais la voix fatiguée de Naruto l'interrompit. Sasuke s'assit au bord du lit et lui prit la main. Il réunit ensuite tout son courage pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Naruto ?

Le concerné l'interrogea du regard, surpris par son air grave.

-J'accepte. J'accepte ton choix… et ton cœur.

* * *

**Bien le bonjour tout le monde !**

**Bon bon bon… ce chapitre, qui est l'avant dernier, est assez romantique en soi je pense, mais le drame est toujours là, derrière. Il est un peu plus court que les autres et je pense qu'il sert surtout de transition. Je vous l'ai posté en avance pour la simple et bonne raison que je m'ennuie ferme les amis. Y'a des jours comme ça. Le chapitre 24 sera le dernier de cette fiction et il sera suivi de l'épilogue.**

_Réponse à__ Cam:_ Coucou, merci d'avoir lu =) je suis contente que ma fiction dramatique te plaise, merci ^^

**Bisouilles !**


	25. Chapitre 24

**Chapitre 24**

Cela faisait maintenant six mois que Naruto avait fait sa demande d'euthanasie. Sasuke l'avait aidé à rédiger une demande écrite à soumettre à son médecin. Suite à cela, deux psychiatres étaient venus l'examiner afin d'attester qu'il était bel et bien sain d'esprit et entièrement maître de sa volonté. Les semaines s'étaient ensuite écoulées. Le temps filait sans cesse, insatiable. L'hiver se trouvait loin derrière et les premiers jours d'été pointaient le bout de leur nez. Mai était là, chaud et ensoleillé. Les doux rayons de soleil étaient venus balayer les épais nuages noirs et le chant des oiseaux remplaçait la mélodie de la pluie. La bonne humeur peuplait le cœur des gens. Les bancs des parcs étaient pratiquement tous occupés. Certains s'allongeaient même sur la pelouse, au bord d'un petit lac, lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

Dans une petite chambre d'hôpital, unité de soins intensifs, Naruto Uzumaki redécouvrait la douce chaleur du soleil. La pièce baignait dans la lumière et le soleil mettait de l'or dans les cheveux de Naruto. Avec nostalgie, il se mit à songer à ses jeunes années, lorsqu'il s'aventurait dans la forêt l'été afin de peindre à l'abri du regard sévère de son père. Il se souvenait combien il aimait sentir les rayons du soleil chatouiller sa nuque. Il arrivait presque à sentir les courbatures qui finissaient par lui brûler le dos quand il restait courbé en deux pendant des heures, une simple feuille de papier sur les genoux et un pinceau entre les doigts.

Parfois, audacieusement, il s'aventurait un peu plus loin dans les bois, jusqu'à une petite rivière qui s'écoulait calmement. Alors il s'asseyait sur une pierre, à l'ombre d'un grand chêne, et peignait jusqu'au crépuscule. Souvent, il rentrait chez lui avec les joues barbouillées de terre et de peinture, et ses phalanges étaient couvertes d'ampoules. Dès qu'il franchissait le seuil de la demeure familiale, sa mère l'envoyait illico à la douche, le gratifiant d'un clin d'œil complice. Son père ne sut jamais rien de ses escapades secrètes. Et c'était certainement mieux ainsi. Minato Uzumaki était ainsi mort en paix, persuadé d'avoir été le meilleur père que la Terre ait jamais porté, persuadé d'avoir fait de son fils un homme parfait.

Ce temps-là se trouvait loin derrière, désormais. Il ne possédait plus le moindre sens. D'ailleurs, Naruto ignorait pourquoi les images de son enfance revenaient peupler sa mémoire. Peut-être que les rumeurs étaient vraies après tout et que les personnes se trouvant aux portes de la mort voyaient leur vie défiler devant leurs yeux apeurés. Si tel était le cas alors Naruto ne souhaitait revoir que quelques instants seulement. Les plus beaux de son existence. Ceux dont Sasuke Uchiha avait fait partie. Ce qu'il y avait avant l'apparition de Sasuke ne valait pas la peine qu'on s'en souvienne.

Son euthanasie était prévue pour le lendemain, à midi. Evidemment, Naruto pouvait changer d'avis à tout moment mais, comme Sasuke s'en doutait, il camperait sur ses positions. Compte tenu de la situation, l'hôpital avait exceptionnellement autorisé Sasuke à passer la nuit à ses côtés. Cette nuit serait la dernière et il ne le réalisait pas vraiment. Il ne réalisait pas encore que demain, à exactement la même heure, il ne ferait plus partie de ce monde. Il ne réalisait pas encore qu'il passerait ses ultimes instants en compagnie de Sasuke et qu'il n'aurait plus l'occasion de contempler ses magnifiques yeux noirs. Cela lui semblait absurde, presque risible. Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, la mort lui faisait peur. Il avait toujours redouté l'inconnu, c'était dans sa nature. Naruto Uzumaki était le genre d'homme qui aimait tout prévoir, tout calculer, tout contrôler. D'un autre côté, il était en proie à une étrange curiosité : il allait bientôt découvrir ce qui se passait une fois que l'on fermait définitivement les yeux.

Peut-être qu'il reverrait son père. Peut-être que Minato le sermonnerait à cause de ses derniers mois passés sur Terre. Peut-être aussi qu'ils se donneraient une seconde chance, là-haut, quelque part derrière les nuages. Peut-être pourraient-ils enfin se parler d'homme à homme, sans mensonges et sans artifices. Si les croyances de certains s'avéraient vraies, s'il se retrouvait condamné à partager un bout de Paradis avec son géniteur, alors Naruto pourrait enfin lui dire. Il pourrait lui dire combien il l'aimait et combien il avait autrefois voulu lui plaire. Il aurait également l'occasion de lui avouer que désormais, il se moquait bien de lui plaire ou non. Enfin, il s'aimait tel qu'il était vraiment. Il lui aurait fallu vingt neuf ans pour y parvenir. Autrefois, il s'était juré de tout faire pour réussir dans la vie afin d'aller lui cracher son bonheur en plein visage. Hélas, son père était mort avant qu'il ne puisse le faire.

S'il existait réellement un au-delà, il espérait l'y retrouver. Mais pas pourlui cracher son bonheur en plein visage.

Seulement pour le pardonner.

xXxXx

Le soir était tombé trop rapidement au goût de Sasuke. Il avait franchi la porte de la chambre 312 aux alentours de quinze heures. Le temps paraissait défiler à une vitesse folle, un peu comme s'il se mettait du côté de la mort. La mort. Elle était là. Elle flottait dans la pièce, sournoisement, attendant le moment propice pour arracher Naruto à la vie. Et à Sasuke. Le ténébreux la sentait. Il la sentait dans les moindres recoins de la chambre. Malgré tout, leur soirée avait débuté comme n'importe quelle autre. Docilement, Sasuke s'était allongé aux côtés de Naruto et en silence, ils avaient regardé le film préféré du blondinet, _Le seigneur des anneaux._ Ils s'étaient arrêté au tout premier film de la trilogie, jugeant qu'ils n'auraient de toute façon jamais le temps de visionner les trois. Maintenant, le silence planait dans la pièce. Un silence empreint de non-dits où chacun cherchait en l'autre le courage qui lui faisait défaut.

Sasuke tenait Naruto entre ses bras et lui caressait les cheveux d'un air pensif. C'était drôle. Il avait passé la moitié de la journée à réfléchir à toutes les choses qu'il souhaitait lui dire avant qu'il n'embarque pour l'autre monde mais, alors qu'il se trouvait face au blondinet, sa langue semblait scellée. Les mots ne possédaient plus le moindre sens. Ils réduisaient sa peine et ses sentiments. Pourtant, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre occasion d'ouvrir son cœur à Naruto. Simplement parce que Naruto s'apprêtait à partir pour un voyage auquel il n'était pas convié. Convaincre Naruto de changer d'avis était une idée qui avait définitivement déserté son esprit. Sasuke comprenait. Il comprenait le choix de Naruto mais le chemin menant à l'acceptation serait long et laborieux. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas certain d'arriver un jour à destination.

Ainsi allait la vie pourtant. Naruto fermerait les yeux mais le monde continuerait de tourner, les saisons se succèderaient toujours, le vent soufflerait encore. C'était comme ça. Naruto allait mourir et le monde entier s'en fichait. Chacun continuerait sa petite vie de son côté, imperturbable, et Sasuke ne le supportait pas. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé un responsable sur qui dépêtrer sa colère mais à vrai dire, il ne disposait plus de la force nécessaire pour y réfléchir. Il ne voulait pas que les derniers instants de Naruto soient empreints de tristesse et de rancune. Pour cela, il s'était impérativement interdit de pleurer ou de supplier. Il se comporterait normalement, redeviendrait l'homme franc et grognon qu'il avait toujours été. Juste pour quelques heures. Ensuite, enfin, il pourrait sombrer et s'abandonner à la douleur.

Mais pas encore.

-Hey Naruto, nous sommes en mai, susurra-t-il. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blondinet.

-Oui. Cela fait un an que nous nous connaissons.

-Un an. Pratiquement jour pour jour.

A une semaine près, cela faisait un an que Sasuke Uchiha avait poussé la porte de l'imposante demeure en pierre grise de Naruto Uzumaki, chef d'entreprise. Presque trois cents soixante cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis mais Sasuke avait l'impression que cela s'était passé hier. Il se rappelait encore l'anxiété qui l'avait gagné lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à cet homme froid et hautain, au beau milieu d'un large bureau aux murs lambrissés de pin. Malgré toutes les douleurs qui avaient suivi cette rencontre, Sasuke serait prêt à recommencer. Il serait prêt à parcourir le même chemin, main dans la main avec Naruto. Simplement parce qu'il en est de l'amour comme de ces chemins qu'on ne peut connaître qu'en les empruntant.

Naruto leva vers lui ses grands yeux bleus peuplés d'étoiles.

-Sasuke… tu veux bien… me raconter notre histoire ?

Comme un réflexe, le ténébreux étreignit Naruto avec plus de forces. Il était vingt et une heure. Toutes les lumières ou presque du CHU d'Osaka étaient éteintes.

-Raconte-moi tout depuis le début, répéta Naruto.

-D'accord, lâcha Sasuke.

Alors il raconta. Son éternelle voix calme et posée ébrécha le silence. D'abord, il ne sut par où commencer exactement. Tout sembla s'embrouiller dans sa tête. Pendant un bref instant, sa mémoire parut lui faire défaut. Puis il clôt les paupières, imitant Naruto, et d'agréables images naquirent dans son esprit. S'il se concentrait, il pouvait même entendre la mélodie du vent qui soufflait ce jour-là. Il raconta comment il avait découvert par hasard une offre d'emploi dans un quotidien banal. Puis, avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix, il rappela comment ils avaient pu se détester au départ, comment Naruto parvenait à l'irriter au plus haut point avec ses remarques acerbes et ses regards dédaigneux. Si on leur avait dit, à ce moment-là, qu'une belle histoire d'amour naîtrait entre eux, ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'aurait cru. La vie savait se montrer drôle parfois.

Sasuke n'aurait pu remonter le temps sans évoquer leur première nuit ensemble. Sous un prunier en fleurs, par une nuit d'été caniculaire. Il remémorait la douceur de leurs gestes et la tendresse de leurs baisers. Il se souvenait de cette façon particulière qu'il avait eue d'étreindre Naruto, cette nuit-là. Il l'avait serré délicatement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un bijou à la fois fragile et précieux qu'il craignait briser. Quelque part, la fragilité de Naruto ne lui avait jamais échappé. Sasuke rappela également cette manière singulière qu'avait Naruto de murmurer son prénom, le timbre particulier de sa voix lorsqu'il chuchotait _Sasuke, tu es beau, Sasuke._

Désireux de ne se souvenir que des bons moments, Sasuke évita de parler de sa relation avec Neji Hyûga et de celle de Naruto avec Sakura Haruno. Ces instants de souffrance ne valaient pas la peine d'être mentionnés. Sans parler de l'épisode « scandale de la presse people », Sasuke enchaîna sur leurs quelques mois de vie commune. Il souligna combien il était agaçant de retrouver des boxers sales et des canettes de soda qui ne lui appartenaient pas un peu partout. Naruto laissa échapper un petit rire empreint de fatigue mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il commençait déjà à s'endormir. Sasuke pouvait presque sentir la vie quitter son corps mais se passa de commentaires. La gorge serrée et les yeux pleins de larmes sous ses paupières closes, il se contenta de conter leur histoire.

Naturellement, il acheva sur leur mariage. Chacun portait son alliance. Sasuke la porterait toute sa vie. Celle de Naruto reposerait sur l'urne contenant ses cendres. Le silence retrouva ses droits. Il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit. Sasuke ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il étreignait Naruto avec tellement de force que ses bras vibraient à présent comme des cordes de guitare. Il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux, redoutant la réalité. Il se sentait tellement bien, perdu dans ses souvenirs, et il craignait de découvrir _la réalité_. Car dans _la réalité,_ Naruto était mort. Il le savait. Il l'avait entendu rendre son dernier soupir, là, juste contre son torse.

-Jamais je ne pourrais oublier ce que l'on a vécu, Naruto, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

Finalement, il n'y eut aucune euthanasie. Cette nuit-là, Naruto s'éteignit dans les bras de Sasuke, bercé par ses paroles, égaré dans le bonheur qu'ils avaient jadis connu. Sasuke se souvenait d'avoir lu quelque part que certaines personnes partaient de leur plein gré après avoir dit au revoir à ceux qu'elles aimaient. Sasuke le garda contre lui jusqu'au petit matin avant d'appeler une infirmière. On recouvrit d'un drap le corps de Naruto et on l'emmena dans un endroit que Sasuke ne préférait pas connaître. On lui proposa de consulter la psychologue de l'hôpital. Bien évidemment, il refusa. De toute façon, aussi compétente soit-elle, elle ne pourrait pas lui rendre Naruto, pas vrai ?

Ensuite, il s'était isolé dans les toilettes afin de verser toutes les larmes de son corps à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Comment expliquer le flux d'émotions déferlant en lui à ce moment-là ? Eh bien, selon les scientifiques, une météorite pourrait entrer en collision avec la Terre à n'importe quel instant. Elle détruirait la totalité des êtres vivants de la planète avant de la plonger dans une nuit polaire qui durerait des millions d'années. Sasuke aurait pu dire que la mort de Naruto avait été sa météorite. Désormais, son monde resterait à jamais plongé dans le noir, le noir de la haine. Il n'était pas certain d'apercevoir à nouveau l'éclat du soleil. Le futur ? Il n'y pensait même pas. Simplement parce que quand quelqu'un meurt, on songe au passé. On se remémore l'avant et on en oublie l'après. Le soleil avait disparu. Il ne restait désormais qu'une pluie fine et maussade. Une pluie qui ne s'arrêterait pas. Jamais.

On lui transplanta le cœur de Naruto le lendemain.

En ce jeudi quinze mai, dans l'un des blocs opératoires du CHU d'Osaka, le docteur Orochimaru peina à retenir ses larmes. Il venait de sauver l'un de ses patients. Le cœur de Naruto Uzumaki battait. Il battait rageusement dans la poitrine de Sasuke Uchiha. Le cardiologue avait alors levé les yeux vers le ciel et remercié Dieu, bien qu'il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Pourtant, face à de tels miracles, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'interroger l'existence d'une force supérieure qui veillait sur eux, pauvres petits humains. A ce moment-là, si Sasuke avait été éveillé, il lui aurait certainement rétorqué que les miracles ne dépendent ni de Dieu, ni d'aucune autre force divine. Chacun est capable de produire un miracle. N'importe lequel. Les miracles sont partout, il suffit d'ouvrir les yeux. Peut-être qu'apercevoir une once de sourire sur le visage d'un enfant atteint d'un cancer en est un. Peut-être aussi que trouver l'amour alors qu'on espère plus rien de la vie en est un autre. Simplement parce qu'aimer inconditionnellement une personne qui nous aime tout autant en retour est sans aucun doute le plus grand miracle de l'humanité. Voilà ce qu'aurait répondu Sasuke Uchiha au sujet des miracles. Peut-être avait-il raison, dans le fond.

Par simple mesure de précaution, Sasuke dut rester en observation pendant plusieurs semaines. La petite famille Hôzuki lui rendit visite tous les jours. Kaya lui apportait des dessins tous plus hideux les uns que les autres, où elle le représentait en compagnie d'un Naruto qui n'était plus. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda où était passé _Tonton Naruto_, Sasuke lui répondit simplement qu'il était monté au ciel et qu'il faisait désormais partie des étoiles. Il lui expliqua aussi que si un soir, elle apercevait une étoile plus brillante que les autres, cela voudrait dire que Naruto lui rendait une petite visite. Elle pourrait alors lui parler de tout et de n'importe quoi. Il l'écouterait sans ciller. La force de caractère de Sasuke fut certainement sa meilleure arme lors de cette interminable période de deuil. Il se trouvait toujours dans la quatrième phase –la dépression- et ne se sentait pas encore prêt à entamer la cinquième et dernière, l'acceptation. Pourtant, il ne flanchait pas. Pas une seconde. Bien que le connaissant comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre chair, Karin fut surprise de le voir si serein. Evidemment, elle n'ignorait pas que Sasuke devait sans doute déverser sa tristesse le soir, au fond de son lit, lorsqu'il n'y avait plus personne pour en témoigner. Mais tout de même, sa force de caractère restait admirable.

Le corps de Naruto fut incinéré et Sasuke récupéra les cendres. Sakura Haruno ne songea même pas à les lui demander. De toute façon, elle savait pertinemment qu'il aurait refusé. Peu de temps après, la jeune femme s'envola pour l'Europe. Sasuke ne la revit plus jamais. Ce fut lors de cette occasion funèbre que Sasuke rencontra Kiba Inuzuka, l'ami d'enfance de Naruto. Les deux hommes discutèrent longuement avant que Kiba ne prenne congé. Il avait une longue route à faire pour rentrer chez lui. L'alliance en argent brillait toujours au doigt de Sasuke, tout comme le collier qui appartenait jadis à Naruto pendouillait encore autour de son cou. Peu de temps après, il apprit que Naruto lui avait légué l'entièreté de sa fortune, ainsi que sa demeure. L'entreprise, quant à elle, revenait aux mains du vice-président, comme Naruto l'avait souhaité. Pendant plusieurs jours et plusieurs nuits, Sasuke ne quitta pas le grand lit de Naruto. Il s'égarait dans les draps, humait son odeur à pleins poumons. Quand il trouvait la force de se lever, il s'habillait avec les vêtements de son amour. Oh bien sûr, il prenait soin de laisser les complets chics et les chemises en cashmere dans la penderie, préférant de loin un gros pull en laine et un vieux jean délavé. Par une douce matinée d'août, poussé le chant des oiseaux et l'éclat du soleil, Sasuke fit l'effort de gagner le jardin.

Assis au beau milieu des rosiers blancs, une feuille chiffonnée au creux de la main, il respirait la présence de Naruto. Le soleil lui mordait la nuque et, sous son épais pull en laine, il crevait littéralement de chaud. Ses orbes onyx se posèrent sur la lettre qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage de lire. Les dernières paroles de Naruto retranscrites par Sakura Haruno, la lettre qu'elle lui avait confiée le jour de leur mariage en lui faisant promettre de la lire que lorsque le blondinet ne serait plus de ce monde. Le temps était venu. Sasuke inspira profondément puis déplia la feuille. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture soignée de Sakura. Bercé par la mélodie du vent, il parcourut les lignes.

_« Sasuke,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus là. Te connaissant, je me doute que tu dois te poser un millier de questions, n'est-ce pas ? Le but de cette lettre n'est pas d'essayer d'y répondre mais de t'apaiser un peu. Mais peut-être que je devrais commencer par te remercier, Sasuke. Merci d'avoir mis tant d'amour et de douceur dans ma triste vie. Tu as réussi là où tout le monde avait échoué avant toi. Tu as su me montrer l'homme que je suis vraiment. Tu te souviens de ce week-end que nous avions passé sur le bateau de mon père, Sasuke ? Nous avions parlé de nos rêves. A l'époque, tu m'avais confié n'en avoir aucun. J'espère que cela a changé depuis. Parce que tu sais, les rêves sont certainement ce qu'il y a de plus vrai et de plus doux en ce bas monde, tu n'es pas d'accord ? _

_L__es __instants que nous__ passés ensemble ont été les plus merveilleux de toute mon existence et, tu sais, il valent largement toute une vie.__ Grâce à eux, grâce à toi, je mourrais heureux. Je partirais en paix, certain que tu feras ce qui doit être fait, comme toujours. Je crois en toi. J'ai toujours cru en toi, Sasuke. Grâce à toi, j'ai trouvé ce qui m'a toujours manqué. J'ai pu connaître l'amour et goûter au bonheur. J'ai eu la chance d'avoir une famille et désormais, je sais ce que ça fait d'aimer un enfant comme s'il s'agissait du nôtre. Embrasse Kaya pour moi lorsque tu la verra. Peut-être qu'un jour, nous nous reverrons. J'espère que cela sera le plus tard possible. En attendant, je compte bien régler mes comptes avec mon père. Si j'ai la chance de le croiser, là-haut, je me montrerais enfin honnête avec lui. Je ne fuirais plus. J'espère sincèrement que tu trouveras la force de faire de même avec le tien, Sasuke. Parce qu'on ne les choisit pas, mais ils restent nos parents. _

_Peut-être qu'un jour, tu leur parleras de moi, tu leur parleras de nous et tout ce que nous avons vécu. J'espère que tu réussiras enfin à ouvrir ton cœur aux autres, Sasuke, ce cœur si fragile que tu fais passer pour fort. J'espère que beaucoup auront le privilège de croiser ta route et de connaître cette âme si pure et si douce que tu dissimules sans cesse derrière ta froideur. Car crois-moi, cette âme-là mérite d'être connue et aimée bien plus que n'importe quelle autre. Peut-être parce qu'elle est la plus belle de toutes. A présent, je devrais peut-être te dire ce que je ressens au plus profond de moi. Je voudrais simplement te dire qu'il n'y a rien eu de plus beau dans ma vie que ton visage, rien de plus délicieux que ta peau, rien de plus juste que tes mots, et rien de plus merveilleux que ton sourire. Je t'aime Sasuke, et je t'aimerais toujours, même une fois mort. Est-ce que tu le ressens, Sasuke ? Est-ce que tu ressens tout cet amour que mon cœur abrite en lui ? Sache qu'il est pour toi. N'oublie pas que chacun de ses battements et un « je t'aime » que je t'envoie. Je voudrais aussi te dire que je veillerais sur toi, à tout instant. Je te regarderais pleurer, je te regarderais aimer, et j'essaierai de te faire sentir ma présence dans les moments où tu en auras le plus besoin. Sache aussi que tu es ce qui m'es arrivé de mieux et que si c'était à refaire, je referais exactement la même chose, dans le même ordre, malgré les souffrances que nous avons dû affronter, parfois chacun de notre côté, parfois ensemble. _

_Alors je te remercie encore une fois, Sasuke. Merci de m'avoir laissé entrer dans ta vie. Merci de m'avoir donné autant d'amour. Merci de m'avoir permis de te le rendre._

_A plus tard. En attendant, tâche d'être heureux. »_

C'était fini. Les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage. Nerveusement, il retourna la lettre dans tous les sens, comme s'il espérait y déceler un nouveau paragraphe ou un _Nota Bene_ qui lui préciserait que tout cela n'était qu'une vaste blague et qu'il serait bientôt de retour dans le monde des vivants. Mais il n'y avait rien. Absolument rien. Juste un immense vide. Un vide qui redoublait d'efforts pour le rendre complètement fou.

Lorsque Naruto clôt les paupières pour la dernière fois, Sasuke devina que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même. Depuis, il ne voyait plus les étoiles de la même manière. Il ne voyait plus rien de la même manière. Souvent, il venait à se demander pendant combien de temps encore il continuerait à faire les mêmes choses, inlassablement. Ouvrir les yeux le matin. Chercher une raison de sortir du lit. Grignoter un peu. Pleurnicher sur son sort. Maudire la Terre entière. Retourner au lit. Fermer les yeux. Souhaiter ne plus jamais se réveiller. Sasuke n'avait plus le contrôle de sa vie. Parfois, il avait la désagréable impression de n'être qu'un vulgaire pantin entre les mains d'une existence impitoyable. Le présent n'existait plus, ne demeurait que le passé. Le passé et ses souvenirs aussi pénibles que gratifiants, aussi douloureux que merveilleux. Et puis il y avait ce cœur. Ce cœur qui ne cessait de battre au creux de sa poitrine. Ce cœur qui l'avait aimé ardemment et qui, aujourd'hui, lui permettait de vivre. Et parce que ce coeur appartenait autrefois à Naruto, il n'avait pas le droit de mourir maintenant.

Une douce brise embrassa son visage humide. Ses larmes brillaient à la lumière du soleil, on aurait presque pu croire que ses joues marbrées de pourpres étaient recouvertes de paillettes. D'un revers de manche, Sasuke s'essuya les yeux. Péniblement, il se redressa et frotta son pantalon couvert de poussière. Coincée entre son index et son majeur, la lettre de Naruto se balançait au rythme du vent. En reniflant discrètement, Sasuke regagna la maison. Il passa devant Chiwa mais ne l'aperçut même pas. Une seule envie peuplait son cœur : retrouver Naruto. Et pour ça, il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique solution.

Lentement, il grimpa les escaliers. Le bois grinça sous ses pas frêles. Il longea le couloir et pénétra dans le bureau de Naruto. Rien n'avait changé. Les bibelots se trouvaient toujours à la même place et la pièce était encore un véritable capharnaüm. L'émotion lui noua la gorge. La pièce où tout avait commencé. La pièce qui avait vu naître leur premier baiser. Sasuke n'y avait pas mis un pied depuis le décès de Naruto. Avant de rejoindre l'autre monde, Naruto lui avait confié qu'il gardait toutes ses peintures dans une armoire métallique située dans un coin de son bureau. Il n'avait pas oublié de mentionner où se trouvait la clé. D'une main tremblante, Sasuke ouvrit l'armoire. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'au moins cinq millimètres lorsqu'il aperçut les quelques dizaines d'œuvres à son effigie.

Sous le choc, il tomba à genoux. Et une nouvelle vague de tristesse eut raison de lui.

* * *

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Oh mais quel chapitre terriblement triste. Parfois, je me demande quand même comment j'arrive à écrire des trucs pareils. Ces deux derniers chapitres arrivent très vite (tout juste une semaine après le précédent) mais bon, ils étaient écrits alors je me suis dit autant les poster et signer la fin de cette fiction. Ceux qui ont lu « Le temps d'un été » trouveront peut-être que sa fin ressemble à celle d' « Embellie » et je pense que c'est vrai. Sauf que là, Sasuke ne conte pas le futur mais le passé. Les plus observateurs auront même remarqué que j'ai repris un morceau de phrase de « Le temps d'un été » héhé… quoi ? Comment ça je ne peux pas me plagier moi-même ? Zut alors, si j'avais su. Comme vous le savez, ce chapitre est le dernier d'Embellie mais… mais… j'en suis assez fière, POUR UNE FOIS =). **

**Cependant, il reste encore l'épilogue chers amis, l'épilogue qui est d'ailleurs déjà en ligne =) j'ai répondu aux commentaires anonymes à la fin de l'épilogue. **


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

-Magnifique, vraiment magnifique très cher ! Cet artiste avait un réel talent !

Un sourire insolent se peignit sur le visage de Sasuke Uchiha.

-Je ne vous le fait pas dire, Madame.

En levant les yeux au ciel, Sasuke tourna les talons et s'éloigna, une coupe de champagne à main. Diable comme il détestait faire autant de chichis ! Une fois qu'il fut certain que personne ne le regardait, il jeta le champagne dans un pot de fleurs prostré dans un coin de la pièce. Pensif, il desserra un peu le nœud de sa cravate, songeant avec envie au moment où il pourrait enfin troquer ce costume sombre contre une tenue un peu plus confortable. De son regard brillant, il parcourut la salle d'exposition. Tous les murs se trouvaient recouverts de peinture diverses, toutes signées par la même plume. Sur certaines toiles se trouvaient figés des paysages, réels ou inventés. Sur d'autre, on pouvait apercevoir des animaux ou des personnages mythiques. Naruto Uzumaki avait toujours eu un don pour peindre. Ses doigts s'avéraient capables de donner naissance à n'importe quel paysage, à n'importe quelle contrée, à n'importe quel être vivant.

Sasuke admirait son talent. Par un après-midi d'août, il s'était aventuré dans le bureau de Naruto et y avait découvert ses nombreuses peintures. Combien de temps était-il resté assis là, au beau milieu des peintures, les yeux larmoyants et le cœur battant ? Il ne saurait le dire. Euphorique, il s'était ensuite précipité au grenier pour découvrir d'autres œuvres, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Epuisé, il s'était allongé, emmitouflé dans le pull en laine de Naruto. Ses paupières s'étaient alors closes et il avait respiré l'odeur de la poussière et de la peinture sèche. Les souvenirs s'étaient mis à peupler sa tête, faisant naître un tendre sourire sur son visage. Il se rappela ce fameux week-end passé sur le _Kushina_ et les confidences de Naruto.

_Mon rêve ? C'était d'avoir ma propre galerie. Je voulais être artiste. _

_Et toi, Sasuke ? Tu as un rêve ?_

Il lui avait alors répondu que non, il n'en avait aucun.

Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent.

Les rêves de Naruto étaient devenus les siens.

Naruto Uzumaki possédait désormais sa propre galerie. Il était un artiste. Un artiste connu et aimé par les amateurs. Son rêve était devenu réalité.

Une voix calme et familière l'arracha à ses pensées.

-Tu n'as pas changé, Sasuke.

Sasuke fit volte face, les traits déformés par la surprise. Devant lui se tenait un Neji Hyûga plus beau que jamais. De longs cheveux noirs encadraient toujours un visage au teint de porcelaine. Sasuke le détailla, fasciné. Il n'avait encore jamais remarqué à quel point Neji pouvait être grand. Pour l'occasion, il avait revêtu un élégant complet beige qui, Sasuke devait bien le reconnaître, lui allait à merveille.

-Neji ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le concerné lui décocha un doux sourire.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'un certain Sasuke Uzumaki commémorait l'ouverture de sa galerie de peinture aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-il.

-Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à l'art, toi ?

-Depuis jamais. Je suis juste curieux de nature.

En guise de réponse, Sasuke éclata de son rire sur lequel s'élevaient quelques notes cristallines. Au creux de sa poitrine, Neji sentit son cœur se serrer. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir de nouveau entendre ce rire particulier qui le faisait littéralement fondre. Il était en réalité bien trop timide pour lui avouer qu'il était venu dans l'unique espoir de le revoir. Après plusieurs minutes, Sasuke reprit contenance et se racla la gorge.

-T'as toujours ton Alpha-Roméo rouge ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

Neji fut surpris par la question de son ancien amant.

-Euh… oui.

Sans aucune raison apparente, Sasuke partit de nouveau dans un éclat de rire. Légèrement vexé, Neji croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et haussa un sourcil.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu te fous de la gueule de ma bagnole ? Je peux savoir ?

-Pour rien, pour rien, hoqueta Sasuke.

-Pas de doute… t'as vraiment pas changé. T'es toujours aussi incompréhensible.

Sasuke ne releva pas, bien qu'il aurait aimé dire à Neji qu'il se trompait totalement. Il avait changé. Beaucoup changé. Cependant, il ne se sentait ni l'envie ni le courage de le lui prouver. Il n'avait plus rien à prouver à quiconque, désormais. Un air gêné peignit sur le visage de Neji.

-Je suis venu avec mon… mon nouvel ami, articula-t-il.

Sasuke cessa immédiatement de sourire. Non pas qu'il soit jaloux, il ne ressentait absolument rien pour Neji et s'il avait eu l'occasion de refaire sa vie, Sasuke en était sincèrement heureux. Cependant, ce trop plein de bonheur et d'amour ravivait de récentes blessures. Cela lui rappelait que son amour à lui avait disparu.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ? finit-il par demander.

-Sai.

Sasuke suivit le regard de Neji et aperçut un homme d'une trentaine d'années au teint pâle et aux cheveux noirs.

-Je suis heureux pour toi, Neji. Vraiment.

-Sasuke…

-Tu dois profiter de la vie à fond. Tu dois en profiter avec lui jusqu'au bout car… non… en réalité, on ne dispose jamais d'assez de temps pour leur dire combien on les aime.

Une note de nostalgie flottait sur ses paroles. Son regard s'était subitement perdu dans le vague. Pris de court, Neji ne sut quoi répondre. Remonter le moral des autres ne faisait pas partie de ses points forts mais, plus que tout au monde, il aurait aimé trouver les bons mots. Il avait toujours voulu trouver les bons mots. Ceux qui auraient pu tout changer. Machinalement, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Sasuke. Ce dernier sursauta légèrement, surpris, et le détailla comme s'il venait soudainement de prendre conscience de sa présence.

-Courage, Sasuke.

Ils se fixèrent pendant une salve de secondes, perdu dans le regard de l'autre. Puis, prétextant qu'il devait s'occuper de ses invités, Sasuke tourna les talons en lui souhaitant une agréable soirée. Comme il l'avait toujours fait, Sasuke s'éloigna sans se retourner, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Le cœur de Neji se serra et de vieilles blessures furent rouvertes. Durant un bref instant, il songea à le rattraper. A le rattraper pour lui dire qu'il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour soulager sa peine, même si cela signifiait reprendre le rôle du jouet sexuel qu'il était autrefois. Peut-être Neji l'aimait-il encore passionnément. Peut-être avait-il seulement pitié de lui. Peut-être aussi que ces deux possibilités existaient. Nul ne le savait, pas même le concerné.

La gorge serrée, il fit un pas. Puis deux. Ses prunelles nacres étaient braquées sur la nuque de Sasuke. Il s'approchait. Lentement. Très lentement. Au creux de sa poitrine, son cœur battait la chamade. Il souhaitait l'embrasser. L'embrasser et lui proposer de tout recommencer.

Cette fois, peut-être que ça marcherait.

Peut-être que…

Une poigne ferme saisit son bras. Neji se retourna à la volée et se retrouva nez à nez avec Sai, son compagnon depuis bientôt un an. Il arborait un doux sourire.

-Rentrons, dit-il.

Un soupir las franchit les lèvres de Neji.

-Tu as raison, souffla-t-il. Rentrons.

xXxXx

Une heure du matin. Les invités étaient tous partis. Epuisé, Sasuke se chargea néanmoins de nettoyer la pièce. Son alliance luisait sous la timide lueur des néons. Il était en train de ranger les coupes de champagne propres lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur un tableau particulier. Contempler son propre visage sur une œuvre d'art restait une chose rare et unique. Un sourire empreint de mélancolie s'arqua sur ses lèvres sèches. Il s'agissait du tableau que Naruto avait peint sur le bateau, lors de leur petit week-end romantique. C'était là le seul tableau le représentant que Sasuke avait dévoilé au public.

Les autres, il les gardait pour lui. Ils reflétaient bien trop de choses pour qu'il daigne les dévoiler au public.

Comme un automate, il s'approcha de la toile et la fixa longuement, fasciné. Puis son regard s'arrêta sur un autre chef d'œuvre. Puis encore un autre. Il y avait dans cette pièces plusieurs dizaines de tableaux peints par Naruto. Sans savoir pourquoi, Sasuke éclata de rire. Ce n'était ni un rire dément, ni un rire nerveux. C'était un vrai éclat de rire, comme il n'en poussait plus depuis bientôt six mois. Depuis que Naruto avait rejoint l'autre monde. Dans chaque tableau, dans chaque coup de pinceau, il le retrouvait. Naruto était partout. Sasuke respirait sa présence dans les moindres recoins de la salle d'exposition.

Une fois dehors, il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Une étoile brillait avec plus d'intensité que les autres. Le sourire de Sasuke s'élargit un peu. Le cœur léger, il enfourcha sa Yamaha. Direction Tokyo. Lorsqu'il gagna enfin la capitale, le soleil commençait seulement à se lever. Une flopée de sentiments contradictoires l'envahit lorsqu'il traversa les rues familières de sa ville natale. La Yamaha ne prit pas la direction du petit quartier d'Ikushima, là où vivaient ses parents. Non. Elle tourna au prochain carrefour et fila à toute allure jusqu'à l'Eglise. Il n'était que dix heures mais déjà une foule de personnes se pressaient devant le bâtiment. Sasuke stationna sa Yamaha un peu plus loin, se débarrassa de son casque et examina la scène d'un œil brillant.

Pendant un bref instant, il craint manquer de courage mais les dernières paroles de Naruto lui revirent en mémoire et le touchèrent à nouveau en plein cœur. Il inspira une bonne bouffée d'air avant de se décider à traverser la chaussée. La mariée n'était pas encore arrivée. En revanche, le marié était bel et bien là, vêtu d'un élégant costume noir. Itachi avait toujours souhaité un mariage à l'Eglise, un mariage en blanc, une cérémonie respirant la joie et le bonheur où sa famille entière serait réunie. Son vœu était enfin devenu réalité parce que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sasuke avait rangé sa fierté. Un sourire espiègle naquit au coin de ses lèvres lorsqu'il aperçut son frère aîné. L'anxiété crispaient ses traits. Sentant qu'un regard insistant se trouvait posé sur lui, Itachi scruta les alentours. Puis les regards des deux frères se croisèrent enfin. Croyant rêver, Itachi cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, comme s'il craignait d'apercevoir un fantôme. Puis, sans quitter Sasuke des yeux, il donna un coup de coude à un vieil homme qui se tenait à sa droite. Sasuke reconnut immédiatement son père et, juste à ses côtés, sa mère.

Stupéfaite, Mikoto porta une main à sa bouche tandis que Fugaku le détaillait de la tête au pied, comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas.

-Sa… suke, bredouilla-t-il.

Le concerné s'approcha, tête basse et épaules voûtées. Incapable d'affronter le regard de ses parents, il se perdit dans la contemplation de son pied occupé à tracer des cercles invisibles sur l'asphalte.

-Je ne suis pas en retard au moins ? demanda-t-il timidement.

Mikoto fut la première à s'avancer pour le serrer contre elle avec une force qu'il ne lui aurait jamais soupçonné. A l'aide de son pouce, Fugaku balaya la larme d'émotion qui perlait au coin de son œil avant d'imiter sa femme. Puis, avec un large sourire aux lèvres, Itachi fit de même. Personne ne parlait car personne ne voulait souiller de mots ce moment intense. Perdu au milieu de la chaleur et de l'amour des siens, Sasuke eut soudainement l'impression que ce vide désagréable qu'il ressentait au fond du cœur avait enfin disparu. Mikoto lui embrassa le front et une douce mélancolie peupla son cœur.

Lentement, il leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu.

Parmi les nuages, il crut déceler un sourire.

* * *

**Et voilà, **_**Embellie**_** se termine ici. J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire et la faire partager. Je pense que cette fin n'est pas si mauvaise que ça dans le fond. **_**Embellie **_**se termine en nous apprenant que le pardon est toujours possible et que la vie est un bien précieux (c'était le quart d'heure philosophique du jour les amis). J'ai vraiment aimé (ré)écrire cette histoire. Elle m'est très particulière et je pense qu'elle m'a permis de réfléchir à beaucoup de choses. L'écrire et la partager avec des lecteurs aussi géniaux que vous m'a procuré un plaisir indéfinissable. De mon point de vue d'auteur, c'est la meilleure fiction que j'ai pu écrire jusqu'à présent. J'ai mis beaucoup d'énergie et de coeur dans la rédaction de ces chapitres. **

**Cela dit, j'en profite pour faire ma petite pub pour le projet d'une fiction courte que j'ai en tête. Si elle voit le jour, elle se nommera « ****Au nom de l'amour**** » (nan j'ai pas trouvé plus niais les amis) et racontera l'histoire de deux jeunes adultes qui adoptent un enfant. En d'autres termes, cette histoire parlera de l'homoparentalité (sujet très actuel n'est-ce pas), et du fait de devenir parent à 18 ans. Bref, ce sera une fiction SasuNaru bourrée d'emmerdes, de malheurs, et d'amour, mais il ne s'agira pas d'un drame cette fois. Il s'agira d'une fiction courte en trois parties. J'espère que vous serez nombreux à la suivre si j'arrive à l'écrire et à la publier. Je ne sais pas quand je le ferais, à vrai dire je ne sais même pas si je le ferais car j'ai une baisse d'inspiration et de motivation depuis quelques mois. Je pense faire un petit break avant de recommencer à écrire des fictions. Voilà, la minute « publicité » est terminée =) **

**Bon, je pense qu'arrive le moment où je vous remercie d'avoir suivi cette histoire, de m'avoir laissé quelques reviews au passage, de m'avoir encouragée. Bref, merci d'avoir supporté (dans tous les sens du terme) **_**Embellie**_** car sans vous, je ne sais pas si j'aurais su la mener jusqu'au bout. J'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçues par cette histoire et qu'elle vous aura apporté un petit quelque chose, qu'elle aura pu vous changer les idées. Je remercie du fond du cœur les lecteurs qui ont suivi cette fiction et qui ont pris le temps de me donner leur avis. Je vous dit à bientôt (j'espère) pour de nouvelles aventures remplies de Boy's Love ! Parce que, n'est-ce pas, le YAOI c'est la vie !**

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes:_

Réponse à Miss: coucou ^^ hihi bien sûr que Sasuke a accepté, ce serait pas drôle sinon :p

Réponse à Wildspace: Hello ! MERCI INFINIMENT pour ta review qui m'a fait un grand plaisir et qui a su me redonner un peu de motivation. Je pense que tu es la seule à avoir lu Embellie aussi rapidement x) du moins, à ma connaissance. Félicitations x) je suis bien contente que tu aies aimé cette fiction, j'espère que tu as aimé tout autant les deux derniers chapitres. Mais si voyons, Sasuke aura quand même été relativement heureux pendant un an x) je ne suis pas si méchante. C'est drôle, moi aussi je suis très attachée à ce Sasuke-là. Cela dit, il me ressemble beaucoup, j'ai à peu près le même caractère que lui sauf que je suis moins... froide et égocentrique. Sinon, je pense être quelqu'un d'assez rancunier mais capable de se remettre en question et pardonner parfois. Merci encore pour ta review et à bientôt peut-être :)


End file.
